


Fear, the Enemy

by MLauren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Post-Frozen (2013), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 128,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Six months after the frozen summer, Elsa has grown more accustomed to life as a gifted queen, but the control she has gained is wavered by the arrival of two weary travelers with secrets of their own. Elsa finds herself relearning how to love, rule, and lead all amongst a waging war between the isles. NOW COMPLETE.





	1. The Attack

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to Frozen, including all merchandise and product representation. Additional characters within this story, including plot elements and history, are my own.

* * *

  
CHAPTER ONE

The world was silent as colorful flakes of snow descended from the dark sky and fell to the frost covered earth. In the light of the moon, the ground shimmered with spectacles of ice, dancing under the twinkling stars. All else was still on this cold December night. The fjords lapped with quiet wrinkles from a soundless wind and the day mammals took to their slumbers as the first signs of winter graced upon the Nordic lands.

An ural owl perched high above the growing night in an old scots pine tree. He looked down at the world in undistracted concentration, waiting for the lonely straggling mouse, or perhaps, if he was lucky, something a bit bigger. Yet everything was still. The owl ducked under a branch, hiding from the falling snow, still insistent in his search for supper. He craned his head, listening for the sounds of small scurrying feet amongst the gentle pitter-patter of the ever-growing storm.

Something louder reached his ears and he lurched back in alarm. Thunderous movements echoed down in the forest bellow. Without hesitation, he took off in flight, his great wings soaring into the sky with supreme delicacy. His hunt would take him elsewhere.

Amongst the cool earth, the thunder continued and grew louder with each passing second. Twigs snapped and the frost crunched under heavy boots. A cloaked figure reached a clearing, tugging a smaller stature behind its wake.

“Keep up.” The figure scolded, pulling another against its side. The second, smaller human doubled over onto its knees, raking in swallowed breaths. With little time to collect, the tallest pulled the other back onto their feet. “We have to hurry.”

“I can’t run much longer.” They crooned in exhaustion.

A howl omit from off in the distance as the rumble continued. The tallest pulled back her hood, long brown hair falling onto their cloaked shoulders; a woman. She stared down at the tiny human beside her, taking her cheeks in her gloved hands. “We have to hurry.”

The figure nodded as she was forced back into a sprint across the clearing.

* * *

 

The great hall was filled with delegates all adorn in their best robes. The conversation was lively and loud. Warm brisket and Scandinavian wine filled their bellies and fueled the atmosphere with mindless chatter. The collection was of men mostly and a few wives who would not be denied the opportunity to dine amongst the famous Ice Queen in her castle. They moved in harmonious groups, moving from one community to another, talking of winter trade deals and the over taking of the southern grounds. What was supposed to be an arrangement between the Northern Isles had turned into full-scale party. Elsa watched from her seat wrenching her gloved hands under the mahogany dining table in front of her. A warm palm dropped to her knee, squeezing her lightly from her thoughts.

She looked up into the dark blue eyes of her sister, Anna. She was smiling. It obviously had something to do with the intoxicating commotion, or perhaps the assortment of cakes and sweets provided from the royal family of Oslo.

“You’re doing great.” She whispered, removing her hand and relaxing back into her seat.

Elsa hummed, tapping her finger against the wine glass in front of her. “I can’t help but feel they’re all waiting for something…dramatic to happen.”

Anna shrugged. “Well it is in your repertoire.” She flashed her older sister a comedic smirk.

“Very funny.” Elsa droned.

Anna rolled her eyes. “I’m serious. The meeting went excellently! And everyone is so happy that you’ve invited them into our home.”

“I still feel like their waiting for me to erupt or something.” She glanced around at the patron’s hesitant eyes.

Anna took a gentle hold on Elsa’s shoulder. “Let them think what they want. You just single handedly ensured the security of the Northern Isles for another winter.” Elsa didn’t respond, she fidgeted with the leather material covering her fingers.

Since the Great Summer Freeze, six months prior, she’d been accustomed to embracing her bare hands. Kai had encouraged that it may make the delegates feel more at ease if she kept them covered. But they were tight, just like the royal purple and green dresses both girls had been given to wear for the occasion.

“Queen Elsa.” Sir Talbot stood in her wake. He had served as her father’s right hand man for many years and assisted in her training for taking over the throne. He waved in the direction of an elder gentleman dressed in golden garbs with red accents. She noted the house colors of the Akranes.

She stood and took the man’s extended hand in a brief acknowledgement. “Lord Barks.” She smiled politely. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Please, Queen Elsa, the pleasure is all mine.” He bowed at the waist, his eyes never leaving hers. As he stood, he collapsed his hands together. “I would like to thank you for hosting today’s legislation and for allowing my wife and I to attend this splendid evening.” Elsa nodded at his approval. “It has been a long time since the Barks and the royal family of Arendelle have united under one roof.”

“Just over a decade I presume.” Anna came to the queen’s side, but was quickly ribbed away.

Lord Barks laughed uncomfortably. “I imagine so.” With a quick shrug his smile returned. “Well, the times are different for us now. I am pleased to have our two houses together in unity once more.”

“A true alliance between the Northern Isles is one I have been quite passionate about for sometime.” Elsa encouraged.

“Well please,” He bowed once more. “Let’s not keep you from the party. Please enjoy the upcoming holidays and I look forward to making more deals with your kingdom in the future.”

He backed away and retired to the communal hall. Sir Talbot offered her a small grin. “You’re doing great, your majesty.”

“I told her that, but she didn’t believe me!” Anna danced back into her sister’s hip once more. Elsa flashed the red head a quick scowl before settling her glance back on Sir Talbot.

“Thank you, Douglas. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me today.” She handed off her glass of deep red wine for him to drink from.

He accepted politely before replacing it on the table. “Before we announce your exit, there is one more person who would like to speak to you.” Elsa nodded as her eyes flitted around the busy room. “Queen Inkeri of Aalborb would like to make your acquaintance.”

Elsa frowned before settling her gaze back upon Douglas. “Aalborb?” She questioned. “But isn’t that in the Southern Isles?”

Sir Tablot nodded. “It lies on the borders between the Southern and Northern Isles, yes, but your father and her late husband, King Felman, had an ongoing professional relationship. It’s true we’ve neglected the alliance over the last few years, but they came tonight requesting to be a part of the delegation.”

“Then why was she not at the counsel?” She inquired.

“It appears they were stuck in a winter storm working its way up the coast. It took them off track a few hours.”

Elsa nodded and moved around to the far end of the table. Sir Talbot linked their arms together and led her over to the far corner of the room. They approached a middle aged woman, roughly in her forties. She had brown hair with glimpses of silver. Her face was worn with years of politics and survival.

“Queen Inkeri.” Sir Talbot presented the woman at his side. “I give you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

The older queen stood with a bow before casting an elegant smile over the young woman. “Queen Elsa, how lovely it is to finally meet you.”

“And to meet you.” She echoed calmly.

A man fell into step beside Inkeri. He had the same golden brown hair and eyes to match. “This is my son, Prince Felman the Sekund, but we call him Prince Junior to ovoid confusion.”

“Your majesty.” He smiled and took her hand in his own. He bowed to kiss the glove all while raising his eyes to meet hers. As he stood she pulled back her hand and collapsed it against her chest.

“I’m happy you both could join us this evening.” Elsa raised her head in poise. “I’m sorry you missed the delegation. I hope the storm was not too troubling.”

“Aye, yes.” Queen Inkeri looked to her son. “That is what we would like to discuss with you.” Elsa watched as the Prince looked to his mother who nodded in approval.

“You see, Your majesty.” He continued.

“Please,” She smiled raising her hand. “You may call me, Elsa.”

“Elsa,” He returned the expression. “For the last eleven years hardship has fallen over the village of Aalborb. We would like a chance to negotiate a new treaty between our countries and restore an alliance between our lands.”

Elsa’s eyes drifted towards Sir Talbot who raised a hand to her back encouragingly. “I see,” She mused plainly. “I fear this is not the right environment for such discussions. Perhaps we can hold a more private arrangement tomorrow in the meeting hall. I am interested in what you have to say, but I will require more information if I am going to sign off on such a treaty.”

“Of course,” Prince Junior bowed. “We would not dare ruin such a lovely party with talks of delegations.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Elsa lowered her eyes at him in approval.

“It was lovely to meet you, Queen Elsa.” Inkeri nodded once more. “We look forward to speaking to you tomorrow.” She turned back to her table, Junior’s eyes lingering on Elsa before he moved to follow.

Sir Talbot removed his hand from the Queen’s back as she rotated to face him. “Did I make the right call in arranging to meet with them?”

Douglas smiled and offered her a small shrug. “I think you are Queen and you will always in your heart make the decisions you believe are best for your people.”

“That didn’t exactly answer my question.” Elsa mumbled.

“No, I imagine it did not, but it is not my responsibility anymore to make decisions for you, instead it is for me to encourage you on the decisions you make yourself.”

Elsa nodded. “I think I’d like to retire now, Sir Talbot.” She said elegantly, raising her head back high onto her shoulders. “But you may let the party die down on its own.”

“Of course, your majesty.” He took their arms together before leading her out towards the west wing. He bid her goodnight before she passed through the large oak doors and shut the enclosure behind her. She sighed, relaxing into her step as she approached the living quarters. She released the gloves, setting them into a box at the bottom of a grand staircase and began her climb. With the gloves discarded she flicked her wrist, frozen tangles of magic released from her fingertips, tangling into the formal bun upon her head, releasing the strands and allowing them to cascade down onto her chest.

As she reached the landing, footsteps echoed up the case behind her. “Elsa!” The blonde turned to see her sister hurrying behind her.

“Anna, you did not need to leave the celebration on my account.”

The younger red head shrugged. “Eh, it’s not really my kind of party anyway.”

“Not enough chocolate?” Elsa joked and her sister giggled as she reached her side.

“Speaking of chocolate..” Anna whispered, floating away from her sister’s in a quirky dance. “I was thinking we could make Yule Tide cookies with Gerda tomorrow like we used to when we were younger?” She avoided eye contact as she considered one of her favorite paintings. It was of a young girl on a swing, poised back in the summer time.

“I can’t.” Elsa whispered. Anna turned with a frown, ready to protest. She raised her hand to keep from her intrusion. “-tomorrow, but perhaps the day after.”

Anna beamed. “I’ll let her know!” She spun excitedly taking Elsa’s hands in her own. “Oh, it’ll be so much fun! You’re going to love it!”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Elsa deadpanned and offered her a small smile.

Anna took a step back. “Well, I guess I should let you get to bed.” She reached out a squeezed her sister’s arm once more. “And Elsa, I uh, I meant what I said before. You did really great tonight.”

“Thank you, Anna.”

The red head swayed awkwardly for a moment before straightening up. “Well, goodnight!”

“Goodnight Anna” She watched as her sister flitted off down the hall and around the corner towards her room.

Elsa smiled before continuing up the north hall. She passed by her room and rounded the corner towards her father’s study. She hesitated with her hands pressed against the grain as frost began to cover the surface. Beckoning the encouragement, she pushed up the stronghold and entered the dark room. She turned the dial on the old oil lantern and watched as it ignited to life. A smile spread across her face as the old dusty study came into view. His desk was still scattered with old files and parchment. She’d asked the help to keep it that way after his passing. She rounded the wooden chair and sat town, something she used to do at night as a child, ready to take the throne.

With gentle fingers, dhe opened up the side drawer, leafing for something unkown. She filtered through the documents until she settled on what she desired. The worn yellow parchment dropped to the solid surface and she held it up to read.

Winter 1826: Aalborb-Arendelle Treaty

With a sigh, she relaxed into her chair as she began to read.

* * *

 

It was just after midnight when Elsa had finished pouring over the Aalborb Treaty. The house was quiet. The guests had surely left to return to their sleeping arrangements for the night. All was as it should be. Elsa entered the hall, holding the folder against her breast as she sought the embrace of her own bedroom. She shut the door behind her, relaxing against it’s confine. She took solstice in the knowledge that the world was asleep around her. It was calming to be the only human awake amongst the stars.

She set the parchment down on the end table and crossed to her large bay window. The moon was at full. It glistened down on the frost, shinning in its cold glory. A new snow had begun to fall. Elsa chuckled thankful only Mother Nature and the season could be blamed for this one. She turned her back to the sky as she moved to drop her robes.

“Help!” A voice called out into the stillness of the night. The queen shot back around in alarm as she looked out across the field. A cloaked figure darted out from the tree line just beyond the royal grounds. They tugged another, smaller figure along with them. They broke out into a sprint across the hill leading to the village. Following their distance was a pack of wolves. They stalked from the forest in eerie decent. They spread out amongst the hill, chasing after their prey.

Elsa’s eyes widened in terror. Their prey just happened to be, human. She kicked off her clogs, and leapt onto the sill of the window. Looking one story down from her bedroom, she frowned. Ice rose to life from her fingertips encircling the ledge into a frozen platform. She started at a run, creating landings for herself until she reached the solid ground. Elsa rounded the gate, lifting herself over the iron in one swift movement, before hurrying to their aid. The wolves had grown closer. She watched as she dug her bare feet into the icy tundra, willing herself closer with each step.

The furred beasts cornered the pair against an old gardening shed off to the far side of the field. One of the figures worked hurriedly to lift the smaller one onto the roof and out of lurching distance for the wolves.

The taller one turned as she faced the pack. They’d slowed to circle her menacingly. Her hands found the wood of the building behind her and she closed her eyes in anticipation of the obvious pain to come.

But a woman clad in a royal blue dress darted in front of her as the leader lunged. She watched through shielded eyes as the large wolf tore at a sash of ice blue fabric. The woman raised her hands above her head and sent shards of ice flying at the feet of the hungry wolves. They cowered in surprise, backing away from the woman, but the leader rose back on its hind legs once more, ready to pounce. A gust of wind spiraled above the woman in blue. She sent it straight into the chest of the wolf and he barreled into the others behind him. The wolves scampered back into the woods with haste.

“Are you okay?” The woman turned facing the pair in blatant distress. The figure dropped her hood. Dark winglets fell against her tanned cheeks. Elsa’s eyes enlarged, stunned to find it was a woman who had been chased from the woods by wolves at this time of night. She stared back at her, equally as alarmed.

She shook her head and quickly looked up to the roof above her. The smaller figure was huddled back, shielded in their own cloak. “It’s okay.” The woman whispered and reached up to help them down. Once settled back beside her, they withdrew their own hood, and let their blue eyes settle on their mysterious rescuer.

Elsa stared back between the woman and her young female cohort. Both alarmed at her arrival, or perhaps at her powers. “Are you both alright?” She asked examining them in concern.

The woman nodded. “We’re fine.” She breathed. “But you are not.” She directed the woman’s eyes down to the torn fabric of their sleeve.

* * *

 

M. Lauren


	2. The Greeting

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER TWO

Elsa looked down to find a gash about six inches long had appeared against her left forearm. Blood seeped from the wound and dripped onto the snow at her bare feet. She clutched her limb against her chest afraid to frighten the child. "I'll be fine." She assured them.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Someone shouted as a lantern appeared over the hill. A large burly blonde man rode to their rescue on a reindeer. He leapt of the animals back and landed at her side. "Are you okay? I heard the shouting and saw the wind storm from the barn."

Elsa presented her arm to him. "We're okay now, but it seems I'm in need of a little clean up."

His eyes widened in alarm. "We need to find Kai or Gerda."

The blonde nodded in acceptance as she turned back to the two girls behind her. The woman stepped forward and shook her head. "We're fine now, thank you, for everything." She took the child under her arm protectively. "You need to go and get cleaned up." Elsa nodded offering them a small smile before navigating to follow the man. He ushered her quickly back up the hill, but stopped in her tracks.

She spun around once more. "If you need somewhere to stay the night, there's a loft in the stables. Just follow the path up towards the castle and you'll find it on your left right before the bridge." The woman nodded appreciatively before waving her off. Elsa then allowed herself to be tugged back up the hill.

Once they were out of ear shot the small girl turned to the woman, eyes wide. "Was that her?" She whispered.

The woman stared back in the direction Elsa had just left. "I think so."

* * *

 

Kristoff lead Elsa back up into the castle. "I'm sure we can manage ourselves." She assured him, watching as he cleared off the table in the foyer.

"Sit there." He instructed and draped his fur cloak over her arm. "I'm going to get Gerda."

All at once, chaos abrupt around her. Gerda came first, carrying a bucket of hot water and a heap of towels. She hurried to Elsa's aid frantically, Kai trailed after her with a bottle of clear alcohol. They had just begun their fussing when Anna burst into the room, Kristoff quick on her heels.

"Elsa!" She cried. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch, you really shouldn't have worried her." She glared humorously at Kristoff as Kai splashed the remnants of the liquor on her arm. Elsa hissed, all of a sudden very aware of the pain her arm was causing her.

"You're not okay! And that's not just a scratch!" Anna barked, coming to stand at her sister's side. "What were you doing, fighting a wolf? Are you out of your mind?"

"I wasn't about to witness two people get mauled to death by a pack of wolves without doing anything about it." Elsa explained softly.

"A pack of wolves?" The sister gasped.

"Of course that's what you hear." She rolled her eyes and watched as Gerda applied hot towels over her arm. "If there's anyone here best equip to deal with a pack of mangy dogs, it's going to be me."

No one argued that.

Anna huffed and crossed her arm teasingly. "I didn't know you were such a hero."

Elsa shrugged and smiled. "Neither did I."

The elder housekeeper tied string around the makeshift bandage. "We should change these dressings in the morning, Elsa." Gerda instructed. "But for tonight, you're all taken care of."

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa grinned.

"Think nothing of it." The woman batted a towel at her. "This is nothing compared to the scrapes, Red here would bring home to me." She pointed at Anna and winked.

Elsa allowed Kai to help her down from off the table. "You see." She faced her sister and presented her fully dressed arm. "I'm okay. You can go back to sleep now."

"You're incorrigible." Anna whispered, Kristoff pushing her lightly in protest.

Elsa bent to pick up the bloody towels from off the floor. "Leave it." Gerda scolded strictly. "I will take care of that. Now back into bed, the lot of ya." She waved her hand frivolously towards the door.

Anna took Elsa's good arm in her hands and heaved her towards the hall. Kristoff followed behind them watching as his girlfriend carefully guided her sister back up to her room. Once inside, Anna dropped her hold on Elsa and moved to the bedside, drawing back the assortment of covers. She brought up a pillow and fluffed it lightly before resting it against the headboard.

"I'm fine." Elsa teased.

"Fine or not, I'm doing this." She motioned for Elsa to get on the bed. With a huff, she dropped her ice blue cloak and sat back against the feather mattress. Anna drew up the covers over her sister's legs and lowered her eyes at her. "If you need anything. Just yell."

"I'll be okay." She assured again, mimicking her stare. She considered her sister for a moment. Her dark eyes will still heavy with worry and her complexion had paled. They were sisters and whatever the issue, Anna was always at her side. Her gaze softened and a small grin crossed her cheeks. "Thank you, Anna."

The red head offered her sister a mischievous smirk in response. "You're welcome." She'd just turned to leave when Elsa sat up and made a soft noise of protest.

"Perhaps in the morning," The queen stuttered unexpectedly. "Maybe you or Kristoff could bring down a bit of bread and water to the girls in the stable," She supposed. "If they're there, of course."

Anna nodded. "Of course." She offered her sister a small wave of retreat before approaching Kristoff who was standing uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Good night, Elsa." He tipped his eyes towards her briefly before turning to shut the door behind them. Once in the hall Anna brought the man into a tight, uncomfortable hug.

"Oomf" He surrendered and placed his hands on her back.

She sighed in relief against his chest. "Thank you for making sure she got taken care of."

He shrugged. "Think nothing of it."

* * *

 

It was just after dawn when Elsa awoke. A certain throbbing in her arm had kept her in and out of sleep all night. In frustration, she stole from the covers and approached the window. The world was now light and void of any signs of distress or remnants of the attack last night. The evening snowfall had melted away, leaving the earth green and mucky, like it often did during the first few weeks of winter. She smiled to herself, happy to have used her powers to save lives for once, instead of trying to end them.

She remembered how frightened the girls were after having seen her use her magic to stop the wolves. When she turned back to them, their faces were full of alarm. It must have come as quite a shock to an outsider to see such a display. She hoped Anna would take the time to explain it to them when she brought down breakfast; that is, if they were there.

Elsa clasped her hands together, her left arm aching in protest as a blue glow left her body and transformed the torn blue garb back into her magnificent ice gown. That's better. She thought as she floated from her room and back into the great hall.

"Ms. Elsa!" Gerda beamed as she watched the woman descend the stairs. "I was just coming to check on you. Let us take a look at that arm shall we?"

She directed her to the kitchen and pulled out a seat in the corner for Elsa to sit on. The blonde did as instructed and watched as the older woman moved around the room. Gerda had been with their family all of Elsa's life. Truly she couldn't imagine the castle without her and her husband Kai. They were the only ones who her father had dared to speak the truth about Elsa's powers to; them and of course, Sir Talbot. Gerda spoiled the girls as if they were her own. She always stole them treats, and teased them incessantly about their bad behaviors. She even scolded them like children. It always warmed Elsa's heart to have Gerda in her home. The woman dropped some things at her side before drawing back the towels plastered to injured arm. When the last bandage was removed a deep purple gash was revealed.

"Aye, you've gone and done it now miss." Gerda clicked her tongue against her teeth. "But it's healing. You'll be alright." She dabbed a bit of the alcohol against the mark before applying another hot towel. Using two sewing pins, she tacked the cover into place and grabbed the woman's chin. "Perhaps when you say you're off to bed, you should actually be, off to bed." She lowered her eyes before releasing her hold on Elsa. "There's Danish in the dining hall. Eat. You need your strength."

Elsa bowed her head before standing. "Thank you Gerda."

"Aye child, you're aging me." Gerda turned as Elsa drifted from the kitchen. The dining hall had been laid with an assortment of fruit and cheese Danish. Elsa licked her lips as she eyed the display.

She debated which one would suffice when someone cleared their throat behind her. Elsa turned her head to see Douglas standing in the doorway, hands behind his back. "Excuse me, your majesty. I hate to intrude, but I heard about you arm. I wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

Elsa smiled. "I'm fine, Douglas. I'm on the mend." She raised her arm for him to see.

"Everyone in village is talking about how the queen single handedly took on a pack of wolves." He laughed.

"I imagine it's less impressive when all you have to do is raise your hands and ward them off with your ice powers." She twinkled her hands in his direction.

"That maybe so, but it comforts your people to know that you'd put yourself in danger to protect them." He grabbed a danish and brought a finger up to his lips in secrecy, carefully keeping an eye out for Gerda who always insisted the help eat on their own time. "So who were the unlucky patrons you came to save?"

Elsa shrugged. "I think they were travelers. I'd never seen them before. Not to mention they looked incredibly surprised when I scared off the pack with a small snow storm." She darted her eyes off nonchalantly.

"I see how that could be a bit of an indication." Douglas laughed. "Now about this arm…" He eyed her patiently. "Would you like me to seek out Queen Inkeri and reschedule our meeting?"

The young woman shook her head. "It's no bother. Besides," She frowned. "I have some things it's probably important to discuss with them anyway."

"Really?" He raised his eyes as she nodded. "Do tell."

Elsa lowered her voice before she began.

* * *

 

Anna stepped out of the foyer and into the morning sun. She was greeted by blue skies and uncharacteristically warm air. She smiled gleefully before spinning and jumping into a puddle of melted snow. The force sent water onto her rosy cheeks and into her hair. She wiped the droplets away, her smile returning as she crossed the bridge with a basket of fresh bread and pastry in hand.

Stella, the woman at the flower stand waved as Anna passed while Gabel, the blacksmith, tipped his hat. Being out of the castle had been a wonderful change. She'd made new friends and learned the names of all of the villagers. She visited with them weekly and made sure to stop by and show her patronage. Truthfully, once Elsa opened the gates, the whole community flourished. The increase in tourism had fueled the shops and the job market was at an all-time high. Things hadn't been better in Arendelle since the passing of their late great king.

Anna skipped down the cobblestone path until she reached the gate to the stables. She kicked off the latch and pushed her way through the opening. Sven greeted her at the entrance. He lapped at her face with his tongue and pranced around the landing in excitement. She pulled a carrot from the basket and he accepted it happily before sauntering off.

"Hey you," Came a small voice from within the stable. "Where are you going?" A young girl peeked out around the side of the awning as Sven retired to his cell. The girl froze when her eyes landed on Anna. "Oh." She smiled and waved curtly.

"Hello!" Anna grinned, raising the basket for the girl to see. "I brought Danish."

The young girl dropped her hood and stepped in closer to the stranger. "I'm Vera!" Her blonde hair released to her shoulders.

"I'm Anna!" She curtsied playfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ver, who are you talking to?" A second woman rounded the enclosure. She had tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Her curly chest length hair was so dark it was almost blue. She crossed her arms as she saw her cheeky travel companion talking to a young woman with fiery red hair. "I'm sorry, Miss. I've told her not to bother anyone and to just let them get on with their day."

"It's no bother!" Anna batted a hand at her. "I'm actually here to bother you. I've brought some food down from the castle. I heard we may have guests staying with us and here you are."

"Here we are." The woman whispered sweetly.

"Well," The red head handed off the basket to the younger girl. "Here you go Vera, help yourself."

"Thank you, ma'am." The child smiled and took the food over to a stack of hay. She flopped herself down and began to pick.

Anna approached the woman, hand extended. "I'm Anna, by the way."

"Anna," The brunette smiled and accepted the greeting. "Irene."

"Irene," Anna echoed and dropped their hold. "Well it's very nice to meet you both. What brings you to Arendelle?"

Irene and Vera exchanged an unobserved look before the younger girl tucked her head down and ate her Danish. "A bit of poor weather in the south. We've decided to seek refuge elsewhere."

"You and your, daughter?" Anna questioned honestly.

"Gross!" Vera groaned. "She's my aunt, ya, but more like sisters because we're so close."

"Sisters, huh?" Anna laughed. "Of course. I have a sister too, but I suppose you met her last night."

"The lady in blue was your sister?" Vera beamed, her mouth dropped open and a bit of cherry cream dribbled out onto her chin.

"Be polite and shut your mouth." Irene admonished, hitting her niece over the back of her head with a hand. "If she was my sister, she'd be my 'much' younger sister." Irene's cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

"Well seeing how I am the younger sister I imagine Vera and I have quite a bit in common."

"You're probably right about that." Irene laughed into her hand. "You'll have to thank your sister for us. We very much appreciate her help last night."

"Ya," Vera crooned. "She really saved our butts." Irene's eyes lowered at the girl.

"I will give Elsa your thanks." She smiled at Vera. "For your butts of course."

Vera giggled. "Thank you for the food too."

"Yes," The brunette nodded. "Thank you for the food to. I'll make sure to send the basket back up to the castle. "

"Sure thing." Anna grinned and swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Well I'll let you two eat and get back to…whatever it is you were doing."

"Wait!" Vera called, dropping the pastry onto her lap. "Will we get to see the lady in blue again?"

Irene glared at her niece, reprimanding her silently. Vera bowed her head in defeat. "Elsa doesn't leave the castle often, so I'm sure she'd be there to greet you when you bring the basket up later." She assured her. "I bet you liked seeing her magic! Isn't it spectacular?" Anna danced elatedly, but Vera's head remained tipped. Anna stilled and looked back and forth between the two girls. "Well, I'll get out of your hair!" She beamed. "Goodbye." Both Irene and Vera nodded at her politely before Anna turned, leaving the girls behind. She skipped gleefully back up the cobblestone path, happy to have made new friends.

Irene came to sit besides the child, dropping her tone as she spoke. "There's a time and place for everything, Vera. Don't forget that."

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	3. The Delegation

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER THREE

The sun was just overhead by the time Elsa was called to the meeting hall. She glanced out the large pane window from her seated position at the head of the table. The first snow of the year had begun to melt. The vast green was pocketing under slush and ice and the trees shook and swayed to release from their wet hold. It maybe winter, but it wasn't sticking around just yet. Boats dawned the harbor, grabbing the last of the season's fish while shipments traded off along the pier. Most of her life had been spent gazing out windows, watching the world carrying on without her. Now it was her sole responsibility to make sure the world carried on just the same; or better.

She sighed and looked at the paper work in front of her. The treaties dated back to a time before King Felman. She wondered if his wife had even known about some of these arrangements; the shady deals, the inconsistent follow through of agreements. What is best for your people? Elsa thought clenching her fists in consideration.

"Ahem," The queen looked up to find Sir Talbot standing in the doorway. "Your majesty, I present Queen Inkeri and her son Prince Junior."

Elsa stood in greeting as the pair entered the hall. They bowed in unison before standing in front of their seats at the other end of the table. Queen Elsa nodded and they sat together.

"I here commence this assembly between Queen Inkeri of House Aalborb and, her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Douglas preceded and took his seat to the right of his Queen.

"Thank you, Sir Talbot." She raised her head and looked down the length of the dark stained wood to her attendees. "Sir Talbot will be keeping time during today's procession. Do you have any initial statements to be made regarding the overall outcome you would like to accomplish?"

Queen Inkeri nodded to her son, who stood, hands held respectfully at his back. "Your Majesty, hard times have fallen upon the southern realm. A war has broken out amongst the Isles, making life difficult for the surrounding villages. A war treaty has left us with very little food and supplies for our people. All of our traded goods have been marked as official property for the Royal Family of Bonaparte. With very little income and very little sustenance our kingdom is at risk of collapsing. We ask you, Queen Elsa, to provide our people with enough food and supplies to survive until the Spring season."

Elsa looked down at her documents, fingering her father's words gently. "And I ask, Prince Junior, what will my people get in return from this arrangement. Surely you understand why I would be hesitant to give without ensuring something for Arendelle in return."

"Of course, Queen Elsa." He grinned and arched his back to rest his palms against the table. "We are a fishing village. We have fine craftsman who will provide your kingdom with hemp fashioned nets, steel hooks and the best bates of the whole Nordic sea. And come spring, we will repay our debt in fish; enough to last the remaining months of the year."

Sir Talbot tapped Elsa knee encouragingly. She took a deep breathe as she recalled all of her fathers annotations. "Please sit, Prince Junior." She instructed as she took the documents in her hand and placed them in front of Douglas. "These are the treaties of three generations of Aalborb and Arendelle alliances." Sir Talbot stood and delivered the documents to Prince Junior. He stood at waiting as he reviewed the parchment. "What you'll find there is a half dozen failed agreements between our Kingdoms, dating back to your father's brother, King Henrik. It seems every treaty established between our ancestors, has leveled on your Kingdom's accord."

"Your majesty, I can assure you we knew very little of these negotiations." Prince Junior stumbled.

"I did." Queen Inkeri raised her voice and crossed her arms in front of her. "And that is exactly why I've come to speak with you; woman to woman." Junior's eyes widened in surprise as his mother stood from her seat. "The history of the world is a long story of the shortcomings of man. I've brought my son here to join me today in preparation for his own coronation day, but Queen Elsa, this deal is between you and I." Her voice never wavered as she tipped her chin.

"Please continue, Queen Inkeri." Elsa spoke as she leaned forward in her seat.

"I cannot speak on behalf of the faults of my late husband, King Felman or his brother King Henrik, but I can give you my word as a woman, that this deal is iron clad. Your resources would ensure a healthy and prosperous alliance between our countries, a deal I know, would not disappoint. With time to grow, you will never feel the impact of your loss, as my people are good with their word. We will return our investment ten fold and continue from here on out as allies."

Elsa looked to Sir Douglas. "I need a moment to confer with my escort." He nodded and trotted elegantly to her side before leading them both into the library. Elsa began to pace as the door closed. "Something doesn't feel right." She whispered. "Everything in my father's notes are telling me to turn them away, but…" She stilled.

"But what, Your Majesty?" Sir Talbot stood at her side.

"If I turn this down, then, their people-"

"Their people are not of your concern." Douglas encouraged. Frost rose under his feet and drew up the glass covering a collection of dust-ridden books. He placed his hand on her shoulder and the ice began to melt. "Did I ever tell you that it was written in your father's will that I decide for myself whether or not to stay on as your legion when you came of age?" Elsa shook her head. "Well it's true. I could have moved my family, traveled west and taken my allegiance with Weasle-town."

"It's Weaslton." Elsa encouraged, giggling behind her hand.

"Right." Sir Talbot faintly blushed. "I made the choice to stay on with you, not only to act as your guide, but also because I knew I'd always regret not seeing this through. You have so much of your father in you. I knew, watching you grow, that you'd give all that your father had to offer and so much more. I knew you'd put your people first and protect them at all costs. You have your father's heart, you know?"

Elsa smiled. "Mine's just a little bit colder."

Sir Talbot shrugged. "Temperature wise, perhaps, but your heart beats for you people, just as your father's did."

Her eyes drifted close as she raked in an unsteady breath. "I've made my decision." Her blue orbs floated open as she nodded to her friend.

He pursed his lips and stepped out of her way. As they entered the meeting hall, Queen Inkeri and Prince Junior stood in waiting. Elsa took her station at the head of the table, once more, but did not sit. "I have made the difficult decision to decline your offer." Junior's mouth dropped childishly. "I fear this arrangement is one that does not best suit my people or take into consideration the dreadful winter months in which we endure. Food and supplies are scarce for most countries during the freeze and it's not a time in which I can condone supply without reciprocation. I send you off with hope for a prosperous fishing season and with optimism that we can make more equivalent deals in the future."

"I beg your pardon-" Prince Junior stood, his face fueling with red anger.

"The Queen has come to her decision." Sir Talbot expressed. "I ask that you take your leave."

Queen Inkeri left her seat and gracefully exited through to the parlor. Prince Junior strode to follow before stopping in his tracks. He turned to face Elsa, hands balled at his side. "You will regret this, your majesty. I will come of age and I will show you how proper deals are made." Sir Talbot stepped towards him. Junior flashed him a quick glare before stalking out of the room.

Douglas turned to face his Queen. "No storm?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No storm." Elsa crossed to the window and rested her hand on the sill. "He is but a child, with little regard or understanding for how these things work. Time's will have changed by the time he comes of age and all of this will be forgotten."

"Now you sound like your father too."

Elsa sighed. "I just hope I am making him proud."

* * *

 

If you don't like the weather, just wait for it to change. Kristoff thought as he mucked out Sven's stall. A sweat had broken out over his brow and he brushed it away with the back of his hand. He was counting down the days until the ice harvest. The summer had been a brutal one, spilling over the days with endless sun. He wasn't much of a heat guy. He loved the frost and cold and the chilled winter air would freeze his sweat and numb his aching muscles after a hard days work. They were still a month out from peak harvesting season, but already the nights would sing the songs of bitterness. He loaded off another shovel into the wheelbarrow, cursing the lingering autumn as he precipitated.

Eyes peered out from a crack in the barn wall. Kristoff pretended not to notice as he continued to play the same game with the young visitor. She would spy on him and he would pretend not to see her. They'd been at it for a half hour now, Kristoff carefully stealing glances and looking away when she saw him. Then she'd eep in surprise when caught and duck behind the hay shed.

This time Sven got involved. He pressed his nose up against the crack and sneezed. "Oh gross!" Cried the girl.

Sven chuffed gleefully as he barreled through the doorway and knocked her onto her rear. "I think that means you're 'it'." Kristoff called. Sven nosed her out of her hiding place and out into the sun's rays.

Grimacing, she whipped the snot from her face and frowned. "That's disgusting."

"That's a reindeer for you." Sven glared at his companion and trotted away.

Vera dusted the dirt from her brown cotton pants and crossed her arms in defeat. "You're the guy from last night, right?" She asked, eyeing Kristoff suspiciously.

"That'd be me. And you're the girl who almost became wolf chow." Her eyes widened. "Too soon?" He giggled.

"Too soon." She nodded in agreement.

"Well, since you're just watching me work, why don't you help me?" He encouraged. Tossing her a shovel. She caught it in her gloved hands and sighed. "Oh don't look so glum. I've been working since before I was your age. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm five." She held the butt of the shovel to the ground and placed her free hand on her hip. "I'm Vera, by the way. And you are?" She raised her chin in poised fashion.

"You can call me Kristoff."

She grinned. "Okay Kristoff. What would you like me to do? I'm no stranger to hard work."

"That's what I like to hear." He beamed. "Why don't you fill up the horse stalls with hay and lay some fresh chips."

"I'm on it boss." She raised her shovel high and made a mad dash to the barn.

"Vera Rose!" Kristoff tensed as the screech echoed over his shoulder. He turned to find a tan brunette in a white cotton sleeve and green trousers. "Where are you running off with that shovel?"

"I'm helping Kristoff." She bowed her head towards the ground.

"I asked you not to bother anyone while I was gone." She scolded.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "It's no bother. Besides, I could use the help."

"You could?" She eyed him expressively.

"Sure can." He nodded and turned his attention back to his shovel.

Irene's eyes softened. "You can stay and help, but behave while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" The young blonde inquired nosily. "Did you get a job?"

Irene shook her head. "Not yet, but I have to go back up to the castle and return that basket. So behave."

Vera jumped. "To see the lady in blue?" She dropped the shovel and raced to her aunt's side, hurrying to grab the basket off the fence post. "I want to come!"

Irene took the basket in her hands. "It sounds like you have work to do now." She spun her around and pushed her rump with her foot. "Behave."

"Fine!" She growled and picked up her shovel before stomping into the stable.

"If you're looking for work, you may want to check with Princess Anna." Kristoff encouraged, scratching his head anxiously. "She always knows what's going on in the village."

"Thank you." Irene tipped her head in a bow before making her way up towards the bridge.

Arendelle was a busy community. The people were lively and full of work. Irene had traveled through many kingdoms on their eastward trip. None had the grace and energy that Arendelle did. The fjords were alive with fishing boats and the stalls were all filled with fresh fruits and vegetables. Irene had even found baked goods and clothing hauls around each corner. She'd heard stories that there were developing cities in other parts of Europe, but she couldn't imagine anything quite like this. Every patron smiled as she passed by, obviously intrigued by the new comer. She kept her poise and ignored their curious whispers as she made her way to the castle gates.

She passed through the open enclosure and into a massive courtyard. Only a flower stall existed on this side of the bridge. The courtyard seemed to be a place for children. Collections of little ones ran around the fountain, shouting rules to a game Irene had never played. Something struck her as odd. She stilled to see the fountain's water had been frozen into place. The children swung from its icy branches like limbs on a tree. Irene sighed and continued her walk.

The main door to the castle stood protected by two guards in purple and green uniforms. They eyed her suspiciously as she approached. "I've come to return this basket to the royal family." She announced, her voice dithering uncomfortably. "Oh and I'd also like to talk to Princess Anna about acquiring some work while I'm in Arendelle."

The guards eyed each other before one released the handled and entered the large stone home. Irene dropped her eyes to her feet, clicking her toes together in waiting. She fidgeted with the wicker strands of the basket, silently contemplating if anyone inside would even remember she had it.

She glanced up as the guard returned. He nodded to Irene and let her pass through to the foyer. Just beyond the door, an older woman with gray hair and a large bosom greeted Irene. "I'll take that from you deary." She smiled and reached out to take the container. "Just beyond this door is the great hall. Princess Anna will meet you there."

"Thank you, ma'am." She nodded respectfully and entered the hall.

Great may have been an understatement. The room was bigger than any home Irene had ever slept in. Her eyes widen in surprise as they examined the crown molding and striped wallpapering. She crossed to view a painting hung on the far wall. It was an earlier photo of the royal family; the girls were still young. Irene reached out and fingered the elegant gold frame encompassing the canvas.

"What you don't know about that photo is, I refused to sit still. Mother made the painter go by memory for most everything but my face. I imagine that's why I look a bit round in the middle. I think it was his way of getting revenge"

Irene spun to face the ever-happy red head she'd met earlier that morning. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched."

Anna batted her away. "No worries. I've broken that frame a handful of times myself. I'm pretty sure we have a few still waiting in storage." She raised her cheeks into a smirk. "Anyway, how can I be of service?"

"Right," Irene relaxed onto her heels in a rocking motion. "The man from the stables, um, a mister Kristoff, he said that you might know of someone looking for some help around the village?"

"Hmm." Anna tapped her chin and eyed the ceiling. "I believe Otto the launderer was looking for assistance with the linens and Melba at the flower stall was looking for collectors, but I imagine that job will slow down now that it's winter…Oh! And Timmons, he's looking for supply delivers during the ice harvest, but I imagine you'd probably need to know the area a little better first and-"

"Woah woah woah!" Irene put up her hands. "Slow down, I can't keep up."

"Sorry," Anna giggled. "My words tend to get away from me sometimes." She blushed and took a deep breath. "Actually, I think I have a great job for you." She took Irene by the arm and led her through the hall and into a room off to the right of the staircase. The mid afternoon sun shown through the windows and onto the hundreds of book filled shelves. The day's rays cascaded light onto their bindings with precision. "Can you read?" Anna whispered, tentatively tipping her head to look at Irene who was lost in amazement. She nodded simply before she followed her feet over to the many stacks and shelves of books in the family library. "My sister is looking for someone who can archive out the books; you know separate them by genre. She gets so overwhelmed looking for the maps and the treaties, and anything she needs for counsel meetings. I'd have to run it by her first, but it's an idea."

Irene didn't respond. She was still lost in her amazement. Her eyes fell on Anna who was waiting patiently for her response. "This could take ages."

"That's why I thought it would be a good fit and it'd be easy for you to keep an eye on your niece. No one really goes in here anymore, unless they need something. So it wouldn't be a problem for her to stay with you."

Irene raised her eyes in consideration. "Why do I feel like you really need to run this by the queen first?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine with the idea!" Anna marched across the room with her hands on her hips. "Besides, she's not as high strung about having people around anymore as she used-"

"I can't believe I could be so dense!" A woman's voice rose through the walls of the library. "Can no one be trusted?"

"I think you spoke too soon." Irene whispered. Anna tiptoed over to the door, swinging it open silently.

"I never should have left them alone with those documents!" Elsa shouted. "Now they're gone."

"Your majesty, you don't remember anything in those documents that could have been detrimental to our kingdom?" A slender looking middle-aged man came into view as Irene stepped in beside Anna.

"If I did I wouldn't be so worked up about it!" Elsa turned to fine her sister and another woman standing in the doorway. "Oh," She stilled, grasping her hands together. "How much did you just hear?"

"Not much-" "All of it." Irene and Anna answered in unison.

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized we had a visitor." Her forehead crunched in anguish.

"It's Irene, your majesty and it's quite alright." She assured as she turned to Anna. "Thank you very much for taking the time to help me, but I feel my presence here is no longer acceptable."

"But-" Anna reached out her hand to stop Irene from walking away.

"Maybe it would be best to pick up this conversation tomorrow?"

Anna nodded in agreement as Irene turned to face the queen. "Your Majesty," She bowed. "'Pardon my intrusion."

As she rose to face Elsa, her gaze lingering against the woman's captivating ice blue eyes. A massive boom abrupt from beyond the castle walls, breaking her stare as alarm reached her brain. Screams broke out from outside the windows and terror filled the heart of the queen. She stole from the hall with Sir Talbot hot on her heels. Anna and Irene raced after the pair, passing through the foyer and into the courtyard.

"There's been an explosion down by the stables, your majesty." The guard explained, pointing to the bit of smoke rising up from the buildings just beyond the bridge. "They've been set on fire"

Panic set in as the brunette clutched her chest. "Vera!" Irene cried and took off at a sprint, leaving the royal family behind her.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	4. The Accident

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER FOUR

The temperature had dropped with the setting sun. It's final rays disappearing behind the Northern Mountain. A gentle snow had begun to fall from the clouds overhead, but the pending winter did not matter. Irene ran, watching smoke billow over the tops of the quaint shops and stalls lining the cobblestone path. Her heart pounded in her ears, echoing in her terror. Villagers crowded around the stables making it difficult for her to pass through. She raised her hands and squeezed herself forcefully through the horde.

"Vera!" She yelled over the chaos. Seeing her distress, the people divided allowing her to pass through. Once at the edge of the barn her mouth dropped open in alarm. The roof had collapsed in and set ablaze. Collections of men were working buckets up from the fjord in an effort to put it out. "Vera!" Her call came again. The swarm of inhabitants dispersed as Queen Elsa and Princess Anna came to her side, the same look of horror alive over their soft features.

"There!" Anna pointed frantically toward the disheveled side baring. A soot-covered gentleman was lifting Vera from the debris.

"She's alright." He promised as he hurried over towards the Queen. "She's okay." He set a very frightened looking Vera on her feet. Tears fell from her eyes as she collapsed into her aunt's waiting arms.

"I didn't mean to!" She cried into Irene's shirt, dampening the white cotton with her regret.

"Shh," She encouraged, running gentle fingers through the five year olds long blonde hair.

"Where's Kristoff?" Anna inquired with unease. She looked to her sister as her cheeks void of color.

"We'll find him." Elsa promised as she leapt over the wreckage and into what was left of the burning building. As she squeezed into the doorway she saw the entire back of the building had been torn away, shredded to pieces by the collapsed roof. The hay continued to burn near her feet, igniting the remaining lumber. She ignored the resistance in her injured arm as ice blasted from her fingertips and covered the bits of scorched wood. The patrons' with their buckets' stepped away as the fire was frozen to none. She relaxed her hands onto her knees as she reined in her emotions. The air in the barn was still thick with smoke. She crawled over the rubbish as best she could in search for her friend.

"He's here!" Called Sir Talbot. Elsa carefully circled what was left of the interior wall to find Kristoff pinned under the collapsed roof. "He's stuck under the board." Douglas explained.

Elsa wasted no time. She lifted the boards with her powers, hoisting them up and onto the hill with a gust of frigid wind. Kristoff groaned as his lungs released. "I'm okay," He croaked.

Anna hurried to his side, falling to her knees as she enveloped his head into a hug. "You're okay!" She smiled, peppering his face with kisses.

"Sven?" He whispered. Anna stilled her assault and looked down into his eyes.

"I-" As if on cue Sven rounded the bordering stall and licked his tongue across Anna's cheek.

"Buddy!" Kristoff smiled. "There you are."

"We need to get him to a medic." Elsa turned to her advisor. "I need a transport."

The villagers and Sir Douglas worked to lift Kristoff from his position and onto the slab of the old barn door that had broken away in the collapse. "I'm fine!" Kristoff encouraged. "I don't need any help." He tried to lift himself from his laid position, but Anna protested against his chest with her hand.

"You're going." She followed the crew of men as they carried Kristoff down the cobblestone path and towards the home of the town medic.

Elsa spun, eyeing the wreckage, thankful the horses had been gated in the near by pasture for the afternoon. Three of the end stalls remained intact, but it's structured was compromised by the weight of the fallen boards. She sighed, everyone was okay. She released the breathe shed been holding as she ran a hand through the winglets of hair that had torn from her braid. "What should we do, your majesty." The man who had carried Vera out of the fire came to stand at her side.

She looked up at the darkening sky. The snow was coming down harder now. With a frown she cursed her inability to stall natural weather patterns. Elsa offered the man a small smile as she turned to face him. "Salvage what you can before dark." She placed a grateful hand on his shoulder. "And don't go for long if this storm persists. There's always tomorrow."

"Of course, your majesty." He waved an arm at a team of men standing behind him in waiting. They set forth in assessing the damage before getting to work.

Queen Elsa crept back over the broken boards on wobbling knees. Fingering the rubble with timid hands, she slowly returned to where Irene and Vera had once been. In their place was a scorched child's shoe. It lay abandoned against the snow-dusted stones like a rag doll torn from a toddler. She bent at her waist and grasped the leather fabric into her palm. As she stood, she searched high over the onlookers for the missing female travelers. "Where did the girl go?" Elsa asked Alba, the grocer's wife, who was standing off to the side of the fence. She pointed beyond the shops and back towards the clearing where Elsa had first found them.

Without much thought, Elsa took off at a run. She dashed between the stalls and crunched her heels into the fallen snow as she made her way down the hill. She hurried rapidly towards the mouth of the great forest. Irene was carrying Vera against her chest just beyond the tree line. "Wait!" Elsa called, hastening her sprint. The woman continued to move away from the town. "Irene!" She yelled again. The brunette stilled, coming to a halt between two trees. She kept her back to the queen as she neared. Elsa slowed to a stop at her side, her lungs rising and falling in quickened gasps. "Where are you going?" She breathed.

Irene sighed and turned to face the woman beside her. She looked at Vera before lowering her to the ground. The girl bobbled back and forth over her barefoot, looking pained. Elsa offered the girl a small smiled before handing her the shoe. With delicate fingers she returned the leather sole to her foot, wincing as the fabric came in contact with her toes. Elsa frowned and bent down to examine Vera's skin. She pulled back the tongue and revealed a dark purple burn across the hilt of her foot. With a gentle caress, Elsa pressed her palm to the embellishment, cooling it with her touch. Vera grinned as the women stood. "Thank you." She whispered sadly.

The elegant blonde turned to observe Irene. The woman's olive complexion was tightened with anxiety. They meet eyes briefly before Irene tensed and looked down to her niece. "We really should be going." She explained, placing a hand on Vera's shoulder.

"You know that really isn't necessary." Elsa encouraged polietly. "Accidents happen and everyone's going to be okay." Neither girl responded, they kept their gaze casted towards the ground. "There are other places to stay in Arendelle too, if that's what you're worried about. I can help you make other arrangements."

"Thank you, your majesty, but that won't be necessary." Irene stiffened her back, raising her chin in respect.

"Please," The woman creased her blue eyes into a squinted concern. "Call me Elsa."

Irene nodded, tightening her hold on Vera's arm. "Very well, Elsa. We thank you for your hospitality, but it's no longer required."

"But-" Vera moaned apprehensively as she looked up at the older woman. "But we've come all this way to be here. Surely we can't just go back now."

A small sigh escaped Irene's lips as she frowned her forehead into further defeat. "We will figure something else out, Vera, I promise."

The small blonde looked up to the queen with pleading eyes. Elsa reached out and touched the girls chin with her finger. "I can assure you it's no bother to have you here in Arendelle. Everyone is welcome here for as long as they need." Irene went to protest and Elsa raised her hand to stop her. "We have plenty of room to accommodate you in the guest hall at the castle, if even for just a night." She cocked her head in worry. "Perhaps leaving at dusk is not the best idea. Why don't you stay there and you can continue your journey tomorrow if you feel that's what is best."

"Your Majesty-" The Queen frowned. "I'm sorry, Elsa.." She turned to hide her reddening cheeks. "We've been nothing, but trouble since we've arrived here." Irene explained. "You were attacked by wolves and my niece set fire to your stables. Do you really want us in your home?"

A small turn of Elsa's lips worked to ease the woman's apprehension. "Nothing has happened that can't be over come." The queen ensured. "We'd be happy to have you stay with us."

"Perhaps it would be better if we-"

"Enough." Elsa interrupted. "I won't hear another word about it. You will both stay at the castle tonight."

* * *

 

It was just after dusk when Anna entered the foyer with Kristoff at her side. He limped angrily across the white stone tile, cursing under his breath. The red head rolled her eyes playfully at him as she held open the door to the hall. "I'm not an invalid." He mumbled.

"I know you're not, but you're hurt so you get special treatment." Her eyes twinkled as he passed through the opening.

"Is that so?" He chuckled. "Does that mean you're going to convince Greta to make her famous lamb stew for me?" His face showed with eager elation.

"Perhaps." She swirled in her dress, directing him to the lounge. "That is, if you follow the doctors orders and rest like he told you to."

Kristoff chuffed, folding his arms together against his chest in protest. "It's just a bruise."

"I don't care." She sang gleefully. "You're going to set up right here." She instructed, placing her hands against the pink cushions of the sofa. He growled as he dropped to his rear and brought his injured leg up onto the platform.

"Are you happy now?" He teased mercifully.

"Ecstatic." She grinned and hurried over to the fireplace. The cell was already at a dull roar. She quickly added a bit of twig and vine from the basket to the right of the mantle into the flames, watching as they raced back to life.

"Don't you think I've had enough fire for one day?" The large blonde male flashed her a cheeky smirk as she turned to face him.

"That's enough from you." Anna lowered her eyes into a glare. "I am going to go find Elsa and see if she can work some magic on that knee of yours."

Kristoff groaned. "You don't need to bother your sister with my injuries."

She stalled his objections with a humorous click of her tongue, and left before he could say another word.

The sound of hushed laughter and the aroma of chocolate greeted Anna from the doors to the dining room. She tipped her nose, floating over her feet as she followed the delicious scent beyond the hall and into the kitchen. As she rounded the pantry her eyes fell onto an unlikely duo. The young blonde, Vera, sat on top on the counter, a large bowl of melted chocolate perched on her lap. Elsa stood beside her, swirling a bit of Greta's homemade biscuit in the dark sweet liquid.

"It always tastes better if the biscuit is thoroughly coated." She held it out for Vera who accepted it graciously in between her cotton gloved fingers. The girl brought the treat up to her lips and munched politely behind her hand.

"Mmm!" Vera's eyes lit up as the chocolate filtered over her taste buds in delight. "This is incredible!" She giggled and swallowed the rest of the biscuit whole.

"Well, well, well." Anna teased as she made her self-known to the two girls devouring sweets. "What do we have here?"

Elsa smiled at her younger sister before winking at Vera. "I told you her chocolate senses would be tingling. She always seems to know when Greta's made something delightful."

"It's a gift!" Anna crooned as she snatched a bit of the biscuit from off of the plate and swiped it in the brown goo. She dropped it into her mouth and grinned in content. Vera watched as Anna relaxed into her shoulders. "That's exactly what I needed."

Vera laughed again before hesitantly reaching for another cookie. Elsa pushed the plate closer to her before turning to her sister. "Vera, don't ruin your appetite." She instructed. "Greta has a pot of stew on for dinner." She backed towards the door. "I'm going to talk to my sister and I will be right back." Vera nodded as she greedily ate another biscuit, paying little mind to the two women leaving the room.

Anna waited to speak until the door closed softly behind them. "So what's going on in there?" She whispered knowingly.

"Well," Elsa placed her hands together and straightened her back. "Seeing how the stables burnt down, they couldn't very well stay there." She explained. "So, I've invited them to stay in the guest hall for the evening."

Anna pursed her lips and nodded. "That's very uncharacteristic of you, sister."

Elsa shrugged. "I've had a day." She ran a hand through her now loose locks before sighing. "How is Kristoff?"

Anna bashfully waved a hand towards her sister. "He's going to be fine." She assured her. "But he could use a bit of," She wiggled her fingers teasingly at Elsa. "-when you've got a moment. He's resting in the lounge."

"Of course." The queen nodded and stepped towards the hall.

"Wait!" Anna stalled her in a hushed tone. She pulled anxiously at her dress before raising her eyes to meet her sister's. "Forgive me for saying, but, do you think this is a good idea?"

"Healing Kristoff or having the girls stay with us for a night?" Elsa crossed her arms in playful displeasure.

"The later." Anna whispered cautiously.

"Now who is the wary one?" Elsa teased and ribbed her sister with an elbow. "Something tells me these are good people. Call it a gut feeling." She raised her shoulders in consideration. "Besides, I think they were in more trouble where they've come from than with us here."

"I hope you're right." She sighed. "Irene had come to me looking for work when the fire happened and by the way she ran off after her, it's not like I could believe they planned this."

"I had to force them to come and stay here with us as is." Elsa explained. "Irene was worried they'd caused too many problems and I found her heading back towards the west forest. I don't think they're looking for anything but somewhere new to start a life."

Anna shrugged. "I know it's just one night, I just can't help but feel there's something they're not telling us."

"This time tomorrow they'll probably be back headed for the next nearest village. I think Irene's had enough of Arendelle."

"Where is she anyway?" Anna's eyes floated around the room.

"Greta insisted on running a bath for the girls." Her hands rose to her hips. "I imagine she'll be done shortly and then I'm going to send up Vera to do the same." She turned back towards the kitchen door. "Would you mind keeping her company while I go assist Kristoff?"

Anna shook her head. "Go, I'll be right here." Elsa offered her a small nod before crossing the hall. Anna whipped her palms against he length of her skirt before reentering the kitchen. Vera smiled, from her seated position and placed the bowl at her side. "How did you enjoy that?" The princess asked, finding a few cookies left on the plate.

Vera smiled. "It was delicious."

"I'm glad to hear it." Anna whispered and ran her finger around the rim of the bowl, licking off the excess chocolate. Her eyes drifted shut in satisfaction and the five year old giggled at the women's antics. "So, Vera." She hummed as she opened her eyes.

"So, Anna." The blonde sung in response.

"What happened in the barn?" She averted her glance nonchalantly as she swiped another taste of chocolate. Vera's eyes widened in response and her breathing increased. "No, no," Anna panicked. She placed a warm hand against Vera's knee and massaged it gently. "I'm not upset." She assured her. "I just wanted to know what happened."

Vera nodded, racking in one deep breath before opening her eyes. "I left the lantern burning from the night before. I forgot to put it out like Irene had told me too." She sighed, keeping her eyes fixated on the floor. "Kristoff asked me to help with the hay, but I was too short to reach the loft. I climbed up on a crate, but fell and knocked over the lantern." She explained sadly. "Then the hay lit on fire and that's all I remember before the man came to rescue me."

"That sounds scary." Anna frowned in concern and lifted the girl's chin to face her. "But you're alright now."

"But Kristoff got hurt." A tear fell to the girl's cheek. "I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Kristoff's fine!" She assured, batting a silly hand in her direction. "He's over in the other room if you'd like to see for yourself."

"He is?" She beamed quickly before worry returned to her face. "Is he angry with me?"

"Of course not." Anna promised. "But why don't you let him tell you that for himself." She hesitantly reached a hand out to the girl to help her down from the counter. Vera pondered it silently before turning away. The five year old slid off the counter on her stomach and planted her feet on the floor.

Anna led her into the hall and into the new room. Vera had a feeling that one could get very lost around here or at least have hundreds of hiding locations for a great game of hide and seek. When they entered the lounge Kristoff was drawing the leg of his pants down to cover up his bruised knee. Sadness returned to Vera's face when she saw the wound and she turned quickly to leave the way she came. Her head collided with Anna's stomach, who gasped at the contact.

"Hey!" Kristoff called her. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you actually."

Anna spun the girl by her shoulders to face the blonde man in the chair. "You are?" She questioned.

"Sure I am." He chuffed casually. "I wasn't sure if my little helper was okay."

"I'm fine." Vera whispered. "But you got hurt."

"Bah," He winked playfully at the child. "Don't worry about me. I'm tough."

"Unless it's warm out." Anna giggled and folded her arms. "He's a big baby in the summer time."

Kristoff rolled his eyes at his girl friend as Vera sighed. "I'm sorry about the fire, Kristoff. I didn't mean for anything to happen to you."

"It's alright, you were just trying to help." He shrugged and looked to Anna who flashed him a grin of approval. Vera remained unaffected though. She kept her eyes low and her clothed hands wrung together.

"Hey." Elsa murmured softly. "Let me check on that burn." She slowly floated over in front of Vera and dropped to her knees. The girl balanced and slid off the shoe, holding onto the woman's shoulder as she examined her foot. "That's odd." She frowned looking up at the girl. "Your burn is gone."

"It is?" She questioned and pulled away from Elsa to see for herself. "Maybe it was your magic?" Vera quickly slipped back on her shoe and shrugged.

"Maybe." Elsa smiled. "I'm still learning about my powers everyday."

"Hopefully they work on bruises and sprains as well as they do on burns." Anna teased.

"I'll be back to myself in no time." Kristoff grinned.

A subtle knock on the door broke them from their conversations. Timidly, Irene entered, her cheeks darkening as the adults stared in her direction. She was wearing clothes left by Greta in her guest bedroom. The dark blue skirt flared out and ended just above her ankles. The hem of the fabric was covered in small red flowers and a sash of matching bright ribbon. Tucked into the skirt was a pleaded white cotton shirt. The collar bore up her neck and ended just under her jaw. Her dark, towel dried hair was down in loose curly ringlets, dampening the pads of her shoulders. Elsa felt she had over looked most of Irene's beauty up until this point. Her olive skin was now free from dirt and blemishes. It shinned with raw radiance. Her cheeks were hollow and pronounced, rising up into her delicate brown eyes.

"You should hurry and bathe before the water gets too cold." Irene nudged Vera towards the door. "Greta left out some clothes for you to borrow; make sure you thank her when you see her. She's waiting for you at the top of the stairs."

"I will." The petite blonde bowed her head and left the room.

Irene raised her chin respectfully towards the adults left in the room. "Thank you for letting us stay. I fear it had been quite some time since either of us has had a proper cleaning." She giggled behind her hand. "It really brings back some of your dignity when you get to throw a little soap in your hair."

"Think nothing of it." Elsa encouraged. "We're happy to have you here."

Irene clenched her hands together at her side; guilt setting is as her eyes settled on Kristoff looking pained. "I'm sorry for what's happened to you." Her voice wavered politely. "I hope it was nothing too serious."

The blond man shook his head. "Just some swelling and a few scratches." He explained. "I'll live to see another day."

"That's great to hear." Irene smiled at him.

"I should fetch you some water." Anna stiffened as she remembered the doctor's instructions to keep him hydrated. "I'll be right back."

"Yes, we should let you rest." Elsa smiled and tapped his shoulder. "We're glad you're alright."

Kristoff blushed at the unusual sentiment coming from the ever-poised queen. "Thank you for…lending me a hand." He teased.

"Anytime." She winked and stepped away from him toward Irene.

The brunette woman ran her hands over the think fabric of the new skirt and rocked on her bare feet. "And Kristoff, I'm really glad you're okay."

He waved them away with his hand and relaxed into the chair. "Takes a lot more than that to put me down." He ensured.

Elsa offered him one more solitary smirk before leading Irene back out into the great hall. She was immediately conscious of the obvious awkwardness Irene was feeling. She was biting her lip in careful consideration as she played with the red cord that hung around her waist. "I'm glad we had something that fit you." Elsa noted pointing at the borrowed garbs. "But then again I suppose you and I are relatively the same size." And it was true. Both Irene and Elsa we're tall and slender in stature, though Elsa had a certain fed fullness to her cheeks and midsection where Irene seemed to show years of dietary neglect.

"Forgive me for asking," Irene whispered. "But how old are you? Surely you look too young to be a queen."

Elsa offered her a small toothless grin before leading her towards the back of the hall. "I can assure you I am old enough, even if I may not look it." She laughed. "I was gifted the throne six months ago. I am twenty-one." She explained. "How old are you?"

"I've just reached twenty-two this past fall." Irene sighed. "I couldn't imagine carrying the weight of a whole kingdom at my age," She paused her eyes widening at her ill-thought statement. "No offense."

"None taken." Elsa giggled. "I guess when you've been bred for it since day one, the burden goes over looked."

"Really?" Irene hummed. "I guess I just thought it could get overwhelming at times."

The blonde shrugged. "It has good days and bad days just like any one else." She came to stand at the back of the hall in front of a large set of glass doors. Hesitantly she pushed them open and stepped out onto a small balcony over looking the kingdom. The sun had fully set now and the large full moon stood in its place. It's reflection twinkled over the fjords and lit up the village below. The windows of homes and shops were lit with candles and a few stragglers remained drinking on the street. "I think I over look the bad because this is the only view I've ever known." She spoke as she came to rest her hands on the railing. "I imagine the view would be less spectacular if it was void of the village."

Irene nodded and stepped in beside her. "I agree." She looked down at the snow dusted square. The storm that wagged just an hour prior had stilled. The sky was clear and the stars were alive. The green waves of the Aurora Borealis danced over the mountains. The brunette watched in awe. "It's refreshing to hear a royal talk so highly of their kingdom. Things were quite different where I've come from."

"And where are you from?" Elsa questioned, playing nonchalant as she kept her eyes fixated on the view.

"Apta, your highness."

"What did I say about the formalities?" She joked, flashing her a quick side-glance.

"I'm sorry." Irene laughed with ease making Elsa's stomach flutter in response. "Old habits die hard I guess."

"That is true." She nodded in agreement. "So how is life different in Apta? Does the royal family does not respect their people?"

Irene bit her lip and shied her glance back up to the sky. "It's just what I've heard, is all."

Elsa did not pressure her for more information. She simply enjoyed the moment staring down at Arendelle until Irene shivered and brought her hands up to cover her bare arms. "Forgive me." Elsa blushed. "Sometimes I forget other's are not as resilient to the cold as I am." She stepped back into the hall, closing the doors behind them. Irene released her hold on her self and smiled appreciatively. "I'm sorry to leave you on your own in a strange place," The queen released a sigh. "But now that things have calmed down I have something's that need to be taken care of."

Irene had already forgotten about the yelling that had taken place in this same hall just a short two hours before. She nodded apologetically. "Of course. I should check on my niece anyway."

Elsa smiled. "Go where you like; I just ask that you refrain from entering the west wing." She clarified. "That's our quarters."

"Yes, Elsa." She bowed and lowered her head as the woman drifted away from her. Irene raised her eyes to watch her go. She walked with such elegance; surely it was the years of training. But maybe it was also the magic, or her unconventional style. Irene felt there was much more to her than just blessed royalty. As Elsa left her view, Irene sighed and turned to find Vera.

* * *

 

No sooner than ten minutes after she'd eaten her hot bowl of stew, Vera had fallen asleep atop the down feather comforter of the guest bed. She had been provided one of the girl's old nightgowns, but had failed to make the transition. Irene questioned waking her, but decided against it. Dinner had been served to them at the small table in their suite. Greta brought up a tray of bread and tea and the best lamb stew Irene had ever had. She'd continued to pick well after her niece had fallen asleep. The dishes were now sat stacked and void of any remnants of food.

With respect for their hospitality Irene lifted the tray and began the walk back down to the main living area. She felt it was only fair to pick up after themselves while they were visiting. Surely Greta would appreciate the help of cleaning dishes after she'd just gone through all this trouble to cook for them. On the way towards the stairs she passed by the closed doors of the west wing. She paused momentarily to admire the great oak structures with their curious carvings before hurrying out of sight.

Just beyond those doors, in Elsa's own private study, sat Anna and the queen pouring over old parchment. Anna was sprawled out on the floor thumbing over trade deals and treaties dating back to the late 1700s while Elsa sat composed at her desk filtering through assorted notes. Sir Talbot had left a short while ago to return to his family. He'd mentioned to Anna on his way out that her sister might be in need of assistance.

"What if there was nothing important in those documents?" Anna whispered hopefully. "And now all Prince Junior has is a bit of rubbish about faulty trade deals."

Elsa shook her head. "They wouldn't have taken it if there wasn't something in there that they saw as an advantage."

"What a bunch of creeps." Anna spat. "They come all this way to ask you for things, with nothing to give in return and then steal your stuff."

"I know what happened, Anna." Elsa glared. "I was there." She ran an anxious hand through her hair. "I just wished I'd remembered to check for them before they'd left Arendelle."

Mindlessly she flipped through the documents, looking for anything to do with Aalborb, but unfortunately she was coming up dry. She'd removed every book and every file from her father's bureau and strewn them about her room. As rage filled her body, she stood from her seat and began to pace. Elsa eased herself with calming breaths and collapsed her forehead against the cool glass of the window. When she turned Anna had stood and was staring back at her. She offered her sister a small smile before stepping towards the desk.

"We will figure it out." Anna encouraged.

Elsa nodded and stepped back into her seat. "You're right. I need to let myself relax. I could be skipping over something important." With delicate hands, she pulled one of the files from out of the stack. As if out of spite, the pile over balanced and fell to the floor with a thud. Elsa groaned and bent over the arm of the chair to retrieve the fallen papers. Out from one of the folders slid a small, old, brown leather notebook. Ignoring the mess, Elsa took it in her grasp considerately. She flipped mindlessly to the center page before something tugged on her memory. A breathless gasp left her mouth as she stared down at the book resting in her hands.

Anna hurried to her side to see what she had uncovered. Little squiggles with countries and waterways had been drawn into the notebook making the princess's head spin. "What?" Anna questioned, fingering the lines delicately. "Aalborb isn't on there."

"I know." Elsa agreed. "But it was on the maps that were on the back of that parchment they stole today."

"They stole maps?" Anna tapped her chin. "But surely they know their way around the isles."

"No Anna." Elsa shook her head. "Those maps had the trade roots father had set up with Arendelle."

"So?" She questioned again, scratching her forehead in confusion.

"I'm not sure what they can do with them, but they're a starving country. It can't hurt to know where all the supplies are going."

"You think they'll try and pirate them?" The red head came to sit at the edge of the desk and looked down at her sister. Her face was unreadable.

"I think it's better to assume they will. That way we will be prepared." Elsa sighed and pushed the book away from her.

Anna frowned and went to stand. The fabric of her dress had froze to the wooden surface. "Um Elsa, a little help here?"

Elsa's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath before letting go of her anger.

She opened her eyes and smiled at Anna who still looked concerned. "Um, I'm still stuck."

Her blue eyes dashed around the room. Frost was dancing across the ceiling. The window had glossed over with chill and the floor under her feet had turned into a slippery rink of ice. Elsa shot back out of her chair and into the corner of the room that was still unaffected. She looked down at her shaking hands in fear. "Anna, I don't think this is me."

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	5. The Surprise

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER FIVE

The fabric of Anna's dress tore as she leapt up from the desk. She ignored its protest and gaping hole as she stomped towards her sister. "What do you mean this isn't you?" She gawked.

Elsa eyed her corner of the room; it was void of any ice. "Anna look." She pointed at her feet. "I'm over here and the ice is over there." Her knees trembled with worry. "Besides I can't make it go away. It can't be me!"

Anna's words were at a loss as she looked up at the ceiling. The ice continued to slither like a vengeful snake against the white paint, tasting and teasing in assault. Quickly she made a dash for the door, Elsa behind her following at a run. "Whoa!" Anna cried as she slid into the railing, catching herself with her hands. Her hurry came to halt when they realized the floor of the hall was frozen solid. Anna held onto the post to steady her self against the cold surface. She turned to find the rest of the wing behind her unaffected. "It's coming from there!" She pointed towards the East wing; the guest hall.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Elsa mused as she kicked off her heels and, with ease, moved across the ice. Anna did the same, moving cautiously beside her.

The guest wing was completely covered in frost. The paintings hung heavy at skewed angels, icicles' hanging from their frames. As they made their way further down the hall, the temperature decreased with each step, Anna shivering in her sleeveless garb. The last door on the right was completely enveloped with packed snow. Anna slid to her sister's side and gasped at the cold enclosure. She batted at the mound with her hands, digging for the doorknob.

"Stand back!" Elsa instructed. She once again ignored the protests of her injured arm and blasted the door open. Snow exploded into the dimly lit room. Vera jumped up in the bed and grasped at her heaving chest.

Foot stepped echoed at a sprint from behind them. Irene skated to stand in front of them, grasping the doorframe with her hands. She panted with pleading eyes. "Please!" She begged. "Let me explain."

Vera ran to her aunt's side, hugging her self against the woman's legs. Slowly, the snow began to melt.

Anna and Elsa exchanged a surprised look before turning to stare at their visitors. "You're right." Elsa nodded in shock. "I think it's time for you to explain."

Irene had tucked Vera back into bed, assuring her everything would be all right, before joining the two women back in hall. Elsa refused to look at Irene as she led them into the west wing and closed them into her office. The twenty two year old hesitated by the entry way as the sister's stood at each other's side. "I'm going to need you to start saying something." Elsa borderline shouted as she spun in the center of the room, her arms crossed in fury.

"I don't know where to begin." Irene dropped her head in defeat. "I thought I'd have more time to plan what I was going to say. I know this looks odd."

"I don't know how you didn't say anything when you first saw her!" Anna gawked slipping her hand into Elsa's.

"It's complicated." The brunette sighed. "I thought if you'd known she was cursed, you wouldn't want to help her."

Elsa's frowned. "Cursed?" She shook her head. "But I'm not cursed." Her sister soothed here with a quick squeeze of her palm.

"But Vera is." Irene continued. She dropped her hands at her side as she began to pace, similar to how Queen Elsa did when she was anxious. "I should start by saying, Vera is not my niece, not really anyway." She stopped and bit her lip when she saw the anger alive on Elsa's face. "I worked for the royal family of Apta; the Anders. I'd been there all my life, just as my parent's had before me. After my parent's died from the Western plague, I was on my own. The Anders kept me on as a housemaid and I worked with about five other women; we all called each other sisters. I was about fourteen when Hanne came to work with us. She was a few years older than me at the time and the queen needed a new night nurse for her children and the king;" Irene sighed sadly. "The king thought she was pretty. He ended up raping Hanne and she became pregnant. It was our secret for two years. We convinced the stable boy to act as the father to Vera to drive suspicion from the queen. She'd always had the bastards killed. But the stable boy slipped up and the queen was furious. She had Hanne and the stable boy killed for deceiving her. When she came for Vera, I couldn't let her get killed. I'd learned to love her too much to hand her over to the queen. I hid her with an old innkeeper for a few weeks, but the queen sensed that I knew something. She had the shaman follow me home and he cursed her with the abilities you just saw. Her brown hair turned to white. Her skin paled and her eyes, well now they're ice cold like yours. We ran from Apta and never looked back." The queen frowned in concern, idly playing with Anna's fingers. Irene continued. "We were staying near the village of Engesland when we first heard word of an ice queen who froze the fjord's with her magic powers during summer. We didn't need to hear much more than that. That same day we started our journey to the coast. It has been six long months of travel and hard work, but I finally made it where I felt she needed to be."

Elsa squeezed her sister's hand before eyeing her guardedly. "Forgive me," Elsa turned back towards Irene. "But what makes you think I can help her? How do you even know we control these storms the same?"

"I don't." Irene stepped closer to them, eyes shining with hope. "But you know more than anyone else and I would do anything to keep Vera safe."

"What did you expect from us?" Elsa let go over her sister's hold and paced towards her desk. "Did you set fire to the stable on purpose to get into our home?"

"No, no, of course not!" Irene pleaded. "That was an accident!"

"But the wall was blown out." The blonde stalked back to the woman with her finger raised. "I thought that looked suspicious."

"No!" Irene yelled again. "She just got scared; when she saw the fire, she just lost control. She doesn't know how to control it. She knocked down the wall and the roof fell. And-" Her face turned cross. "Wait a minute." Irene spat. "You invited us here. I did not want to come. I was perfectly content taking her away."

Elsa stilled, unwilling to back down. "That maybe so, but that still doesn't answer what you expected from us."

"Why can't you understand?" Tears began to fall from Irene's dark brown eyes. She whipped at them in frustration, hiding her head from the queen. After a deep breath, she tipped her head back and regained her composure. "I didn't expect anything from you. I had no expectations. I had no plan. Hell, I didn't even know if you were some type of monster, but I had to come and see for myself. I needed help!" She groaned mournfully. "I need help." Her head fell, brown wringlets falling into a curtain around her face. "I'm terrified of her."

"What?" It was Anna's turn to speak now. When Irene raised her gaze she saw the princess's mouth was hanging agape. "How can you say that?"

"You wouldn't understand." Irene promised, her hands balled up into rocks in misunderstanding. "Vera is young and she's angry. She has no parent's. No idea who or what she is. She only has me. And sometimes when she goes off, it's like the whole world is shifting with her. She's so powerful and explosive and she won't listen to me. I can't calm her down sometimes. I try everything to make her calm, but she won't let me near her. I've been doing this for two years now and I'm tired. I'm tired of keeping it a secret. I'm tired of being in hiding, but even more so, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of her and I'm even more afraid of what people will do if they found out about her."

Anna's eyes welled up with tears of her own as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Irene. The woman stiffened briefly before relaxing into her hold. "You don't have to be afraid." She promised at a whisper. "Everything's going to be okay." Irene looked up from over Anna's shoulder to find Elsa staring back at her. Her blue eyes were somewhere between hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Elsa straightened her back and held her gaze.

With haste, Anna released her arms from Irene and dropped into a glare at her sister. "Elsa, you can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am." Elsa explained with a level tone. "I cannot neglect my responsibilities as a queen to help you learn to control your niece."

"Control my niece?" Irene laughed under her breath. "She's not a dog I've got to train, for gods sake. She's a little girl who was handed more than she could understand."

"Understanding comes with time." She explained. "I had to figure it out on my own as well. Vera will be fine."

"Now Elsa," Anna sighed. "You know that's not true. You had mom and dad until your late teens and I stood by your side after you lost control. Who is going to stand up for Vera?"

Elsa raised her chin and lowered her eyes at her sister and at Irene. "Feel free to stay here until you get back on your feet, but I'm sorry I cannot be of more help."

The brunette clenched her jaw as Elsa crossed the room and opened the door. "You're not the person I thought you were, Elsa." Irene whispered. The blonde stilled momentarily in the door way before stalking away.

Anna grasped Irene's hands in her own. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to her." She promised. "She's just overwhelemed."

"Don't worry about it." Irene frowned. "I think she's made her decision." She pulled from Anna's grasp before fleeing, leaving the nineteen year old alone in the office. The red head admired at her reflection in the face of the grandfather clock on the wall. Her eyes were red and worn and her complexion had paled. She shook out her nerves before hiking up her skirt and marching the length of hall to her sister's room. After five minutes of persistent pounding and whispering under Elsa's closed door, Anna retired to find Kristoff and fill him in on the news.

* * *

 

It was just after one in the morning when little feet pattered soundlessly across the birch hardwood of the second floor. Under the cover of night, Vera stealthy tiptoed into the West Wing of the Arendelle Castle. She slid in between the giant bordering doors and clicked them together with ease. She stilled, listening for protest. Greeted with more silence, she continued her search and navigated the hall. She was unsure of how to tell the rooms apart as she passed by each enclosure, considering each one carefully. That was until she entered a clearing with a single door along the back wall. Something inside of her encouraged her to press on.

Vera held her hands against her abdomen while she drew in one single breath and crossed the clearing to face the entryway. She dropped to her knees, ducking her head to peer under the frame. Lights omit from off in the distance and she squinted trying to make out the room beyond. With no such luck, she rose back onto her feet and hesitated with her fist over the door. Vera knocked before she lost her confidence and shyly dug her hands into the pockets of her pants.

"Go away, Anna." Came the unsettling voice of the queen.

The girl shivered at the tone, willing herself to turn around, but her feet stuck fast. "It's Vera." She called, stepping back to rock anxiously on her feet. Noises were heard from beyond the barrier and the five year old held her breath in anticipation. After a moment the latch was unhooked and the door was pulled open.

"Vera, what are you doing? It's late." The blonde woman scolded. The girl admired her plain white nightgown that was embroidered with small flowers. She stepped in closer to get a better look. "Did you aunt send you here?"

The girl let her blue eyes caress Elsa's face in confusion. She sounded different now than she had when they ate biscuits in the kitchen. "She's asleep." Vera promised. "She thinks I'm asleep."

Elsa bit her lip, considering the young girl silently. "Well maybe that's where you should be."

"Wait!" Vera cried out. "Please don't send me off just yet. I have a question."

Elsa crossed her arms, but didn't move from the entrance. "One question, and then it's off to bed."

"Okay, okay." Vera whispered hurriedly. She traced her brain searching for one question that would ease her heart. After a moment she sighed. "Do you think you're a monster?"

Elsa looked taken back. "What?" She breathed, balling the skirt of her gown into her hand.

"I know you know about me." Vera explained in a low voice. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She looked at her hands. "I was afraid that if I told you, you'd think I was a monster too."

Elsa dropped her hands and stepped out of the doorway. She waved for Vera to enter before closing the door behind them. With silent feet, she crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed, patting the space beside her. Tentatively, the child climbed up onto her knees and faced the queen. Elsa offered her a small smile before beginning. "I don't think I'm a monster, Vera. And I know you're not one either." She assured her and gently touched the girls arm. For the first time Elsa realized Vera didn't feel warm, in fact, she felt cold. Her hand tickled against the girls skin as she caressed it. They were very much the same. "I know my heart is good and that's how I live my life. I use my powers for good and I treat my people with kindness because that's who I am. My powers do not define me, they just add to the person I want to be."

"But I haven't been using my powers for good." Vera explained as she dropped her head. "My powers hurt people, everywhere I go." She sighed. "I can't control it. I can't even make them work when I want too. They hurt people at night when I go to sleep or if sick or scared. Irene stays away all night to wake me if they start. People got ill. I killed their crops. I killed their animals." Vera described. "I am a monster."

Vera was surprised when the queen failed to suppress a small giggle. "Are you sure your aunt didn't send you here?" She shook her head sorrowfully. Elsa ran a hand through the child's tangled blonde hair and grimaced. She reached across to her nightstand to retrieve a hairbrush. Displaying the comb, Vera nodded in approval. The girl shook her hair out onto her shoulders as Elsa began to brush.

"You and I are more alike than I first thought." Elsa continued truthfully. "I was afraid of my powers too. I hurt the ones I loved and I learned to conceal my abilities."

She shook her head in response. "It's hard to hide them."

"It is." Elsa nodded in agreement. "That's why I don't hide them anymore. I'm not perfect, I still slip up on occasion, but I am learning."

"So you don't think I'm damned?"

Elsa pulled the brush from her hair and forced her chin up to meet their eyes together. "I don't know where you heard that, but you're a wonderful girl with extraordinary magic. You are not cursed, or a monster and you're most certainly not damned."

Vera released a long held breath and collapsed her back against the mattress. "That's a relief."

Elsa lay back besides her, turning onto her side. She trailed her eyes over Vera's small body. She was skinny, maybe even too skinny. Her eyes were sunken and blue. The years had not been kind to her and the evidence of that was almost too much for Elsa to bear. Irene had been kind enough to take this child into her care and despite the complications they endured, she kept pressing forward. It was her keeping them both alive, but while Irene was busy hiding and feeding Vera, she'd been neglecting an even bigger part of her; Vera's tiny cold heart. The girl knew little of unconditional love, because the love that Irene had to offer came with conditions. Uncontrollably of course, but they were conditions nonetheless. Irene feared Vera just as much as she loved her. And it showed. Elsa could confirm this just by looking into the girl's scared eyes. The queen sighed and rested her head into her hand.

"I wasn't very nice to your aunt earlier." Elsa divulged, waiting for Vera's reaction.

"Because of me?" She questioned, and rotated to mirror Elsa's position on the bed so they were facing each other.

"No." She pursed her lips and shook her head. "I was angry because I thought your Aunt wanted me to take over as your caregiver. I thought she was trying to distract me from my responsibilities as queen. I see now that she just wanted you somewhere where you could feel like you belonged so that she could stop running. "

"She's afraid of me." Vera whispered sadly. "But I know she doesn't want to be."

"And she won't be." Elsa promised and Vera looked at her with confusion. "I will teach you how to control your powers."

The small blonde offered the woman a tiny grin. "You will?"

Elsa nodded. "I will." She reached out tentatively and placed her hand over Vera's against her stomach, the gash from the wolf shining deep purple in the candle light. "I was a fool to think that having a relationship with you and your aunt would make me less of a queen."

Vera's eyes drifted slightly. "I think it makes you the best one." She whispered, a small yawn escaping her mouth.

"Get some sleep." Elsa instructed, lightly touching the girl's nose. Vera relaxed against the comforter and allowed herself to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Elsa sat up alarmed. Something had jolted her from her sleep. She looked around at the weakly lit room and frowned. The only sound was of the metronome of her grandfather clock, signaling that it was nearing five thirty. Vera dozed against her pillow; limbs sprawled out wild across her mattress. Elsa stood and stretched out her muscles, stiff from her balled up sleep at the end of the bed. The noise came again, louder this time.

"Vera," A hushed whisper moved beyond the hall.

The queen looked back at the peaceful girl and sighed. It was best not to wake her. She stepped from her side and crossed her bedroom to the door. Irene lurked in the shadows of the western hall, knowing very well she wasn't supposed to be there. As the massive door to the only remaining room on the floor opened, she froze in alarm. Irene rose to her tiptoes, hoping to escape undetected.

"She's here." Elsa whispered into darkness.

Irene hardened her muscles and turned her head to face the wrath of the queen. Elsa was perched in her doorway, an unreadable expression on her face. As Irene approached she stepped aside to let her view the room behind her. The brunette's shoulders relaxed when she saw her niece slumbering amongst the blankets. She smiled briefly before recalling where they were.

Her eyes widened in panic. "I'm sorry!" She whispered. "You told us not to come to this side, but-"

Elsa raised a hand to stop her rant. "Under the circumstances, I'd say this is okay." She stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind them. "Perhaps you'd like to join me for some tea?"

Irene looked for the excuse that wouldn't come. She wanted nothing more than to grab Vera off the bed and leave this castle and Arendelle behind forever. "Sure," She nodded in response before following at her side. They walked in uncomfortable silence across the wood grain floor and back out into the common area. "I am sorry she bothered you." Irene appologized, fixating her eyes on the many paintings as she spoke.

"She meant no harm." The queen ensured her. "Besides, she sought me out on her own. I can't hold you responsible for that. It was irresponsible of me to let her stay there without letting you know of her whereabouts."

"How long has she been there?" Irene gapped in surprise. Truthfully she didn't remember when she'd fallen asleep, she'd been so worked up, but Vera couldn't have been gone that long.

"A few hours now." Elsa concluded. "We talked for a while and I must have fallen asleep after she did."

"Oh, I see." Irene frowned, bringing her eyes to her feet as she followed Elsa down to the first floor. She held open the door to the lounge for her guest and came to rest on her knees in front of the fireplace. She worked a bit of kindling into the embers, bringing the fire back to life before adjusting the kettle onto the hook over the flames. When she rose back to her feet, Irene was examining the decorative china displayed on the small end table by the door. Elsa assumed she was keeping her distance.

"I'm not great with apologies." The blonde whispered as she lowered herself into one of the lounge chairs, her back to Irene. "It may have something to do with the fact that I've never had to make many or maybe I'm just too proud, but the reality is I do own up when I've made a mistake." She felt Irene's dark eyes filtering across her skin as she continued. "It was wrong of me to invite you into our home and then deny you help. I chalk it up to being taken off guard, but truthfully I feel like I'd already known something like this was going to happen."

"You did?" Questioned Irene in her tired raspy voice. She came to rest her hands against the arm of the sofa, looking down at the queen.

"I suppose I have imagined for most of my life that I couldn't be the only human in the world who possessed these powers." She sighed. "I suppose the shock didn't come from feeling that you betrayed my kindness, like I led you to believe, but instead that the universe was asking me to be responsible for something once again."

"I'm not sure I understand." Irene whispered. "I thought it might be exciting to know you're not alone in this."

Elsa tipped her cheek and offered the woman a small side-glance. "In fact, now I feel more alone than I did yesterday." She explained sadly. "When I thought about meeting someone like myself I imagined having a friend, someone I could confide in, someone who understood what it was like to be different, but now-"

"I've just layered on another burden." Irene dropped her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I got so cross with you, I didn't," She paused. "I couldn't understand what you were going through."

Elsa pulled her knees into her chest, her nightgown flowing to her feet like a dress as she lay back into the pillows. Irene brought herself around to sit at the foot of the chair facing the blonde. "I didn't make it easy for you to understand what I was feeling either. I truly believed turning Vera away was what was best for my people; cancel out the distractions." She said slashing her hand through the air in between them. "But if I don't help Vera, who cares what kind of a queen I am. What kind of person would I be?"

"An overwhelmed one." Irene smirked. "I can't ask you to make this sacrifice now, knowing all of this."

"It's a good thing I'm not waiting for your request then." Elsa giggled and raised her head to admire Irene. Her bath had faired her well, sure, but she looked exhausted. It was permanently engraved into her dark orbs and her anxious wrinkles. She'd been alone in this for too long; and all for someone whom she held no requirement to. "I will help Vera because it's the right thing for me to do."

The woman's eyes shown with hope as she looked back at Elsa. "You will?"

The queen nodded offering a smile. "You've come all this way; it's the least I can do-" Before she'd finished speaking Irene had flung herself out of her seated position and embraced Elsa in her hold. She hugged her tight to her chest, her tears falling in droplets onto Elsa's arms. The blonde stiffened, still unaccustomed to physical contact with strangers. Her skin prickled with goose bumps and her heart beat with irregularity as she internalized the heat coming off Irene. The sensation was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She 'd never known the sensation of, 'too hot'.

The teapot over the fire began to whistle and the brunette pulled back in alarm. "I'm sorry, I got away from myself there."

Elsa's breathe left her chest in a surprised puff. "It's quite alright." She stood from the chair, smoothing out her nightgown, before grabbing the holder to handle the kettle. She carried it over to the small dining cart to the left side of the fireplace, filling two mugs high with boiling water. Elsa placed the kettle to the tray before stirring the silver tea strainer into the glasses. When she finished, she returned to the lounge chair and held out a mug for Irene to take.

She smiled gratefully, accepting the cup in two hands. "This china is beautiful."

"Thank you." Elsa took a small sip of her tea before sitting besides Irene. "They were my mothers." Irene's lips caressed the glass, but the hot water scalded her as it reached her tongue. She made a noise in protest as she brought the cup back down to her knees in waiting. "Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

Irene giggled. "It's just a bit hot."

Hesitantly, Elsa reached out her hand to hover over the mug. "Do you mind?" She inquired. Irene shook her head and watched in anticipation. Little flurries, like licks of frost, danced into the mug swirling their way into the dark liquid. Elsa removed her hand and encouraged the woman to take a sip. "Go ahead."

Irene brought her lips back down to the cup, this time with more caution. She took a modest sip before smiling. "It's perfect." She took a second more ambitious gulp before resting it in her lap.

"Anna has me do the same thing. She's too impatient to wait for it to cool down on it's own." She sipped at her drink elegantly.

"And what about you?" Irene asked. "You don't have to wait?"

"No." Elsa laughed respectfully. "It seems this burning feeling others experience, my body wards off."

"Useful." Irene hummed.

"Unless you want to tan." Elsa echoed. Irene wasn't sure if it was a joke or not until the queen flashed her remarkable smile before collapsing into giggles. Irene joined in before both women stilled and to consider their drink. Their eyes wandered away from each other and around the room in awkward contemplation. Elsa remained distracted until something touched her arm. She looked down as Irene fingered the bit of skin next to her purple scar.

"You heel quick, don't you?" She inquired softly.

Elsa shrugged. "I suppose so. I've never been able to test the theory before though."

Irene's brown eyes widened in surprise as her mouth fell open a bit as she removed her hand. "You've never been injured before?"

She shook her head. "I've haven't been in many situations to get hurt. Mainly because I was bred for the throne, but then again I was kept in hiding for most of my life."

Irene sighed. "That's what's I've been doing to Vera." She took a deep breath before biting at her bottom lip. "It can't be healthy for her."

"Long term, no." Elsa agreed. "But then again I had thirteen years of isolation, so time is in Vera's favor."

Irene lifted her shoulders and turned to face the woman better. "You're really brave, you know that?" Elsa lifted her chin to meet the woman's brown eyes. "You could have run from it all; the kingdom, your responsibilities, but instead you decided to deal with it."

"That's how I was raised to be." Elsa smiled. "Why deny it?" She reached out at lightly tapped Irene's gown covered knee. "The way I see it, we're pretty much the same. You kept your responsibilities after your parents died and you look after a child, with rare abilities, that holds no requirements from you. You didn't have to take over as her parent, but you chose too."

"Anyone would have." Irene blushed hiding her cheeks.

"No." Elsa shook her head. "Most people wouldn't."

Their eyes met once more before sharing another brief smile.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	6. The Mishap

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER SIX

"Why are we doing this?" Huffed Vera as she lagged behind her aunt. Atop her head she balanced a basket filled with baking supplies; flour, sugar cane, and eggs. She grasped each edge of the wicker steadily in her hands as she pressed forward.

Irene carried her own basket, though hers was significantly larger. She held it out to one side, the handle caressed into the bend of her arm. "Keep up please." She instructed as she made her way back through the castle courtyards.

"I don't like to shop." Vera mumbled to herself, creasing her forehead in defiance.

"Why do you say that?" Irene lowered her eyes at the girl as the guards held open the doors to them so they could reenter the foyer. "You've never complained before."

"I also never had to carry so much stuff before." Vera rolled her eyes and as they wandered back up to the kitchen. Gerda greeted Irene with a toothy grin as she reached out to take the basked from Vera's head. "Thank you, ladies." She encouraged as she led them over to the counter. Irene set her basket onto the table and started taking out its contents. "Leave that be, child." Gerda swathed her with a towel. "I've got it from here. Why don't you two go pick at some of the meats and cheese I've left out in the dinning hall?"

Vera didn't have to be told twice. She leapt up into the air and dashed from the room, leaving Irene in her wake. The twenty-two year old shook her head at her niece's antics before offering Gerda an apologetic look and leaving her to the groceries.

When she entered the dining room, Vera crouched on her knees over the long banquet, pinching bits of brie and sausage to place on the plate in front of her. "Be polite." Irene rang, coming to sit at her side. The five year old ignored her, collapsing back into her chair as she munched on a bit on her food.

* * *

 

A knock sounded at her door. Anna glared at her reflection in the mirror as her sister stepped into the room. She fixed the strap on her dress before turning with her hands on her hips to face her. "I'm not speaking to you today." She filtered her attention to her necklace that lay in waiting on her nightstand. She picked it up and lifted it around her neck, fidgeting with the hook. Elsa's carefully watching eyes had her fumbling with the clasp. She was just about to throw it onto her mattress in defeat when Elsa's cold hands brushed Anna's shoulders. She moved the hook into place and stepped back to admire her handwork. "I suppose I should say, thank you, but I'm not speaking to you."

Anna brushed her aside and made for the door. "Anna wait." Elsa instructed her calmly. The red head stilled, turning to show that anger was still present over her face. "Anna I'm sorry about last night."

"You're sorry?" Anna growled, crossing her arms against her chest. "Lot of good sorry does around here; sorry for your loss, sorry your sister set off an eternal winter…"

"Anna." Elsa whispered, breaking the younger woman from her rant. "I'm sorry that I said I would not help them. I made an irrational decision, one that I regret."

Her dark blue eyes rose in excitement. "So you're going to help Vera?"

Elsa nodded. "I've told Irene that I will work with her niece to control her powers."

Anna grinned as she threw her arms around her sister's neck, holding her tightly. "What made you change your mind?" She asked when she released her.

The blonde shrugged up her shoulders in contemplation. "I had a little visitor last night." She divulged. "And she had such a poor idea of who she was and what she was." Elsa sighed and took her sister's hand. "She reminded me of where I came from and how much fear I held for myself. She's only five and she believes she's a monster."

"But you'll teach her otherwise?" Anna questioned, squeezing her sisters palm with enthusiasm.

"I will; and if you'll hurry up I believe I promised you a day of holiday cookie decorating." Anna twirled excitedly, dancing as she pulled her sister into the hall.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She gleamed holding Elsa's hands in her own as they skipped down the grand staircase; well Anna skipped, and Elsa followed behind her giggling. As the red head rounded the corner she was almost knocked onto her rear as a tiny body barreled into her legs.

"Oomph." Vera groaned as she looked up from her now sprawled out position on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Irene groaned leaning over to lift up Vera by her arm. "I told her not to run inside!"

"It's quite alright." Anna giggled and released her sister's hands to bend down to the five year olds level. She brought her lips to Vera's ears and whispered loud enough for the other women to hear. "Shh, don't tell anyone, but I used to run down these halls all the time." She paused and smiled. "I still do."

As she stood the small blonde giggled. Irene pulled her under her arm, holding her tight. "Well, we got everything you needed so we'll just get out of you hair." She tucked around the royals as she directed Vera towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Anna called. She paused and shared a quick look with her sister. "Why don't you join us?"

Elsa cocked her head at Anna. "You sure?"

"Of course!" Anna clapped her hands together. "The more the merrier."

"We couldn't intrude." Irene shook her head and took a step backwards.

"Yes we could!" Vera pulled from her aunt's grasp and ran to Elsa's side. "If it's okay with you?"

The queen smiled. Her cheekbones raised in the heavenly beam as she held out her hand to the small girl. "We would love to have you decorate cookies with us." Vera took their hands together and returned the grin. Elsa tipped her head to look back at Irene. "We would love to have both of you."

Their eyes met across the distance; blue to brown. Something fluttered deep in Irene's stomach as she stared. Something had changed in Elsa. She looked happier; more at ease. She looked, pretty. As her thoughts collected in her head, she blushed, thankful no one could hear. "Sure." She shrugged offering a small nod.

"Great!" Anna grinned. "Let's go!" Her and Vera exchanged a look before dashing off down the hall.

Irene laughed behind her hand while Elsa rolled her eyes. "You'll have to forgive my sister." She spoke as they turned to follow. "She can be quite… encouraging."

"Vera needs someone like Anna." Irene whispered truthfully. Elsa turned, surprised, watching as she spoke. "Sometimes I think I forget she's a kid. She wants to play. She has all this energy that I'm not sure what to do with."

"Well I can help with the energy part of it." Elsa encouraged as they entered the main hall. "But as far as the playing, Anna might be your girl." She held open the door to the dining hall to allow the brunette to pass through. When they entered they saw the table had been laid out with trays of plain cookies and frostings of all varieties. Anna and Vera were already stationed in front of a bowl of melted chocolate. "Looks like we have to hurry up or there won't be anything let to decorate."

Both women came to stand at their side, ready to embrace the holiday tradition.

* * *

 

"Why didn't we ever make cookies, Irene?" Vera asked with a mouth full of crumbs. It was just over two hours later that same afternoon. The cookies were presented along the table, ready for eating. The five year old lounged back in her chair with her legs dangling over the arm.

"That would require a kitchen." Irene frowned from her seated position across from her.

"Oh." Irene blushed in embarrassment and gobbled down her last sample.

"Elsa and I used to do this every year when we were kids." She smiled, chocolate covering the length of her white apron. "I figured it was a tradition that needed to come back to the castle."

"I'll admit, I could get used to this one." Elsa licked a bit of frosting from her finger and sighed in delight. When she looked up, she found Irene staring back at her. She looked away quickly, inertly cursing her improper behavior.

"Really? Yay!" Anna screeched gleefully. She flicked a bit of flour across the table at her sister. It landed on her face and creased into her hair.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, whipping at her face. A pinch of flour wedged it's way into her nostril and the queen stilled, making a ridiculous face.

"Utoh!" Anna cried ducking behind her chair.

"What?" Irene questioned watching as Elsa's face contorted.

"Ah, ah, ah, CHOO!" Elsa sneezed and Anna closed her eyes in anticipation. Half a dozen little snowmen rained down from overhead landing on the banquet table. Irene and Vera gasped as Anna sprung up and dove for the creatures.

"Not today!" The red head announced, scooping them up into her apron. She made a mad dash to the window ready to toss them out into the courtyard to play with the children often hanging bellow.

"Wait!" Vera cried. Anna stilled and looked at the young girl in confusion. "I want to see." Elsa smiled before approaching Anna and taking one of the living snow things into her hand. She carried it over to Vera, bending at her knees toher level. "You can bring things to life?" She asked her eyes wide in surprise.

The queen hesitantly placed the snowman into Vera's hands. She brought the wobbly creature up to her face and grinned. "My powers have changed a lot over the years, Vera. I'm sure you'll be capable of more than you could ever imagine right now."

The five year old grimaced and thrust the small snowman back into Elsa's arms. "They're cute." She whispered and turned away. Elsa clenched her fist and the little man disappeared.

Vera wandered over to her aunt's side, picking at a bit of the frosting that had slipped from its bowl and landed on the table. "Do you want to know the first step in taking control?" Elsa came to stand across from the girl with the banquet between them, Anna hovering close to the woman's back. Vera kept her head down, but nodded. "Don't fear your powers, Vera. Fear only makes it harder for you to have control over your abilities."

"But my powers are scary." The small blonde grasped Irene's dress in her hands.

Elsa timidly rounded the table and kneeled in front of the five year old. "They can be scary." She whispered truthfully. "But only if you want them too. But they can also be…" She placed her palm in between them, snow rising into a swirl, dancing with light. Vera's eyes softened. "Magical."

"Incredible!" Anna beamed.

"Beautiful." Irene whispered. Elsa looked up to see Irene staring down at her. Both women blushed before turning away. "She's not ready for that just yet." The brunette continued. "You have to show her how to keep them inside; how to feel anger and sadness without setting off an explosion."

Elsa frowned and stood. "I can't do that."

Irene looked taken back. "But you said-"

"I said I'd teach her control." Elsa interrupted as she crossed her arms and raised her posture into her signature queen like stance. "It's taken me twenty one years to learn this, but concealing her powers is not the way to help her with her emotions. She has to learn to use her abilities, to learn what she is capable of, and then we can work on control."

"I beg your pardon, your grace." Irene grasped Vera's shoulders in her hand. "But how do you intend to do that? Vera can't create anything on her own. Her magic just happens. You can't be suggesting she just start experimenting with them willy-nilly."

"I am." Elsa scolded. Anna wrenched her hands behind her sister in discomfort. It was becoming evident to the young red head that these two women were going to have to fight like hell to get along. "Using her powers is the first step to controlling them." She raised her hand above her head as an icy blast ignited from her palm. Snow rained down from the ceiling landing amongst the women. Irene remained cross while Vera reached out hesitantly to touch the falling flakes. Elsa dropped back down to the girl's side. "Try it." She instructed her.

"No don't!" Irene shouted, pulling Vera closer to her body.

"Try it." Elsa whispered again, nodding to the young girl.

"Elsa, maybe-" The queen turned around and shot her sister a cold glare before meeting Vera's gaze once more. She took her small hands in her own. Elsa offered her a small smile before releasing them with a nod.

Vera's hands shook as she raised one above her head and closed her eyes. She waited, but nothing happened. "You have to feel it." Elsa encouraged. Irene's hands clamped down tight on Vera's shoulders in protest. She closed her eyes again and…

_**CRASH!** _

Anna jumped back as Vera sent a snow bomb spiraling up into the ceiling. It collided with the chandelier, sending shards of ice and glass flying in every which direction. Elsa shielded the small girl, covering her with her back as the large structure fell, booming onto the table with a loud thud. Elsa stood as it settled, taking her sister in her arms in concern.

"I'm okay!" Anna mumbled, dusting off her skirt. "I'm alright."

Elsa looked back to Vera who had a look of horror displayed over her delicate features. She reached for the girl's hands, but she pulled them out of reach. She turned and collapsed into Irene's waiting arms, tears reaching the surface of her blue eyes. "It's okay, Vera." Elsa promised her, raising her hand to place on the girls back. Irene spun the small blonde, ducking her behind her for safety.

"I told you it was too soon!" She yelled angrily.

"Well if you'd just let her relax instead of scaring her, this wouldn't have happened!" Elsa bellowed back, her fists clenched in distress.

"Don't you dare try and blame me for this!" Irene continued.

"It's my fault." Irene's whisper went unnoticed by everyone but Anna as Elsa roared back into defense.

"You asked me to help and I was trying, but you won't let me!"

Irene rolled her eyes. "Fat lot of good that did! Do you see this place?" She waved her hand around at the room. The cookies were inedible. There were debris covering the table and paint had been torn away from the ceiling in misfortune.

"It seems to me you're the only one upset about a little mishap!"

"Mishap?" Irene growled. "You have some-"

"Enough!" Anna shouted over the women. "Enough! Can't you see how your fighting isn't doing anyone any good?" She cried. "Especially Vera." The two woman turned see the small blonde huddled into a corner between the wall and the china cabinet. "You two have to figure this out. You can't take opposite sides on her training and just hope it all works out. She didn't do any of this because she wanted to, but because she was forced too." Elsa dropped her angry gaze from Irene.

"Exactly-" Irene hummed, her arms crossing against her chest.

"But you're not off the hook either!" Anna shouted. "Elsa comes from experience, experience that you sought out. Sometimes what's best for someone you love comes from the understandings of another. You can't scare her into submission. It's your fear and your anger that drove her to loose control." Irene went to protest but Anna raised her hand to still her. "You two have to figure this out together before either of you will be of any help to Vera."

"What's going on?!" Kristoff burst into the room, hobbling against an old crutch. "I heard a crash and-" He looked at the scene in front of him. "Oh," He looked around at the collection of angry faces and Vera hiding with her face ducked down. "Is everyone okay?"

Kai and Gerda, who had been hiding on the other side of the kitchen when the argument erupt, poked their heads into the dining hall. "Go get the help." She instructed to her husband and he quickly dashed out of the room.

"We're fine, Kristoff." Anna crouched beside Vera taking one of her small hands in her own. "Let's go for a walk." Vera stood, holding Anna's grasp hesitantly before following her and Kristoff out of the room.

"We will get this cleaned up, your grace." Gerda bowed as she fully entered the room, hurrying to see what could be salvaged.

"I can't let you all be responsible for this." Elsa commanded her. "This was my fault."

"And mine too." Irene came to stand at the queen's side. They shared a quick embarrassed glance before turning back to face the housekeeper.

"You girls have done quite enough." Gerda frowned. "I will take it from here." Both women dropped their head and turned for the door. "Perhaps it's time for you to heed Anna's advice and both get on the same page."

Elsa's cheeks reddened when she'd realized their argument had been over heard by the staff. She nodded quickly and followed Irene out of the room.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	7. The Agreement

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER SEVEN

The air outside of the castle was cool, but the fall birds lingered in the sky. With the uncharacteristic brightness of the Nordic day, it was hard to believe the holidays were approaching. The stalls and markets were decorated with strings of pine and decorative candles. The pubs were filled with joyous laughter and songs of merriment. Anna admired them silently as they passed. This would be her first holiday since her parents passing where they would feast and exchange gifts in person. In prior years, Elsa would leave something out for her to open and Anna would leave her messily wrapped packages at her sister's door. It was impersonal to say the least, but it had been a reminder over the years that Elsa still cared. She would look forward to birthdays and holidays, quietly stalking out of her room in the middle of the night as she tried to catch her older sister in the act of leaving something out for her on the dining room table.

This year was going to be different. Anna eagerly had eagerly prepared for the day, assisting Gerda in the decorating, instructing Kristoff on what tree to cut down, and baking cookies. Anna frowned, well the cookies were a thing of the past, but the excitement still remained.

A half hour after the destruction of the chandelier, what appeared to be a small young family walked at ease down the cobblestone path. Well, Anna and Vera walked, Kristoff was hobbling along at their side, insistent not to be left behind.

"We should take a rest." Anna scolded him and tried to direct him towards a bench at the waters edge.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, taking her hand in her free one and continuing their stroll.

Vera walked along sadly at their hip. Her head was down at her feet, the excitement of the holiday season breezing over her head. "Do you celebrate the holidays?" Anna asked her, squeezing the girls palm. Vera shook her head. "Well I propose this year will be a little different."

"How so?" Vera whispered, rising her head to look at the princess.

"Well for starters, why don't we pick out something you'd like to get for your aunt as a little gift?" Vera shrugged and stared at the stalls as they passed. She fingered a small stuffed reindeer handing from one of the displays before turning back to the walkway. "What does she like?" Anna inquired.

Vera's shoulders rose again in contemplation. "She likes clothes."

"Clothes you say?" Anna tapped her chin. "What kinds of clothes?"

"The ones that we can never afford." Vera explained. "She never buys them, but she always stops to look."

Anna grinned, tugging the girl and her boyfriend a little quicker. Kristoff groaned in protest. "I've got an idea!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 

Silence enveloped around them. The books in the library held more whispers than either of the two women who sat amongst their pages. Irene and Elsa sat in two reading chairs separated by a long end table. Neither spoke, but instead let their eyes drift and wander about the cluttered room. After a few minutes Elsa's eyes came to settle on the older brunette. Her face was flushed, her hair a mess from running her fingers through it in concern, and her shoulders were rounded into a ball. She was sad. The queen thought about how new this must be for her. In two years she had lost her job, gained a child to care for, and then that child was cursed with powers neither knew anything about. She was scared and rightfully so.

"I went about this all wrong." Elsa sighed, breaking their silence. Irene raised her head to look at her. "I'd only just agreed to help her this morning and then I was forcing her into something neither of you were ready for."

"I shouldn't have fought you on it." Irene agreed. "I was afraid that something bad would happen so I got her all worked up."

"We both got her worked up." The queen rested her head against her hands. "Fear will drive her to destruction. I knew that and I let it happen."

Irene stood and came to sit near Elsa's feet against the lounge. "I want her to be able to create beautiful things like you do."

Elsa smiled as their eyes came together. "I will show her how."

"And I won't fight you on it." The brunette promised. She held out her hand and Elsa contemplated it softly. Very gently she reached out and rested their palms together. The heat from their contact was astounding. It made Elsa's breath catch in her throat. Irene shook their hands in promise before allowing hers to fall back at her side.

Elsa stared at her palm briefly before an idea lit up her face. "I have a suggestion." The woman with hazel eyes nodded in anticipation. "After the holidays, I will take her to see the trolls?"

"The trolls?" Irene questioned, her face turning slighting to the side.

"They provided my parents and Anna with guidance when I lost control. Maybe they can help us with Vera." She smiled.

"Then we'll go to see the trolls." Irene climbed to her feet in agreement. She ignored the mild hesitation in her brain, knowing she needed to do what was best for her niece.

Elsa pushed her self from the chair to face the woman, rising to the same height. "And when the time comes, I'll continue Vera's training in a more…open environment."

Irene giggled. "Thank you." She rose to her toes and pressed her lips to the soft, chilled skin of Elsa's cheek.

When she pulled back the queen was looking at her in wide-eyed surprise. She tentatively reached up and fingered the place where Irene's lips had just been. "What was that for?" Her voice wavered as she whispered.

Irene blushed when she realized she'd done something Elsa was unaccustomed to. "I, uh, it's an expression of thanks or respect for royalty." She explained as she turned away uncomfortably. "I should have known you don't do affection like that. I'm sorry. Where I've come from, when you're honored by someone you're to kiss their cheek or their hands."

"Oh," Elsa laughed, dropping her hand back to her side.

Irene backed away from her with her hands splayed. "I didn't mean to offend, I just wanted you to understand."

The blonde batted her hands in disinterest. "No harm done. Now I know." She swayed on her heels in discomfort before bringing her palms together. "Well, I suppose I should return to my study. I have other responsibilities I've been neglecting."

"Yes," Irene bowed her head. "Of course." She stepped aside as Elsa passed. "Perhaps-" She whispered, halting the queen at the door. She turned and looked back at the brunette as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Anna had mentioned you needed someone to chronicle your books." She said as she waved her hand around the library. "You've been so gracious to let us stay here and of course I plan on finding somewhere else for Vera and I to live while we're in Arendelle, but in the mean time, I could organize the shelves, if you like?"

Elsa bore her teeth in a wide grin. "I would love that."

* * *

 

Two days passed by in no time. Elsa had spent most of her days doing damage control with Sir Talbot after the incident with Queen Inkeri and her son Prince Junior. At night she spent time with her sister and Kristoff or planning the holiday feast with Gerda and Kai. Irene and Vera had kept to themselves either in the library or in their room. Irene had planned to stay out of their way as much as possible and let the castle function as it normally did. Her work on the library kept her just as busy as keeping the rambunctious five year old out of everyone's hair.

It was Christmas Day and Irene awoke to the sensation of small cold hands being pressed against her cheeks. She popped open one eye to see a small blue one staring back at her. "What are you doing, you goof?" She groaned sleepily as she rolled onto her side.

"Princess Anna has asked that we join them in the dining hall this morning." She smiled. "Remember?" She pressed her icy nose against the woman's cheek and leapt onto her legs.

"What time is it?" Her hand splayed against her forehead, not at all ready to deal with the quirks of an excited five year old.

"Time to get up!" The small blonde cheered. "Time to go down stairs!"

Irene sat up to find her niece fully dressed for the day. She was wearing ice blue garbs and black stockings. Elbow length gloves adorned her slender arms. "Where did you get those clothes?" She asked curiously.

"They were a gift!" She grinned, standing on top of the mattress as she spun to show off her new look. "They were queen Elsa's." Irene reached and pulled the girl into her arms for a quick hug.

"You look like royalty." She admired before tightening the white bow that perched above the girl's head.

"And you will too!" Vera exclaimed, leaping from the bed. She ran over to the door and retrieved a parcel wrapped in colored parchment. She hurried back to the bedside, dumping it playfully on Irene's lap. "These are for you."

"What's this?" Irene questioned, fingering the ribbon delicately.

"It's a gift from me!" She cheered. "And from Princess Anna."

Irene bit her lip as she tore back the paper to reveal a bit of green lace. Her heart stilled as she pulled the garment from its confines, holding it up for her to see. It was a beautiful white dress with olive accents. She dropped it to the bed and pushed it towards Vera. "I can't accept this!"

The girl giggled as she brought her head into a steady nod. "Yes you can, and you have to! Princess Anna has asked that you wear this for today's celebration."

"But I can't!" Irene practically cried.

"But you must!" Vera encouraged, dancing against her heels.

Irene ran her fingers over the soft material. "It's too much."

The five year old ignored her protests and ran back to the door. "Hurry and get dressed. Everyone is waiting for you down stairs!" She bound from the room and into the hall, dashing across the tile like a deer through the woods. She jumped up onto her rear and slid down the banister of the stairs before coming to her feet at the landing. Anna was waiting for her in the great hall and knowing look upon her face.

"How did she like it?" She inquired, holding open the enclosure to the dining hall for the young girl.

"She says it's too much!" Vera swayed gleefully. "But I know she likes it." The queen was seated at the head of the table wearing her traditional green and purple robes. The crown was present onto of her beautifully sculpted blonde bun. She sat, mindfully drinking a cup of tea. Vera came to her side, eyeing her mischievously. "Notice anything?" She sang, raising her eyebrows teasingly.

Elsa brought her attention to the girl and smiled. "It seems someone has been going through my old clothes."

Anna rolled her blue eyes as she came to sit on the beside her sister. "It's crazy though, right?" She raised a finger to point at the girls attire. "She looks just like a little Elsa."

Though Vera's cheeks were not as full, and her hair, not quite as long, it was true. With her piercing icy blue eyes and snow-white skin, Vera did mirror Elsa at that age. "I think the dress looks better on her anyway."

Vera blushed as Anna pushed the plate of cream Danishes in her direction. "Thank you for letting me borrow them." She bowed as she began to munch on her pastry.

"Oh," Anna lifted into her seat in not so subtle remembrance. "I have something for you both." She bent over the bench and reached under the table. She lifted two packages into her hand and held them against her chest. "These are for you." She placed a square shaped parcel at Elsa's side and another quite lumpy one in front of Vera. The five year old wasted no time. Strewing the paper into a heap on the table, she tore into the gift. Out from the wrapping fell the little grey reindeer she had eyed two days prior.

"But-" She lifted the stuffed animal into her arms and looked across the table at the cheeky red head. "How did you-"

"I have my ways." Anna sang. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" The girl beamed bringing the deer into a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Elsa smiled and nodded at her sister, astonished by her kindness. "You're up next." The princess instructed, pushing the present closer to her. Elsa brought the package delicately into her hands, tearing away the paper in one swift collected motion. It was a black leather book. Elsa lowered her eyes in confusion as she fingered the blank pages. "Now you can keep your records like dad did." Anna explained. "The meetings, the counsels, or whatever you want to write about."

Elsa, usually void of many emotions, felt her heart flutter at the sentiment. "Thank you, Anna. I, I don't know what to say."

"A thank you is all I need to hear!" Anna said lightly tapping her sister's hand.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled and brought her eyes to caress her sister. "I love it." She placed the book in her lap, brushing her fingertips along the spine. "And I suppose I have something for you as well." She taunted sarcastically. The queen rose from her chair and crossed to the kitchen, disappearing behind the door.

Anna and Vera waited in silence, shrugging at each other across the table. The child brought the reindeer to her face, tugging his ear between two fingers with a smile. Her trance was broken as a door opened. But it wasn't the one to the kitchen. Irene stepped into the dining hall wearing her new white lace dress. It reached the floor with elegance and it had been paired with her only pair of black clogs. There was a green sash draped around her waist, accentuating her curves and lifting her chest. The sleeves fell into ribbons at her wrist and the neckline ended just above her cleavage.

"Here we are." Elsa announced as she reentered the room, holding three parcels in a cradle against her waist; but the eyes were not on her. She followed the others and landed her gaze on the tall, slender woman across the room. Her sights drifted up to Irene's protruding neckline and structured jaw. The tan skin of her exposed chest glistened with new breathing beauty. And her hair had been pulled half back into a clip, the rest falling to her shoulders in elegant brown curls.

"You look amazing!" Anna cried as she leapt from the table to get a closer look. She took Irene's hand and thrust her into a spin. The brunette giggled at the woman's antics.

"Yes Auntie, you look beautiful!" Vera beamed from her seat at the table.

"Well now I see why Anna had me fetch these yesterday." Elsa said as she placed two packages on the table and carried over a velvet bag to place in Irene's hands. The woman contemplated the weight briefly before pulling back the strings and peering inside.

"Oh, no, no!" She gasped, closing the bag and holding it back out to the queen. "This is all too much."

Elsa took back the gift and smirked. "May I?" She inquired at a whisper. Irene nodded and watched as Elsa lifted an elegant pair of pearl heels from the fabric. "A proper shoe, for a proper dress." She bent at her knees, lifting the train of the dress from the wooden floor. Irene obediently stepped from her clogs.

The blonde placed the shoes in front of each foot and hesitantly raised one to meet the woman's toes. "This is not a very 'queen' thing to do." Irene announced.

Elsa giggled. "Today I am not a queen, but your friend."

The twenty two year old allowed for Elsa to slip both shoes onto her feet. When she stood, Irene offered her a small smile. "Thank you. They are lovely."

"I believe that you make them lovely all on your own." Elsa's eyes widen when she realized what had just left her mouth. "Now that the outfit is complete, of course."

"Of course…" Anna hummed, saving both women from their growing blushes.

"Look what I've got!" Vera exclaimed coming to stand in her seat. Irene lowered her eyes and pointed her finger back down to the ground. Vera grimaced and dropped to her rear. "Look what Princess Anna got me!" She tried again.

Irene joined at Vera's side, accepting the stuffed reindeer as it was thrust at her. "This is wonderful." She grinned and handed back off the toy. "Did you say thank you?"

The small blonde nodded as Elsa and Anna returned to their seats. "Well, lets not stop the fun now." The queen smiled and handed a small bag to the girl beside her. Vera hesitantly released the cord and turned the bag over into her hand. A small snowflake pendant attached to a string rested in her palm. "It's a necklace." Elsa explained. "I made it for you."

"You made it?" The girl questioned as she lifted the jewelry closer to her face. The little blue snowflake was cool to the touch and sparkled in the sun beaming through the windows.

"Elsa can make all sorts of things with her powers." Anna answered. "She can make clothing, buildings, bridges and now I guess jewelry."

"That must come in handy." Irene expressed, reaching over to take one of the cheese pastries that were presented before her.

"I love it!" Vera cheered. "Thank you!" She bounced from her chair and ran to the queen's chair, enveloping her in a strong hug. "Will you tie it on me?"

"Of course." Elsa took the pendant into her hands and moved Vera's hair to the side. With ease, she tied the string to her neck and spun her elegantly so she could show it off. "Perfect."

"It's incredible, Elsa, thank you." Irene nodded and Vera came closer for her to get a better look.

"And this is for you." The tall blonde placed a package into her sister's hands and watched as she discarded the paper, very much so like Vera had done. Out from the wrapping, a small wooden box clattered to the table. Anna looked at it in confusion.

"What's this?" She creased her forehead and lifted it in into her hands. It looked startlingly familiar. Anna released the clasp and pulled back the lid. A gasp left her mouth before she quickly shut the box. "I don't understand!"

"I'm giving you something I'd denied you before," Elsa explained softly. "My blessing."

"But-" She stuttered.

"That's the ring father gave to mother when they became betrothed." The queen continued. "When you feel the time is right. I am giving you my blessing."

"But Elsa!" Anna reopened the lid, holding her eyes to the princess cut engagement ring. Her orbs brimmed with a certain dampness as she pried herself away to look at the elder blonde. "This is meant to be yours!"

Elsa shrugged and took her sister's hand. "Mother and father would be happy for you to have it. Besides, it makes much more sense for you than it does me." She encouraged as she pushed a hand against Anna's hold on the box, bring it securely into her lap. "Marriage and men have never held much interest to me."

"Are you sure?" Anna whispered uncertainly.

"Of course I am sure." The red head fell from her chair and into her sister's arms, holding her tightly.

"Thank you, Elsa. You don't know how much this means to me!" She pressed her self into her sister's neck allowing the tears to fall.

"Happy Holidays, people!" Kristoff shouted as he limped into the room.

Anna jumped in surprise, bringing the small jewelry box to hide behind her back. "It's nothing!" She shouted. Her eyes widened in alarm. "I mean Happy Holiday's to you too!"

Kristoff cocked his head in confusion as the other three girls laughed.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	8. The Prophecy

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER EIGHT

Frozen fractals glistened upon the earth like the sun's rays, cascading against the trees and wild brush. The air was cool on this December morning, indicating hibernation was at large. The wild life was still in its slumber, aside from the occasional wandering fox and peevish bird. Silence greeted the landscape with whispers of frosty morning dew and the heavy weight of creaking snow covered branches. Time moved slower here.

The stillness of the woods beckoned them on. A sled lead by Sven with three passengers, not including the blonde man upon his back, trudged out into the deep winter held captive by the mountain. A horse with a single female rider trotted alongside the deer, both at a compatible distance apart. It was nearing mid day and the sun was just overhead, highlighting the trail in a halo of raw light.

"This isn't so bad when you don't have a pack of wolves chasing you." Irene admired from her seated position in the sleigh. Vera sat perched on her knees, bracing the wooden bar in front of her.

"Maybe you'll think twice before traipsing alone through the forest at night again." Elsa hummed at her side.

Anna rolled her eyes, facing Kristoff who snickered at her amusement. Elsa and Irene were at it again. They didn't seem to see eye to eye on anything, though they'd made their promises to put their differences aside. Vera was overheating in her jacket, but Irene insisted she keep it on. Elsa argued that the cold doesn't affect them the same way. The stubborn brunette held true. Elsa wanted to leave at dawn whilst Irene wanted to make sure Vera got enough sleep to travel. Whatever the discussion, the ladies were always taking the opposite defense.

"Not another one!" Vera whined and looked up to her aunt. She looked at the child's pout before huffing and turning away.

Truthfully Elsa was beginning to enjoy their little banter. It was something her and Anna missed out on through most of their younger years. Her tolerance for Anna and her antics were different now. What annoyed her as a child, she now found endearing. But Irene fueled her like no other and she was always willing to argue back, that was key. Most 'almost' arguments with Elsa ended because she was a royal, a queen no less, and what she said was law. Other's ended because people feared she would sentence them to a frozen afterlife. She appreciated that Irene didn't back down in their disagreements just because of her title or her abilities.

Anna trotted to her sister's side. "I'm beginning to think you're getting enjoyment out of this."

The queen shrugged offering a playful smirk. "Maybe."

Irene flashed them a quick glare before tightening her hold on Vera. Elsa sparked something in her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't that she wanted to argue; it was that she couldn't help it. They'd go in these circles of being polite and respectful and then Elsa would undermine her; like at the holiday feast. Irene insisted that Vera had eaten enough sweets, but there was Elsa, placing another slice of cherry pie on the five year olds plate. Even the memory of it had her blood boiling. And it wasn't the fact that she'd done it; it was the way Elsa would look at her after, like she'd done it just to get a rise out of her. But Irene couldn't deny, she'd been giving it right back. Elsa had insisted that Vera learned to ride a horse, taking guidance by Anna on the way to the meadow, but Irene fought her, just to get that same satisfaction. She didn't have anything against Vera riding the horse; she just didn't want Elsa to get her way.

Kristoff stilled Sven to a stop just over a mountains edge, breaking Irene from her thoughts. "We'll have to walk in from here." He announced, leaping carefully over the reindeer and landing on his good leg. "There's a tree down across the trail."

Vera giddily pranced from the sleigh, coming to stand in front of Sven. "Good job, boy!" She encouraged and fed him a carrot. Sven gobbled it up happily, licking her cheek in thanks after he'd finished. Anna clambered down from the horse and fastened him to the rail of the sled. She patted his nose graciously before joining the others at the mouth of a seldom-used pathway.

"How far from here?" Irene asked as she came to take Vera's gloved hand in her own.

"Not far." Kristoff encouraged. "Less than a quarter of a kilometer."

"Well, lets get too it then." Elsa encouraged, pressing Kristoff forward to take the lead.

They all trudged together through the calf high snow, picking their boots up high as they walked. Kristoff and Anna took the lead, with Elsa close behind them. Irene, with Vera at her side, was struggling to keep up. The queen turned around and watched as Irene lifted her niece by her arm out a mound of snow.

"Kristoff, Anna," She called ahead. "Move aside." They did as she instructed, ducking into the tree line. With one flick of her wrist she created an icy wind that lifted the snow and scattered it like a wave. Vera jumped down into the clearing Elsa had created and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." Irene nodded.

Elsa ignored her as they turned back towards the trail and pressed on. With better ground clearance, Irene was able to move quicker now. Exhausted from the confines of her aunts hand she tore away from her at a run. She staggered with the group for a bit before moving in front of them. It wasn't long until she'd followed the path out of sight.

"Vera!" Irene scolded and waiting as the girl came running back in their direction. "Stay in my sight." The five year old pouted, but did as she was told. She led just ahead of where Kristoff and Anna were walking.

"She's just being a kid." Elsa sang over her shoulder. Hearing her tone, Kristoff and Anna quickened their step, pushing Vera along with them.

"Yes, but she's my kid. My responsibility." Irene glared. "And if I want her in my line of sight, that's how it's going to be. And if I want her to sit in the sleigh instead of on the back of the horse, that's what she will do."

"Let her have her fun." Elsa rolled her eyes playfully.

Irene growled in response. "You love doing this, don't you?" She spat. "You love picking on everything I do or say. What's this about?"

Elsa snickered before explaining. "I'm just trying to get you to let loose with her a little bit."

"I don't remember asking you for parenting advice." Irene deadpanned.

"Aye," Elsa glanced at the woman who was now walking beside her. "But you did ask me for help with Vera and with that being said, you're my first project."

Irene stopped dead in her tracks, anger rising to the surface. "Me?" Elsa stopped and nodded at the brunette. "And why, may I ask, am I your project?"

"Because…" Elsa buzzed. "I've been watching you." Irene went to protest, but the queen halted her with a raised hand. "I've been watching you and all you're doing is instilling fear in that girl."

"I beg your pardon!" Irene flashed her a glare before stomping off after the others. They were out of sight now, leaving the two of women alone on the trail.

Elsa floated back to the brunette's side. "Listen, I know we've got this temperament between us and I'm probably coming off as a little judgmental-"

"A little?"

The blonde ignored her. "-but… I've been trying to teach you about fear." Elsa grabbed Irene's hand to still her. She looked down at their interlocked fingers before raising her hazel eyes to meet those icy blue ones. She pulled her hand away from Elsa and clutched it against her stomach. "Fear is what drives those outbursts. The ones that scare you, the ones that make you want to hide her away. If you're afraid of every little thing she does and reprimand her for every move she makes, you're only increasing her concern. Those moments where she looses control will only continue to get worse." She lifted her hand again, watching as Irene flinched away. "Control starts here." Elsa whispered, placing a finger against Irene's chest cavity. "Not there." She turned and pointed down the other end of the path.

Irene was at a loss for words. She was stuck somewhere between shamed and outraged. Her eyes lowered as she traced Elsa's face. "Who asked you anyway." She treaded heavily away from the Queen leaving her in her wake. The brunette hurried to catch up with the others reaching the distance just as they came to a large clearing; The Valley of the Living Rock.

Elsa came to stand at Irene's back as they stilled. "Are we here?" She questioned, her brown eyes darting around at the snow covered rock mounds.

Her answer didn't come in the form of a verbal response. Instead the ground began to quake. Rocks began to roll towards the center of the meadow. Vera jumped in alarm, dashing back quickly into her aunts waiting arms. She buried her head into the woman's neck hiding her face. Little popping noises sounded as, before the woman's very eyes, the rocks transformed into little grey trolls. They blinked their large black eyes and shook out their limbs as wide smiles stretched across their cheeks. Elsa rested her hand against Vera's back breaking her from her tight hold on Irene. She peered open one eye to look at the queen. Elsa smiled pointed at the small beings. Vera followed her finger and gasped at the sight.

"Kristoff and Anna are home!" Beamed the trolls collectively as they bombard the couple. The troll children leapt eagerly at their arms, swinging like monkeys from tree branches. Bulda squeezed herself to the faces of her favorite couple, peppering rough kisses to their cheeks.

"Queen Elsa." Boomed Grand Pabbie as he rose from the center of the valley. The others stilled in their assault, dropping to the solid ground, and bowed to create a path for their King. "Daughter of the late King Agnarr. It is a pleasure to see you all again."

Very politely, Elsa held out her skirt as she bowed. "The pleasure is all mine." She rose with a smile as Grand Pabbie took her hand in his own.

"This is good." He nodded looking at her palm. "You have come a long way, my dear. Your qualms have subsided. You are strong, Queen Elsa, but a worry still lingers." He sighed. "You are not here to see me for yourself, but for another." He patted the back of her hand before setting it back at her side. "Your journey continues."

"Thank you, Grand Pabbie, but you are right." She motioned for Irene and Vera to step forward. "There is another reason we have come to seek your counsel." The five year old was placed on her feet as Elsa took her arm and to direct her towards the king. Vera eyes widened as she came face to face with the mythical being, standing just at his height. She looked to Elsa in concern, but was met with a comforting grin. Grand Pabbie reached for the girl's hand and she timidly obliged.

"Born with the powers, or cursed?" He mused, raising his head to view Irene.

"Cursed, your magesty." She whispered. "Two years ago now." His eyes drifted close as lights began to dance overhead. Vera tried to pull away in alarm but his hold stuck fast. Elsa came to grasp her shoulders, holding her still in a comforting hold.

"Ah yes," Grand Pabbie contemplated his visions while the other trolls crowded to look up in amazement. "There is much power here." He alleged, tightening his clutch on the girl's hand. "A curse that cannot be broken." He stated as the shaman danced overhead, shooting sparks into a shadowed version of two year old Vera. "And violence…" He continued. "So much violence." He released his hand casting more rays above their heads. "A war will come." Blues turned to red over the mountain as ships crossed a frozen sea. "A war that will divide countries and bring chaos to the Northern Isles." Elsa uncharacteristically shivered as she whipped her head around to look at Anna. The red head was ducked under the arm of her suitor. "But," The lights faded from the sky and the clouds returned as Grand Pabbie took both blondes hands in his own. "There is peace too, and love, so much love."

"But how can we stop the war, Grand Pabbie?" Elsa dropped to her knees in defeat, pulling from his grasp. Vera's hand found her timidly as they looked to the king together.

"Elsa," He sighed and brought his palms together. "You know better than anyone that the way things come to pass are all part of the lesson that must be learned." The queen looked at Vera's hand in her own as the troll continued. "Your parents came to me seeking control for their gifted daughter, but you know now that control cannot be commanded. You also know that good does not exist without the bad. Six months ago you almost killed your sister and look what good has come from that now." Elsa blushed as Vera eyed her in horror. "To learn love and control, there must be chaos."

* * *

 

The five walked back to their sleigh in deafening silence, Grand Pabbie's premonitions residing over everyone of them. The war and the frozen sea burned bright in Elsa's mind as she willed the storm that was waging inside of her to stay suppressed. Vera had not looked at the Queen since she learned of the accident that had taken place over the summer and Elsa feared Irene was feeling the same. There had been no secrets among her people as to what took place that fateful day, but to have outsiders fearing her, judging her, it was too much. She wasn't sure what had brought her to care so much about what they thought of her. Perhaps it was because they'd come to her for guidance, only to discover that she too was still learning. Or maybe, and Elsa knew deep down it was true, she genuinely wanted these new friends of hers to like her and to not fear her like the rest. They'd looked at her like she had it all figured out and not like a woman who was one argument away from an eternal winter. She sensed that would change now and that knowledge broke her heart.

"I have to get away from here for a little while." Elsa announced once they'd returned to the sleigh. Anna went to protest, but Elsa shook her head in rejection. "I can't bring back all of these feelings to Arendelle with me." She explained calmly. "I will return after night fall."

Anna bowed her head and sighed. "I understand." She wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders and kissed her hair. "Be safe and take the horse."

Elsa nodded and backed away from the group. "I will return." She took the reins in her hand as she leapt up onto the back of the steed.

"Wait!" Irene cried out, surprising herself and everyone else. The queen frowned in confusion as the brunette came to stand below her. "Take Vera with you." She whispered.

Her blue eyes widened in shock. "What, I-"

"Take her with you." Irene spoke louder this time, waving for her niece to join at her side. "Show her what it is you do when you feel like this; teach her."

"But I-"

"Please." Irene begged.

Elsa's eyes softened as she looked down at the girl and then back to Irene. "You would let me do this?" She whispered. "After everything you just heard?"

Irene nodded, only the slightest hint of fear present across her features. "I trust you."

The queen's heart was full. The sensation was enough to squander the burst of anger that had been pillaging her insides. The storm inside of her subsided. "You don't know what that means for me to hear." Anna turned to Kristoff, a large grin spreading up into her rosy cheeks.

Irene bent down to Vera's level. "Do you want to go with Queen Elsa?"

"Is it safe?" The five year old whispered closely to her aunt's ear.

The brunette placed a kiss on the child's forehead. "You will be safe." She promised. Vera nodded hesitantly and Irene lifted her onto the back of the horse. Elsa draped her arms around the girl and replaced the reins in her hand. Vera looked up at the queen, the two sharing a quick smile before Elsa pulled back on the ties. Her legs squeeze around the belly of the steed as she lurched her hips forward. The horse leapt into a run leaving the rest behind.

Trees raced by like giants as Elsa brought them further up the north mountain. Vera pressed back into the woman's chest as the air rushed passed her face. Her green lined hood fell back onto her shoulders as her blonde hair whipped violently in the breeze. The queen looked down, happy to see the elated display across the five year olds face as the horse sprinted down the path. Very carefully, Elsa transitioned the reins into the child's fingers guiding her to take the lead. She covered her hands with her own, guiding her in a gently caress.

"This is amazing!" The little girl beamed, glancing up to look at the woman smiling above her. They rounded a bend, swaying slightly; Elsa squeezed the girl between her thighs, showing her how to lean with the animal. Vera followed in her direction, secure in the older woman's hold as the darted passed a collection of tall willows. As the trail narrowed, Elsa took the cord back into her hands. Vera brushed her fingers through the brown mane of the horse, encouraging his quick movements up the rocky ledge.

The temperature dropped as the altitude changed. The horse slowed as they neared a steep embankment. Elsa pulled back on the reins, as they reached the top of the cliff and an impasse between two mountains. At its peak, a giant castle made of ice rose from the ground. Vera's gasp caught in her throat as she stared in awe. The steed came to a halt, at the peak of the hill, chuffing his nose into the air as a pat on the back for a job well done. Elsa jumped off his back holding out her arms to the five year old. Vera leapt into her hold, allowing herself to be settled down with her feet to the snow. With heavy stomps, she barreled through the deep mounds hurrying over to better view the magical structure.

"Did you build this?" Vera inquired, spinning around to watch the queen as she approached from behind her.

"I did." Elsa nodded. With a gust of power full wind and one simple flick of her wrist, she batted away the deep snow to the side of their path. Vera took off at a run, giggling like mad. She came to stand at the base of a grand icy staircase, looking up at its length in amazement. With a single foot, she tested the step under her weight before looking to the taller blonde for permission. "Go ahead." She encouraged gleefully.

Vera glided her hand up the railing as she sprinted the distance to the front door. Shyly, she reached up for the knob, which was just out of reach. Elsa chuckled briefly before pushing open the enclosure, allowing Vera to enter the hall. "This is amazing!" Vera danced, spinning in circles with her head tipped back to look up at the massive snowflake chandelier. "You're amazing!" Her feet hurried back to the queen's side. She took Elsa's hand and ran around her, turning the woman in an elegant circle.

"I'm happy you like it." Elsa released the girl's hand and dropped to her height. She pressed her hand against Vera's cheek and smiled. "This is all in reach if you just believe in yourself." She slid her hand from the child's face and danced a bit of glistening snow from the center of her palm and onto the floor.

On shaky knees, Vera backed away from her. She dropped her gaze to the frozen surface below her feet. "I'm not ready." Elsa's forehead creased slightly as she stood to wander over to the set of balcony doors. With her powers she thrust them open and came to stand upon the landing. Vera joined at her side, looking out at the landscape of the northern mountain; the snow covered trees and the vast roaming hills. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Elsa tipped her chin in agreement as she followed her line of sight to the fjords. "I'm going to tell you a story, Vera." Her hands came to rest respectfully against the banister as she considered the world beneath the veranda. "I made this castle six months ago." She began. "I'd just attacked a room filled with people with powers I'd never taken the time to understand. So I ran." She released a deep breathe before dropping to her knees to look Vera in the eyes. "I thought if I ran far enough away everyone would be safe. I thought I could hide away in this castle and never return to Arendelle, but I was wrong. The fear that I felt from people discovering my powers set off an eternal summer snowstorm and I ended up hurting my sister." Vera bit her lip as she listened. "I struck her in the chest with my powers and I almost ended up killing her." The girl's blue orbs fell from the queens to contemplate her shoes. Elsa lightly tapped Vera's nose, bringing their eyes back together. "If I hadn't hurt my sister I wouldn't have learned that love conquers all. Love was greater than the fear that people would think I was a monster and it was greater than the damage I'd done. Love blew away the storm."

The small blonde turned away from the twenty one year old and retreated into the hall. "Do you want to know what I felt today?" Elsa continued as she trailed behind Vera, giving her some space. "I felt so angry. When Grand Pabbie told me about the war and the violence. I felt angry for my people and myself and for what I did not know. But-" She paused as a gentle snow fall began within the castle walls. Vera started to shake as she looked at the flurries around her. "I also felt fear. I was afraid of how this would affect you and your aunt. The troll's and their foresight aren't meant to frighten us, but instead prepare us for what's to come. But that doesn't change the fear I feel for all of us. I'm terrified I will have to go to war. And I'm scared of what that will mean for my people and my family." Elsa pushed away the returning anxieties as she continued her speech. "That's why I decided to come here. This is where I go when my life gets to chaotic. Here I can be myself and release all those feelings so that when I go home I don't have to worry about exploding or hurting people with my powers." The storm picked up around them, caressing their hair against their cheeks as it swirled in the wind. "Were you scared today, Vera?"

The girl nodded tearfully. "Yes."

"And did you worry about the hurt that you could cause?" Vera nodded again, dropping to her knees to hide her face from the blustery weather. The breeze roared into a circle, diving against the palace walls like a violent whirlpool. "What about the war, Vera?" Elsa yelled louder. "And the curse that can't be undone?"

The queen was at her side now as the child razed her angry face. "Stop it!" Vera screamed as a blizzard came to life around them. "Make it stop!"

"No." Elsa encouraged calmly. "I want you to get angry, Vera. Feel that fear."

"No!" She shouted again, balling her fists at her side. "Take it away!" Her voice pleaded.

"I can't." The queen announced. "This isn't me." She struggled against the wind to drop to Vera's side. "You're doing this."

"But I don't want to!" Vera cried. "I want it to stop!"

Elsa shook her head, taking the girl's hand in her own. "Push it away, Vera. All those feelings inside of you, push them away. Let them out!"

"I can't!" She sobbed harder, pulling from the woman's grasp as she slid away from her.

"Yes you can!" The ice queen jumped to her feet, her hands presented in front of her. She released a mighty blast of ice, shattering the front door into a million pieces. Vera crawled back in surprise, her eyes wide in terror. "There's nothing you can hurt here." She promised and spun, sending shards of pointed ice flying into floor. "Break whatever you want!"

With knuckles tight, Vera stomped to her feet. She bore her hands towards the balcony, her hands shaking in fear. Vera screamed as a snowball the size of a carriage exploded from out of her palms.

"Again!" Elsa shouted.

Vera rotated and fired once more at the staircase. Icicles like daggers penetrated the steps like dead fish on skewers.

"Again!" The queen pressed her.

With tears streaming down her face, Vera sent blast after blast into the walls, the floor, and ceiling around her. She attacked with such vigor that Elsa stepped back to watch in awe of the child's power. Vera spun, her eyes closed, as she continued her assault against a window. With one final twirl, she found herself facing the queen, her lids still drawn tight over her blue orbs. From her palm emitted one final blast. As it released, Elsa, eyes wide, sheathed herself within a thick wall of ice and braced for the impact. The enclosure stuck fast with the weight of the explosion. A crack ran up the barricade and shattered into dust.

"Elsa!" Vera cried, running over to her side. Her heart pounded as she breathlessly looked down at the cowering woman. With a grin, the queen began to laugh. She laughed so hard she doubled over onto her knees, giggles shaking her chest cavity. She held her hands to her stomach as her ribs ached with her uncharacteristic expression. Vera cocked her head and stared back at her in perplexity. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

With gentle hands, Elsa directed the girl into a soft hug. "You can't hurt me, Vera."

"But the castle." Vera sighed, looking around at the destruction.

The blonde stood, examining the chaos. The structure was in disarray, but with quick precision and a steady hand, she flooded the walls with ice. The holes molded together and the shards and sharp icicles softened flat against their surface. Within seconds the ice home back to life. "Everything is as it was." Elsa explained. "I told you there was nothing for you to hurt here, Vera." The storm above them had settled. The wind died down and Vera's resting heart rate returned. "I told you that I needed to come here today to release my emotions, but do you want to hear something crazy." The girl nodded sadly as Elsa kneeled to take her hand in her own. "Before we even left the others, something happened that made the storm inside me go away."

"What?" She whispered softly, meeting her glance.

"Irene asked for me to take you with me." Elsa explained as she placed her free hand on the five year olds shoulder. "She said she trusted me."

A small smile spread across her pale cheeks. "That's the love?" The child questioned.

The queen squeezed her fingers affectionately before laying them at her side. "Yes Vera, that is the love."

Vera brought her hand up between them, staring at her palm intently. Like a flower from the soil, small flakes began to rise.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	9. The Death

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER NINE

Winter weeks run long, or so the late king Agnarr had always said. When the rations become smaller and the businesses die down, the kingdom retreats into survival mode. As a righteous man, the king also required the royal family do the same. Whatever they could spare until spring was given to the people that needed it; whether that be food or supplies, he knew his duty was to his realm. Following in his footsteps, Elsa organized a benefit. Under her request, Sir Talbot and his men distributed boxes of produce from the royal provisions, sending them into the town to be allocated to the villagers. Box after box left the sheds under the queen's watchful eye. In her head, this would ensure her people another week before the ships came in with their bartered trade goods.

A month had gone by since the holidays. The year was now 1840 and they were in the midst of the coldest season in Arendelle. The ice business was at large; Kristoff and his men spending most of their days up in the Northern mountains harvesting the frozen lakes. But with the winter months also came an all time high of complaints from the people. As the temperature dropped, so did their temperaments. Neighbors stopped acting neighborly. The crops and the cattle grew scarce and the community became restless. With their men away on barges or up in the hills for the harvest, the women, children, and elderly were left to their own devises. This meant Queen Elsa spent more time than usual in the throne room attending to her people's grievances.

It was a welcomed break to be relishing in the cool winter air as Sir Talbot handed off the last of their stock. Today Elsa was free from the confines of the great hall and able to enjoy one of the benefits to having the gates open. With a sigh, Douglas turned and locked the shed, returning to his grace's side. "We are done here, your majesty." He announced, whipping a bit of sweat from his brow with the back of his sleeve.

"I thank you, Douglas." She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That'll be all for today." With a quick bow, he retreated down the old cobblestone path and back out into the courtyard. Elsa took one last deep breath, eyeing the small snow-covered garden surrounding her before returning to the castle.

Inside the stonewalls, she was greeted with silence. Silence had always been a trademark of the Castle of Arendelle. The great big rooms had once resided only the queen and her sister and their two most loyal housekeepers, Kai and Gerda. But with the addition of their two new houseguests, silence was becoming limited. Elsa was often disturbed by the pitter-patter of little feet, or a rambunctious game of tag. It was becoming harder to escape their antics. As someone who was once accustomed to solitude and peace, she was surprised to say that the newfound life within the royal halls was much more enjoyable. The Queen prided herself on prioritizing her days well. She was level headed after all. The kingdom always came first, but now, one drop of Vera's lip and she allowed herself to be whisked off to attend to her commands.

Anna had noticed the changes as well. Elsa, usually keen on casting her sister away when locking herself in her study, was more welcoming of her distractions. The princess had thought they'd made good progress as a pair after the great freeze, but it seemed her ever poised sister had needed someone a little more youthful and a little more innocent, to help her fully embrace the family life. Elsa was spending more meals in the dining hall and more frequently willing to participate in one of Anna's many game nights. Their relationship was flourishing and the youngest sister couldn't be happier. Yes, the newfound life within Elsa's home had been an adjustment, but one she grew thankful for.

Now, in present time, the silence welcomed the queen with unease. She stilled in the foyer listening hard for the giggles or the shouts often erupting from one of the castles many rooms. There was no echo of hurried feet or jokes being told by her favorite red head. The thick soundless air was unsettling to say the least.

Something beyond the great hall clashed to the floor with a great thud. "Vera!" Someone shouted in distaste. Elsa giggled quietly to herself. That was more like it.

She followed the sound through the door and into the library. A neatly stacked pile of books had overturned from its resting place a top the table and was now covering the floor. The small blonde had ducked behind a shelf to avoid her aunt's wrath. Her face was pressed tightly between her knees, her ears covered from the expected retaliation. Irene spun on her heels as Elsa came to stand at the center of the room. Vera peered out behind one eye, an excited smile rising to her cheeks. She leapt up in waiting, holding her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." The tall brunette dropped her gaze. "I told her to keep quiet."

The queen lowered herself into one of the reading chairs by the window overlooking the courtyard. "It's quite alright. I'm done for the day as it is."

Vera beamed as she skipped gleefully towards the queen. "Then we can play?" She questioned, waggling her fingers teasingly towards the woman's face.

"Vera!" Irene scolded, hurrying to pull the five year old by her arm away from the tired appearing woman. "Leave Elsa be. Even a queen needs to rest from time to time." The girl pouted, stomping away towards the door with her fists balled at her side. "Besides," Irene sung. "I thought you were going to ask Princess Anna to help with that thing we were talking about earlier?"

Vera's frown darkened. "Fine." She mumbled and marched from the room with haste.

"Must not be a fun thing?" Elsa inquired from her seated position, tantalizing the woman behind her squinted eyes.

Irene shook her head. "I'm sorry about all the commotion." She whispered, ignoring her question. "I've been trying to get her to settle down."

The queen shrugged nonchalantly. "She's a child, and much so like Anna was at her age." She tapped her chin in consideration. "Well, much so like Anna is now I suppose." Both women giggled softly behind raised hands. Irene returned to the mess, bringing the books back to their neatly layered position on the table. "It has actually been refreshing to have some light behind these walls." Elsa confided. "I'd gotten so accustomed to the silence I'd forgotten what it was like to have people around; people who laugh, people who play…I mean Anna did all of those things, but unfortunately it had become an easy habit to push her away…" Elsa sighed. "Regardless, I think she's happy to finally have someone who can keep up with her. Anna's always been rather…playful."

The older woman bit down on her protruding bottom lip in concern. "Though I'm assuming Anna never tried to play in the throne room while you were meeting with your delegates…" Irene mumbled grumpily, carrying an armful books over to a far shelf.

"Of course that's probably not the most appropriate situation." Elsa agreed with a smirk. "But it's been nice for now, is all I'm saying." Irene didn't respond as she returned to her work. As she placed a book upon the ledge, she wrote down a quick note on a bit of parchment before continuing. "What are you doing?" The queen inquired as she rose and floated to Irene's side.

"Just cataloging, ma'am." She held out the paper for Elsa to take. "It's a system so you always know what book is in each section."

"Useful..." The blonde hummed, flipping over the paper. She drifted over towards a display down the isle, thumbing the paper curiously. "So here are all the maps?" She wondered, holding up the catalog.

"Yes, your highness." Elsa lowered her eyes in protest. "Sorry, Elsa." She corrected. "I get in the habit of formalities when I am working." Irene came to stand awkwardly at the woman hip, pulling out one of the books and handing it to her. "Here starts all of the Nordic Isles, and here-" She trailed her finger gently down another spine. "Is the Nordic seas. They've all been arranged alphabetically by kingdom, with the larger collections at the front,"

"You're a saint." Elsa breathed replacing the book upon the shelf.

Irene blushed timidly. "Well I wouldn't go that far..." She staggered away from the woman returning to her stack of uncategorized volumes. "I've just spent a lot of time in libraries."

"Can you take a compliment?" The blonde crossed her arms and came to stand at the woman's back.

Irene grumbled. "Can you?" She whispered, keeping her eyes averted to her work.

Elsa laughed with encouragement, warming Irene's heart. With her dainty fingers, she dropped the parchment back to the brunette's side. She crossed the room and lowered herself back into the chair. "I'm queen." She sang delightfully. "And it's my first job as a queen is accepting compliments."

"That's not arrogant at all…" Irene deadpanned, scoffing in contempt.

Elsa went to launch back into their usual banter when Anna stormed into the room, red faced and full of rage. She marched to stand in front of her sister, poking a finger into her chest. "What did you do?" She yelled, crossing her arms in distaste.

Her blonde eyes creased as she stood to face her. "What do you mean, what did I do?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Elsa." The redhead scorned. "What did you say to them?" She waved her hand towards Irene before returning to glare at the blonde.

"I can explain." The twenty two year old sighed, dropping her books down to the floor.

"You don't need to." Anna spat. "I know Elsa must have said something."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" The queen demanded, bringing her hands to her hips.

"What did you say to them to make them want to leave?" Anna growled. "Did you pressure them? Did you encourage them too?"

Elsa's eyes widened as she rotated her head to stare at Irene. The woman had her head bowed in avoidance. "I can assure you I didn't say anything of the sort." She defended, coming to intently watch her younger sister. "I just finished telling Irene how nice it was to have some new life back in the castle."

Anna's eyes softened. "You did?"

The queen nodded as Irene crept towards their side. "I can explain." She whispered taking the fabric of her worn pants into her hands. "I asked Vera to inquire about somewhere else to live as to not hurt your feelings." Elsa looked taken back as they made eye contact. "I feel we've overstayed our welcome and I thought if we created some distance during the evenings, your lives could get back to normal."

 _Normal_? Elsa questioned silently. _What was normal anymore?_

 

**Normal was Vera waking her up at five o'clock in the morning to show her a new expansion of her power she'd grasped.**

_Footsteps like feathers breezed across the dark oak floors of the single bedroom. Two eyes peered out across the dark inclusion as timid hands felt their way around the perimeter. A five year old followed her feet to the edge of a large four-poster bed, reaching up hesitantly to poke at its slumbering occupant._

_"Elsa…" Vera whispered shyly. She drew herself up onto the mattress, coming to rest on her knees besides the queen. "Elsa." She tried again as she lightly shook the inhabitant with both her palms._

_The blonde woman stirred as she rubbed at her eyes. "Anna?" She questioned, bring her dazed head to prop up against the pillows._

_"It's Vera…" The child noted as she brought her face in close to Elsa's. "I have to show you something!"_

_With a quick shake of her head, the twenty one year old roused her sleeping brain. "Vera," A frown came to life on her pale face. "It's late. What are you doing here? You should be sleeping." She kicked her legs out from under the blankets, coming to stand at the edge of the bed. "You're going to upset your aunt."_

_"I have to show you something." Vera reiterated. With excited feet, she came to stand in the light of the clear night sky cascading in from the triangular window. "Watch!" She commanded. With a quick flick of her wrist, she spun in an elegant circle. Magic spiraled out of her fingertips and danced into her hair. The wisps of tangled blonde strands rose to float overhead with a flutter, like butterflies wings. Swirls of cold wind secured over her scalp and pulled her curls into an elegant bun._

_Elsa smiled in awe. "You've been practicing."_

_"Of course!" Vera beamed, offering the woman a quick curtsy. "I don't want to let you down."_

_A giggle surfaced from Elsa's chest. "You cannot disappoint me, Vera. You've been doing wonderfully."_

_The child opened her mouth to respond as a knock sounded at the bedroom door. Delicate fingers pried open the enclosure as Irene stepped cautiously into the room. A scowl rose to her cheeks as she eyed the guilt ridden five year old. "I'm sorry, Elsa." She whispered, hurrying to grab the young girl by her shoulders._

_The queen shrugged. "It's quite all right."_

_The brunette directed her attention towards Vera. "This is the third time this week. I told you not to wake her." Her scolding was cold and dry. Hurriedly, she directed the child from the room, closing the door behind them._

_Elsa rolled her eyes playfully as she came to secure herself back under the comfort of her bed sheets._

 

**Normal was the sound of running feet echoing down the great hall.**

_"Oh!" The red headed princess screeched as she dug her heels harder into the floor. "Now you've done it!" Anna dove for the carpet running the length of the hall, hot on the tail of the energetic five year old._

_Vera giggled madly as she came to slide her socked feet along the tile and into the great room. "Can't catch me!" She bellowed, pivoting quickly out of the woman's reach and circling back in the opposite direction._

_The door to the library opened as Elsa stepped into the hall. Anna quickly jumped out of her way, cringing as Vera's head connected with her sister's stomach. The queen emitted a breathless oomph as the frazzled child drew her attention up to the woman standing above her._

_"I'm sorry!" Vera grinned apologetically. "I didn't see you there."_

_Elsa chuckled and went to rest a hand on Vera's head. Out from the open door, a dominant grasp reached out and tugged the child into the room. The blonde stepped out of the archway, sealing the library as arguing commenced on the other side of the wall._

 

**Normal was Gerda being knocked to her rear when Anna and Vera held races down the staircase banister.**

_"Ready."_

_The child nodded enthusiastically._

_"Set…."_

_Both women's eyes directed to the ground floor, determination splayed over their creased foreheads._

_"Go!" Anna shouted. Both girls pushed off the railing, sliding their rears across the smooth wooden surface. Laughter bounced off the walls as Vera took the lead. As they neared the bottom, Gerda rounded the corner. Anna winced as the five year old barreled into the older woman, sending them both tumbling to the ground._

_Elsa, from her seated position in the throne room, could hear yelling coming from the great hall. She smiled to herself as she directed her attention back to the villager waiting patiently in front of her._

 

Her version of normal had changed since their arrival and truthfully, that was how she'd like it to stay.

But who was she to argue otherwise?

"If that's what you would like." Elsa frowned. "Then Anna would be happy to help you find another residence."

The red head's jaw dropped. "Elsa, you can't be serious!"

"We've had this conversation before." She directed her attention towards Irene. "I told you I would not force you to stay and that this would be a temporary arrangement." A simple frown creased into her pale complexion. "We do not mind having you in our home, but if you feel it's best to go, we will do whatever we need to help make you comfortable."

"Thank you for understanding, your majesty." Irene offered her a small sad smile. "Of course I will still provide my services in the library regardless of my residency. "

Elsa's stern demeanor darkened as she nodded in approval. With haste, she strode from the room, her head high with poise. Her chin led out in front of her as she left the womens' sight. As she reached the hall, her eyes brimmed with unexplainable tears. Lightly, her fingers lifted to rest against her dampened cheeks. Shock filled her heart as she stared down at the wetness coating her padded tips. With a deep inhale, she froze the droplets in their wake and crossed the clearing to extend the grand staircase with her proper composure regained.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted from down below. The queen ignored her sister as she reached the landing and headed quickly for the west wing. "Elsa!" Anna yelled again, running to reach her side. She pulled at her hand, spinning her around ungracefully. Her face was uncharacteristically red with anger and a sadness that the younger sibling was surprised to see.

"What do you want, Anna?" She lowered her tone in frustration. "I said my peace and that is all I can do."

Anna crossed her arms against her breast. "You can go back down there and tell her to stay." She demanded.

The queen angled her head dominantly. "Irene is an adult and she is free to make her own decisions." She explained sternly. "She is not our housekeeper or our help. She is here on her own accord. Who am I to force her mind?"

The redhead clenched her fists. "She wants to leave because she thinks that they are in our way! She thinks they are a burden to us." She defended. "Go back down stairs and tell them they're not. Tell them this is a castle where people are free to be themselves."

Elsa's glare increased across her face. "What do you want me to do, Anna? Do you want me to demand they stay here; make it my royal command that they reside in this home as long as we do?" The red head considered her sister with tentative eyes "They are people Anna, with their own lives, lives that existed outside of these walls, unlike ours. If they want to leave, they can leave."

"But-" Anna stuttered. "But I love having them here." She whispered sadly. "You love having them here." Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but Anna shook her head in response. "Don't lie to me Elsa. I see right through your act. You love having them here."

The queen flinched at the accusation, detesting Anna for telling her how she felt, but then a simple sigh left her parted lips reminded her of its fallacy. The younger woman was right. "What do you want me to say, Anna? That I've loved having them in our home?" The girl nodded hopefully. "That I don't want them to leave?"

"If that's how you feel than you say it." Anna expressed, taking her sister's hands in her own.

"You want me to march down stairs and tell them that of course I want them to stay with us? That I've never been happier than I have in these last few weeks." She shook from her sister's hold. "Well I can't do that." She growled. "I told Irene she could stay here as long as she liked, and 'liked' is up. I can't tell them that I love being woken up at the first light of dawn by an excited five year old or that I love watching her run around the hall. I can't tell her that I love having someone who argues with me or isn't afraid that I might combust at any minute. I can't tell her that I want her to stay here. It isn't fair to them or the lives that they have built together."

Anna's eyes enlarged in surprise. "Is that how you feel?"

Seriousness grew over the queen's face as she recalled her declaration. "If it was, it wouldn't matter."

"Of course it would!" The red head smiled. "They want to leave because we don't tell them enough how much we've liked having them here."

"It's all unsettled now." Elsa turned and headed back away from the staircase.

"You love them!" Anna shouted, but Elsa did not respond. She stalked out of sight and came to rest her back against her hiding place, reeling in a deep breath. She let her head fall back against the wall as she closed her eyes. Her feet seemed unwilling to drag her the short distance to her bedroom. She was frozen to the hall.

Back towards the staircase, metal clattered together as Vera worked her way out from under the feet of a coat of armor statue. Anna dropped to her height when she realized the girl had been listening to the whole thing. "She doesn't love us?" Violent tears dropped from Vera's eyes as Anna enveloped her in a hug.

"Of course she does." The woman whispered to the girl, gentle snowflakes coming to fall upon her padded shoulders.

"Then why didn't she say it?" Vera questioned as Anna pulled back to place her hands on the girl's cold cheeks.

"Because I was afraid." Elsa moved from around the corner, her hands clasped together against her stomach.

Vera shook her head in confusion. "But you said fear will be our enemy."

Elsa came to kneel at her sister's side, dropping her sad eyes to better view the five year old. "I did." She whispered. "And I meant it, but that doesn't mean I don't feel fear sometimes or that I don't struggle to control my emotions just like you do. I may be a fair few years older than you, Vera, and I may sound like I have all the answers, but the fact is I'm still learning just as you are."

"You're afraid to love me?" She lowered her blue orbs in contemplation before dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Love can be scary, Vera." Elsa explained tapping the child's chin to meet her eyes. "It's hard to admit that you care for someone because then you have something to loose." The queen's cheeks rose in a comforting smile. "I care about your well being and your safety. I love having you here in my home and I love teaching you about your powers. And I do, love you." She softly brushed a cool hand against the child's forehead.

Vera raised her shoulders to the woman's declaration. Matching smiles danced to life between Anna and the young girls faces. "And Irene too?" She questioned excitedly.

Her thoughts stilled anxiously as she considered the child's question. It was hard to explain to a five year old how the love between two adults who were not blood related was not the same as the love between an adult and child. She wanted to say that there was a difference between the love she felt for Vera and the feelings she had for her aunt. Certainly she cared for Irene's well being just as she cared for Vera's; and she enjoyed her company, just as she did the child's, but it was unlike the love she'd come to know. Elsa sighed and decided against explanations. "And Irene too." Vera's arms came up to clasp around the queen's neck out of excitement. "But," The woman continued, making the smaller blonde pull away. "Your aunt is just doing what she thinks is best for you and if at the end of the day that means finding somewhere else to sleep at night, then you have to respect her decision."

Vera' eyes filled with sadness. "I understand." She whispered.

"Now that doesn't mean that we still can't see each other or that we all can't remain friends." The queen grinned. "Love knows no boundaries."

* * *

 

Their interactions for the remainder of the day and evening had been limited. Elsa shut herself into her room, idly reading and brooding over the events of the afternoon. Dinner came and went, the queen requesting for a private banquet in her quarters. Anna couldn't say she blamed her, the uncomfortable meal between her and Irene, Vera mindlessly chatting between them, wasn't much better. The red head had worked to convince the brunette to stay, but did not prevail. After they'd cleared their winter rationed plates, Anna, too, retired to bed.

Sleep did not come easily to Elsa that night. All the 'should have saids' and 'could have dones' filtered through her brain with such angst; she found it impossible to relax. After a long hour of tossing and turning she stalked from her bedroom and down to the lounge for a cup of tea.

When she passed through the door she was surprised to see the space already occupied. Irene was dressed in a white lace nightgown as she stood over the drink cart. She ignored her informalities and lifted the kettle into view. "Tea?" She questioned calmly.

Elsa nodded. "Please." She looked down at her own sleep attire; matted long blonde hair and bare arms. It wasn't often she was so underdressed in front of someone other than her sister. With the realization that there was nothing she could do about it now, she shrugged and came to sit in the chair in front of the dying fire. "You couldn't sleep either?"

Irene looked up from the china, her brown eyes settling on the uncharacteristically dressed queen. She was surprised to see her looking so plain. Her face was void of any powders and her hair had a certain frizz to it. It was a rare sight, but not one that Irene did not enjoy. "I suppose so." She whispered, taking to cups in her hand and traveling to the woman's side. She handed off the mug before coming to sit across from her. "You're human." She mused taking a short sip of the hot liquid. Elsa's eyes lowered in confusion. "The night gown." Irene pointed. "It's nice to know you're not always so kept. It makes you more relatable."

"I shoot icicles from my hands." Elsa snickered softly. "I'm not sure relatable is in my undertaking."

"True." Irene giggled. "I suppose the nightgown just makes you more approachable."

"I'm not sure my court would enjoy if I started running my counsels like this." She fingered the hem of her dress, the fabric ending just below her knees.

"But who would protest it." The brunette's eyes twinkled in the flames as she teased. "You're the queen." She stated proudly. "The ice queen no less. Who would dare tell you what you could or could not wear to your delegations?"

Elsa thought simply for a moment before raising the glass to her lips. "You would." She whispered before taking a long drink.

Irene's eyes widened in surprise at the statement. After a moment she relaxed into her seat with a smile. "Now that is true."

"You're not afraid to stand up to me." The queen continued. "You're not afraid to fight me on anything." She eyed her carefully. "Why is that?"

The twenty two year old watched as Elsa's head slid to the side as she waited for her response. "Because I'm older than you." Both women burst out into quiet laughter, Elsa shaking her head in idiocy. "Truthfully," Irene continued after her giggles subsided. "I just think it's fun to push your buttons."

Elsa's mouth fell agape slightly at her admission before she tossed the woman a playful glare. "Well if we're speaking candidly here…" She grinned. "I think it's fun to push your buttons as well." Irene hid her cheeks as she brought the teacup in front of her lips. She adverted her eyes to stare into the embers of the dying fire. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Elsa replaced her cup on the end table and sat up tall in her seat. "I'm not sure why I have this feeling to reiterate what was said before," A breathless sigh left her lips. "But Anna and I really don't want either of you to leave."

Irene nodded, still avoiding her glance. "I know. Anna told me."

"It's not an inconvenience to have you here." Elsa promised. "Neither of you have been a bother at all, and truthfully, I've rather enjoyed having the company."

With hesitation, Irene met the woman's eyes. "So Vera said." Now it was Elsa's turn to blush. She considered all the ways that her words could have been taken out of context. She went to explain, but Irene had already started to put her worries at ease. "She's just a child." She stated calmly. "She knows very little about love and respect." Irene frowned, placing her glass to rest against her knee. "I respect you, Elsa and that is why I made the decision I did, because I respected you enough to make it. I knew you would never ask us to leave, because that's whom you are; you care. But even if you don't think so now, we will get in the way of you becoming the queen you are meant to be. We are commoners. We shouldn't be stowed away in the royal palace like treasures. Our lives are outside of these walls, as yours remain in here."

"But it's silly for you to be so hasty in your plans." Elsa explained. "It's winter, and you have no place to go; no food to eat. I understand that your lives are free from the confines of the castle, but I'd hoped that'd you'd find it home enough to remain her until spring."

Irene bit her lip in concern. "Until Spring?" She questioned sadly.

"It'll be warmer and the food will be better supplied." Elsa justified. "I can't as a queen, or as a person, send two people I care about, one a child no less, out into the village to learn the hard way how Arendelle fairs during the coldest months of the year." She ran a delicate finger along the rim of the teacup, eyeing Irene out of her peripherals cautiously. "I know you are doing what you think is best for us and that warms my heart to hear it, but I think what's best for both of you is a few more weeks here."

The woman's arms came to cross against her chest. She raised her chin in consideration before nodding. "Until spring?"

"Until spring." Elsa agreed. Something deep inside the queen told her that she should get up and offer the woman a hug, but her body stuck fast to the lounge. She wondered why such a platonic gesture would cause her mind such conflict. As she was about to squander the thoughts and rise to her feet, the door to the foyer slammed shut. She stiffened in her seated position beyond the wall.

"Queen Elsa!" Sir Talbot's masculine voice echoed.

Alarm reached her brain as she pushed off the chair and hurried out into the hall, Irene hot on her feet. Sir Talbot was winded, breathing heavily at the center of the room. He stared at the two scarcely dressed women, his head cocking in perplexity at their quick arrival.

He pushed his confusion aside as he straightened his posture. "Queen Elsa." He stated breathlessly. "Queen Inkeri has died."

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	10. The Decision

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER TEN

The throne was hard under the queen as she faced Sir Talbot early the next morning. Elsa had been up before the goslings stirred from their slumber and the sun breached the peak of the Northern Mountain. She was dressed and prepared, eagerly awaiting the arrival of her esteemed cohort. A sleepless night had both their minds wavering in unease.

"Prince Junior is not of age. I'm not sure I understand how his court will allow him to take the throne." Elsa sat bewildered at Sir Talbot's newest discovery.

"Aalborg does not rein as Arendelle does. Their diplomacies are fashioned under royal ties at any age, some even as young as twelve." He explained from his standing position in front of her. "Most of the Nordic Isles will allow a minor to take the crown to keep the blood line moving. Your father trusted me to stand in for you until you came of age and that is an honor I've never took for granted, but in other kingdom's, it's just not done."

Elsa stood. With heavy feet, she began to pace the steps. "We need to stay one step ahead of him." She continued, wondering if she was talking to herself or to Sir Talbot. "If there are going to be repercussions from our failed alliance, we need to be prepared."

"I agree." Douglas nodded, bringing his hands to wait patiently behind his back. "We will keep a close eye on their transports and we will double-man the ports, but-" He stilled. "What is most important right now is our response to Queen Inkeri's death."

Elsa dropped her brow and she halted her march. Hesitantly, she rotated to face him. "What are you encouraging?"

"We need to decide if Arendelle will pay their respects to Prince Junior."

"You mean go there?" Elsa's ice blue eyes increased in size as alarm reached her brain. She'd never left the Kingdom before. Her parent's unfortunate demise had her feeling rather afraid of getting on a ship. Her blood ran cold. The familiar tickle of frigid magic surfaced to her top layer of skin.

"That's not necessary." He responded, watching as his queen released an unsteady breath. "We could send a written response."

The skin of her brow furred tight across her hairline. Her timid eyes drifted closed in contemplation. "What if that only provokes him further?" The bitter thought brought her attention back to Douglas. "I don't want to remind him of his threats against Arendelle." Delicately, she massaged her fingers against her forehead.

Sir Talbot shrugged, his hands rising out to his sides as he responded. "But on the likely chance that he does remember and we don't pay our respects, that could be causation as well."

Elsa fell into the throne in defeat. Neurons fired amongst the folds of her brain, searching for the right things to say. With a crushing sigh, her head came to rest in her hands. Bent elbows pressed deep against her knees. "I don't know what to do." She divulged as she raised her attention to her advisor.

"Take some time, your majesty." He encouraged. He took a hesitant step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't need your answer just yet."

The queen shook out her wrists and pulled anxiously against her braid. Her sudden movements halted Douglas' touch, reeling him backwards. He stumbled over his feet the landing. "I can't think in here." Elsa bound up from her seat and glided over to the archway. "I need to go for a walk."

From the throne room she filtered back into the baron hall. The morning sun now cascaded through the windows overhead. Its rays glistening against the woman's pale skin. Her complexion seemingly warmed the burst of cold lingering just under its wake. With silent feet, she stalked across the foyer and leaned into the front doors. Her hands planted against the wooden surface as she cast them open with vigor. The heavy enclosure connected with something solid just beyond the castle walls. The contact protested its opening as Elsa pushed harder to step into the courtyard.

A woman groaned audibly from her toppled over position on the gravel floor.

Embarrassment flooded Elsa's over-worked mind as she looked down. It became evident what she had done. "Here," The queen bent quickly at her waist taking Irene's arm in her own. "Let me help you." She fumbled slightly, pulling the woman back onto her feet.

Her dark brown hair was matted with snow. She mumbled a brief thank you as she dusted the flakes from her now wet pants. "Where are you off too in such a hurry?"

"I'm sorry." Elsa whispered regretfully. "I had to get out of there." She waved her uncharacteristically frantic hands back towards the castle in contempt.

"Well don't let me keep you then." Irene bowed, stepped out of the queen's way. Elsa hesitated as she eyed her house guest curiously.

"Where were you coming from?" She inquired as Irene looked up at her in surprise.

"I brought the men rebuilding the stable a pail of fresh water." She explained softly. "They have all of the supplies collected and began construction today."

The queen offered a polite nod of approval. "That is very hospitable of you." Irene shrugged off the compliment, shying her cheeks to the side. "Well," Elsa sang after a brief awkward silence. "I'm going for a walk. Would you care to join me?"

She lifted her hazel eyes to meet the woman's icy blues. "I'm alright." She said, offering up a small smile. "You don't need to worry about me."

Shaking her head, Elsa continued. "I'm not worried about you." She acknowledged truthfully. "I could use the distraction."

Taking a step towards the entrance, the brunette frowned. "I can go get Anna," Irene assured. "She was in the library keeping an eye on Vera for me."

"No need." Elsa smirked. "You'll do fine." With a simple wave of her hand, she motioned for the woman to follow as she started her march towards the village.

Irene cautiously came to her hip. She left a hesitant distance apart, side eyeing the woman carefully. Elsa's expression was heated. There was an underlying stress that wrecked havoc across her typically soft skin. Wrinkles stood in place of the usual smooth white porcelain and worry lines creased her brows. They crossed over the open gate and onto the bridge, greeted by the full heat of the winter sun. "Rough morning?" She inquired softly.

Elsa exhaled the disturbances plaguing her brain. "You could certainly say that."

With timid fingers, Irene ran her hand along the wood railing as they walked slowly over the fjord. "Does this have anything to do with the Queen who has died?'

Her gaze came to halt strictly ahead of her. "It's complicated."

Side by side, they stepped off the landing and onto the cobblestone path. They were headed towards the markets. The streets were emptier than usual, the winter months pulling children and many wives back into their warm homes. It seemed ironic to Elsa that most Arendellians escaped the cold, but still embraced her as their queen. A group of four men were working diligently on the stables as they passed. Little progress had been made, but the queen still felt admiration for their efforts. One of them waved warmly to the brunette. Irene blushed in response before offering a small gesture of acknowledgement. She quickly turned away. She hid her cheeks from the gentleman, but gave the queen full view of her discomfort.

Once out of earshot, Elsa giggled. "Making friends are we?" She inquired teasingly.

"No." Irene's cheeks darkened further. She stepped ahead of the woman in an effort to hide her embarrassment. "Henrik was just especially grateful for the water."

"I'm not sure I understand what that means." Elsa smiled coming to stand back at her side. "But finding a suitor isn't out of the realm of possibilities for you." Irene's brown eyes widened in alarm. "What I mean is, he was handsome and you're-" Elsa paused, considering what she was about to say; beautiful, stunning, a woman? "-Available." She stuttered.

The two carried on walking past the shops. They followed into the square, harboring an uncomfortable silence. Both feigned interest in the many wares hanging from the carts, reaching out delicate fingers to admire the merchandise. Many of the shopkeepers curtsied as the queen passed by their business. She offered them respectful nods in response, never letting her poised demeanor fade. "Forgive me for saying, but I'm not looking to be courted." Irene finally admitted at a whisper.

"Really?" Elsa tried to hide her surprise. "Truthfully I thought that's what all women our age wanted." She placed a respectful hand over her mouth as she quietly chuckled. "I'm glad I'm not alone."

It was Irene's turn to be taken back. "Really?" She gapped. "I would thought you would be all about finding a man and making him your King." Her raspy voice lowered as they strode past the busy fish market. "You know, having a family and a few princes' and princesses 'of your own."

Elsa noticeably grimaced. "I'm not sure that's in my realm of possibilities."

"The man or the children?" Irene teased, making light of their obviously humorless discussion.

"Both!" She gasped, as she tossed her friend a quick glare. "Can you think of any man willing to wed, well, someone like me? And while children are lovely, I'll let Anna repopulate the throne."

"I'm sure there's plenty of suitable men who'd love to wed the famous Ice Queen." She dug an elbow into Elsa's side, grinning menacingly.

"I'm going to go back inside." Elsa's defiant stare darkened before a playful smirk danced to life on her thin lips. "Those conversations were far less serious."

"I'm kidding!" Irene raised her hands in surrender. "I'm done. Men are off the table."

"For both of us apparently." Both women shared in collective laughter. From around the bend leading to the loading docks, a group of children approached.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" They broke into an excited run in her direction. Five young ones came to crowd around her, jumping up and down in delight. Irene moved off to the side to watch as they ambushed and hugged the queen. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" They cheered.

Elsa raised her hand above her head sending a burst of snow into the air. Each falling flake fell to the earth and morphed into the tiny, quirky, snowgie Irene had seen the day of the cookie decorating. The children cheered as the little men bounced eagerly up the hill. They bumped and crowded into each other as they went. Hurriedly, the children chased after the snowgies in exhilaration, following them back up into town.

"You sure you don't want to talk about that kid thing again?" Irene had crept into Elsa's side, whispering close to her ear. Before Elsa could retaliate, the woman took the lead. She held her head high in wonderment and blissful innocence as she meandered away. Elsa rolled her eyes at the woman's humorous antics as she trailed a step behind her. It was a moment before they were walking next to each other again. Irene turned to find that same sad, defeated look upon the queen's face. "So what was so complicated before that you felt you needed to leave the castle for once?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I leave the castle!" Elsa protested angrily.

"Sure," Irene nodded. "You visit the courtyard or go to the gardens, but I think this is the first time I've ever seen you this far into the village."

Elsa went to object, but her words fell short. "You maybe right." He shoulders raised in modest indifference. "Life as a queen just gets in the way of these little outings."

Irene wanted to say that she understood, but the truth was her past two years had been spent on the run. She hadn't felt confined to anywhere in twenty-six long months. "Well you're out now and we're talking, so what has you all un-Elsa-fied?"

Elsa ignored the joke. She led past the harbor and the loading docks as they worked their way down towards the more deserted part of Arendelle. Down on the water was where most of the villagers built their homes and ran the school. Only a few shops remained at this distance. The seclusion was nice and the view of the fjords from eye level was breath taking. "I have to make a decision about something that could potentially bring harm to my Kingdom." She explained, surprising herself with her honesty.

"What kind of decision?" Irene inquired, tipping her head to consider the blonde silently.

Elsa bit her lip. "I'm not sure it's appropriate for me to talk about civic matters outside of my court."

Irene shrugged. "Who am I going to tell?" She stated with a wicked grin. "Besides maybe I can help you work through it."

The queen thought back to when Irene entrusted Vera to her. The day they visited the trolls. "You're right." She sighed. "I trust you." She wandered over to a fallen log at the water's edge and sat. Irene joined at her side, both looking out over the busy shipyard. "The queen who died had come to me just over a month ago asking for assistance during the winter months. I turned her down seeing as it was not in the best interest of my people to be sending out resources to another kingdom. Her son, Prince Junior, was not happy with my response and made a threat against me. We did not think we'd have to worry about his intimidations until he came of age, but with Queen Inkeri gone, Junior will now take the throne."

"And what is the decision you have to make now because of it?" Irene questioned, averting her eyes to a ship sailing off to sea. It breached the horizon, bending against the gentle waves.

"I'm afraid if I send condolences to their kingdom he will remember of our fallen alliance."

"And if you don't do anything, and on the very likely chance he still remembers, he will take that as a further threat."

Elsa smiled at the woman's intuitiveness. "Exactly." She whispered.

Irene pondered for a moment, pulling at her brown curls. "Do you really think a country that had to come to you for assistance really has the means to take on Arendelle and the magically gifted woman who commands it?"

Elsa shrugged. "That is a good thought."

"And even if they do retaliate, I'd be a fool to think that their authority can hold a lick to yours. You have a large army behind you, and you yourself possess the power of a hundred men."

"But that would mean going to war." Elsa frowned. "I'm not sure I want to put my men in that position right now; less than a year after I've taken rein."

Irene tapped a finger against the woman's knee bringing Elsa's attention to her words. "You can freeze the seas. You can stop their advances before they even reach shore. A single guard may never see war with you as their leader." With her shoulder, she pushed the queen playfully. "You sell yourself short, your majesty." Irene grinned, but Elsa did not return the sentiment. "I understand you are worried about your people and that is commendable, but an action that you made to put your kingdom first could lead to the sacrifice of a few good men. The cost can sometimes outweigh the means."

Elsa frowned. "So you're saying I should send the letter?"

"What I'm saying is, it wouldn't make a difference either way."

* * *

 

It was just after ten in the evening when Elsa stalked the short distance from her bedroom to her sister's. She wasn't sure what had her fleeing the confines of her sheets at such an hour, but something was missing; something she knew Anna could fix. With a timid hand she knocked against the enclosure, stepping back in anticipation.

An alarmed, "Who is it?" sounded from beyond the wall.

"It's me." Elsa whispered, fingering the brass doorknob as she entered the room. A mop of messy red hair sat up against her mattress, blindly rubbing her tired eyes. "Can I come in?"

Anna batted a hand at her. "Yeah, of course, I was just… reading…"

A small giggle passed through the queen's lips. "Sure you were." She mused as she came to sit at the edge of her sister's bed. "I'm sorry I woke you."

A yawn escaped Anna's mouth. She shook her sleeping brain awake, blinking madly. "Think nothing of it!" She beamed, coming to sit beside Elsa. "Now what do you need?"

Her cotton lined shoulder's raised in a modest shrug as she averted her eyes to the floor. "I'm just having an off day." She divulged truthfully.

"Is this about Queen Inkeri or your walk with Irene?" Anna inquired, teasing her with a raised eyebrow.

"Both." She answered sadly. "I guess I'm just feeling unsettled."

Elsa lay back against the bedspread. Her eyes fixated on the cream colored ceiling. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Hesitantly, Anna relaxed on her side bringing her cheek to rest against her hand. She searched her sister's expression curiously. Elsa's thoughts appeared to be lost somewhere beyond the bedroom. "You know," She whispered calmly. "For what it's worth, I think you're doing a great job as the queen."

Her pale face tipped towards her sister. "I think you're biologically required to say that."

"That maybe true…" She giggled. "But I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it."

Elsa offered her a small smile. "Thank you." Her attention averted overhead once more. Anna watched the pale skin of the woman's forehead crease in anguish.

"You know," Anna continued. "You can stay here tonight if you think it would help?"

The cold seemed to dissipate from Elsa's blood as her heart swelled in her chest. "And you wouldn't mind?" She bit gently down on the skin of her bottom lip. "I do seem to feel more under control when you're near."

A pillow arched through the air, landing on Elsa's head. "Of course I don't mind." Anna retracted the cushion. Her blue eyes rose in elation. "Just don't freeze me to the bed while I sleep."

"No promises." Elsa teased as she crawled her way under the down comforter. She replaced the pillow under her head and relaxed into the mattress. Anna was at her side, fighting with the sheets. A growl left her mouth as she flung them wildly, releasing the blue fabric from their tangles. Her sister settled happily into her spot, as she brought their eyes together. Matching smiles drew to their lips. "Thank you, Anna." Elsa sung.

"You're my sister." She reached out and bopped her nose with the tip of her finger. "I'd do anything for the ones I love."

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	11. The Discovery

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER ELEVEN

A letter was arranged to travel the Nordic Seas to the royal castle of Aalborg. It had been a week since its departure and Arendelle's men had returned home with no response. It was as to be expected, Elsa continued to reminded herself. Though the unease of the situation was still housed angrily in the depths of her stomach.

They were another seven days into the coldest season of the year. The latest shipments of rations were running low and most of the village was in hibernation mode. Chilled feet graced the markets only for the bare necessities. No one wanted to bother with the frost bite. The royal family and their guests were staying busy within the stonewalls of the castle. Elsa was consumed by her seemingly endless hearings while Irene and the other housekeepers kept up with their daily chores. Even though they were cooped up, the work didn't stop. The brunette wouldn't admit it out loud, but every time she stepped foot into the courtyard she was thankful to have agreed to stay with the royals until spring. The winter air was bitter. Its bite was a reminder that Mother Nature had an incomparable vengeance.

Anna however had taken it upon her self to tutor Vera. The idea came to her one morning whilst she watched the girl sit for hours outside of Elsa's office, patiently waiting for her Queenly duties to end. Teaching the young girl reading and arithmetic had given the nineteen year old a new drive. It preoccupied her days and gave her the sense of purpose she'd been looking for. Together, the two poured over old books and puzzles, snuggled up by the fire in the lounge. Surprisingly, the five year old was happy for a break from her mundane tirades around the halls. You could only bother the help so many times before it became a nuisance.

It was just after eleven in the afternoon. The embers burned bright in the hearth, cutting Anna's uncomfortable chill. Today's lesson was on writing. It was turning out to be their most disastrous lecture yet. Vera had grown frustrated in maintaining ink in the quill long enough to write out her name. Smudges were plastered all over the parchment like dark blemishes. Her heavy hand had scratched gashes into the assignment, the tip of the pen flexing in distress. A groan left Vera's mouth as she threw the feather across the desk. "I can't do it!" She whined and crossed her arms against her chest in defeat.

Anna ran a tentative hand through her hair. With an aggravated sigh she lifted the quill and settled it back in the child's hand. "You're doing great!" She encouraged. "Just don't be so forceful when you press down." She took the child's hand in her own demonstrating how to lightly draw out the ink. Together they danced the quill across the page.

A smile stretched across the child's face as she lifted the parchment to display above her head. "We did it!"

Anna beamed. "That was all you, my dear."

She bounced excitedly in her chair. "Can I go show Irene?" Her proud demeanor subsided as angry bickering sounded from just beyond the lounge. As if on queue, two women could be heard having a heated discussion. It was becoming so prevalent Anna couldn't even blame the paper thin walls anymore. The voices were muffled against the enclosure, but their tones echoed with vigor. Vera frowned in response. "They're at it again."

Anna covered her mouth as she giggled. "It does seem that way." Carefully, she took the parchment from the child's hands. A finger tapped against her chin as she contemplated another word for Vera to trace. A light bulb lit above her head as the neurons fired in her brain. With quick penmanship, she replaced the sheet in front of the child.

Her blue eyes fell into a squint as Vera considered her work quietly. It looked easy enough. She was a pro now, after all. A smirk rose to her lips before she pushed the paper away from her. "Why do you think they argue all the time?"

Anna sulked and repositioned the parchment back in front of the small blonde. "I think they just don't always see eye to eye on things." Her shoulders rose in a shrug.

"I'm just saying, I just think it would make more sense to put those books here." Irene could be heard grumbling from the other room as her voice hitched.

"I think it's a distraction." Vera whispered, holding the quill in her right hand. She ignored the princess's growing confusion as she gently worked the ink across the page.

"What do you mean?" Anna inquired, eyeing the child curiously.

Vera didn't answer for a moment as she perfected a capitol A. "Do you remember when we were reading Frankenstein?" She questioned, her gaze still averted to the table. Anna nodded, watching as the girl focused on her next letter; N. "Well after Victor's mother dies he uses his creations to distract himself from how sad he feels."

Anna waggled an eyebrow in uncertainty. "You think they're sad?"

"No…" Vera drawled, sticking out her tongue in steady concentration. Out from the black ink danced a second N. "Victor then meets Elizabeth, remember?" Her chin tipped briefly to flash Anna an idiotic stare. "And he's afraid to love another woman again so he continues to make his monster."

"I'm not sure I'm following..." Anna admitted truthfully as the child dropped her attention back to her work.

Vera finished off the four-letter word with a last wobbly A. "I think they're in love." She continued nonchalantly. "And they use their arguing as a distraction." Her hands lifted the parchment for Anna's referral. "Well, what did I spell?" The princess's blue eyes were wide when Vera met her glance. Anna appeared lost somewhere between bewildered and impatient. "What?" Vera questioned cocking her blonde head in confusion.

"What did you just say?" Anna gawked at the girl wildly.

Vera shrugged. "I think they're in love." She paused, thinking for a moment. "But not the love that Elsa said that she feels. The real kind of love, like you and Kristoff or Romeo and Juliet." She expressed, recalling another book the two had read together. "Well, what did I write?" Vera asked again drawing her tutor's eyes back to the new word.

"That's my name," Anna stuttered, still taken back by the child's declaration. "Anna."

Vera smiled smugly as she held out her work. "Will you teach me to write, Elsa?"

Anna blinked. "Of course." With unsteady hands, she took the quill and the paper from the five year olds grasp. She etched out the child's third word, before sliding the materials back to Vera. The blonde regarded them quickly as she brought the quill to the page. "Vera," Anna whispered, putting her hand over the child's to still her work. "What makes you think Elsa and Irene are in love?"

The child pursed her lips in deliberation. "I just think it would be nice." She grinned and rose onto her knees. "Haven't you noticed that Elsa always wants to be around Irene? She's always in the library. They go on walks and she eats with dinner with us almost every night now." With her hand's pressed against the table, she drew her head in close to the princess. "Don't you think it would be nice?"

Anna's voice stuck still in her throat as she stared at the child in absurdity. Her hand lifted from the child's and came down to finger the hem of her green dress. "I think they're just doing things that friends do." Her heart beat unevenly in her chest.

"You and I are friends." Vera explained. "And Elsa and I are friends, but it's different with her and Irene."

"How so?" The words left her mouth at a hush.

"They spend time together like you and Kristoff. You know, always together, playing games and activities." Anna coughed in response, banging a fist against her chest. She wanted to explain to Vera that the activities Kristoff and her were involved in were worlds different from what Irene and Elsa were doing. She wanted to tell her that two women didn't feel things like a man and a woman. Though she knew that wasn't always true. The stories were finite in their vast collection of literature, but they did exist. "Don't you think it would be nice for them to love each other?" Vera asked again, pulling the princess from her thoughts.

Anna paused, alarm still filtering through her thoughts. Finally, a small smile grew across her cheeks. "I think having love for another person is a wonderful thing."

Satisfied with her answer, Vera tipped her head back down and continued her work.

* * *

 

The afternoon slowly faded to evening. The castle returned to its usual dull roar. Just after five the majority of the staff filtered out of the foyer, retiring home for the evening. All that remained now were Gerda and Kai. Over dinner, the adults held mindless chatter; discussing the weather, Irene's progress with the library, and Vera's schooling. This was how their night's together flowed. The five year old dominated most conversations these days, but Elsa was surprised to see her usually chatty sister pushing cabbage around her plate in idle listening. Anna smiled and nodded when appropriate, but appeared to ignore most of the discussions happening around her. Her attention was somewhere else this evening. Elsa was almost convinced she was missing Kristoff until she dropped her gaze to her plate and felt Anna's eyes following her every move. She tried to catch her in the act, but was failing dismally. She focused her concentration on Vera as she talked. Anna's perplexed stare directed to her cheek once more. When Elsa turned, her sister was back lost in her food.

Anna sat, unable to get the child's words out of her head. After working on her penmanship the red head suggested they move onto some light reading. She was hopeful one of her favorite childhood stories would provide a good distraction, but the words provided no relief. Not even 'Gertrude's Bird' could pull Anna from her slump. Vera's assumptions kept drifting back and forth between her ears. She fell victim to the sick feeling that something had transpired in her sister's love life and gone over completely over her head. Elsa had never discussed her marital intentions as a Queen. Truthfully, Anna believed Elsa was quite content being herself. At least for the time being anyway. But it wasn't like the opportunities hadn't arisen since her coronation day. Her older sister was naive to the ways of men. She was blind to how the male delegates lips would linger against the soft skin of the back of her hand in greeting. She failed to respond to any boastful chatter when someone was out to impress her. Anna was even surprised to recall her sister never having had a private meeting with any single visiting Prince or King. When the occasion advanced, Elsa either redirected the conversations' elsewhere or inquired what importance it held to treaty matters or trade deals. Anna was feeling astonished by her own ignorance.

Since the eternal winter, the younger sister had just been blissfully thrilled to have her best friend back in her life. The events of the coronation were behind them. It had been comforting to learn there'd always been a reason behind the closed doors and missed conversations. For the last eight months, Anna had been unwilling to let any more time go. She was determined to build the best relationship they could. True, Elsa's often substantial workload kept her busy, but it provided Anna with time to spend with Kristoff. After, she was always able to relish in the down time they spent together as sisters.

The arrival of their two new guests had shaken things up a bit. For the better, Anna had assumed. Their conversations were lighter. Dinners were often filled with laughter and cheery chatter. Vera being around also seemed to really help Elsa come out of her shell. But now Anna was left wondering if maybe it had never been Vera at all? Maybe a certain brunette had more to do with Elsa's fewer solo nights reading in her room. Even maybe the decrease in dinner's Anna spent alone at the dining table. She considered Elsa's declaration when expressing how much she wanted them to stay. Anna was wedged between feeling blind, misguided, and over all a little disappointed. If Irene had been the reason for Elsa's new progressions, Anna was left wondering why she hadn't been enough?

After their simple meal of steamed cabbage and bread, Anna excused herself. She wasn't feeling up to her usual evenings while Kristoff was away. She neglected her game of hide and seek with Vera and the quiet conversation that often took place after. Anna and the other adults usually sat in the lounge, sipping tea and talking the night away. With hope for a good nights rest, she encouraged herself to believe that her mind would return to normal. The solitude of her bedroom was, for once, comforting. To be alone with her thoughts and away from the wandering eyes of her sister and the curious five year old, was a relief. One Anna never thought she'd enjoy. She dressed for bed before flinging herself onto her mattress. She rolled to face the window and silently considered the Frozen tundra below.

It was quite sometime later when Anna was pulled back from her thoughts.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" A woman's voice teased from the entranceway. Anna spun around, overtly surprised to see her sister closing the door behind her. She drew to her knees as Elsa floated over to her bedside. Very carefully she sat against the headboard watching Anna carefully with her bright blue eyes. "You were awfully quiet at dinner." Elsa mused softly. "Did Vera give you a run for your money today?"

Anna blushed and pulled her thighs into her chest protectively. "You could definitely say that."

The Queen sighed. Sitting straight, she crossed her legs and faced her sister. "I know we discussed having them stay until spring, but if it's getting to be too much I can make other arrangements…"

"No, no," Anna shook her head. "It's not that."

Elsa frowned, rubbing her hand across her forehead.. "Well if it's the tutoring, you don't have to feel obligated to teach her." She assured Anna. "I can have someone else do it and free up some of your time."

"No," The younger sister whispered. "It's not that either. I love teaching Vera."

Elsa leaned forward and placed a comforting hand against Anna's knee. "Then what has you all out of sorts tonight?"

She raked in a deep breath and considered her feelings carefully. Hesitantly, she spoke. "Elsa, do you like men?"

"Men?" The blonde's eyes widened. Her hand reeled back in shock. "Of course I like men; they're fine. What's not to like about them?"

Anna shook her head. "No, no," She blushed. "What I mean is, do you want to find a suitor of sorts? A partner? You know, someone to stand beside you on the throne?"

Elsa's icy blues lowered. "Have you been talking to Irene?"

Anna was suddenly angry. "You've talked to Irene about boys?" Her heart pounded in her chest, overtly threatened by the thought.

"No," Elsa giggled, easing Anna's concern. "Well, yes... She mostly talked I just brushed her off saying it wasn't something I was interested in."

Anna's stiff posture softened. "So you don't like men?"

Elsa drew a long comforting caress up her legs as her shoulders rose in discomfort. "I don't know." She finally whispered. "Having a suitor just doesn't feel like something that's on the horizon for me. Honestly, it doesn't feel like something I'm all that comfortable with right now." Her sister cocked her head in confusion. "Anna, listen, I've just learned how to be a queen. I have these expanding powers I've never had a chance to explore. As everyone else has gotten to know me, I've been getting to know myself. I can't just brush off the concern I've held onto for twenty one years." She continued. "Only a dozen or so times have I even left the castle since taking the throne. Does that really sound like someone who is ready to marry a prince and start a family?"

"No, but-"

"Anna, I'm fine on my own and perfectly comfortable with you and Kristoff doing whatever it is you're doing. You can have the big wedding celebration and as many kids as you want." She interrupted. "I just think, for now, I'm doing what is best suited for me." Her hands settled against her knee as she offered her sister a small smile.

"But what about women?" Anna grasped at her open mouth willing the words to return, but it was too late.

"What about women?" Elsa shook her head in misunderstanding.

Anna stumbled over her thoughts "I just. Is there? Um." Her cheeks burned bright red. "Could there be a chance that maybe, you kind of might, you know, have feelings for, um, a girl?"

The queen pressed her back into the headboard, stretching as far away from her sister as she could manage. "A girl?" She fumbled. "What girl?"

"Well," Anna bit her lip. Her mind traveled back to her discussion with the five year old. "Vera had brought up today during our lesson that she thought you and Irene might be, you know, in love." Her hands wavered uneasily at her sides. "And I couldn't help but think maybe that's why you've been so…present, lately."

Elsa's brows were resting just below her hairline. "Me and Irene?" She questioned completely flabbergasted.

"It was just her assumption." Anna assured.

"One in which you're echoing right now…" Elsa appeared somewhere between cross and amused. "You're telling me, you're going off the assumptions of a five year old?"

Her mouth dropped as the words stilled in her throat. "I just, I thought, I couldn't help but notice you do spend an awful amount of time with her, you know, taking walks, visiting her in the library, fighting about nonsense…"

"You're mad!" Elsa cried humorously as she stood from the bed. Her feet fell into a pace as she wrung her fingers against her waist. "Irene and I are just friends!" Anna wasn't sure if her sister was laughing or furious. "I'm sure she'd appear attractive to most people perhaps, and she has nice hair, but I've never thought of her like, well like that." She expressed, placing a soothing hand against her chest. She walked circles back and forth in front of the bed. Anna did her best to follow her with her eyes without getting dizzy. "Besides, she drives me absolutely insane most days. She's so opinionated and forceful. She never listens when I talk. We can't get through one solid day without an argument. And she's a girl for goodness sake!"

"Elsa," Anna sighed. "I think the ones we love are supposed to drive us mad." She rose tentatively to the edge of the bed. "Look at Kristoff and I. We started our relationship fighting and to this day we never see eye to eye on anything. But, it works. I know at the end of the day the arguments and the bickering matches; they're just that. They don't mean we don't care about each other any less. I love to be with him and he loves to be with me."

Elsa stopped in her tracks. "You know, seven months ago you were trying to marry a man you just met." She scolded. "What could you possibly tell me about love?"

Anna frowned. "A hell of a lot more then you could teach me!" She shouted, before settling back down onto her rear. She shook her head in rejection. "I don't want to fight." Anna promised, coming in closer to her sister. "I was silent today at dinner because I was worried if Vera was right it would mean my role in your life would get smaller." Elsa watched as her sister's gaze fell to the floor. "I was worried that if you dated a woman instead of a man that I would become less of a sister to you." A small smile crossed over her lips as she leaned forward in her seat. "Elsa, do you think two months ago you would have come to my room if I'd gone to bed upset?"

"I..." She stuttered. "Of cou-"

"The answer to that is probably no." Anna interrupted. "You don't like the confrontation and I respect that about you." She winked playfully. "And let me ask you this. Do you think two months ago you'd be sitting at the dining room table every night, complaining about delegations and court hearings?" Elsa remained silent. "That's a no too... All I'm saying is whether it's Irene or Vera, they've brought you out of your shell in a way I never could have done as your sister. And though that's not the easiest recollection for me to have as someone who loves and cares about you... I have to believe it's all been for the better-"

Elsa raised her hand, stilling her sister's words. "Anna, you're out of your mind. I don't like Irene in any kind of way besides a friend."

Her shoulder's rose into a shrug. "I'm just saying, you said you didn't want her to leave. You got so angry when you'd heard they were planning too. You spend all of your free time hassling her in the library or training Vera with her powers…" Anna lifted her self to her feet. "And you and I, we've never been closer. You've been more open with me about Arendelle's affairs and you let me braid your hair after your bath. I'd be naive to say that this is just because we decided to open the gates." She grinned. "This is all happening because you decided to open your heart."

The blonde grew sterner. "I don't like Irene." She rebuked. "Not like that."

Anna smirked. "I think you might."

Elsa's pacing began again. She was lost to her sister's words. Irene was a friend, a great friend. They'd only known each other a few months, sure, but Elsa liked to think they got along well. They loved pushing each other's buttons and getting under each other's skin, but the blonde had always believed it had been in a way similar to how siblings bicker.

But in the back of her head, she knew she was wrong.

Her and Anna had disagreements, of course, but usually once it was solved they moved on with their lives. Irene on the other hand, was always looking to start another one, or bring something back up that they had argued about the day before. Then, another frightening revelation came to her mind. Sometimes their arguments were the best part of her day. She loved to watch as the brunette's forehead creased in frustration. Elsa would poke fun about something she'd done or question her antics just to get a rise out of her. And when they finished their squabble, both women would fall into compatible laugher. Irene's cheeks would raise up to pillow her brown eyes. Then they'd light up with gold flakes. Elsa's heart skipped a beat as she followed her thoughts. Surely these were not the images someone would keep in their head about someone who they thought 'just a friend'.

"I can't like Irene!" She stammered suddenly. "I don't! I mean I can't. It's just not done. How dare you make such an accusation! You're out of your mind; you and Vera both. I couldn't possibly feel that way about another woman! I don't. I just don't." She stopped her tirade and looked to her sister in fear. Her blue eyes were wide with terror. "Could I?"

Anna opened her mouth to respond as a knock sounded from the door. Both women exchanged a nervous glance before Anna found her voice. "Come in!" She called.

It was becoming a more frequent sight to see; Sir Talbot in the castle at night. He stepped into the room looking disheveled. "Y-your majesty," Douglas fumbled over his words. "I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news."

Elsa looked to Anna who held the same uneasy expression. Usually she would follow Sir Talbot to her study, but something told her that it would be unnecessary. Whatever bad news Douglas was about to share, Anna was sure to learn of it on her own.

"You may speak freely here." She encouraged as he stepped in to face her.

"Queen Elsa, our trade ship leaving Kristiansand has been pirated." His voice caught briefly before he straightened his spine. "Three men are dead and our supplies are gone."

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	12. The Destruction

Fear, the Enemy

-M Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER TWELVE

Forgotten were the conversations from the night before. Whatever turmoil the queen had been in regarding matters of the heart were set aside as she embarked on a new responsibility as grand ruler. It was the hardest duty she'd been administered yet. Elsa had spent the last three hours meeting with the wives and families of the fallen ship crew. Each disheartening interaction grew harder than the one before it. It was the first time she'd ever had to tell anyone that his or her loved ones had passed away. And from experience, she knew that the outcome was terrible.

At first your body goes into shock. You stop hearing the words around you. Arms drape around you like tight cords. There's no comfort in a hug. Or at least she assumed. Then you assure yourself that there must have been a mistake; that this couldn't possibly have happen to someone you love. And this is all before the grief, the anger, and the eventual acceptance takes over.

Each broken hearted daughter, each devastated wife, cut into Elsa like a knife. Their sons wrapped their arms around their female family members, trying to be as strong as they could. This was all while contemplating how to take over for their new role. Boys were becoming men in front of her eyes. Children aged in seconds. Elsa took her time with each family, promising assistance by any means possible. She explained full heartedly that she and the people of Arendelle were so very grateful that their loved ones had fought valiantly to preserve their kingdom's supplies.

The Jorgensens, the Nielsens and the Mollers. She had caressed their grief stricken faces with a soft glance. Her heart ached as their eyes twitched in disbelief. Elsa felt inadequate. When the last family exited the hall, the queen collapsed back into her Throne. She released the hostile breath that had been held hostage against her rib cage. Tangles of loose hairs had fallen from her braid. Her appearance was disheveled at best. She sighed as Sir Talbot came to stand in front of her, offering a respectful bow.

"You did an excellent job today, your majesty." He stood and offered her a small smile. "Under the circumstances, of course."

Truthfully she was not sure how someone could do a great job with what she'd just done. She'd just informed a dozen people that life, as they knew it, was over. Today her responsibility had been to break hearts; to freeze, to fear. But perhaps Douglas was lacking the right words, just as she was. "Have you talked to the remaining people on board?" She questioned, referring to the few men that were allowed to return to Arendelle aboard their empty supply ship.

"Yes, Queen Elsa, it seems we were not the only kingdom affected by the pirating." He explained. "Two ships coming into Kristiansand were looted as well. The commandeers were well prepared to double our number of men."

"I smell collusion." Elsa lowered her eyes to the floor. "It seems our missing maps have come in handy with Aalborg and Prince Junior." Her finger tapped gently against her chin as she pondered. "What doesn't make sense though, is he shouldn't have the men or the supplies to succeed with such a rouse."

Sir Talbot shook his head at her assumptions. "Our men say it was not the Aalborgs who overthrew our ship, but instead the Bonapartes."

Elsa's eyes widened in unrestrained surprise. "Of the Southern Isles?" A chill ran down her back in remembrance of Hans and his deceit just under a year ago.

Douglas nodded in confirmation. "The Bonapartes are at the command of the second oldest brother, King Carlo. He's remained on the throne for the past three years and is leading the take over of the island countries."

Confusion grew between Elsa's ears. Her cheeks uncharacteristically flushed. "But this has no logic." She stood and began her customary pacing before the iron chair. "The Southern Isles are not at war with Arendelle or Kristiansand. Why provoke two united countries to enter a disagreement they hold no ties to?" She scratched at her head in deliberation as she stilled. "Am I mad to think Prince Junior is still behind this? After all, it was Aalborg's supplies that were under siege from the Bonapartes."

"I'd say the shoes fit." Sir Talbot insisted, coming to stand beside Elsa with his hands clasped behind his back. "How would you like to move forward, your majesty?"

In that instant, layered with terror and apprehensions, Elsa realized something she hadn't considered the night before. Amongst all this mayhem between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, not only was she worried about what Anna and her people might feel about her decisions, but it was also Irene's opinion of her that she'd truly come to worry about. She was someone who respected and trusted her with no second thoughts. Irene needed no background information or prior knowledge of her deliberations. She didn't fear her or her reign. What would Irene think of Elsa if she sent all her men to war to retrieve their stolen goods? What would she come to believe of Elsa's anxieties towards violence? Irene would say that the Southern Isles were no match for the wicked Ice Queen and that they were daft fools for trying to pick a fight in the first place. But what kind of leader would she be to risk her kingdom's newfound alliances to wage war against a leader she knew very little about? Her fingers massaged into the soft skin of her forehead as she thought. "If the Bonapartes wanted to go to war with Arendelle they would not have left a few of our men alive to tell the story." She nodded as she meet Sir Talbot's eyes. "King Carlo wanted me to know of his interference. He is not looking for a war, but instead an arrangement."

Douglas gleamed at his queen, clearly impressed with her discovery. "When did you get so intuitive?"

Elsa shrugged. "I had two pretty excellent leaders before me." She whispered truthfully before raising her voice. "It is my command that we send letters out to King Gering of Kristiansand and King Carlos of The Southern Isles. We will arrange to meet in two weeks time here in Arendelle. Each kingdom may bring their King, one confidant, and two guards into our village. Anyone else will be turned away. We can discuss what will be done to salvage our relationships and decide how the Bonapartes will repay us for our stolen goods. In the mean time, have the people scrounge up what we can to bring to Kristiansand so we can get our trade deals back in order. We will lead by foot."

Sir Talbot bowed to his ruler. "As you command, your grace." He rose and exited the hall at a march, his head held high upon his shoulders.

Elsa retreated back to her throne, dropping her head into her hands. This was exactly why Elsa felt ill suited to wed a King and carry on the Arendelle blood line. She'd just begun to learn her responsibilities as queen. Each day brought new duties, new alliances, and new issues that demanded they be dealt with immediately. Life as a queen was overwhelming. Most days she felt there was no time for anything, but work. On top of it, she was struggling to hold off the impending snowstorm building inside of her. As her thoughts raged, so did the storm. She considered maybe taking the time to train Vera some more, but while the child could not hurt her, Elsa could not promise the same. The vengeance in her blood ran too cold to subject the child to her imminent explosion. She also couldn't travel to the library to sit and chat with Irene. As of recently, they never failed to help her relax. But after her conversation with her sister last night and the afternoon she'd just had with Sir Talbot, she didn't have the energy to deal with her muddled feelings. They would only complicate things further.

With one last deep breath she stood from the throne and headed out through the archway to the great hall. The ice in her veins thickened as she walked. Anger tingled just under the surface of her skin. It would be irresponsible for her to disappear to her mountain palace at this time. Her kingdom was grieving and she had a responsibility to her people. She also had to be on her toes. With the Bonapartes at large in the Nordic Sea and two other scheduled transports returning to port, Elsa would need to remain at the castle. Her feet tread lightly across the tile floor. Her heels clicked softly as she went, echoing against the castle walls. She rounded the corner to the east wing of the lower level, beckoned further by the dimming lights. Elsa carried herself down the staff's quarters and into the cellar. They didn't have a dungeon like the ones she'd read traditional castles had. Arendelle was too close to sea level for that. Instead they had a cold dirt floor, lined with rocks located one shallow story below the great hall. The ground down here was often wet with muck. It stunk of mold and still water. It greeted her nostrils with disgust, as she trotted slowly down the wooden stairs. The perimeter of the storage space was cascaded in looming shadows, but Elsa was surprised to see a light shining out from behind a pile of wooden crates.

"Hello?" She called out into the weakly lit room. Her feet found the dirt as she approached the lantern.

"It's just me!" Sung Anna's eager voice as she stood up from her tucked position.

"And me!" Vera bound up excitedly at the red head's side.

"What are you two doing down here?" Elsa inquired with humorous confusion. A smirk danced over her thin red lips as she crossed her arms. "Please don't tell me you've run out of places to play hide and seek and you've now resorted to the cellar."

"No," Anna giggled. "We've decided to take a break from studying today so we're helping Irene add books to the shelves in the library." She carted out a dusty box of old encyclopedias and set it to the ground with a thud. "I remembered we had a bunch of mom and dad's crates down here so we came to see what we could find." Vera followed in Anna's footsteps, books unsteadily lining the length of her arms. "Now, what are you doing down here?"

Elsa shrugged. "I was looking for a place to blow off some steam," She chuckled to herself. "But it seems all I needed was a distraction so how can I help?"

The nineteen year old frowned. Her sister's sad features drew like dark lines in the glow from the lantern. She turned to the child with a modest grin. "Vera, why don't you take those to the library and we will be right there." The five year old nodded in acknowledgement before carefully making her way back up the stairs. She swayed with the overbalancing books as she went. "How are you doing?" Anna whispered, once the child was out of earshot.

With heavy knees, Elsa came to sit upon one of the crates. "That's a loaded question."

Anna sat besides her, placing a comforting hand atop her sister's knee. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all this. I wish there was something I could do to help."

Elsa offered her a small smile. "You're doing it."

Anna returned the expression before sighing. "So what are we going to do for the families who lost their husbands?"

The queen's shoulders rose in contemplation. "What we can." She guessed. "We have to assume that everyone in the village is going to be providing them with food and supplies to help ease the burden, but it will get better in time, maybe a little easier even."

"It did for us." Anna agreed as she pursed her lips. "But what about the looters?"

Elsa dropped her gaze to the floor, avoiding her sister's eyes. "Oh, yeah, that…" Her voice tapered off in unease. "It was Han's brother Carlo, that pirated our ships. I've arranged to meet with him here in two weeks time."

"Here?" Anna gasped. "In Arendelle? Is that safe?" She questioned in alarm.

"I've instructed they bring no more than four men." Elsa explained, bringing her attention back to her sister. "Even still, they can turn down the invitation, but something tells me this is what they wanted all along."

"To meet with you?" Anna hummed in puzzlement.

"Prince Junior had his hand in this. I'm sure of it." The queen continued. "He's the one I turned down for aide. He's the reason the Bonapartes knew our trade routes. This is some kind of game to get our attention."

"Do you think it's safe?"

Elsa didn't want to lie to her sister. "No." She frowned. "But I don't have any reason to believe they will try anything here while they are out numbered."

"Or in front of the infamous Queen who can freeze them solid if they do." Anna giggled. "Besides, I'm sure Han's ran, tail between his legs, all the way home to tell his brothers' just how powerful you really are. It seems silly for his brother to take a stab at us in the first place."

Elsa dropped her chin. "I'm just worried about our people." Her ice blue eyes saddened deeper. "And Vera."

Anna tapped her finger against Elsa's thigh, bringing the eyes back together. "Why Vera?" She cocked her head in confusion. "She's doing great."

"I know." Elsa sighed. "That's why I don't want her to catch wind of any of this and give her a reason to get upset."

"True." Anna hummed in agreement. "The only difference now being, people would actually expect a snow storm."

"Regardless," Elsa's voice heightened as she grew stern. "I don't want anyone to learn of her abilities in the up coming weeks. If word gets out about her powers, the Bonapartes will think we're preparing for some type of magical war. And that's the exact opposite of what I am trying to do." Anna nodded in acceptance. "Perhaps you could talk to Irene for me." Elsa was staring at her sister intently. "Let her know how important it is that Vera not find out what's going on. Tell her only what she needs to know, but make sure you stress how important it is to help Vera steer clear of any upcoming deliberations."

Anna shrugged. "It may be better received coming from you, you know..." Elsa's eyes averted to her lap as a teasing grin caressed Anna's cheeks. "You're not going to get in the habit of ignoring her now, are you?"

Elsa turned back to flash her sister a menacing glare. "What are you insinuating?"

"Sure, I could talk to Irene for you." Anna sang. "But it really should come from you. After all, you're the one doing Vera's training."

Elsa huffed, running a hand through her tattered braid. "I could talk to her if I needed to, but I figured you'd want to help me out." Her arms crossed against her chest. "With everything else I have going on I can't be worried about Vera as well. I thought you would appreciate the responsibility."

"Oh, no, no, no." Anna quarreled, ribbing her sister playfully with her elbow. "Don't pull the whole authoritative card on me. You're ignoring her!" She pointed out. "I got in your head!" Elsa remained silent, her jaw slack. "I did, didn't I?"

Elsa stood looking down at her sister. Anna's smug expression further fueled the rage wreaking havoc against her insides. "Of course you got in my head!" She shouted. "You've had me second guessing every conversation and every interaction we've had since they got here. You dragged me into your silly five year old gossip and of course you made me concerned." The distractions were gone now. It started to snow. Elsa, lost to her anger, remained oblivious. "You stirred this out of control, Anna. Now I don't know the difference between platonic and flirtatious and I don't even know how to be flirtatious!"

"Oh I think you know how to be flirtatious…" Anna sneered mischievously. A chill ran up her spine as the temperature dropped further. Her eyes danced around to view the lightly falling flakes.

"Stop it!" Elsa scolded. "You're acting ridiculous! I'll talk to Irene because I have no problem doing it and because she's just a friend."

"That's not exactly what you were hinting at last night…" Anna hummed, averting her eyes to the ceiling.

"I don't care what I said last night!" Her blue eyes lowered at her younger sister. "You were pushing my buttons and trying to put thoughts in my head that weren't already there."

"You know the more you argue this, the less I actually believe you." Anna was smiling now.

Elsa's eyes darkened in fury. "Irene is just a friend, Anna. Leave it alone."

Anna wondered whom she was trying to convince, her or herself. She tapped her tongue against her upper lip as she quirked her eyebrows upward in a knowing fashion. "Hey Elsa," She sang. "Did you happen to notice that it's started to snow?" Anna watched as her sister craned her neck in alarm. Her fists clenched at her sides as she worked to reel it back in. Anna continued. "You know… it didn't start to snow in here until we started talking about a certain curly haired brunette... The one with big dark hazel eyes and that temperament that always gets you fired up. Could it be, Ire-"

"Enough!" Elsa screamed, turning around with her hands extended. She sent an icy blast into an antique vase in the back corner of the cellar. It shattered noisily upon impact, falling into dusty fractals to the dirt. Elsa's eyes were wide in terror. Breathing heavily, she bent over. Her hands rested against her knees as she stilled in her hunched over position.

"Feeling better?" Anna snickered coming to stand at her sister's side. She ran a comforting caress over Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa reeled in a few more lungs full of air, before standing. She shook from Anna's hold as she returned to face her. "I didn't scare you?" She whispered in genuine surprise.

"Of course not." Anna smiled. "You've never scared me. Besides, it looks like you needed it." She held her palms out at her side. "It stopped snowing."

"It's been a long day." Elsa sighed, smoothing her hands across the fabric covering her waist.

"Between the King Carlo and the snow storm you just started over your love for Irene, sure, I can understand why you'd be stressed..." Before Elsa could retaliate further, Anna giggled. She grabbed the neglected box of books and turned to hurry up the stairs, leaving Elsa in the shadows. Anna rounded the corner at speed and barreled into a figure hiding at the edge of the doorway. Both women looked up in alarm. Irene's hands came to silence any screams as she hovered her fingers lightly over Anna's lips. Her panic stricken face pleaded for Anna to keep quiet. Irene hurried away from the enclosure as she sprinted back towards the great hall. Footsteps approached from behind. Anna spun, reaching out to hold Elsa in the darkness a moment longer. She pressed against Elsa's stomach with the box she was holding, not allowing her to pass. "I'll talk to Irene!" Anna yelled louder than intended.

"Okay…" Elsa mused; looking at her sister's red stained cheeks in the glow of the lantern she was holding.

"I didn't mean to give you such a hard time about it." She continued, trying to feign indifference. "I'll do it."

"You could have just settled on that the first time." The blonde glared playfully before taking the box from her sister and retreating towards the hall.

* * *

 

The women worked in compatible silence throughout the rest of the afternoon. Vera circled around them as the adults found new homes for the dust covered books. She danced from foot to foot, seeking the satisfaction of getting in their way. But her antics were being ignored.

Anna didn't know who was behaving worse, her sister or Irene. Their conversations had been limited, leaving questions with one-word answers. Neither could be near each other. Elsa was too afraid she'd blow up again and Irene was too intimidated. Anna wasn't sure how much the brunette had over heard, but it had obviously been enough. Her obvious distance from the rest of the group was clear evidence of her eaves dropping. She only hoped that Elsa was distracted by her own thoughts to realize that Irene was on to her.

When it came time for supper, both the Elsa and Irene declared that they were not hungry and hurried for their separate ways. Anna, though disheartened, was happily accompanied by her favorite five year old for the evening. She listened to Vera recall some of the new stories they'd found that she was eager to read and all the new hiding places she had found among the cellar. She was blissfully unaware of the drama going on between the two older women. Being more amused by the situation, rather than concerned, Anna took her time eating her dinner. Vera appeared to be grateful for the attention and Anna was determined to provide as much as she could before she confronted Irene.

After they'd finished their split pea soup, Vera was sent off to assist Gerda with the dishes. Eager to enlighten the older woman with tales of her day, the five year old went willingly. She skipped from the dinning hall before ducking into the kitchen. After the child disappeared from sight, Anna set off in search of Irene. She followed the tile to the grand staircase before floating up the steps. With her feet silent against the floor, she beckoned herself towards the guest wing. Once she reached the door, Anna raised her fist to knock. Her fingers hesitated against the white surface as she searched for the words that fought against her tongue. She found her courage as she rapped against the frame and stepped back to listen. It was a moment before Irene responded with a barely audible mumble. Anna reeled in a deep breath before passing through the doorway and closing it securely behind her. Irene was sitting in a chair by the window across the room. She appeared to be looking down at the Fjord's in silent contemplation. From the side of her face that Anna could distinguish, her expression was unreadable. This surprised Anna as she expected to see something resembling, anger, happiness, or discomfort, but instead the brunette just looked off.

"So, hi." Anna drawled as she crossed the floor. She came to sit at the base of the guest bed, facing the older woman. Her feet swung idly as she sucked on her bottom lip in waiting.

"Hello." Irene whispered after a moment, echoing Anna's uncertain tone.

Anna wrung her hands in her lap, staring down at them as she pulled against her fingers. "So…how much of that did you hear before?" Her head fell to the side as she attempted to meet the woman's gaze.

"Enough." Irene scoffed, resting her head against the cool glass. "I came in some where in between keeping Vera's powers a secret and Elsa setting off a snow storm because she's worried she has complicated feelings for me."

"Yeah…" Anna giggled uncomfortably. "So you heard that..."

"Oh, I sure did." She whipped her head Anna's direction sending her a fierce glare. "And from your part in the conversation, I'm assuming that didn't come as a surprise to you." Anna averted her blue eyes to the floor. "How long have you been keeping this to yourself? Don't you think I had a right to know?"

Her gaze came back up to sympathetically fall on Irene. "I asked her last night."

Irene looked taken back. "What would make you ask her such a ridiculous thing?"

"Well," Anna shrugged modestly. "Vera said-"

"Vera said!" Irene interrupted. "You can't possibly be telling me you're going off the whims of a five year old. This is ridiculous. You know up until this past year she had three imaginary friends?"

 _So we're having this conversation again._ Anna thought to herself. "Well actually, she made some pretty good points." She pursed her lips and nodded, but Irene flashed her another angry stare. "Listen, Vera didn't mean any harm. She thought the two of you were in love."

Irene crossed her arms and came to stand with her back to Anna, staring out at the night sky. "That child knows very little about love."

"She might know more than you think." Anna suggested softly coming to lean in closer towards Irene. "She noticed that you two were spending a lot of time together and it got me thinking-" The brunette made a noise in protest, but Anna continued. "Elsa has been so much happier since you both arrived. She had been so upset with the idea that you two were leaving and I'd thought it strange at the time, but then it got me thinking, maybe her heart really was invested." She paused momentarily before sighing. "So I asked how she felt..."

"I gathered that." Irene muttered.

"You don't need to feel uncomfortable about this." Anna said coming to her feet at Irene's side. She placed a tentative hand on the woman's shoulder as she continued. "Elsa has a lot going on right now. She's probably feeling confused and in time, she'll work it out. There's really nothing for you to get upset about."

Irene nodded as she pulled from Anna's hold. "You're right, because it was all a silly notion anyway. You don't know what you're talking about. I think I'd know if the woman who let me into her home had romantic feelings for me." She was facing the princess now. "Do you not realize what you have done, Anna? We had a good thing going, her and I. We were friends, maybe great friends, but that was all. Now we can never have that again. It's all messed up now!"

Anna took a step back as Irene's fury grew. "It's all going to be all right. Things will go back to normal. There's nothing for you to worry about!"

"Of course there is!" Irene shouted, her hands flailing aggressively at her sides. "This changes everything!" She walked away from the window, coming to pace at the center of the bedroom. Watching her made Anna want to laugh. It was so very Elsa of her to walk out her anxious thoughts. "The Queen of Arendelle can't possibly be interested in someone like me. I'm a commoner; a foreigner; I come with baggage. I haven't stayed in the same place for two years." She groaned, running a hand through her dark curls. "This is terrible. Now I don't know how to act or think. We had this great thing going and now, god." She breathed. "We have to get out of here!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Anna grabbed the woman's arms, holding her still. "Don't get yourself all worked up." Irene's chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Anna released her and offered a small smile. "You're taking this a little too far. No one is asking you to leave. Elsa doesn't even know you heard anything. We can all just pretended it didn't happen and go on about our days."

"That's easy for you to say." Irene spat. Her boney cheeks clenched against her jaw.

"I'm not going to say anything to Elsa. She's not going to try anything if that's what you're worried about. Really, all she'll do is ignore you until the shock has faded." A tentative smile crossed her rosy complexion. "Now forgive me for mentioning, but you haven't exactly said that you feel any differently than Elsa."

Irene's jaw dropped. "What, of, of course I did!" She gasped. "I told you, I told you that it was a ridiculous notion! It's terrible! It ruins everything!"

"But you haven't said that you don't like her…" Anna hummed, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

The brunette was silent. She stared at Anna ridiculously. "You may be a princess, but I don't have to answer to you."

"Ohh." Anna grinned, coming back to meet her glance. "Someone is getting defensive."

"What are you trying to get out of me?" Irene glared. "I'm not going to say what you want me to say. I'm not going to play your silly games that you conjured up with my niece. You took this way too far and now we're all suffering the ramifications of your assumptions! I'm not going to let you make accusations about me, Anna. You know nothing about me!"

"Other than you totally have feelings for my sister!" Anna gloated happily.

The brunette was furious now. Her cheeks roared to the color of Anna's hair and her hands clenched at her side. But as the fury grew, so did something else. Irene dropped to the bed in defeat, holding her head in her hands. After a moment, her eyes raised and Anna was surprised to see tears in the woman's brown orbs. "You can't say anything. This has already gone further than it should."

All of a sudden, Anna was running to catch up. "What?" Her mouth tipped open slightly as she stared back at the curly brunette.

"You pressure me for an answer and then you're not listening when I give it?" Irene growled in frustration.

"No, no." Anna stuttered. "I'm here, I'm just-" She sat down on the bed beside the twenty two year old. "Wow." She breathed. After a moment the two girls turned to look at each other. "So you like Elsa?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yes." Irene nodded sadly.

"I mean you really like Elsa?" She tried again.

Irene sighed. "Yes but," She placed a hand on Anna's knee. "You can't say anything."

"But why?" She cocked her head in confusion.

Irene reverted her hand to wipe the sweat from her palms against her skirt. "Because the attraction that you seeing there isn't mutual. It's me you both were picking up on. It's not fair for you to confuse Elsa with my emotions."

"But what if Elsa does feel the same? And I'm pretty sure she does, hence the snow-splosion this afternoon… " Anna flashed her teeth at the woman beside her. "This could be a great thing!"

Irene shook her head. "No, it can't." She assured. "It isn't right for us to be together like that. The kingdom wouldn't understand; I don't even understand. With everything that she has going for her, I would just be a distraction. I have no place here in Arendelle. When the Spring comes, we'll be gone, as planned." Anna went to protest, but Irene continued. "It's just a crush. I'm sure of it. These feelings will go away with time. I'm confusing kindness with interest. It's not abnormal, but you have to promise me you won't say anything, for Elsa's sake."

Anna nodded sadly. "I promise."

* * *

 

Light poured in through the open glass window, greeting the royal bedroom with the first light of the day. A warm breeze filtered in behind the rays, tickling the exposed calf peaking out from under the comforter. The sensation was enough to rouse the woman from her deep slumber. With a single yawn and a stretch, Elsa lifted her back from the mattress. She ran her fingers through her pillow mused hair, settling it back down elegantly against her head. Birds chirped eagerly beyond the castle walls as they basked in the heat of the day. Elsa trained her ears to relax into the playful sounds of spring as the bathroom door clicked open. She turned to watch as a tall slender brunette with chest length curly hair stepped into the room. Her long legs were bare just above her knees, adorned in a very thin white night gown. A smile stretched across her defined cheeks when she saw the sleepy blonde staring back at her.

"Look who is finally awake." She mused, coming to stand in front of the silver vanity. She lifted Elsa's brush to her scalp and combed the bristles carefully though her perfectly set locks. "I was beginning to wonder if I was going to loose you all day."

Elsa rubbed her eyes and grinned. "Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" She giggled as she stood from the bed. "I'd miss all of this." She pulled back the sheets and rearranged both pillows against the headboard. Elsa straightened out the duvet before coming to stand at the woman's side. She accepted the brush from her as she followed in suit. Once the strains were detangled from their tired knots, she twisted her hair into its customary side braid.

"I fear everyone is getting suspicious." The brunette hummed as she stepped from her nightgown, revealing a set of matching white under garments.

Elsa beamed before offering a playful wink. "Let them think what they want."

The woman stepped into her discarded skirt folded neatly against the trunk at the foot of the bed. Elsa tossed her a blouse from her drawer before spinning a gust of magical wind up her legs. She felt eyes on her as her nightgown transformed into a regal ice blue dress with tight laced sleeves.

"I'll never get tired of watching that." The woman giggled, coming rest at Elsa's hip as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"The allure will fade." Elsa teased. "Besides, Vera will be onto clothing in no time and then you'll be sick of it."

The brunette shrugged. "Maybe so, but then again I look at Vera quite differently than I do you." She stuck out her tongue mockingly as she made a move to flee the room.

Elsa caught her hand. "Irene," She whispered, her blue eyes glowing in adoration as the woman cocked her head in waiting. "I love you."

But Irene didn't respond with words. Instead she hesitantly inched into Elsa's chest. She lifted her chin with a delicate finger to lessen the crossing distance between their lips. Irene was close enough to see the dark freckles peppering Elsa's pale cheeks. Her ice blue eyes held her breath captive in her chest as she melted into them. Elsa drank in Irene's tanned skin. It glimmered like a mixture of honey and cinnamon in the sun's rays pouring in from the window. They were centimeters away from meeting in a kiss when-

Elsa shot up in bed. She grasped desperately at the ribs covering her heart. Her chest was pounding and her mattress was covered in a light dusting of snow. The flakes soaked through her nightgown and dampened the sheets. The world beyond her walls was dark and cold. Not even a cricket sounded in the distance. Only the sound of her labored breathing could be heard echoing through out the bedroom. She ran a tentative hand through her loose hair before collapsing against her pillow.

_Crap._

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	13. The Declaration

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Francis Bonaparte led the Southern Isles with an iron fist for the better part of nine years. During his reign he made his country much of what it was today. They were a kingdom worth fearing, a kingdom worthy of bowing down too. Most of their alliances were formed under the distinction that it was better to be on King Francis side then against him. After his coronation, he commanded as his late father before him; with the notion that power weighed far heavier than nobility. His eleven younger brothers all looked up to him as their guide. He was a tyrant and a bully, but his people were all well carried for. There was never a shortage of supplies or jobs amongst the isles. Most feared his wrath, but took the gamble to rest easy under his sovereignty.

After his passing, Carlo, the second oldest son of Giuseppe and Maria, took the throne. He followed closely in his brother's footsteps, fully understanding how to make the most of his time at reign. Within the first year, he was waging the take over of the smaller isles, with a much bigger picture in his mind. Like the late kings before him, he sought total control above all else and would be damned before anything stood in his way. He started arranging marriages for his siblings, creating royal alliances for his Kingdom to ensure their success.

He'd sent Louis out to the Stagens and Jerome to the Thisteds. His youngest brother, Hans, he'd directed the furthest of all his siblings, across the Nordic Seas to Arendelle. It was meant to be a challenge; one he would clearly fail. Carlo was always spiteful of his youngest brother. He received too much attention from their mother and was coddled for far too long. It showed in his less than approachable personality. He was daft to the ways of the royals and lacked the family's superior intelligence. When he returned home to the Southern Isles, chained into a jail cell, Carlo made it his promise that Hans would never be allowed the benefits of being a Bonaparte ever again. He was sentenced to be a farm hand and to live out the rest of his days in the stables. When Carlo learned of the gifted queen that ruled amongst the northern lands and that Hans failed with his attempts to betroth her, he was left with a rage that would not subside. Since that fateful day, Queen Elsa of Arendelle had been his favorite conquest.

* * *

 

The further into to winter season it got, the colder the days seemed to grow. Arendelle was permanently dusted with fine layer of snow. It coated the trees and the walkways. Flakes cocooned the small shops and townhomes. Ice layered over the cobblestones and dirt pathways leading down to the water's edge. The conditions made for difficult mountain travel and inconsistent seas. Everyone seemed to move slower in the winter, afraid that moving too quickly would warrant a brutal consequence in the form of a bruised tush or broken tailbone.

But life must go on.

A week and a half had gone by since Elsa had sent out the letters. One traveled out to sea whilst the other moved on foot. The villagers were running on empty. The small shipment from Oslo seemed to sustain them for the time being, but the people were still in desperate need of the supplies traveling along shore from Kristiansand. Protein sources were scarce. They were living off cabbage and broth. The less than filling provisions had temperaments running high. It had been two days since the men returned from The Southern Isles. King Carlo Bonaparte had taken the parchment detailing Elsa's conditions and left the visitors from Arendelle at peace. The returned home unscathed. What disturbed Queen Elsa the most was that he had not given her an answer on whether or not he would be meeting her demands. He could show, or he could wage war. Still, she prepared for their arrival, spending long daylight hours in her father's study, pouring through his notes. She left no page unturned. Then later, during the evening hours, she'd tuck into in the library, going over maps and the mass amounts of Nordic Chronicles. Elsa was planning for war.

Sir Talbot feared that his queen had grown too invested. It was one thing to be prepared, but it was a whole other monster to be completely absorbed. Until they met with the pirating King, they wouldn't know how to move forward. The queen was aware, but made no moves to stop her research. Her studies became her best distractions. Elsa had moved as far as to revision Arendelle's history of war. She learned their tactics, their long string of alliances, and even more so, their enemies. Douglas worked to provide what he could. He fed the queen her desired answers about past altercations and their triggers, but feared he was only increasing her obsessions. Any attempt at getting her to take a break was quickly batted away as he was dismissed.

Anna was worried too. Her sister had seemed to shut herself out again. Back were the closed doors. They'd rarely spoken and when they did it was over a quick spot of supper served to them in the library or in quick passing in the hall. Kristoff had returned from the Northern Mountain, on a leave from the ice harvest. The growing gloomy castle atmosphere resonated with him as soon as he stepped through the gates and into the courtyard. There were no sounds of five-year-old excitement, no laughter, no amusement. There was, but not a sound. It was like it had been back before the holidays. When he walked through the door to the dinging hall, Elsa was nowhere to be found. Irene and Vera were seated beside Anna, but he knew when he looked his girl friend in the eyes for the first time in two weeks that things were just as bad as they felt.

As they lay tucked into the lounge that night, the roaring fire at their side, Anna filled him in on everything…

The Wednesday before King Carlo and King Gering's impending weekend arrival, Anna awoke in frustration. As the day grew closer, the harder sleep became. It'd be yet another mundane day of answering Vera's questions about Queen Elsa all while trying to teach her something new. They'd yet to make it through a single lesson that week without an impromptu, where is Elsa? Is she sad? Are her and Irene not friends anymore? Why doesn't she hang out with us? Is she mad at Irene? Anna did her best to ease the child's heart, but she could see in Vera's ice blue eyes that she didn't believe her. And after their day was done, Anna knew Irene was being incessantly pestered by the same inquires all evening. Vera would tuck into the sheets with her aunt at her side, drilling her on the whereabouts of the queen. Her eye sockets held dark heavy bags as she dragged her feet to the library each morning. Irene barely looked up as Anna passed. She'd lost that bit of light she'd been growing behind her dark brown irises the past few weeks. The spark in her step dimmed. Irene was retreating into herself. She was becoming the reserved and quiet person Anna had first met. But, the princess had done what was asked of her. She kept Irene's secret about her true feelings for her sister, even though the burden had worn heavy. The distance growing between the two women reminded her of that.

As infrequent as Anna's conversations with her sister were, Elsa's with Irene were even fewer. Neither could stand to be in the same room as each other. If Elsa retired to the library too early while Irene was still at work, they'd both fight for the exit. When they passed in the hall, they'd both spin quickly on their heels running for the opposite direction. It was an unfortunate dance to pay tribute too. Anna's eagerness to laugh would shortly be stilled in her throat by the wandering sad eyes of the five year old looking up at her. In Vera's head, both women had secrets they were hiding, but in Elsa's head, it was only her daemons lingering. Anna wondered if her sister even noticed that something was off about Irene. She was curious if she'd seen the alarm in Irene's eyes when they crossed paths. But more so it seemed Elsa was too absorbed in her own thoughts to think anything about it. Regardless, the days were becoming painfully awkward and Anna had never been more thankful to have Kristoff at her side through it all.

The only one Elsa seemed to make time for was Vera. She pledged herself to assist the child expand and control her magical abilities. In fact, she'd been so obsessed with control that Vera was starting to get fed up. She wanted to learn how to make clothes and little snowmen, like the queen could. But Elsa was adamant that the small blonde be as prepared as possible before the arrival of the King of the Southern Isles. They worked on deflection and meditation. All activities in which required sitting mostly still. An activity that Vera had never taken too kindly to. She did her best to oblige, but her childish ways would catch up with her. Vera would break her concentration to pester the queen with questions or tell her about her lessons. Elsa ignored the protests from the girl and worked to keep her blissfully unaware of what was happening in the kingdom. It was her new goal to ensure that Vera be able to survive with her training as is if anything went wrong.

That morning, Anna lounged in bed, warm under her comforter. Its confines had her debating calling off the whole day. Hiding in her room sounded like the perfect out. She could deflect Vera's questions, avoid the awkward meetings between Irene and Elsa, and stay warm and secure in her bed. She wondered if she feigned sick if she could convince Gerda to bring her up a bowl of broth and a book or two. But a light tapping on her door pulled her from her daydreams. A certain tiny blonde poked her head beyond the barrier. She smiled as she crossed the room and flung herself on top of the duvet.

"You're late." Vera frowned as she came to lie on her stomach with her head propped up in her hands. She stared across at the nineteen year old who drew out a long yawn.

After a stretch, Anna grinned. "What do you say we skip the whole school thing today and do something fun?" She teased the girl with glowing eyes as she rotated on to her side.

The child shrugged. Naturally skeptical, she assumed Anna was trying to get rid of her like the other adults often did. "What did you have in mind?"

Anna tapped at her chin with a finger. "Vera, have you ever been sledding?"

The five year old creased her brow in confusion. "Ya, I was with you. We went to see the trolls, remember?"

"No," The woman shook her head with a giggle. "Like down a hill in a toboggan."

Vera cocked her head to the side. "On purpose?"

Anna pelted Vera with a pillow eliciting a laugh from her small mouth. "Yes on purpose." She threw the blankets off of her body and hurried to her bureau stashed with warm winter clothes. "It will be so much fun! I promise." With eager hands she tossed an array of shirts over her head, searching for her oversized white sweater. It was her favorite. Once it had been found at the bottom of a once neatly stacked pile, she poked her head through the hole. Her red hair ignited with static as she emerged.

The humor Anna's appearance went unnoticed as Vera stepped into her side. "Can Irene and Elsa come?" She whispered, pulling at her arm in pleading.

Quickly, Anna shied her face away from Vera. She was unwilling to let her see her cross brow. Anna stalked to her vanity as she brushed out the tangles from her mane, carefully avoiding the child's eyes. For the last nine days Vera had been working like mad to get everyone in the same place at the same time. But with Elsa avoiding the library and the dining hall during daylight hours and Irene offering more assistance to Gerda then usual, Vera's attempts were failing. It broke Anna's heart to see the child so defeated.

An idea came to mind and Anna returned to face the girl. "Why don't you go see if you can get Elsa to come out of her study for a while." If anyone were able to successfully break the queen's obsessions it would be the charismatic five year old.

Vera's shoulders rose modestly. "You don't think she'll be upset if I bother her?"

Anna shook her head before continuing her hunt through her closet. "I'll go talk to your aunt, now hop too it."

The princess's devious plan was in affect as Vera eagerly ran from the bedroom. She dashed down the westward hall with thundering feet. The staff below had come to know this ruckus well. They rolled their eyes at the booming floorboards and continued their housework. Vera came to a sliding halt in front of Elsa's study. Her loafers screeched against the wood as they stilled. The child had yet to be in this room, but she knew from her many games of hide and seek with Anna, that this room, as well as a few others, was always off limits. Hesitantly, she brought her hand up to knock against the frame. Patiently, she waited, stepping back to listen for a noise on the other side of the wall.

"Come in," Vera heard mumbled quickly. As she passed through the archway she was surprised when Elsa never looked up. The queen was seated with her head down, pouring over an old black notebook. Her blue eyes trailed over the page with unwavering concentration. The child tiptoed as she came to stand at the head of her desk, watching carefully. Tentatively, she reached out her small hand and set it on Elsa's leg. The woman's attention filtered up. Elsa sat back in her chair in surprise. "Vera what are you doing in here?"

"Princess Anna sent me." She grinned slowly, coming to stand beside her. "What are you working on?" Her eyes peered downward at a mess of loopy lettering.

Elsa blinked. She slid the notebook off to the side as she tapped the child's chin. "Well, I have an important meeting coming up, remember? I'm trying to preparing myself for the big day." Elsa hoped she was doing a successful job of keeping her anxieties light hearted. She'd led Vera to believe Arendelle was arranging a fun get together to celebrate the end of winter. Elsa placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and leaned down to her eye level. "Now why did Anna send you?"

Vera batted her long eyelashes over her big blue orbs and smiled. "Do you have some time for a break?"

A protest came to mind as she viewed the child rocking back and forth on her heels in anticipation. Her eagerness was intoxicating. "I really shouldn't." The queen tried to explain.

Vera dropped her lip into a pout. "Not even for a little while?"

Elsa lowered her eyes in defeat as she sighed. She was quickly learning she'd fall victim to that bottom lip trick every time. "What did you have in mind?" Her arms crossed against her chest as she leaned back into her chair.

"Anna wants to take me proper sledding for the first time!" She beamed.

Elsa found her mimicking the child's expression. She tapped at Vera's nose with her pointer finger. "Oh she does, does she?"

"Yes," The child twirled in her hand me down dress. "Will you join us?" Elsa was silent, but her eyes remained on Vera. "Oh please, Elsa!" She was pleading now. "It won't be any fun without you there."

The queen rested her elbows against the desk, looking down at her many notes. It had been two days since she'd learned anything new about King Carlo and the Southern Isles. Her projected battle plans had been drawn and her speech, edited. She knew she didn't have any other excuse for hiding in her office all day, other than avoidance. "Just for a little while."

"Yay!" Vera jumped up into the air, cheering. "You're the greatest!" She grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her up from her seat. "We are going to have so much fun!" Vera led Elsa from her office and into the hallway, her smile taking over her cheeks. "I've really missed you!"

The tall blonde frowned. "Missed me?" She questioned, stilling in her step. "But you see me everyday."

The girl forced her to follow as she tugged at her hand once more. "Not like this." Vera said shaking her head. "Everything is work, work, work and training, training, training. Now we get to have fun!"

Vera's words stung. "I thought you liked using you powers?" She squeezed the girl's palm in reassurance.

Vera shrugged, embarrassed by her statement. "Sure I do, but only lately, it hasn't been any fun." She crinkled her tiny nose up into her forehead. "I want to make things, like dresses and snowgies, but now we just do shields and icicles. I want to blow things up again!"

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "Well I will keep that in mind for next time." She teased, but truthfully she was regretting being so adamant in Vera's training. She was sucking the joy out of the child's magic and doing the one thing she promised she'd never do. Vera needed Elsa. She needed her insight and her fun. If she started to dread their sessions together, she'd learn to fear her powers again and all would be for nothing. The smile upon the child's face said otherwise though. Despite their long hours obsessing over control and protection, Vera still wanted to spend time with her.

Vera and Elsa descended the royal staircase hand in hand. Their faces adorned with mirroring expressions. They rounded the corner to the great hall and Elsa stopped in her tracks. The child pulled from her grasp to run towards Anna and familiar brunette Vera had conveniently forgot to mention was coming. 'Duped by a five year old' she thought to herself. Elsa feigned a quick smile before floating slowly towards the group. Elsa couldn't help but notice Irene held a similar surprised appearance. Perhaps she'd been more distant than she believed. Irene was staring at her like she was confused to see her out and about during daylight hours. Maybe she was surprised Elsa hadn't morphed into Dracula behind her study door. Regardless, it probably hadn't been fair to take out her confusions on someone who'd been nothing but helpful since her arrival here.

Irene on the other hand was feeling just as blindsided. She tossed Anna quick glare, but the princess carefully eyed the ceiling to avoid the woman's glance. She scowled just barely audible to make her frustrations known. Irene was wearing a dark green knit sweater, borrowed from Anna, with a matching hat. She started to roast under the thick fabric as her body temperature rose amongst the newfound conflict. "Are we ready?" She questioned, rubbing her sweaty palms against her tan skirt.

"Let's get to it then!" Anna cheered. She led the group of girls across the hall and to the garden entrance. Both Irene and Elsa staggered a good distance apart, each glaring daggers into the back of the princess's head. They stepped out onto the patio, greeted by the chill of the winter air. Two toboggans waited patiently for them by the door. Vera gleefully leapt from the stairs and landed in a pile of snow. She pounced up from the mound, her face covered in cold wet fluff. Her smiled elicited a small giggle from the queen and her sister. Irene remained passive. To Elsa's surprise, the aunt didn't scold Vera on her behavior. Instead she walked passed her, pulling one of the sleds by it's cord. Vera rolled her eyes and headed down the path after her.

"Where do we go from here?" Irene questioned, looking around at the stonewall protecting the Island Castle.

"Well I thought Elsa might be of some assistance?" Anna grinned, taking the second sled and pointed towards the back gate.

She followed the woman's hand towards the small loading dock. "Of course." Elsa responded, taking the lead. Together they walked across the small snow covered garden and down the steps to the water's edge. The fjords were mostly frozen by the season already. It rose and pocketed with small puddles. Elsa reeled back her hands and finished the job, insuring their safety. Her magic filtered across the length of the water. Spirals of wind and flakes bounced against the cold surface. As it tapered off, Vera was the first one out on the ice. With unrestrained eagerness she began to glide. She spun herself into elegant circles, giggling as she went. Amongst the slippery floor, she picked up speed, enjoying the feeling of the ice against her feet. Elsa watched in awe as the child took to skating like a bird to flight.

"Vera, be careful!" Irene called after her. "You might find a soft spot."

A small smile grew over Elsa's cheeks as the dig settled against her ears. There was the Irene she knew. "Are you doubting my powers?" The queen asked as she came to walk against the solid surface. Anna took off after the girl at a run. She floated into the air and pulled the sled under her. With a thud, she landed, sliding past the girl across the ice. Vera growled and hurried after her. She should have know it'd be a race. Irene didn't respond to Elsa as she trekked across the fjord, moving a few steps in front of her. Elsa couldn't help but notice how stiff and uncomfortable the woman appeared. Her brown head was drawn back and her shoulders rose high in tension. An argument they would have typically shared in had gone unnoticed. Something was wrong. Elsa decided it best to ignore Irene's uncharacteristic attitude as a way to preserve her own muddled feelings. She dropped her head and followed after her.

They walked in silence until they met the two younger girls waiting at the tree line. "This is where we head up." Anna explained. The four of them tipped their heads back to view the steady incline. Only Irene was nervous. "Elsa," Anna encouraged teasingly. Stepping around them, Elsa brought her hands to her side. From her delicate feminine fingertips started the works of a frozen banister. With a steady thrust of her palms, a step leveled out at her shins. Elsa perched up onto the landing and Irene watched as with each step the woman took, another plat grew from the ground. Anna and Vera continued up behind her, holding onto the icy railing for support. Irene blinked away her daze as she followed. She trailed her hands against the banister, admiring Elsa's handy work. The specs of blue and purple shown like glitter against the surface. It was beautiful.

After a few dozen feet, Elsa stopped. "How much further do you want me to go?"

Anna peered around her side. "Just up to those rocks there." Elsa finished off the staircase with ease as she met the ledge. She drew the length of the top stair wide so all four could fit at once. Standing at the edge of the platform they looked back down in the direction they'd just come.

"I can see the top of the castle from here!" Vera shrieked, squinting her eyes at the stone fortress.

"Yeah," Anna giggled, lowering down onto one knee. "I think I can see Gerda cleaning your toys out of the lounge from here." She teased. Vera poked out her tongue in response.

"It's beautiful up here." Irene whispered. Elsa turned her head to see the woman's lips rise into a small smile. If she was going to respond, it was too late, for Vera was bouncing eagerly at their sides.

"Now what?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Now," Anna smiled. "We go back down!" She jumped off the landing into the shallow snow. The branches overhead cocooned the hill in an earthy hug. Anna stomped over to a narrow clearing leading back down to the frozen fjord. She set down the toboggan, holding it steady, before lowering her knees down to the wooden surface. She dug both hands into the icy ground and pushed off. Vera giggled in delight as Anna went flying down the hill. Her braids whipped madly behind her.

"Me next! Me next!" Vera cheered, sprinting to follow in suit. Irene cringed visibly in response.

Elsa quickly reached out and grabbed the girl's arm, holding her to the ledge. "Why don't you take Irene with you for your first time?" She winked. "It might make her feel better."

Vera looked to her aunt whose face appeared apprehensive. "Okay!" The child exclaimed, taking Irene's hand and pulling her onto the snow-covered mountain. The brunette looked quickly over her shoulder offering Elsa a tiny grateful nod. They settled onto the sleigh, Vera nestled between Irene's legs. Elsa watched as the child settled her back against Irene's chest as they kicked off the ground and went shooting down the hill. The five year olds screams could be heard echoing all the way to the bottom. Elsa laughed quietly at her antics as Anna clambered up the last steps behind her.

"It's nice to see you out of the castle again and laughing no less." Her sister teased. "If I'd know Vera could get you to do anything, I wouldn't have sent her up sooner."

"Yes," Elsa playfully glared. "I see what you've done here. What exactly have you been teaching her?" She waggled a finger at Anna. "Vera apparently has learned your knack for meddling. She neglected to mention a certain someone was coming along with us today." Elsa whispered.

Anna shrugged modestly. "That was all her." She nudged Elsa and took her hand, pulling her towards the mountain. "She's more intuitive than we give her credit for."

"Apparently." Elsa rolled her eyes before smiling. She settled herself down on the toboggan. Her sister carefully spaced out behind her. Anna offered her a quick squeeze before they pushed off against the ground and went soaring down the hill. The trees rushed by, the wind cool against their cheeks. Elsa imagined that this was what flying felt like. She stretched out her arms, relishing in the breeze. As they neared the bottom, Elsa shot a powerful blast of snow at the base of the mountain. A make shift ramp appeared. The girls hit the bank and went flying into the air. Anna whooped excitedly as they landed, rears to the sled, against the frozen fjord.

Anna jumped up from the ice and turned to see her sister sporting an elated grin. "Happy you could join us, huh?"

Elsa cheeks tinted red. "I might be."

"Good," Anna said lifting the cord of the sled. "I'm glad."

Both girls hurried back across the fjord and up the steps to the landing. Vera was at the ledge, bouncing up and down in waiting. "Come on Anna!" She cheered. "It's our turn to go together!" The princess handed off her sled to Elsa before taking the five year olds hand in her own. "And it's Irene and Elsa's turn to go together too." Vera beamed, sending the women a quick look before jumping from the platform and taking Anna with her. They were off down the hill and out of sight before either woman could protest.

"You go ahead." Elsa held out the string for Irene to take.

"No, it's fine, really, you go." She pushed her hand briefly against Elsa's, trapping the cord against the women's stomach.

Elsa failed to hide her blush as the contact sent goose bumps racing against her arm. Her heart rate elevated and her temperature rose. She tightened her grasp around the rope as she frowned at her reaction. "Come on." Elsa responded sternly. She stepped down onto the mountain and motioned for Irene to join her. She was all of a sudden working to prove to herself that everything was normal here. They could slide down the hill together as friends. It didn't mean anything different than what it was. "We'll upset Vera if we don't." Irene obliged and sat against the back the sleigh. Elsa joined in front, lifting the rope onto her knees. Irene's hands came down to grasp the wooden boards at Elsa's hips, brushing lightly against her.

"Vera's assumptions about us would have remained the same whether we went down the mountain together, or separately." Irene kicked off the ground as the sled started down the hill.

Elsa's eyes grew wide in panic. "What?" She whispered, turning back to stare at the curly headed brunette behind her. Her sudden movement sent the track off kilter. Her heel hit the ground, jerking the sleigh sideways. Elsa spun quickly to face forward again, but it was too late. She was facing back up the mountain. The toboggan caught the edge of the path causing it to over balance. Irene was sent flying off the back end while Elsa was dumped off the side. The queen landed in a bed of snow, as the sled flipped onto its face. It continued to slide until it collided with the trunk of an old oak tree. With a groan, the blonde lifted herself out of the snow mound. Standing on wobbly legs, she used her hands to brush the white flakes from her dress and set the fabric back securely against her body. Elsa looked down the hill to find Irene had rolled quite a ways. The twenty two year old righted herself against a tree branch, pulling herself to her feet. Elsa hurried down the hill to her side. "Are you okay?"

Irene swayed against her knees as she turned around to face the other woman. Concern was painted across Elsa's pale features. "I'm fine." She pulled up against the hat, revealing a small gash along her hairline. "I just bumped my head against a branch." Irene touched the mark softly, wincing at the contact. A bit of blood coated her finger and she sighed in frustration.

"Are you guys alright?" Anna shouted up to them from the water's edge.

Elsa retrieved the toppled sled before taking Irene's arm in her own. "Come on." She instructed before lighting tugging her down the hill. Irene leaned into the hold on her arm as she unsteadily navigated the slippery terrain. She was grateful when her feet finally met the flat icy surface at the bottom.

"Well that was graceful." The red head greeted them as they approached. Anna stepped in close to examine Irene, Vera watching anxiously at her hip. "What do we have here?"

"It's just a bump." The brunette waved Anna off and pulled from Elsa's hold. "I'll be fine,"

Her head cocked to the side as she moved Irene's hair for a better view. "It doesn't look like just a bump." Anna hummed.

Elsa nodded in agreement. "You really should get that cleaned up."

Anna nodded. "We'll all go." The princess agreed.

Vera pouted, stomping her foot in defeat. Her arms came to cross against her chest as she glared at the adults. Irene shook her head in response. "You all just started to have some fun. I can take care of myself." She explained. "Beside's it's my fault we crashed anyway. I lost my footing."

Elsa raised her eyes to the woman's lie. "You really shouldn't go alone though." She whispered. "You don't want to pass out or something with no one there."

Irene went to protest, but was beat to the punch. "You go with her." Anna encouraged, taking Vera under her arm. "We'll go down the hill a few more times and come find you."

If it had been any other situation, Elsa would have thought this was a ploy to get her to spend some alone time with Irene, but that hardly mattered now. Acknowledging the circumstances, she handed off the sled to Vera and offered her sister a small smile. "Go," Elsa batted them off with the back of her hands. "Have fun."

Vera didn't need to be told twice. She jumped up in the air, dashing for the icy staircase. Anna hurried after her, racing to take the lead. Elsa grinned, turning to find Irene a few steps ahead of her already making her way across the frozen fjord. Rolling her eyes, Elsa followed in large strides. She left a tentative distance between them, lingering just close enough to let Irene know she was there. They walked in an uncomfortable silence up the stairs and across the royal gardens. Elsa was at the woman's side when they reached the patio. Irene's arms were held tight against her abdomen while her face remained ridged with an unreadable expression. Elsa reached around the woman to grab the door handle. She held open the entrance for her as they reentered the stone home. The heat of the castle greeted them calmly. The chill of the winter was left trapped on the other side of the door as it shut.

"I've got it from here." Irene ensured Elsa as she kicked her boots off against the wall.

Elsa ignored her. "Let's go find Gerda." She commanded, taking the woman's hand and tugging her off towards the great hall.

"You're incorrigible." The brunette deadpanned, fighting against the tingles traveling up her arm from the connection of their intertwined fingers.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You can thank me later when you're not bleeding all over your pretty green sweater."

"It's Anna's." Irene sung.

Elsa pulled playfully against her hand with force. "You're only strengthening my point, now come on." She dropped her hold on Irene before leading her into the dinning hall. "Gerda!" Elsa called, listening for a response. When none came, she pushed open the door to the kitchen, finding it bare. "She must be some where else. You stay here and I'll go find her."

Irene bit against her bottom lip. "She told me earlier she might going into town with Kai for more cabbage." She shrugged in indifference. "I can wait."

Elsa shook her head. "Nonsense." She cleared the discarded baking supplies from the stool in the corner. "Sit." Irene did as she was told and watched as Elsa floated from the room, the sash of blue fabric at her feet fluttering out of sight. She wrung her hands in her lap as she waited. Her heart thumped loud against her ribs. She was melting under the thick wool fabric of the shirt. Irene closed her eyes and reeled in a few deep breaths, attempting to gain back control of herself. She wasn't sure how long she sat there in silent reflection until a voice broke her thoughts. "Are you alright?" Elsa asked nervously as she stepped back into the room.

Irene reopened her eyes to see the woman standing in front of her holding a few towels and the teakettle. Elsa appeared shy and scared. Her shoulders were slumped uncharacteristically forward as she stood over her. "I'm fine."

Elsa nodded and set the supplies down against the counter. She returned to stand in front of the twenty two year old. Irene was looking up at her cautiously, waiting fo her to say something, but Elsa just stared. Irene's cheeks were warm under the woman's gaze. Her breathing increased and she hoped the woman couldn't tell. "You're going to have to remove that hat so I can see what's going on under there." Elsa explained with a smirk.

"Yes, of course." Irene blushed and quickly lifted the fabric by it's point from her head. Static collected against her tresses, frizzing her hair upright. Her curls increased in volume and Elsa giggled into her hand in response. "Do I look ridiculous?" Irene averted her eyes, smoothing out the strands with her fingers.

"Maybe a little." Elsa joked. She gently pushed the brown curls behind Irene's ear and bent down to better view the wound. "It's not that bad." She noted before rotating to the counter. Elsa poured a bit of hot water onto one of the towels before returning to attend to the woman's forehead. She dabbed at the cut gently, removing the dirt and broken tree bark with the hot clothe. Irene winced at the contact, but remained still. She couldn't help but stare up at Elsa as she lowered her eyes in concentration. Irene knew that look. She'd seen it a few times prior. Elsa's actions were here, but her mind was somewhere else. Her eyebrows crinkled under the strain of her thoughts. Irene couldn't help but find her distracted appearance endearing. "We should talk." Elsa finally whispered, halting the woman's traveling gaze. Her head hovering just above Irene's as she worked.

The brunette was left wondering if Elsa had moved closer to her. "About what?" Irene questioned innocently, tipping her sight back up to watch Elsa's face as she cleaned her abrasion.

She lowered her blue eyes as she continued. "About what you said before." Elsa explained. "Before the sleigh tipped."

"Oh…" Irene's voice tapered off.

"I know you know Vera's been talking about us." The brunette didn't respond as she drew her attention down at her hands. "She's just a kid you know. She doesn't understand what she is presuming."

Irene stuttered against her words. "I um, hadn't talked to Vera about that yet."

Elsa's frown increased. She was digging harder now against the cut. Irene did her best to remain still despite the growing pain in her head. "Then I'm assuming Anna told you?"

Irene shivered against the chair. "Truthfully," She sighed, willing herself to disappear. "I overheard you and Anna speaking in the cellar..."

Elsa froze with her hand against Irene's head. "What?" She faltered, stumbling backwards. A chill filtered over her skin as she looked down at the woman in horror. "What did you hear?" Her voice was cross. "And why did you wait until now to say something?"

The brunette shrugged, bringing her eyes back up to Elsa's. "I wasn't going to say anything, but you were acting weird and I was acting weird and I just slipped up. That's all."

She was shaking her head erratically. "You must have misunderstood me!" Elsa panicked, throwing the blood stained towel onto the counter with a smack. "I was having a really bad day and when Anna told me about what Vera said, I, I didn't have the head for it..."

"I'm not sure this is what I'd classify as a misunderstanding." Irene clasped her hands in her lap.

"I assure you it was." Elsa fought with her palms against her hips. "That conversation was supposed to die in the cellar that day. It didn't mean anything."

"Then why did you bring it back up right now?" Irene crossed her arms against her chest, wincing slightly as she frowned. "You could have just ignored my comment and gone on your way."

"That wasn't possible." Elsa scoffed. "I figured if it was already out in the open we could just move on; we're adults. Kids say things they don't understand all the time. I was just taking the opportunity to put this to rest." She defended harshly as she backed up against the edge of the counter. The cold was caving in and she ignored its growing fury against her chest.

"But what about what happened?" Irene's glare increased.

"What do you mean 'what happened?'" Elsa mimicked the woman's expression.

"You exploded a vase because you thought you were being flirtatious with me." Irene threw her hands in the air for emphasis.

The blonde growled behind her teeth. "That had nothing to do with you! I was dealing with a lot!" She was shouting now and her cheeks shaded red in anger. "I'm still dealing with a lot! Like I said, this is all just a big misunderstanding. One I couldn't let you bring up without discussing a way for us to get on with our lives!"

"So, what did you want to do here, Elsa?" Irene stood, rising to the woman's height. "What will make you feel better?"

Her mouth dropped in absurdity. "Me feel better?" Elsa laughed. "I'm fine! Well, I was before you made me knock over the sled!"

"No you're not!" Elsa had never seen Irene so upset. Her hostile display had the woman wishing she had the ability to back up further. "You're avoiding me. You're locking yourself in your study. I know you have other things going on, but you asked for us to stay in your home and now you can't even bare to be in the same room with me anymore!" She stepped in closer, dipping her lids over her eyes. "If this was all a misunderstanding than why can't you look at me in the eyes?"

Elsa hesitantly raised her glance, falling short of Irene's brown eyes. "I'm going through something." She whispered, guarding her heart below her arms. "And I can assure you it has nothing to do with you."

"Well that's good," Irene scoffed. "Because I can assure you I feel nothing for you. You're selfish and irritating and not a very nice friend."

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Elsa grumbled.

"Well if I'm ridiculous, than you're a liar!" Irene brushed her shoulder past the blonde and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Elsa called out, watching as the woman hesitated in the doorway. "Let's be level headed about this. If we both agree that Vera is just setting us up for her little game, then can we at least go back to being friends?"

Irene lowered her head, keeping her back to the queen. "No, we cannot."

Her heart stilled in her chest. "Why?" Elsa breathed painfully.

"Because!" She snapped. "Vera wasn't wrong!" She sighed and pushed open the door a bit further. "About me anyway..."

She stepped through the archway, leaving Elsa alone.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	14. The Moment

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

For the past two days, Elsa had been more reclusive than ever before. She ate, slept, and lived in her study. The only ones she let near her were Sir Talbot and Gerda. When they'd enter the small office, they were greeted with a hostile chill. Gerda described it as colder than the Norwegian winter. She'd stand outside the study door, holding a bowl of broth while shrugging her shoulders into her cardigan. It did little to fight the sting, but kept her from getting sick she imagined. Douglas, on the other hand, remained in uniform. He talked with Elsa behind chattering teeth, keeping his discomfort as nonchalant as possible. Not that it would have mattered. His queen often looked right through him while he spoke. When his answers dwindled or the cold got the better of him, Elsa would turn him away. She was better off on her own.

When Anna and Vera had returned from the mountain that Wednesday afternoon, neither one of the women could be found. The air was thick with tension. Anna could sense the whispers of a heated argument amongst the castle walls. Gerda and Kai had discovered the remnants of bloody towels left behind in the kitchen. But no one responded when they went to offer assistance. Anna found Irene tuckered into her bedroom. She offered the princess a mumbled, I'm fine, before casting her Elsa, of course, wouldn't open her door. Tried as she might, Anna surrendered. She'd spent the remainder of her evening mulling things over with Kristoff. He gave his few words of encouragement, but Anna was left with a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. The night proved to be a sleepless one.

Then the following day, neither would say a word. Irene returned to her daily chores and Elsa to her new residence upon the study. Anna was left to make assumptions. There was a level of anger there that she couldn't understand. Clearly something happened with them up on that mountain that neither was willing to divulge. Irene had grown cold and Elsa reverted back to her always. Things felt as bad as they seemed. And there was nothing the princess could think to do about it.

Anna, instead, did her best distract Vera from the obvious growing tension, but she wasn't fairing well. Irene was on her case harder than ever. Each morning Vera would travel to her studies tired and overwhelmed. It pained Anna to see the five year old so out of sorts. She'd lost her usual shine, her energy. She never spoke of what Irene had said or done, but Anna could tell that whatever was going on between the two older women had clearly affected the young child. Vera was more intuitive than anyone gave her credit for. And her empathy levels were off the charts for someone so small. She knew something was wrong and Anna yearned to help ease the Vera's distress, but with less than twenty-four hours until the anticipated arrival of King Carlo of the Southern Isles, Anna knew better than to bring it up to Elsa. Whatever turmoil the home was in, it could wait until after the pending storm.

Friday morning had begun with a start. Horn's startled Anna from her deep sleep. The noise sent her scampering up from the bed holding a hand clasped around her chest. Heart racing, she hurried to the window and looked down at the village. A large ship was pulling up to port displaying the flags of House Kristiansand. It was quarter to ten and Anna cursed her ability to sleep in. She ran to her bureau and quickly dressed for the day. Anna struggled into her royal robes, fighting the tight fabric of her dress over her head. It was uncharacteristic of Vera to let her sleep in. She'd been using the small girl as a wake up call ever since they started their tutoring sessions. But these last two mornings the five year old seemed more content to filter through the day on autopilot, leaving Anna to retrieve Vera from her slumber and pull her from the bed.

The princess dashed from her room, setting her hair into a bun as she ran. She slid down the stair banister and skidded to a halt besides her sister. The echoing screech did not pull the queen's attention. Elsa refused her glance, as she stood poised in greeting. Sir Talbot was at her hip with his hands politely clasped behind his back. Anna came to mimic their stance.

Elsa tipped her chin towards Anna's ear, her voice low. "Keep Vera away from the meeting hall." She whispered sternly.

The tone was harsh against Anna's thoughts. She nodded in solemn agreement. "Why are the Kristiansand's here a day early?"

The queen kept her head high towards the foyer, but her voice low. "We needed to have some deliberations prior to King Carlo's arrival. Now go." She commanded. "Do as I've asked. I've got it from here." Anna stumbled in her step as her sister's unexpected attitude filtered over her. She knew Elsa was overwhelmed, but her commands had the princess feeling fearful. With haste, Anna bowed sadly before backing away, leaving in search of the five year old. Douglas crossed the hall and exited the castle. Elsa was left alone in waiting. She kept her gloved hands folded against her waist, taking careful deep breaths to level her anxieties. Today was the easy feat. She challenged herself. Tomorrow would bring the true challenge.

After a long moment, Sir Talbot reentered the hall. He appeared confident and regal with his fist held tight over his abdomen. He offered Elsa a respectful nod, ready to take his position as her right hand man. "Queen Elsa," He started. "I present to you King Gehrig and his wife Queen Erika of Kristiansand." A royal couple stepped into the great hall, with two men in uniform at their side. An older sandy blonde haired woman, about thirty, curtsied respectfully. As she stood, her brown eyes rose to meet Arendelle's queen. A genuine smile rose to her lips as she took in the younger woman's beauty. King Gehrig, an elder gray man, bowed at his wife's side before taking her hand in his own. The couple was adorned in red and white robes, proudly displaying the colors of Norway.

"Queen Elsa!" King Gehrig boomed. "How lovely to be invited into your home once more." Queen Erika seemed to shrink in size at his side.

Elsa smiled respectfully before stepping forward to take the kings hand in her own. "It's a pleasure to see you again, your majesty, though I'm sorry the circumstances couldn't be better."

King Gehrig released his hold as Elsa moved towards his wife. Erika leaned forward and placed a kiss against her cold cheek. Elsa's eyes widened at the contact as she was briefly transported back to when Irene had done the same. Queen Erika's lips did not feel the same on her skin as the curly brunettes had. Erika's lips were stiff and polite while Irene's had lingered sweetly against her pale complexion. Her body heated slightly in remembrance. "Pleasure." The woman nodded, breaking Elsa from her persistent thoughts.

"Please," Elsa returned the gesture as Sir Talbot took her arm in his. "The pleasure is all mine. Now, could I get you anything before we move this gathering into the meeting hall?"

King Gehrig shook his head as his wife's hand secured around his bicep. "We thank you for your hospitality, your majesty, but I feel it's best to get this started while there is still time."

The young queen nodded courteously before taking the lead into the meeting hall.

* * *

 

Vera was still tucked into her bed, when Anna discovered her a short time later. She knocked on the door only to be greeted with a small mumble of acknowledgement. As the princess passed through the enclosure, she was sad to see the small child hidden with the blankets up to her chin. Vera's sad eyes watched Anna intently, though her mood remained depressed. She was propped carefully back into the pillows. The comforter was cocooned securely against her body. Anna approached her slowly before taking a seat on the edge of the mattress at her side.

Anna slid down the sheets covering the girl's mouth and smiled sincerely. "Having another sick day, are we?" She inquired softly.

Vera sighed. Her arms came to slam down beside her legs. "Does a sick day feel like your heart is breaking?"

The woman's blue eyes lowered at Vera's confession. "Why do you think your heart is breaking?"

The girl shrugged. "I think I made a mistake." She whispered sadly.

Anna turned with her legs crossed to face the five year old. "And what mistake is that?" She asked, placing a soft hand against Vera's knee.

"I don't think that Elsa and Irene were in love." Vera pouted. "I don't even think they like each other."

Anna's head cocked to the side. "What makes you think that?"

Her small voice rose barely above a whisper. "Irene told me to get the idea out of my head and stop causing trouble."

"I see," Anna dropped her gaze from the child's in contemplation. "Is that why you've been so upset these last few days?"

Vera nodded and raised her back to rest against the headboard. "I just wanted them to be together so we could stay here as a family." She played with her fingers in her lap as she avoided Anna's eyes.

Anna's heart broke right along side Vera's. This was the closest thing to a family the girl had ever come to know. It was the idea of loosing it that was causing all her distress. Anna knew from her own experience that a love lost could sting like no other. But never having known it, now that could probably hurt a lot worse. Anna always remembered what it felt like to be adored by her sister, so when it was gone, she relished in the feelings she'd once had. On the run, Vera never had that security, that home. She clung to her aunt, who feared her, in search of something she'd never experienced. Now having seen how pleasant love could be, she couldn't imagine a life without it. Anna couldn't even imagine her own life without the child now. She'd had such a big impact on their home in such a short time. There lives were turned upside a few months back, but now it all seemed normal, as if it was the way things should always be.

"Vera, you will always have family here." Anna explained. "We may not be related by blood or marriage, but you're my family too."

The girl's eyes weld up with tears. "But Irene says we'll be leaving soon." Her voice turned horse against her cries. "She says as soon as the snow melts we're leaving Arendelle. That will mean no more schooling with you and training with Elsa! I'll never see either of you again!"

Vera scrambled up from the blankets and hugged herself to the older woman. With her head held into Anna's chest, she muffled her sobs against the fabric of her shirt. Anna ran a gently hand through the child's hair. "I'll talk to her." She promised affectionately. "I'll make her see that's not what is best for you." Vera didn't respond as she held herself tight in place, unwilling to leave the comforting embrace. "I'll tell you what." Anna continued, her fingers now trailing soothingly against Vera's back. "Why don't we head down to the stables and spend some time with Kristoff today?"

Vera pulled back slightly and offered Anna a small smile. "I'd like that." She whispered.

"Good," Anna stood, pulling Vera up with her.

She was settled against the princess's hip, with her arms around her neck. "Do you think Kristoff would let me ride Sven today?" Vera's eyes gleamed excitedly.

Anna giggled in response. "I think if you work that magic pout on him you just might have a chance." Vera's lip dropped to her chin as she displayed her infamous expression. It was the same mope that had Elsa bending to the child's every whim. "Yes," Anna touched Vera's nose lightly. "That's the one. We just have to be very quiet going through the hall. Elsa is in an important meeting."

"Okay." The girl nodded and allowed her self to be placed onto the floor.

"And I will talk to Irene." Anna smiled, taking the girl's hand in her own. "I promise."

* * *

 

_Back down in the meeting hall…_

"This Carlo character doesn't frighten me." King Gehrig's voice echoed through out the walls of the castle. "He is a bully. He has messed with the wrong kingdoms. I wonder if he even knows what forces he's reckoned with? We'll show them just who they've come to prod."

King Gehrig and his wife sat beside Queen Elsa and Sir Talbot along the large oak table. His two guards were stationed at his back in ease. Arendelle's queen had just finished updating him on her plans for tomorrow's arraignment. "With all due respect, your majesty." Elsa continued. "I have to ensure my people's security for the remainder of the winter season. I need to open my trade routes back up to our allies. War, though a valid outcome, is not my priority here. I cannot let my treaties fall victim to the advances of the Southern Isles."

"And I agree with that." The gray haired man nodded from his seat. "But if King Carlo does not show tomorrow, I will be forced to take action and I would be honored to have Arendelle's support."

Elsa's eyes lowered in contemplation. Her lips stiffened against her teeth. "Kristiansand has always stood beside Arendelle in times of need. I will not change my position on that now; I just ask that we hear King Carlo out before sending our men off to fight their war. The Southern Isles have been in combat for sixteen months now, pillaging small villages and kingdoms to do their bidding. I don't want to blindside our soldiers with a war they were never meant to wage." Elsa splayed her gloved fingers against the grain of the table. "I am not naive enough to believe that it was King Carlo's intention to bring us into his take over of the isles." Her voice grew stern. "He will show. I know he will."

"Then why pirate our ships?" He continued. "Why damn our people during our coldest months? He showed us he is a tyrant demanding our response. He wants us to go to war. Why else would he hit us where it hurts?" King Gehrig's face was red with years of abused anger.

Elsa tipped her chin towards her visitors. "To get our attention."

* * *

 

Down in the stables, Kristoff was busy reorganizing the dens. The work on the barn had been finished. Now, it was only missing a bit of stain to keep the new wood dry, but they'd have to wait until spring for that. He mindlessly shoveled hay back into the individual stalls as Vera assisted at his side. Kristoff's clever girlfriend watched over them from her seated position on the gate. He felt her eyes on his back as they worked. The always enthusiastic five year old was silent today. She kept to herself as she raked the straw out across the dirt floor. Kristoff eyed Anna skeptically as he diverted his glance back to the child. She merely shrugged in response.

"So Sven told me he's excited to be back in the stables again." Kristoff ribbed Vera gently with his elbow. She kept her eyes down on the hay. "I guess he hasn't been getting along to well with the horses out in the paddocks." Vera was silent as she continued her work, lost to her own thoughts.

"Hey Vera," Anna tried. "What do you say if when we're done here we go take some of that extra horse feed down to feed the ducks?"

"Sure," She whispered, her gaze still low at her feet. Her rake scraped against the ground like a metronome keeping time.

"Come on," Kristoff teased, lowering to her height. "Where's the girl I know who loves chasing the mean geese away who eat too much?"

Vera looked up at the two and frowned. "Are you married?"

Anna's eyes grew wide in shock. "No! What? Why?" She questioned frantically.

Vera sighed before rearranging her hold on the rake. "I was just wondering…" Her voice trailed off as she returned to work the hay across the stall. After a few moments in silence, she turned back to the couple once more. "Will you get married?"

A blush danced to life upon Kristoff's tanned cheeks. He ran a hand against the back of his neck as he swayed uncomfortably. "I, uh, suppose that's the plan, Vera." He coughed, conveniently keeping his back to his girlfriend.

"But you want to, right?" Vera dragged her big blue eyes up to watch Kristoff carefully.

"Of course," He smiled, turning to face both females as he made his declaration. "I just uh, hadn't anticipated on doing anything about it until after this whole war thing with Elsa was dealt with."

"Kristoff!" Anna's elation turned cold as she dropped her brows into a glare.

But it was too late. "What whole war thing?"

Kristoff shut his eyes, mentally slapping himself. "Oh did I say war?" He laughed nervously. "I meant bore! Those meetings can be such a bore. Don't you think?"

Vera eyed him skeptically. "I don't believe you…"

"What Kristoff means," Anna interrupted as she lowered herself from off of the post, forcefully nudging her boyfriend out of the way. "Is it's all rather trivial. Arendelle is perfectly safe. There's nothing going on here."

"But there could?" Vera continued, alarm growing amongst the folds of her brain.

"No!" Anna assured her. "Nothings happening here. Elsa is just meeting with a different country tomorrow that is at war somewhere else, very far away." She brought her face down to Vera. "Arendelle has nothing to do with it."

"You promise?" She whispered, bringing her pinky up to Anna's chest.

Anna quickly looped their fingers together. "I promise, now why did you want to know if we were getting married?" She unbearably changed the conversation back onto herself.

Vera's shoulders rose in quiet contemplation. "I figured maybe I could come live with you after. Then I won't have to run anymore."

Anna brought her arms around the child's shoulders. "I told you Vera, I am going to talk to Irene. You won't have to run anymore."

Vera nodded, but was still worried. Before she could dwell any longer, she was pulled from Anna's hold and hoisted onto Kristoff's shoulders. Her teeth bore in an excited smile as she looked down on the princess from her new height. "What do you say we go feed those hungry ducks?" Kristoff chuckled as he took Anna's hand, lifting her back to her feet.

"I'm going to get those greedy geese!" Vera dropped her eyes into a playful glare as she was carried from the stable and down the cobblestone path. Anna giggled as she allowed herself to be pulled behind them.

* * *

 

The day retired leaving a trail of darkness in its wake. The half silver moon replaced the sun, supplying its own light over the kingdom of Arendelle. Some might say the moon was the last bit of calm before the storm. It was the last remnant of the final day before King Carlo's visit. Elsa dined with royals of Kristiansand, turning the conversation away from their pending arrival and onto standard small talk. They discussed the weather, the passed holiday season, and upcoming supply runs. The queen was running on empty, but remained present for her guests. Elsa reminded herself that this was all in practice for what was coming the following day.

In need of further distracting, Kristoff had taken Vera down to the stables to feed the animals and get them situated for the night. The child didn't need convincing, as she loved helping Kristoff with Sven. And though he wouldn't say it out loud, Kristoff was starting to get a little worried his furry companion was taking a better liking to Vera over him. But Sven did right to remind him that it was all just for show.

"I hope to have a reindeer of my own some day." Vera whispered as she fed Sven another carrot. She brushed her fingers against his soft nose as he chewed.

Kristoff came to lean against the deer's back. "Sven wants to know if you want a girl reindeer, or a boy reindeer?"

Vera shrugged. "Maybe a girl reindeer." She giggled. "Then Sven can have a girlfriend."

Sven chuffed happily in response as Kristoff rolled his eyes playfully. "What would you name her?"

"Hmm," Vera tapped her chin in consideration. "Svenja! Then we'll have Sven and his girlfriend Svenja. They can have little Svens and Svenjas for everyone in the village! It will be a whole Sven family!"

Sven's eyes widened as he looked up at his human companion in concern. "Now that's an idea…" Kristoff handed Vera another carrot who took it eagerly. "Sven's for everyone." Vera laughed and fed the carrot to the deer.

* * *

 

Kristoff and Vera's departure had left Anna with time to hunt down Irene. She started off on her quest with her hands held in fists at her side. Anna was determined. When she found the library baron, she navigated across the great hall and headed up the steps to the East Wing. Her head was held high against her shoulders with poise, but as she approached the old mahogany door, she stilled. Her chin dropped. Anna began to wonder what she might say to get Irene to reconsider. A part from pleading, nothing else came to mind. But Anna knew she had to try. With a timid hand, she knocked on the door, waiting for an answer that never came.

"Irene," She called out, wringing her hands together in waiting. "It's Anna."

The shuffling of fabric could be heard just beyond the enclosure. Anna waited until the woman responded with a mumbled, "Come in."

Anna entered to find Irene sitting at the edge of the bed with a book in hand. She shut the door behind her. "Hi," Anna whispered, flashing a small smile before stepping further into the room.

"Hello," Irene replaced the book against the mattress and raised her eyes to greet the princess.

"I thought I might come see how you are doing." Anna rubbed an awkward palm against her neck. It was so very Kristoff of her. The comparison had her dropping her hand to her hip and blushing. "I haven't seen much of you lately." She continued.

Irene shrugged. "I figured I'd stay out of everyone's way while you were preparing for the meeting."

Anna came to sit at the vanity across from Irene. Her head cocked skeptically to the side. "Are you sure you're not hiding out for any other reasons?"

The woman's brown eyes lowered. "What would make you think that?"

"Well," Anna averted her glance towards the wall. "Vera said-"

"Oh, please." Irene scolded, dragging Anna's attention back to her. "Not another one of these."

"No, no," Anna raised her hands in protest. "It's just, she said that you were adamant on leaving Arendelle soon and I had thought your plan was to find somewhere to stay here, in the kingdom…near us." She inched forward against her seat as her cheeks raised in anticipation.

"Plan's change." Irene expressed coldly.

"But what about Vera's training? What about your job here at the castle?" Anna was begging despite her better judgment.

"I'm not naive enough to think there's only two people in this land that posses these powers." She tipped her chin up in a stern fashion. "There will be other tutors, other jobs. We'll make do." Irene crossed her arms against her chest.

"But Vera is so happy here. She thinks we are her family!" Anna explained.

"Vera will learn to be happy in our next home, with me. I am her family."

Anna shook her head in confusion. "What happen up on the mountain that day?" She questioned. "You and Elsa, you seemed to be okay, but then we came back home and everything turned hostile. She's different and you're…different. What happened between the two of you?"

Irene grimaced as she dropped her face into a steady glare. "I think everyone in this castle needs to stop being so concerned with Elsa and I and move on with their own lives."

"But you know me," Anna grinned slowly. "I'm nosey and Elsa is my sister and you're my friend. I can't stand that you've both turned so…cold." She explained sadly.

"Anna," Irene whispered. "I let my emotions get in the way of providing what is best for Vera for the last time. I didn't come here in search of friends or... love... and both of those relationships, those emotions, are getting in the way of making sure my niece is completely cared for." She sighed as she stood to face the window. "You've both been good to us, but as Elsa has made it very clear that she does not feel as I do. I cannot keep doing this to my heart."

The princess was all too familiar with matters of the heart. Damage to that inevitably vital organ was devastating. "I understand."

Irene's eyes widened in surprise as she spun to face her. "You do?" Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "You're not going to try and fight me on this?"

Anna shook her head. "I've come to realize that when it comes to the heart, the only real fix for hurt, is life."

Anna stood from her seat, coming to squeeze Irene's hand briefly before exiting the room.

* * *

 

It was a sleepless night for almost everyone in Arendelle's island castle. The only amongst them that slumbered was King Gehrig. His wife lay wide eyed beside him, the booming of his snores keeping her awake. Vera dozed lightly besides her restless aunt, her face lightly tipped towards Irene when she had slipped into unconsciousness. Gerda and Kai were still at work in the kitchen, busy with preparations for tomorrows anticipated deliberation. Kristoff was in the barn, snuggled in tight next to Sven. His usual sleeping arrangement inside the guest hall of the castle felt uncomfortable now that the royals of Kristiansand were visiting. He combed his fingers through the reindeer's mane as he stared out at the dark sky. Anna was sitting up in bed looking out the window at the snow-covered village and Elsa, very much awake, found her self in an unusual predicament.

After she'd left King Gehrig and Queen Erika for the night, she found herself trying to occupy her time within the walls of her bedroom. She'd reorganized her vanity and her bureau. Her books were neatly restacked and her shoes were lined up by height against the back of the closet. After the distractions of the bedroom no longer held of interest, she resorted to walking the halls. Her anxiety ridden pacing had taken her all over the palace. She'd walked the west halls, the lounge, the throne room, anywhere and everywhere until she found herself wavering in front of a mahogany door in the east wing. Elsa wondered what had brought her here, standing frozen outside of the guest bedroom. Her eyes softly contemplated the painting etched across the frame, similar to the one on her own door. She still had time to turn away, but her hand betrayed her. It came to knock lightly against the wood. Elsa's brows rose as alarm reached her brain. Quickly, she tried to dash away.

"Elsa?" Came the woman's voice. The queen stilled. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks flared red as she turned in her step to face Irene. The curly brunette had her head poking out from the room. A mixture of confusion and worry splashed across her features. "Is everything okay?" She whispered hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, I, I should let you sleep." Elsa pandered, taking a step backwards. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Elsa," Irene tried again, stepping out from the room. "What are you doing here?"

Elsa shrugged and bit her lip gently. "I just, I needed someone to talk to..."

Irene's eyes lowered in deliberation. "Your sister is right down the hall. I'm sure she would have been more than willing to listen."

"Right," Elsa nodded, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'll just-"

"Elsa," Irene sighed in defeat. She pulled the door open further in greeting. "Don't be silly. You're already here. Get out of the hallway and come inside." She stepped out of the way and allowed Elsa to pass though the enclosure. Irene closed the door quietly behind her and came to stand at the woman's side. She watched as Elsa nervously eyed the sleeping child. "Don't worry about her." Irene smiled. "She can sleep through anything." When Elsa didn't respond, she walked around to face her. Her expression was lost somewhere between distressed and fearful. "Elsa, what's going on? You're scaring me."

Irene's tone of concern had Elsa diverting her attention. "I don't know what I'm doing here." She dropped her voice as her chin collapsed to her chest.

"Here," Irene picked up the wooden corner stool and placed it at the woman's feet. "Sit." She directed. Elsa did as she was told while Irene came to sit across from her on the bed. She stared at Elsa's sad distracted face. "Is this about tomorrow?" She inquired softly.

Elsa lifted her eyes to the question, her forehead creased in anxiety. "You once told me you trusted me." Her voice was raspy under the strain of her day. "Is that still true?"

Irene contemplated her answer carefully. "Of course that's true."

Elsa wrung her hands in her lap idly. "What happens tomorrow if I am forced to make a decision that could bring harm to my people? What if the actions I've made cause more of my men to die?"

"You mean like going to war against The Southern Isles?" Irene tipped her head as Elsa nodded in response. "I told you that anyone willing to go to war against you would be a fool. And I still believe that. I may not have seen the full extent of your abilities, but I have heard enough to know your powers will be bowed to by a hundred able bodied men."

"But I cannot kill." Elsa raised her palms, reading their lines and imperfections with her fearful eyes.

"You don't have to." Irene encouraged. "You can freeze them out." The queen dropped her hands to her lap. "You know what you are capable of. You know how to beat this King Carlo without spilling an ounce of enemy blood. Elsa, you're powerful and smart. You can win this with your words alone." She did not respond. Her eyes were still transfixed to the floor. "Elsa," Irene's sweet voice hummed around the room. "Why have you come to me?"

"I'm scared." Elsa divulged sincerely, barely above a whisper. "I can't go with this to Anna, because I don't want to worry her. I don't want her to know how afraid I really am." Her eyes begged for Irene's understanding as they rose to look at her. "If King Carlo doesn't come tomorrow, then Arendelle will go to war with Kristiansand. And even if he does show, who's to know the outcome?" She stood and began her frantic pacing. "You sat with me once when this first transpired and I have been forever grateful for that. Amongst the fear, just sitting with you reminded me of my strength, of my peoples, and of my families. I needed that tonight and I think that's why I showed up at your door. I can be honest with you, like Anna, and it's nice. I didn't mean to bother you tonight. I just needed the help." Elsa defended with excited palms as she walked circles into the floor.

Irene offered her a small unsure smile. "Elsa, I have always been happy to help you. You showed Vera and I kindness when we needed it the most. You gave us a home and took us in even though you didn't have too." She explained as she continued. "You didn't know anything about us. Yet you clothed us and fed us and it is because of that that I will always be in your debt, but" She stilled her voice, bringing the queen to a halt in the middle of the room. "Don't you think it's a little inappropriate for you to be here now?"

"I," Elsa stuttered, coming to lean awkwardly against the stool with one hand. "I hadn't considered that..."

Irene frowned slightly. "I don't mean to make things harder for you than they already are. I know you need your strength for tomorrow, but too much has been said for us to remain as we were." Her lips drew to the side in consideration. "I want to help you, but my heart is conflicted."

Elsa was silent as she trailed her eyes over Irene's face. They came to meet her own brown eyes with unwavering contact. Elsa felt the words being pulled from her tongue by the force of Irene's stare. "On the day you planned to find somewhere else to stay I told Anna that I'd never been happier than with both of you in our home. That's still true tonight, despite all the added conflict. I love that you push my buttons and that you never look at me like you're waiting for me to explode. My own people tiptoe around their conversations with me, like one wrong word spoken and I'll damn them to an eternal winter. But you, you challenge me with your silly arguments, and you never fail to make me feel better."

Irene shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand what you're doing."

Elsa sighed and stepped in closer so her whisper could be heard. "Since you've come here, we've been friends, great friends. You could rely on me and I could confine in you. I'm not sure I have the right to complicate the rest of it with how different it may feel for me because, right now, that's enough. I don't have the headspace in light of everything else to do the math. We're friends." Elsa continued. "And I really don't understand why you're so quick to give that up?"

Irene struggled to keep her voice low as her anger boiled deep. "Do you think I want to give that up? Do you think I want to leave? You say you've never been happier than with us here, well, neither of us have ever had anything that compares to this before!" She waved a furious hand over Vera in demonstration. "To plan to take her from this home she's grown to adore, with people she considers family, do you know how much that pains me?" Elsa's blue eyes filled with concern as tears fell to Irene's cheeks. "But I can't be there for her when my heart feels like this! I can't be the person Vera needs be to be when I'm feeling this complicated. To love someone you know you shouldn't and pine for another person who is so far out of reach, it makes me sick. I can't care for a child when my head is completely distracted by the thought of you!" Her voice was louder now, but still cautious of the over occupied palace. "That's what it feels like to love you, Elsa; to be in love with you. It's miserable and exhausting and just not done! Every conversation with you, every time we're in the same room, it's like a knife to my heart. And what's worse than that is when we're not speaking. When I can't see you or hear you, I'm obsessed with wanting to. My heart is completely devoted to the idea of you that I can't do anything else! I can't function. I'd been so well trained to keep my feelings a secret, but once I'd heard the conversation in the cellar that day, I got away from myself. I said what I shouldn't have. I ruined everything!" Her own yelling frightened her as she tucked her fists at her side. "I have dreams and you are there. They are this perfect picture of another life; us together and happy and void of what anyone else could possibly think about it. But when I awake, you're nowhere to be found. You avoid me like a plague in your home and as much as I can't stand to love you, that's what hurts me the most. You can't bear to be near me and I can't handle, the neglect! So I will go." She defended sternly. "We both will. And I will do the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and if you knew the extent of that, you'd know. But I will leave you, Elsa, because this life we've come to lead is not one I can bare to be apart of anymore!" Elsa's words were lost to Irene's confession. Her brain swarmed between rage and admiration. As someone who always prided herself on being well spoken, her thoughts would not compile. As Irene looked up at Elsa's awestruck face, her fury increased. She rose to her feet and pushed her hand against the woman's chest lightly. "You need to go."

Elsa shook her head, trying to clear the shock. "But, I-"

"No!" Irene scolded as her cries turned to sobs. "If you can't respond, if you can't speak then I need you to leave! If you cannot understand why I am feeling this way, which you clearly do not, then I need you to go. Go back to your room and let me leave Arendelle!" She was working with all her strength to back Elsa to the door. "Take care of your Kingdom, which I know you will do well, but please let me go!"

Much like her arrival to the room in the first place, Elsa did something else that surprised her. The harder Irene pushed, the closer in Elsa stepped. She brought their chests together and their faces mere inches apart. Irene's tirade subsided as she came to question their proximity. Elsa was close, maybe too close. Irene's brown eyes lingered against Elsa's panicked blues until she watched them drift close. Her heart raced at the initiation; at what she realized Elsa was about to do. She stared as the woman leaned forward. Irene's skin tingled, as Elsa placed her lips tentatively on her own. A small sound of astonishment escaped her throat as her eyelids fluttered shut as well. Elsa held them there, halting the woman's tears and fighting the growing anxiety in her chest. It built up inside of her until Irene started kissing back. The increased contact had Elsa feeling numbed to her previous qualms. Irene rose to her toes, pressing herself into Elsa, giving her everything she had to give. Their heads swam while their lips remained fashioned together securely. Irene reached a hand out to cup Elsa's cheek, but it balked as it fell through air. When Irene opened her eye's, Elsa was a shimmer of blue fabric moving behind the closing door. After the shock melted away, Irene brought her extended fingers out to rest lightly on her stunned lips. Eagerly, she tried to will back the sensation of having Elsa pressed against her.

Had that really happened?

Or had her dreams started to play tricks on her reality?

But through whatever it had been, both women were blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes that had watched it all happen. From her tiny resting position on the bed, Vera quickly returned to feigning sleep. Her little heart thudded erratically against her ribs with the knowledge of everything that had conspired.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	15. The Search

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Sunlight stretched over the Northern Mountain making its first grand appearance of the day. Birds stretched in their nests, blinking their small eyes as they woke. The trees limbs were heavy with fresh snow and the winter chill held fast despite the fading darkness of the evening. The world beyond the guest bedroom was quiet in anticipation of the events to come. A thick tension lingered in the air. Silently, the youngest guest in Arendelle's castle crawled from her bed. She landed with her feet gently against the cold wood flooring and crept from the room. Quickly, she stalked the halls without a peep and most importantly, without being seen.

* * *

 

The meeting hall had been cleaned and cleared by the time Queen Elsa had come to take her seat at the head of the table. It was just after seven in the morning. She was taking some time for herself before the others arrived. Sir Talbot would be making his cold walk up to the castle. King Gehrig and his wife Erika would be dressing in their best robes and King Carlo, if he were to attend, would be navigating the islands of Skottholmen and Lille Skottholmen on his way into port. Elsa sat quietly with her eyes closed in silent meditation. Her heart was conflicted, but it was a welcomed distraction from her many attempts at trying to decipher what the day would bring. The events of last night washed over her. The memories and the forgotten feeling of Irene's lips against her own sent tingles down her spine.

She wondered what would make her do such a preposterous thing? She'd wanted Irene to strop crying, sure. But she'd also been taken back by the discovery that someone could love her and not have that feeling instilled by blood ties in the first place. From the moment Anna had been born, she'd always been condition by family bond to adore her sister. And of course, their relationship was more complex than that. Their friendship was deeper than most siblings and their love was forever intertwined by a dark past, but it was still blood that held them together at all. Elsa had always regarded herself as a mythical being; one similar to the roles in stories her father and mother would read to her when she was just a girl. She believed her life would be summed up by the existence of her powers and the acts, good or bad, which she would do with them. The normal progression of life, such as making friends or falling in love with another person, had never felt in reach. Her envisioned reality had strangers fearing her just as much as she'd once feared herself. And even with time, those insecurities still resonated against her heart. She couldn't plan for how to deal with romantic feelings for someone else, because she'd never believed it possible. Normal was not possible for her.

And now, of course, there was the concern that there was nothing normal about a romantic relationship between two women. No queen in documented history had ever attempted such a rouse. Elsa would know; she looked it up. She knew she had been harboring some confused feelings for Irene, but was that kiss a way of her mind proving that it had finally caught up? Did kissing her prove that all her avoidance and inner turmoil was just a ploy to distract herself from the feelings she clearly had for Irene? She hadn't even realized what she was doing last night until she was running away. Who had kissed who?

Elsa audibly sighed, leaning back into her chair. There would be time to deal with those consequences at a later time. For now, she brought her focus back onto the task at hand; the unnerving arrival of King Carlo of the Southern Isles.

* * *

 

"Well that's a face I haven't seen on you in a while…" Anna sang as she ran into a smiling Irene in the hallway. Her cheeks were rosy and full of life. They descended the stairs together, making their way for the great hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The woman pulled her tone into a deadpan, feigning indifference.

"Of course you don't." Anna ribbed her playfully. "Because that would mean telling me something you obviously don't want to."

Irene's eyes lowered into a glare. "Only took you two months, but you're finally catching on." Irene dropped her jaw mockingly as she led them towards the dinning room.

"Where's Vera?" Anna questioned as she looked back over her shoulder in following.

Irene bore her shoulders into a shrug. "Truthfully, I thought she'd been with you, but she must be having an early breakfast." She pushed open the swinging door to find the banquet table covered in danish, breads, and assorted cheeses. The aroma was enticing, but the void of the curious five year old was enough to still her senses. "Odd," Irene whispered. "Maybe she's with Gerda?"

Anna steered around the brunette, coming to halt at the kitchen entrance. Hesitantly, she poked her head through the archway, Irene coming to stand over her shoulder. Gerda and Kai were busy at work. The heavy set woman was standing over a large pot on the stove. The broth she was stirring with an extra long ladle stole her attention. Kai was whipping at his brow as he sliced up a collection of onions and assorted vegetables on an old wooden cutting board. The only thing missing from the picture was the small girl assisting at their side. "Have either of you seen Vera?" Anna questioned softly.

Gerda shook her head. "No miss, haven't seen her since last night."

Anna frowned and shut the door. "Darn," She cussed, bringing her arms to cross against her chest. Her head cocked as she watched Irene's complexion pale.

Panic began to grow over her face as she grabbed at Anna's hands. "Elsa's meeting!" Irene shouted, shaking their hold feverously. "It's going to start at any moment! We have to find her!"

Anna's expression came to mimic Irene's. "I'll check downstairs and you go up!" Both women hurried into a run.

* * *

 

Sir Talbot and Queen Elsa stood over her portfolio of papers. They busied themselves while awaiting the arrival of the rest of their guests. The hum of the grandfather clock in the great hall drove Elsa's heart into a frantic beat. The longer the time seemed to tick on, the more anxious she grew. Throughout the slow morning, Douglas had provided his many optimistic pep talks. But his comforting encouragements had started to loose their effect. A familiar chill settled over her fair skin. It acted as the silent reminder that Elsa was always one small qualm away from Frozen damnation.

The Kristiansand royals were enjoying a peaceful breakfast in the dining hall. The couple was rearing to get the deliberations over with so they could return to the luxuries of home. King Gehrig feasted down on as much food as he could shovel, while his wife fed daintily at his side. Her polished fingernails held the cutlery in poised fashioned. It had taken her years of training, but she could now ignore her husband's beastly appetite and grotesque way of eating. Heavy footsteps overhead stole Erika's attention to the ceiling. It sounded like frantic running. As the noise hurried out of earshot, Erika shrugged and returned her eyes to the plate in front of her. Up on the second floor, Irene searched every nook and cranny of the palace home. Both her and Anna dashed from room to room, calling out quietly for Vera as they went.

A horn sounded from off in the distance.

Everyone froze in their spot.

Irene stiffened as she tore apart the bedrooms. Anna stilled in her search of the library and shivers ran up Elsa's spine as her brows rose in alarm. She looked to Sir Talbot. His expression was stern. She crossed the meeting hall and looked out the window to view the village below. Two large ships were pulling up to port. The many flags of the Southern Isles were on display on the masses.

"He's here," Elsa whispered, just loud enough for only her to hear.

She bowed her head and came to sit at the head of the table. Her chin tipped up as King Gehrig and Queen Erika entered the room, ready to join her. They took their seats neutrally, stationed at the middle of the oak table. Elsa avoided their eye contact. She directed her head back high onto her shoulders, fully concealing whatever anxieties were still floating around her brain. Two guards from each house took their stance behind their royals. They stilled like statues in their wake.

And then they waited.

The silence was deafening. Each person mentally considering what was to come. This arrangement, once probable, was now definite. No longer could they debate if this was the right thing to do, because it was too late. It was happening. Queen Elsa folded her hands together politely, as her blue eyes carefully watched the entranceway. She thought if maybe she could see King Carlo before he could see her, she might have the upper hand. Her ears trained to listen for the arrival.

Minutes passed until, finally, the creek of the old metal and wood blended door sounded in the foyer. A cold sweat broke out under her gown. Elsa was sure she'd pale if she could. The three royals rose to their feet simultaneously. Sir Talbot placed his hand briefly against Elsa's shoulder before leaving her side. He retreated from the hall at ease to greet their guest. Elsa held her breath like a heavy brick against her chest. Her hands grew cold under the fabric of her gloves. But Elsa remained still until Sir Talbot reentered the room.

With his fist held tight against his abdomen, Douglas opened his mouth to speak. "King Gehrig, Queen Erika, and her majesty, Queen Elsa, I present to you King Carlo of the Southern Isles and his confidant, King Felman the Sekund."

Elsa struggled to keep her emotions at bay as the previously named Prince Junior stepped into view. King Felman was still sporting the same combed back look of his golden brown hair, but his garbs were now significantly more knightly. He bore the crest of his house across his chest on gold and teal fabric and a king appropriate crown against his brow. Elsa held her stern stare unwaveringly as he approached the table. King Carlo himself shortly followed King Felman, two masculine guards in full-faced metal armor at his side. He was the guest Queen Elsa was most eager to see. King Carlo appeared older than his cohort, but not by much. He stood visibly over six feet tall with dark untamed brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was adorned in the same garbs that his brother Hans had worn to Elsa's coronation. The only apparent differences being the yellow cords drawn over his shoulders and the shiny gold crown stationed high on his head. The facial similarities between Carlo and Hans had Elsa inertly cringing. The remembrance of Hans and his treason was enough to pull her back to reality. It was time to deal with the matters at hand.

Waiting for her command, the Queen of Arendelle nodded, bringing everyone to sit at their station along the grand table. Elsa followed in suit. She settled her hands to rest respectfully, one on top of the other, against the wood surface. "Thank you King Gehrig, King Carlo and your guests for joining me here today." Sir Talbot came to his majesty's side. He fiddled with his quill briefly before leafing to a blank page of parchment. "Sir Talbot will be keeping time as we discuss today's deliberations." She explained, carefully scanning her attention over each attendee. "Opening statements will be made by both affected parties prior to allowing King Carlo of the Southern Isles to begin his case." Her eyes lingered on Carlo, searching for any semblance of rejection. He offered her a polite toothless grin in response before she turned to the royal family of Kristiansand. "King Gehrig, you may begin."

* * *

 

Kristoff was busy in the stables when his girlfriend barreled in. Anna nearly knocked him to ground as she hurried to take his arm. Kristoff wanted to tease her on her childlike behavior, but Anna's very apparent panic had him stilled in his thoughts. "Is Vera here?" She questioned at a shout. Kristoff's words were lost to his confusion. He eyed Anna skeptically as she began to search around the barn. She spun with her hands on her hips. "Vera," Anna yelled again. "Is she here?"

His blonde hair wavered back and forth as Kristoff shook his head. "No." He stepped forward to take her hands in his. "I haven't seen her since last night."

Anna sighed as she allowed her self to be drawn against his chest. "We can't find her anywhere!" She explained, her eyes wide as they peered up at him. "Elsa's in her meeting and we can't find Vera anywhere! What if she ran away? What if she's hurt? What if-"

"Hey, hey, come on now." Kristoff interrupted her as he pulled her into a hug. "She's only five. This could just be one of her games. She couldn't have gotten far. Vera has to be around here somewhere."

Anna shook her head against his bicep. "But you just said it." She continued. "She's only five. We have to find her!"

"And we will." Kristoff promised, pushing Anna away from him so he could see her face. "We will find her. Now tell me, where do we still have to look?"

* * *

 

King Gehrig, the eldest king in the room, stood from his chair. He brought his arms respectfully behind his back and sucked in his large protruding belly as best he could. "Fourteen days past, a ship commanded by King Carlo pirated our trades fleet. At his hand, two of my best men were killed. He stole our supplies on their way into port from Arendelle and left my kingdom at a risk of starvation. Those supplies were ensuring my peoples preservation for the long winter months we endure in the Norwegian mountains." He fought the glare attempting to steal his expression as he made eye contact with the King of the Southern Isles. Carlo appeared polite in his seated position. He listened to King Gehrig respectfully, providing every ounce of his concentration as he continued. "The Southern Isles and Kristiansand have no alliance, nor disunion. In my kingdom, the act of pirating is viewed as a form of treason. We in Kristiansand hold those guilty of such betrayal fully accountable for their actions. I am here today to see King Carlo make amends for his treachery and under the agreement that he never cross our seas again." King Gehrig nodded to Elsa before returning to sit beside his wife.

As Queen Elsa rose from her chair, she felt the length of the table following with their eyes. The guards seemed to stiffen. Queen Erika appeared apprehensive. King Felman filtered back into his seat as far as he could go and King Carlo's eyes drew up at her with excitable interest. Perhaps they were all waiting for it to snow right then and there in the meeting hall. Or maybe they expected her to blast them all away with an army of icicles.

Nevertheless, she persisted.

"King Carlo, seventy two days ago I had private documentation stolen from my court by your cohort, King Felman." Elsa began, keeping her gaze fixed on the pair of Kings sitting across from King Gehrig and his wife. "I am assuming you are aware of that as you used that same stolen article to cut off Arendelle's trade route from Kristiansand and pirate our fleet." Carlo remained impassive under the surprising heat of her eyes. "In the process, you killed three of my men and risked the security of my people who were reliant on those stolen supplies. Amongst those forty crates were ten pounds of fish, livestock, vegetation, harvesting nets, and other essentials providing my kingdom's insurance for the winter season." Elsa carefully noted. Her many hours of practice were paying off. "The royal families of Kristiansand and Arendelle have been held in alliance by trade agreement for two and a half decades. We've fought valiantly side by side at war against our Nordic enemies. We've mourned and celebrated our victories together. And it is now, that I ask, what business have you here to disgruntle such a unity?"

Elsa's own levelheadedness throughout her speech left her feeling confident. As she rested back into her chair, Sir Talbot tapped a finger against her knee. Elsa took it as a job well done. But as King Carlo rose in from his seat, her confidence subsided. He appeared almost eager as he pushed back his chair and marched gracefully to the head of the table across from her. The guards at Elsa's back stiffened, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Queen Elsa," King Carlo grinned with such chivalry it would have boiled Elsa's blood if that were possible. "I thank you for being so intuitive and inviting me here today. I've been so looking forward to meeting you for sometime now." Their eyes met; blue iris to blue iris. It was the first time Elsa believed she could see something menacing lurking against King Carlo's thoughts. "I'd like to start by apologizing to King Gehrig." He turned to bow to the elder King. "The pirating of his ships was an unfortunate consequence in my attempt to send the Queen of Arendelle a message." Elsa barely had time to shiver before he continued. "I've come with a fleet of supplies for Kristiansand to restore the stolen ones as well as an additional five crates of fish and poultry to more than make up for their loss of supply. I hope this will be enough to sever any hostilities between our kingdoms. You have my word that Kristiansand and all further trades made to and from your ports, will be left at ease." He nodded generously before directing his eyes towards the young blonde queen seated across from him. "But I ask, as my interests here lie solely with Queen Elsa, that King Gehrig and his wife Queen Erika bid their farewell. They can take their shipments and return home, but I'd like to request a bit of privacy for the duration of this counsel. I have matters to discuss with Queen Elsa that hold no concern to the Kingdom of Kristiansand."

King Gehrig shifted in his seat uncomfortably, averting his attention from his wife. He eyed the seemingly calm, Queen Elsa before turning to face the younger king. "As Arendelle and Kristiansand are in alliance, I feel that we should remain here as support for the Queen. This change of ordinance is most unexpected and I have pledged my word to offer my hand if necessary." King Gehrig lowered his eyes at the man standing astute at the head of the table. His polite expression appeared to falter under the scrutiny of the elder king.

"If you'd like to do that, that's fine." King Carlo commended as his face twitched into an arrogant gleam. "But if you do, I cannot promise that the supplies I've promised will make it onto your ship."

Elsa felt herself grow tense as King Carlo presented his bargain. Something in his tone had shifted. He was striving for the upper hand. Unease settled in the pit of her stomach as she stood to face her ally. "King Gehrig," She nodded politely. "I thank you for your continued to support. The union between Kristiansand and Arendelle is not one I take for granted. I have admired your strength and nobility throughout your rein-" King Gehrig's brow drew into a worried frown as he sensed the direction of Queen Elsa's commands. "But as this meeting no longer concerns your kingdom, I ask that you take your supplies and insure your people another season. What happens here now is of no hindrance to you as King Carlo has promised to leave your trades unimpeded. As an alliance, we will continue trade from here on out as first negotiated."

Queen Erika's face fell in concern as she met Queen Elsa's stare. Her eyes pleaded for the younger woman to reconsider. Erika held her glance until she felt herself being tugged from her seat. With her head down, she followed her husband in suite as he stood from the table and walked boastfully around King Carlo. "Queen Elsa, I thank you for hosting todays meeting and look forward to seeing you again." King Gehrig turned to Carlo with his eyes lowered into a threatening frown. "King Carlo, I appreciate you making amends and for taking the time to meet with us." He bowed his head generously before offering Queen Elsa one last final look. King Gehrig, his wife, and their guards exited the meeting hall. The sounds of their footsteps filtered into nothing as they fled.

Elsa watched the doorway until they were out of sight before directing her attention back to King Carlo. He appeared smug; seemingly pleased with himself. He offered her a charmingly polite grin before coming to sit in his newfound accommodations. Now seated across from her, he weighed them the same. The action had Elsa feeling taken back. In Arendelle in was uncustomary to sit at the head of the table unless invited to do so. She took in a silent deep breath as she returned to her chair.

"As your demands have been met, King Carlo, I ask that you continue." Elsa exercised calmly. She crossed her hands amongst the table and straightened out her back with poise.

"Very well," The king came to mimic Elsa's stance. She found herself fighting the glare threatening to take over her face. Despite their distance apart, he seemed to rise dominatingly above her height. It had Elsa feeling small. Unwilling to let her demeanor slide, she kept her eyes strict on the man in front of her as he began to speak. "My attention was directed toward Arendelle after my brother returned home from your coronation. He spoke of a queen who could wage storms stronger than the power held by one hundred able bodied men." His eyes seemed to brighten as he reflected on Hans's words. "But he also expressed that you were dangerous and that you would unite the Nordic seas in fear. He said you'd create an army and damn the rest of Norway to fall victim to your cold heart." He chuckled. "Though I'll admit, I'm not convinced on the later." He winked playfully making Elsa internally grimace. "Now I'd thought, on my own time, we might meet and discuss an alliance, but my plans changed when, Prince Junior at the time, sent out a letter. He reached out for help; assistance that Arendelle had neglected to provide. King Felman explained that you failed to align your kingdoms during their time of need and that it was ultimately because of you that his sick mother, the Queen, starved to death." Elsa failed to hide the hurt that stung across her chest. Her shoulders tensed and her jaw tightened in response to the accusation. Her attention seemed to flutter as King Carlo continued. "It was a very noble call; one I could say I'd make myself, but a failure on your point nonetheless. It was your unwillingness to negotiate that gave King Felman the leverage he needed to make a deal with the Southern Isles. In receiving your trade routes, I gave Aalborg the supplies they needed to survive the winter. Of course, they were your kingdom's supplies, but that is beside the point." He flashed an unsettling smile towards King Felman who gleamed in reply. "Now this was all very dubious of me, but I saw no better way to finally make your acquaintance. I feared simply asking, I would have been turned down."

Elsa was filled with irritation. "And how have you come to assume that of me?" Her scowl surprised her as she held steady in her glare.

King Carlo bore his shoulders into a shrug. "Because if I didn't have the upper hand and a replacement for your supplies than you might not be willing to do what I am about to ask of you."

Elsa felt Sir Talbot's hand come to rest against the small of her back. His simple touch helped the emotions and the cold growing inside of her to subside. "And what is it you're asking of me, King Carlo?"

He crossed his arms against his chest and wiggled in delight. "I'm glad you asked, your majesty and please, you may call me Carlo." Carlo leaned forward in his chair as he made unsettling eye contact with Elsa. Bile built up in her throat under his menacing stare, but with her teeth grit, she held her glance. "I am requesting, Queen Elsa, that in negotiation for your supplies and your continued trade security, you come to the Southern Isles and help me end my war." Carlo came to rest his palms against the table in front of him. "My people remain safe. I get my desired lands and you get to exercise that little power of yours for the all Nordic lands to see."

Elsa tipped her chin as she pursed her lips in annoyance. "And if I refuse this offer?"

"Well if you refuse," Carlo twitched his mouth into a smirk and King Felman grew visibly eager in his seat. "If you refuse my offer, as I had assumed you would under the stipulation that war and killing is not in a woman's repertoire, than I have prepared a second."

The Queen came to drum her fingers against the wooden table. She was no longer able to hide her irritations for the man. "Which entails?" Elsa inquired as she bit into her cheeks.

"Why, your hand in marriage, of course."

Sir Talbot fumbled to catch the quill leaving his fingers and Elsa, overtly shocked, reined in every ounce of emotion she could to remain stern. "And what, may I ask, do you receive from such a union?"

King Carlo pulled of his crown and set it on the table beside him. He ran his fingers through his dark locks and smiled. "Well besides becoming a very happy man, my war will end when the remaining isles learn of my nuptials to the famous Ice Queen. And as I doubt anyone would want to subject themselves to death by frostbite, everyone will bow to me. It's an easy win with you at my side." He snickered softly. "Besides, think about it. Such a unity has not been made by two powerful Nordic kingdoms in quite some time. Imagine the security for Arendelle if you wed the powerhouse of the Southern Isles. Who would dare come between the South and Arendelle if we were aligned?"

Uninterested in his desires or his war, Elsa pressed forward. "And what is your plan for Arendelle if I turn down both of your demands?" A small smile rose to her face. "As you stated before, I posses the power of one hundred men. Do you really want to see that exercised?"

King Carlo, more than prepared for Elsa's rejection, leaned back in his chair, extending his feet out in comfort. "Do you really want to send your people to war, your majesty? What will they think when you send them out to the battlefields with the knowledge that you could have insured their security for generations to come, but denied them that to preserve your own happiness? Besides-" He cocked his head to the side as he continued. "I'd be a fool to think your men wouldn't be swept up by one of your storms right alongside mine. Your men are just as much in danger from you as mine are."

Carlo's assumptions were correct and Elsa knew it. "You've been working on this for sometime, haven't you?" She glowered.

"Oh Elsa," He grinned as she shivered at his informality. "I've been waiting a lifetime to meet someone like you."

Elsa simply stared. She held her harsh gaze to Carlo until she could no longer stand the sight of his face. Whispering inaudibly, Elsa leaned in her seat to bring her lips against Sir Talbot's ear. Douglas nodded and placed a hand against her shoulder as Elsa directed her attention back to King Carlo. "I will require more time before I make any decisions regarding these matters."

"Of course!" His blue eyes twinkled in pleasure. "I'm a reasonable man." He lifted his arms to the air before settling his hands behind his head. "I will give you until this time tomorrow to make your choice." He looked to King Felman who eyed him knowingly. "We will anchor off port until we meet again, but in the meantime-" Elsa had started to squirm. Her bottom wiggled uncomfortably against her chair. She'd heard one demand too many today from King Carlo and was now growing restless. "I request the use of your meeting hall so that my friend and I may do some private deliberating." Elsa's nerves finally showed through her strict exterior. She was no longer feeling hospitable. "I can promise you, Elsa, everything you see before you will remain exactly as it is."

She shifted in close to Sir Talbot once more before standing. "Very well, you have fifteen minutes and then Sir Talbot will show you out." Elsa strode from her seat. She passed by King Carlo, King Felman, and their guards with little regard as she exited the room. Sir Talbot and the Arendelle knights followed insuite, giving the men their undeserved privacy.

As the door shut behind them, King Felman stood, looking proud. "Very well done, sir."

Carlo kicked his feet up onto the table and gleamed. "Why thank you." He cooed.

"Everything went exactly as you anticipated; her distrust and the war. You really do have quite a knack for knowing how people work." His hands clapped together in approval as he leaned back against the wall. "Now forgive me for asking your majesty, but do you think she'll take the bait?"

Carlo's eyes rolled in response. "She doesn't have a choice, my friend. This time tomorrow I'll be sailing back to the Southern Isles with my bride in tow." He crossed his arms across his chest, clearly pleased with himself.

"And then Elsa will be forced to wage your war on the isles and you'll have the Kingdom your family has always desired." Felman gleamed as he continued.

"It really is an ingenious plan, isn't it?" He wasn't looking for Felman to agree. Instead he simply nodded to himself as his mouth dropped into a smug smirk.

"Ingenious doesn't even begin to cover what you've created here, your majesty." Felman came to stand in front of the king as he fell into his boasting. "Entrapping Arendelle's ice queen and subjecting her to your war. That's just the start of it. Then planning to have her killed for treason so you can be the peoples hero-"

"Stop talking!" Carlo shot up from his chair. Felman stiffened at the man's interruption and drastic change of tone. "We're not alone." He pointed. Felman followed Carlo's finger to the far corner of the room. Both watched as a young blonde child came to stand from her hidden position in an old china cabinet.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	16. The Kidnapping

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The search for Vera was interrupted.

Explosions sounded from below the floorboards. The walls shook and the castle rattled. Irene and Anna jumped in surprise at the sudden commotion. Their hearts beat painfully against their ribs. They clutched at their chests and struggled to gain control of their breathing.

And was it just them, or had it just gotten colder?

They nodded their heads together in understanding. Anna dropped her chin as she sighed and headed for the grand staircase. The temperature was indeed dropping. Every step she took closer to the great hall resulted in another set of goosebumps rising to her skin. But despite the numbing effect, she followed the chill like a trail of breadcrumbs, finding herself descending into the dark cellar. The eruptions grew louder. Glass shattered and thunder raged. Anna rounded the corner seeing the vision already drawn in her mind coming to life

Blast after icy blast, Elsa sent reeling into boxes. Their mother's antiques, lining the back wall were sent up into the air. A bureau landed in the dirt, now a priceless puzzle no one could attempt to put back together. Vases were turned to dust. Books were shredded into tattered bits. With each powerful thrust, Anna watched as Elsa's anger increased. She was driving herself towards hysteria. With red cheeks and a furred brow, she waged on. Anna waited patiently on the stairs. Her surprise of having never seen her sister so enraged kept her glued to her hiding place. The fear of what had caused Elsa to lose her cool was replaced by sheer fascination. Anna knew how powerful her sister was, but sometimes it was nice to actually witness it being exercised.

Elsa paused between blows, working to catch her breath. Tentatively, Anna cleared her throat and stepped into the dimly lit room.

At the interruption, Elsa spun to flash Anna a cold glare. Fury lingered across the tight lines on her face. "Anna, go away." She growled. "This is no place for you right now!"

Her palms raised in surrender as Anna came in closer. "I would, but-"

"Anna!" Elsa startled her. She clenched her hands into fists at her side, fighting against the growing anger for the sake of her sister's safety.

"Elsa," Anna whispered. Her blue eyes pleaded for Elsa to understand. She saw a flicker of her sister's rage subside and she raised her voice to continue. "Vera is missing."

Elsa's hostilities turned to fear as her mouth dropped open in alarm. "What?" She shook her head, not understanding.

"We've looked everywhere." Anna explained as she reached for Elsa's hands. She trapped their hold against her stomach, willing the storm in Elsa to thaw. "We've checked every room, the stables, the village; Irene thinks she has run away."

King Carlo's demands and the events of the meeting fell away. Elsa's thoughts shifted as she pictured Vera running scared across the Nordic mountains. Her blue eyes, once filled with anger, had now grown serious. She tipped her chin up to Anna. "Where's Irene?"

Anna pointed towards the ceiling and Elsa hurried at a run.

* * *

 

King Carlo, an intuitive man, offered the girl a dazzling grin. Slowly he stalked the perimeter of the table. His hand fashioned into his lapel. Carlo came to crouch beside the child, with his head drawn to the side. "Now who do we have here?" He inquired. His dazzling blue eyes tricked the girl into moving towards him.

A certain chill broke out under the soles of her shoes. It worked to freeze her to the floorboards. The man's gaze was kind, but his words had been harsh. Her eyes lowered as she spoke. "I'm Vera." She whispered, wringing her gloved hands together in front of her waist.

"Vera," Carlo gleamed. "What a beautiful name. I am King Carlo of the Southern Isles, but I suppose you already knew that." Felman was at his back, keeping his distance as he shrunk to his knees. Carlo placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed at her arm gently. "Now Vera," He continued, lightly tapping her nose. "Just how long have you been hiding in that cabinet?"

The five year old shrugged, inching away from his stare. "Since the sun came up."

Carlo clicked his tongue to his teeth in consideration. "Clever girl." He noted, pulling his back straight. Vera directed her eyes upward at his new height. "You wanted to know what was going on in the meeting, didn't you?"

She nodded hesitantly in response. "I was worried about the war." Vera explained at a whisper. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt." The child dropped her gaze to her shoes.

"You care about Queen Elsa…" He hummed and pursed his lips together as he considered the small girl. She kept her eyes averted as he spoke. "Now tell me Vera," He tugged at her sleeve directing her attention back onto his tanned face. "Who might you belong to?"

Vera brought her chin up to defend the lie growing across her tongue. "Elsa is my mother." She held her stare unwaveringly, watching as Carlo's cheeks started to glow.

"I didn't know Queen Elsa had a daughter." Carlo turned away from Vera. His brows lowered to cast King Felman a fearful glare. His confidant shrugged. The revelation appeared to be news to him as well. Carlo's lips twitched into a brief smirk before he softened and returned his sights on Vera. "But how can we know for sure that you are Elsa's daughter?" Carlo leaned in close, his cologne overwhelming her senses with force. Vera fought the urge to back away. "I'll admit you do look like the queen, but of course you're prettier."

The girl ignored his compliments and the confident grin that took over his cheeks . She released her glove between two fingers and leveled her palm between them. Both men brought their faces in eagerly to watch. From her hand burst a tiny rain of snow. A gust of wind swirled it up over their heads before it dissipated into the air. Felman fell back onto his rear in surprise. He watched in awe as Carlo grabbed at the girls fingers, inspecting her hand carefully. "Now that's something, isn't it?" Felman brought himself back to his feet as Vera pulled away from the man's hold.

"See," She explained softly. "I can do magic too."

"I see that." Carlo shook his head to clear his daze. "It is quite impressive."

With her hands on her hips, Vera's face grew stern. "I'm just as powerful as my mother too. You can take me with you instead of her. I will fight your war and you can get your land back."

Carlo failed to hide the shine in his eyes as he considered the girls request. With a finger tapped to his chin, he stood. He wandered back to rest his rear against the table, baring his teeth in an intoxicating grin. "Now, that is an idea isn't it?" He hummed. "Your mother gets to stay here with her people and I get a magic weapon of my own." His attention filtered to King Felman who remained impassive at the girl's side. "Though I have a better plan."

"Oh," Felman mused, coming to mimic Carlo's enthusiasm. "Do tell, your majesty."

The dark haired King reached behind his back to retrieve the brass candlestick sitting center to the meeting table. "You see, Vera. I already have your mother under my foot. She'll do whatever I ask of her for the sake of her people, but with you-" He tossed the candlestick back and forth between his hands. "If I have you, she won't have a choice. And she won't be able to retaliate with those little powers of hers for fear that I will hurt you in consequence." Vera's eyes went wide, but Carlos's plan had resonated with her a second too late. He wound up his fist and Vera barely had time to flinch. Carlos's hand came down, the candlestick heavy in his grasp. With a brain rattling smack, he hit Vera over the back of her head. She collapsed at his feet, fully unconsciousness.

King Felman tried to hide his surprise. He tucked in his fallen jaw and shrunk into his shoulders. "Is this all part of your plan, sir?"

Carlo shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over Vera. "Here's how this is going to go." He continued, lifting the child from the floor. "We're going to sneak our little discovery out of the castle and bring her back to the Southern Isles. We will send her mother a ransom deal and then she'll have no choice but to come and end my war. If Elsa is as passionate about her daughter's safety as she is her peoples, she'll heed our advances. Then, as planned, I'll have Queen Elsa killed. I'll take over Arendelle and in the end, I'll have a little consolation of my own." He thrust Vera into Feldman's arms.

He settled the girl against his chest, keeping her face carefully hidden under the jacket. "Brilliant plan, your majesty." Felman said it, but he wasn't quite sure he believed it. The ramifications of kidnapping the powerful Queen Elsa's child filtered through his thoughts. He tightened his hold on the child and swallowed the thick build up of saliva in his throat.

"Now go check and see that the coast is clear!" Carlo broke Felman from his daze as Carlo shouted to their guards. "I don't want anyone getting in the way of our escape."

The two men fled from their stations. They barreled through the door and out of sight.

* * *

 

Elsa rounded the stairs. Anna was at her side, breathing heavy as she took the steps two at a time. Upon arriving to the second floor, Elsa slid into Irene, Kai, Gerda, Sir Talbot and Kristoff. They were gathered into a worried huddle talking amongst themselves. Collectively, they looked up as Elsa and Anna pushed their way through. "Fill me in." The queen demanded. Her attention settled onto Irene. Her complexion was pale and her eyes red with worry. Elsa's heart ached at the sight.

"We've checked everywhere, your majesty." It was Gerda who spoke. Kai nodded politely at her side, their hands collapsed affectionately between them.

Elsa's brow crinkled. "What about all of her hiding places?"

"Checked." It was Kristoff who answered this time.

Elsa audibly sighed, massaging her fingers over her forehead. "When was the last time anyone saw her?" She inquired.

"L-last night" Irene stuttered against her words. Elsa begrudgingly made eye contact with the brunette. "She was next to me when I went to sleep and gone by the time I awoke." Irene let her gaze fall to the floor.

Elsa pursed her lips in consideration. "And you asked everyone in the village, no one has seen her?"

Anna shook her head. "No one." She leaned into Kristoff's touch as he placed a comforting hand on her back. "It just doesn't make any sense." Anna persisted. "She didn't want to leave Arendelle. She wanted to stay with her family."

Irene tentatively lifted her chin. "My fear is she overheard us last night." She nonchalantly directed her whisper to Elsa.

"Overheard who?" Anna's head cocked in confusion.

"Irene and I." Elsa answered. Fear had over powered the embarrassment that would have risen to her cheeks. "We were fighting."

Looking back and forth between the two women, Anna squinted. "Why?" She questioned, watching as they carefully avoided each other's eyes.

"I said we were leaving." Irene explained. "If she heard that and nothing else, it would make sense why she would run away."

"It's my fault." Elsa's arms came to cross against her chest. "I shouldn't have been talking in front of her. It was irresponsible and reckless and-" The regret took a sudden turn. It was boiling hot into blame. Her sadness morphed to anger and she flashed Irene a quick glare. "You said she was asleep!"

Irene defended herself with her hands in the air. "I thought she was!"

"Well maybe if she was than she wouldn't be miss-"

 "Well she is! So it doesn't matter now anyway!" Irene interrupted her. Her face grew red with fury.

"Off course it matters!" Elsa continued. "If she thought you were taking her away from here, she could be anywhere by now! How could you be so careless?"

"Me careless?" Irene laughed. "You were the careless one! Besides," She mimicked Elsa's harsh stare. "You were the one that came to me in the first place!"

Elsa growled in response. "You just love layering on my regrets, don't you?"

Irene appeared taken back. Her mouth dropped, but the words were lost to her tongue. Elsa was immediately filled with remorse. The splash of betrayal and evident hurt across Irene's face was enough to still her cold heart. "Okay, enough!" Anna raised her voice. "This isn't helping solve anything."

Elsa leveled her hands at her side and reeled in a deep breath. "We're going to have to get a search party going." She fought for Irene's approval, but was met with the side of her cheek. Biting her lip, she turned to Sir Talbot. "Can you do that for me?"

Douglas tipped his head into a polite nod. "I will see out King Carlo and talk to the guards. We will make the arrangements to find the girl."

Elsa ran an anxious hand over her braid. She'd forgotten all about the King of the Southern Isles. With the stressors piled high and the cold barreling deep in her chest, she was one qualm short of a complete melt down. "I will see him out." Elsa brought her fingers into tight fists at her side. "I think we can both agree he has more than exceeded his welcome." Elsa led for the staircase with Sir Talbot at her side. The others followed at her feet. "You get the guards and bring them to me." She commanded. "King Carlo will have to wait to have his demands met. I have other concerns now." She floated through the great hall, her head held back high against her shoulders. Fully prepared to throw out her guests with as much anger as she could muster, she hurled back the door. It slammed against the frame, shaking the walls. Stepping under the archway, she dropped her mouth to speak, but her lips were quickly stunned shut. The room was baron. King Carlo and King Felman were gone. Anna, Irene, and Kristoff stepped into the doorway, watching as Elsa hesitantly approached the table. "They let themselves out..." She acknowledged at a whisper.

Elsa crept around the chairs, her eyes darting skeptically around the room. She crossed to the right side of the table nearest the windows. Her toe kicked something metal across the wooden floor. Looking down, she watched a cylinder of gold roll to the far corner. It came to a stop in front of the open door of her grandmother's antique china cabinet. Elsa's head cocked to the side in confusion as she approached. She lowered to her knees; her hands lifting the brass candle stick up to her face. Rolling it between her fingers she admired the old heirloom. Elsa shrugged and placed it in the cabinet before shutting the door.

An earth-shattering scream bellowed out from beyond the castle walls.

Terror filled Elsa's ears causing her to jump to her feet. They froze in their spots until the screaming dissipated. With her heart beating forcefully against her chest, Elsa hurried into a run. She pushed past Anna as she headed for the great hall, carefully avoiding the fearful glances of the others.

Elsa reached the foyer as Sir Talbot charged through the door. "The port is on fire!" He shouted, panic residing over his face. His hands were shaking as he stepped in towards the queen. "The port is on fire and the guards are dead!"

"What?" It was Anna who shouted, but Elsa who felt the worlds leave her mouth.

"Our guards by the door!" He explained frantically. "They're dead." His voice trailed off as Elsa slid by him.

She quickly crossed the room to enter the courtyard, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see. Her men, the one's who'd stood at her back during the meeting, were lying in pools of their own blood. Red puddles streamed across the cobblestones like small rivers. It soaked and stuck to the soles of her heels. These men had pledged their lives to her and now they'd paid the ultimate price. Elsa reached a hand up to rest against her lips as she stared down at the carnage before her. Anna was at her side. She braced herself against her sister's arm as tears pooled up in her eyes.

"Look," Anna pointed across the village. Beyond the shops and the townhomes, smoke billowed up into the sky. Flames burned bright as the dock fully ignited. The fire obscured her view, but beyond the dark clouds something moved across the water. King Carlo's two ships were pulling out of port. They were making head wind towards the narrow mouth of the fjord. Carlo appeared to be racing back to sea.

Elsa looked across the bridge finding a collection of villagers staring in her direction. One in particular caught her gaze. Stella, the flower stall woman, came hurrying across the overpass to Elsa's side.

As she went to speak, a powerful blast sounded from one of the vessels. They averted their attention to the fjord as King Carlo struck a cannonball into the bow of his second ship. Men, like ants, scattered to the icy waves. They leapt over the stanchion and dove into the cold Nordic Sea. Elsa watched horrified as Carlo damned his own people to the depths of the water. A second cannonball echoed against the mountains. It shattered the mast, sending shards of wood clattering to the deck. The battered boat turned ungracefully in the wind. Its stern slid into the rocky cliffs, crashing into the narrow channel. Beyond the destruction, first boat moved forward. Carlo had blocked his apparent escape.

"Queen Elsa," Stella stumbled ungracefully over her tongue. Elsa brought her eyes back to the woman in front of her. "They have the girl." She breathed heavily. "The man from the isles. He tried to hide her, but after the fighting broke out, I saw." She explained as she pointed to the ship sailing out of view. "The one from your castle, Queen Elsa. They took her."

But Stella's words were no longer necessary. Just beyond the tip of her finger, out across the inlet, a winter storm was brewing.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	17. The Freeze

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Water flooded the shoreline as the tides changed. Waves breached the loading docks with vengeance. Men, running buckets to port to put out the fire, were sent scampering back up the hill. A winter storm was wreaking havoc out at the Nordic sea. Snow began to settle on the streets of Arendelle as the wind picked up into a moderate breeze. Sailors hurried to the harbor. They leapt into rowboats and struggled against the churning tide to bring aide to the drowning men. Amongst the rescuers was Sir Talbot. He plunged is sleeves into the depths of the chilly sea, pulling men up over the hull. It was decided that, enemies or allies, it was all moot. No one in Arendelle could stand by while men were overtaken by the violent waters.

Everyone, but Elsa of course. She stood frozen against the path. The panic consuming the world around her had her stuck against the cobblestones. Her mouth was tipped open and her eyes wide as her men went to work. Sailors were drowning, two of her guards were dead, and a half a dozen others had been injured. Carlo, in his ploy to escape with Vera, fought valiantly against those who tried to stop him. He had brought chaos to her peaceful home as he'd done to many kingdoms in the past. His obsession with power had landed in Arendelle and dragged Elsa down with it.

But not just Elsa; and that was the knowledge that fueled her fear the most. Carlo's ship was out of sight now and with him, Vera. Her own hurt, her own concern wouldn't be able to compare to the turmoil Irene was in. Elsa couldn't even bare to look at her as she walked away. Irene had wandered down to the port as the rescues commenced. Seeing her sitting against the rocks, with her head down, Elsa didn't have the words. How could she begin to fix all the problems she'd created? She was overwhelmed and the storm inside of her was thick against her chest.

"Elsa?" Anna was back at her side. She placed a tentative hand against her shoulder, pulling her attention away from the fjords. It scared Anna to see her poised and perfect sister looking so disheveled. Elsa was a woman who thrived off prioritizing, by leading by example, but what experience would help her deal with this? "Elsa," Anna tried again, taking their hands together. "The fire."

The queen's brows dropped as she turned to the flames. They surrounded the port and threatened to cross the cobblestone path leading up to the village. Elsa quickly pulled from Anna's hold, hurrying into a run. The heat of the fire was too hot against her cold skin. She turned her cheek as she pressed forward. "Get away!" She shouted to the men carrying buckets towards the docks.

They collectively moved to the side, coming to stand against the path as they watched. Elsa drew her arms out before her chest. Ice, like glue, exploded from within her. It coated the wood set ablaze in flames. She crossed the perimeter, continuing her efforts, extinguishing everything in sight. With gently feet, she dared the scorched ramp as she pressed down the length of the docks. The boards creaked under her weight, bobbing against the raised tide. Elsa shifted her attack on the ship taken by proximity. The sails had caught the flame, running down the length of the mass. With her hands above her head and her breath shallow, she put out the fire. Looking up, the boat and the dock were covered in a thick layer of ice. Now all that remained were streams of smoke billowing up towards the stormy sky.

Elsa dropped her hands to her sides as she turned to cross the port. She wavered against the frozen surface, steady in her march. The blackened wood threatened to give way as it groaned and buckled under her heels. Feeling the compromised flooring, she hurried into a sprint. The ramp bent angry against the waves. With each gust of wind, it filtered up and slammed back down. Elsa darted for the shore, her eyes directed towards the village as she ran. The grass was a mere foot away when something snapped. Her weight started to slip. She was falling. The boards under her feet crashed into the sea. She reached out for something, anything as her feet breached the water. But suddenly, mid plummet, she stilled. Elsa was suspended into the air, by a hold on her arm. She looked up to find Kristoff, standing above her with two hands clasped around her biscep. He lifted her into his hold and gently carried her back to the shore. Kristoff's arms filtered away from her as she was settled back down against the stones.

"Thank you." She whispered breathlessly. Her gaze returned to the remaining half of the dock left behind. The broken boards tumbled two feet below amongst the waves. They floated like rag dolls, being beaten and battered against the rocky shore. Elsa released a breath as she was drawn into a hug. The familiar scent of her sister's hair filled her nostrils and she relaxed into the hold.

"That was a close call, your majesty." Sir Talbot had returned from sea. He approached from over Anna's shoulders, his uniform soaked and his complexion pale.

As Anna pulled away, Elsa's priorities returned. "We need to get that ship pulled from the channel." She commanded. "And I want the remaining fleet prepared to leave as soon as it's cleared."

"You're leaving?" Anna gasped, though in her heart she was hardly surprised.

Elsa drew her head into a confident nod. "I'm the only one with the power to weather her storm. I'm the only one who she cannot hurt." Anna dropped her chin against her chest. "It has to be me. Now-" She turned back to Sir Talbot. "Please do as I ask."

Sir Talbot failed to hide his shiver as he placed his fist against his waist in approval. "As you wish, Queen Elsa."

"Wait-" She sighed. Her eagerness to rescue Vera had her feeling perplexed. "Make the arrangements and then go change." Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist protectively. "You're freezing." Sir Talbot offered her a small smile before lowering his eyes and backing away.

"Are you taking Arendelle to war?" The familiar voice surprised her. Elsa spun around to find Irene had joined them at the docks. She was refusing to look at her, but from the parts of her face Elsa could see, Irene was worried. Her forehead pressed down into her brows and her lips were cast downward toward her feet.

"It's not my intention to go to war." She explained softly. Anna fidgeted at her side, pulling Kristoff's arm into her hold. "But the more distance King Carlo creates between us, the stronger his hand becomes. I have to go after him."

Ice cascaded around Elsa's heart when Irene looked up at her. Her control fluttered at the sight of Irene's obvious pain. And there was something else there too; be it regret or anger. But Elsa knew it was all directed at her. This was entirely her fault. For someone who possessed so much power, she felt defenseless. What could her magic do now to bring back Vera? She could freeze the Fjord's and still the boat, but then they'd have to travel on foot to rescue her. And who was to say Carlo and Felman wouldn't do the same just to keep the distance? Elsa came to view them as immoral men. One wrong move on her part and they could hurt Vera. She needed to keep her own storm at bay until she worked out a plan for the child's rescue.

"Elsa," Anna whispered softly. Part of her wanted to reach out and provide the comfort she thought her sister so desperately needed, but Elsa's fists were tight at her sides. She could see that her jaw was gritted tight against her teeth. Elsa was losing a battle inside of her head and Anna knew better than to coddle her. "What happened today? What would have provoked King Carlo to take Vera?"

"And how did he get ahold of her in the first place?" Kristoff questioned as he brought a protective arm around Anna's waist.

"She must have been in that meeting hall the whole time." Elsa's blue eyes softened with sadness as she turned to face her sister. "The cabinet was open and the candlestick." She frowned as a depressed sigh fell from her lips. "I should have known better." Elsa shook her head in defeat.

"But what of King Carlo?" Anna begged. "You were so angry in the cellar, but what did he want from you? "

Elsa straightened her spine. "He wanted me to make a decision." She explained sternly. " And he was willing to give me time to make it, but Vera must have over heard…" Her voice trailed off as Irene stepped further into their huddle with her arms crossed.

"But that doesn't explain why he would take her and why she would put herself in danger in the first place." Irene noted angrily.

Elsa fought with the secrets fastened tight against her tongue. "I don't know for sure." She whispered, pulling Irene's angry eyes to her own. "She must have come to my defense. I can only imagine what she took away from what she overheard. She must have said something to him about her powers or about her relationship with us." She sucked in a deep breath and kneaded her fingers into her brow. "He must have seen her as leverage to get what he wanted…" As her words drifted off, she snapped to Anna. Her finger pointed out straight into her chest. "You promised me you'd keep an eye on her! You told me you wouldn't let her find out about what was going on!"

Kristoff raised an unsteady hand as he stepped in front of his girlfriend. "That may have been my fault." He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as he avoided the queen's wrath. "I accidently slipped up yesterday, but I thought we had it handled."

"Apparently not." Elsa scoffed.

"How can you be so quick to put blame on other people when you're the one who very explicitly ranted about war at her bedside the night before?" Irene grumbled as she flashed Elsa a wicked glare.

"It doesn't matter now!" She shouted in response. "All that matters is getting her back."

Elsa stole her attention to the harbor. Men were working hurriedly to pull the sinking ship off to the side of the canal. The race for King Carlo was nearing. Soon she'd be out on the open sea with her eyes set strict on justice. Elsa knew she'd do whatever she could to bring Vera back. She'd meet Carlo's demands if she had to. The royal guards shouted up from the deck. They were readying their own fleet in preparation for when they could escape the port. The sails had been drawn and supplies were collected against the ramp.

Elsa watched as Sir Talbot crossed the rocky beach. He was dressed in a new uniform, but his face was still filled with worry. He held his head high as he approached. "Your ship is ready for you, your majesty." She nodded as he took her arm. "Are you sure you want to do this, Elsa?" He furrowed his brow in concern as he pulled their backs to face the others.

"It's my responsibility to rescue her." The Queen defended. "Vera is my first priority and I will deal with whatever consequences arise as they come."

Douglas sighed. "I know I should lecture you on thinking this through, but I'm not sure I have the power to change your mind." Elsa shook her head. "Very well," He whispered. "We will meet you on board. Your men will be prepared to depart in just a few minutes." Elsa watched as he hurried to join the guards lining up at the ramp. There were over two dozen men ready to give their lives for her. They were fathers and brothers and sons. Each person had someone they were leaving behind, someone who loved them.

"I should go with you." Irene stepped towards the queen, breaking her stare. Elsa considered her silently. Her blue eyes trailed over the woman's anxious features with remorse. Elsa didn't have the power to shut her down. If it were her own niece lost out at sea, she too would be demanding to make the journey. Her heart broke as she nodded in agreement.

"I'm going with you too." Anna stated, taking her sister's hand. "We both will." She looked to Kristoff who tipped his chin in approval.

Elsa sighed as the woman pulled from her hands. "It's not safe." She explained, watching as Anna grew cross. "We need someone here. Someone to take care of Arendelle in case anything goes wrong."

Her hair seemed to grow hotter as her fists balled up at her side. "Vera is my family too!" She shouted. "I'm coming with you."

Kristoff tugged at his girlfriend's sleeve. "Your sister is right, Anna." He whispered softly. "It's best for you to remain here, for your people."

Anna fought back her words of resentment as she frowned. "I understand."

Elsa collapsed her sister's hands in her own, bringing their faces in close "It means so much to me that you want to help. You know I want you at my side and I'd love nothing more than to have you with me, but you have a commitment to your people as well." She explained, squeezing her palms lightly. "If Arendelle cannot have its Queen, then they will need their princess." Elsa pressed her cold lips to Anna's cheek. "And for my own selfish reasons, I need to know that you are safe. I need to know that you are home. King Carlo is my responsibility."

Anna offered her a small sad smile. She drew herself into her sister's arms and buried her face in her braid. "I know you will." She sighed. "Just don't get hurt in the process. I need you too." Anna pulled back, affectionately shaking her sister's palms before dropping them. "I love you."

Elsa bore her teeth into a magnificent grin. "And I love you too."

Anna painstakingly directed her attention towards Irene. She was kicking dirt with the toes of her clogs, her hands held modestly behind her back. Anna pulled her friend into a hug bring her lips to linger against the woman's ear. "You can trust Elsa." Anna was whispering only loud enough for Irene to hear. "She will get Vera back to you."

The brunette nodded solemnly as they drifted apart. She turned to Elsa who was eyeing her skeptically. "Are you ready?" She inquired.

Irene reeled in a deep breath before stepping in beside her. "More than."

Elsa pulled herself together, hardening her royal demeanor as she led for the ship. A man in waiting at the base of the ramp offered both women a hand. One in front of the other, they stalked up the incline and boarded the large trading vessel. Side by side, they came to stand on the bridge. The men scrambled quickly around them. The snow collecting against the wooden deck made for slippery conditions as they made for their posts. The ramp was pulled up on the railing. It settled to the ground with with a loud thud. Irene jumped in alarm and hurried to move out of their way. She watched intently as they returned the boards back to the storage and hurried to mind the sails.

Elsa approached the Captain. Sir Talbot was at his side. Both men politely bowed to their queen before standing at ease, ready for her command. "Follow the storm." She directed them. "But do not engage with the Southern Isles should they come into view." Her voice lowered as she pulled in a stern stare. "I don't want this to turn into something it shouldn't so leave King Carlo and his men to me." They bowed in unison at her request. "Come get me when you find Carlo." Elsa spun on her heels as she retreated to a more private quarter. She descended the stairs under the main deck and was greeted with the solitary confinement she'd been so desperately craving.

Elsa trekked to the back of the supply holding before coming to relax against an old shipping crate. She closing her eyes and reeled in an unsteady breath. Elsa had never been on a boat before. Perhaps when she'd been younger, maybe, but never once in her conscious years. Her only lasting memory of ships and the sea, were of her parents deaths. Four years ago now, her whole world changed because of one bad storm and now she found herself chasing another.

She could only pray that the outcomes would be different.

Elsa pushed the thoughts from her head and cleared her mind. She willed her fear and her anger to subside so she could regain her control. Her chill did not need to mix with the Nordic winter or with the haze of snow Vera had raged down upon Arendelle. Her people were already at risk without any more added complications from their icy leader.

When Elsa's blue eyes fluttered open, she found Irene standing at the base of the stairs. She was staring at her in concern. Irene appeared small with her thin figure housed against the large room of the ship. Her hands were tucked into her pockets and her shoulders slumped downwards in defeat.

Elsa pushed herself off of the crate and floated to the center of the room. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I didn't hear you come down."

Irene shrugged and dared further into the lantern light. "I didn't want to interrupt."

Elsa nodded, but failed to form words. What was appropriate to say in this situation? She'd failed Irene in protecting her niece. Vera was gone and Elsa was the one responsible. "I'm sorry…" She whispered again, feeling silly. "About all of it. You wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me." Irene didn't respond, but Elsa was still hot under her stare. "We'll get her back." She promised suddenly. "You have my word."

Irene ran a hand through the length of her long curly brown hair. Her expression remained passive as she offered the queen a small nod. "I know you'll do everything in your power." Elsa fidgeted with the thin fabric of her gloves before removing them in anticipation. Irene watched as they fluttered to the women's feet and settled against the floorboards. "I have to ask." Irene continued, bringing her arms protectively against her chest. "What happened today in that meeting?"

Elsa frowned before stepping into a steady pace. Her feet tracked into the wooded floorboards and her eyes directed towards the ground as she began. "Vera must have heard it all." Elsa sighed. "That's the only reason to suspect she'd come forward to King Carlo." Her hands were held flat against her abdomen as frost began to grow over their heads. "Carlo gave me two demands in exchange for our stolen goods and Arendelle's continued trade security..." Elsa stilled. She eyed Irene cautiously as she continued. "He asked that I fight his war and recover his desired lands or-" She paused and Irene watched the woman's face dropped slightly.

"Or?" She questioned, taking a step closer towards Elsa.

"Marry him." She breathed. The statement fell off her tongue with distaste. The words alone caused her heart to race with anxiety. "He wants to unite our kingdoms and use our alliance to instill fear in his enemies."

Irene lowered her eyes to her shoes. "Oh." She whispered.

"Vera must have been trying to protect me!" She pleaded with her hands at her side. Irene's grief held Elsa's feet fashioned to the floor. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I know it sounds like I'm pushing blame on everyone else, but it's only because I'm afraid!"

Elsa's honesty surprised her. It caused Irene to draw her attention back to the queen. "I should have known she'd be curious." She bit her lip and swayed uncomfortably on her heels. "It's as much my fault as it is yours."

Elsa nodded despite not believing her. "Vera is smart. She can protect herself." She knew Irene was more than aware of her niece's strengths, but it felt better to hear it said out loud.

"What is your plan?" Irene demanded, her cheeks were pulled in tight with her lips pursed.

"I-I don't know." Elsa whispered, shaking her head in embaressement. "I hadn't gotten that far."

"You always have a plan." Irene encouraged her, though her tone was still angry. "You can't tell me you brought your men out on a chase for my niece and didn't have a plan." She scolded. "I know you better! Now, what are you planning?"

Elsa raised her shoulders and straightened up into her back. "I'm going to board King Carlo's boat and get Vera back."

"And after?" Irene cocked her head watching Elsa's blue eyes intently.

"I suppose my hope is he'll come to see me as a fight not worth having." She explained, holding the woman's stare.

"And if you're wrong?" Irene begged sternly. "If that's not enough?"

Elsa frowned. "Then in that case, I'll have to find another way to keep Vera safe." She turned her back on Irene, pulling her hands to rub comforting circles against her upper arms. "If that means meeting one of his demands, then I will do it. I know she will protect herself, but she's a child." Elsa pressed her cheek to her shoulder as she sighed. "King Carlo knows of her abilities and I'm afraid he's found her as a bigger asset than I. Surrendering myself to him is going to be my best leverage."

Irene's mouth dropped upon hearing Elsa's thoughts. "You knew this all along, didn't you? You boarded this ship just now fully planning to turn yourself over to him! That's why you didn't have Anna come because you knew you wouldn't be able to do it if she was here!"

Elsa didn't respond. She'd tucked herself tighter into her own hold as her heart ached with sadness.

"I can't believe this right now!" Irene backed away in anger. "You have some nerve!"

"Nerve?" Elsa spun around, her face now mimicking Irene's fury. "I'm doing this for you! Don't you get that?"

"Why?" Irene raised her palms at her side. "Elsa, why do you care so much anyway? Why do you care what happens to Vera? Why would you be willing to marry some horrendous man just to get her back?"

"You are unbelievable!" Elsa laughed aggressively. "Why do I have to keep spelling this out for you? I love that girl!" She shouted. "I have never been happier! Vera has always seen me as this wonderful, incredible person. In her eyes I'm not a monster. She looks at me like I've always wanted to see myself and I've never loved anything more than spending time with her!" Tears pooled into her eyes, but Elsa froze them in their decent with a deep breath. "Just one look from her and she can get me to drop anything. She's goofy and quirky and never fails to remind me of Anna! And it was because of her I was given another chance to make something right. She gave me the chance to do something good and I love Vera for that." Elsa explained tearfully. "We all do; Anna, Kristoff, Gerda, Kai. I'm not the only one who has grown to be completely infatuated with her! And I'm sorry-" She pleaded, succumbing to the sobs that had taken over her body. "I'm so sorry that she got mixed up in all of this and I'm sorry that she is gone, but I promise I will get her back! I will marry that man and I will fight his wars if that means that the two of you get to spend the rest of this lifetime together, because nothing would make me happier than that!"

Irene crossed the floor in two great strides. Her hands came to tug against Elsa's cheeks as she lifted their lips together. She kissed her feverishly willing Elsa to unfreeze. As if commanded, she did. Elsa tangled her fingers in Irene's curls, dragging them harder together. Their lips danced with vehemence, firm against the others as tingles ignited over their skin. This kiss was much different than the first they'd shared. Yesterday, they'd been tentative and cautious, but now… Irene's lips moved against Elsa's with so much anger that they were sure to bruise. Her cheeks dampened as they brushed against Irene's.

Concerned, Elsa pulled away. Irene was crying through closed eyes. Tears dripped down onto her shirt, drenching the fabric in salted sadness. When her lids reopened, she began to tremble. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please don't marry that man!"

Elsa stared deeply into the woman's eyes, shaking her head in distress. "Of course you have that right."

"No I don't!" Irene dropped her head in anguish, pulling from Elsa's stare. "I don't have the right because the only reason we're even here right now is because of me. I dragged you down with me. I made Vera your problem and-" Her voice broke against her thoughts. "And I've been lying to you..." She tentatively raised her eyes to view Elsa.

"I-I don't understand…" She whispered, perplexed. "What lie? About what?" Elsa reeled back two steps in uncertainty as she debated the woman's betrayal.

Irene's voice fell just below a murmur. "Vera is not my niece."

"What-" The queen's mouth tipped slightly in alarm. "But I thought..."

More silent tears fell from Irene's hazel eyes. "I am a coward, just like you said when you first met me." She cried. "I've been letting fear control me for longer than you could possibly know. Well before Vera and well before the curse. That's who I am." She crossed her arms defensively as she held her gaze on Elsa. "It was me who the king had raped, not Hanne. Vera is my daughter." Elsa's eyes grew wide. "I was the one who ended up pregnant and afraid at sixteen years old. I had no family, no money. I'd been at the Anders Castle for as long as I could remember. The king and queen watched me grow. But as I matured, the king started to display an interest in me. I'd done everything in my power to be unavailable, to hide from his advances, but he'd caught me one night heading back to my dormitory. He said it was my responsibility to keep him satisfied." Irene slid her attention to the floor as she continued. "It had happened to so many of us before. The queen would find out and have both the child and the mother sentenced to death. She couldn't have children of her own, but would let hell freeze over before letting one of the king's bastards take the throne. And thank god for Hanne." Irene sobbed. "She came up with the plan to take the fall for my child. She was my best friend. She helped keep me in hiding for the last three months of my pregnancy so Queen Ander's would stay unaware. And later, when Vera was born, Hanne and the stable boy Markus, stood in as her parents so the queen wouldn't suspect me. But then the stable boy slipped up and the queen found out Vera was the king's daughter. She had Hanne and the boy killed, but I was given just enough time to escape." Her tears fell harder against her cheeks and she worked to defiantly brush them away. "Hanne gave her life so Vera and I could stay together, and now you're requesting I let you do the same. I couldn't ask that of you. I won't! That's not what I want you to do. Too much blood has been shed for us already."

Elsa came to sit against the floor at Irene's feet. Her head hung heavy in her hands. "But I don't understand." She hummed. "Why didn't you tell Vera the truth once you'd gotten away? Why continue to let her believe you are her aunt? And why keep the truth from even us?"

Irene allowed her arms to fall to her side in defeat. She dropped to her rear in front of Elsa and offered her a small shrug. "It made Vera stronger after the curse to believe that her mother was this incredible person. Hanne, this woman who cared for her for two years; she sacrificed everything to give her another day. And all it would take on a bad night where she was out of control was just one story about her protector, her parents and their love." Irene blushed under the strain of her lies. "And sure, I'd made most of the stories up, but I couldn't tell her how she'd been created. I couldn't add to her distress by explaining to her how she came to be. And what was I going to tell her about me? What would make me worthy in her eyes of being her mother? I denied she was my own child to save my life. I'm a coward who allowed other people to die for me. No," She shook her head. "I can't tell her that. Vera needs more strength than I can provide."

Elsa reached out and placed her hand on Irene's knee. "You don't give yourself enough credit here." She whispered softly. "Your friends, Hanne and Markus, they made sacrifices for you because you are a deserving person. You are worthy of being loved."

Irene let her eyes fall to the floor. "I don't feel worthy."

"I know you are because, I'm willing to do the same." A true smile rose to her lips as she pulled back her hand. "I know that what's best for Vera is that she stay with you. She would be honored to learn that you are her mother. And frankly, I think she would be thrilled." Elsa leaned back against the shipping creates, pulling her thighs to her chest. "She's only ever wanted for you to find happiness. Why do you think she has been so adamant about this thing here between us? She saw that you were happy and wanted to do everything in her power to keep you that way. It's the same reason she's on that boat right now. She learned how to protect those she loves from the one person who has been protecting her since the day she was born."

Irene sighed, her curls curtaining her face as she dropped her head. "I still can't ask you to give up your kingdom and your freedom for us."

Elsa shrugged. "I'm not asking you to. And it is my hope that I won't have too, but if I do…" She paused. "Then I'd do it in a heartbeat." Irene went to speak, but froze as Elsa held up her palm. "I don't expect you to agree with me on that decision, but I do ask that you not fight me on it." She pulled herself to her feet and reached down to Irene.

Tentatively, Irene took her hand, allowing herself to be tugged to stand in front of her. "But this," She gestured between them in explanation. "What can I do about these feelings if you make this sacrifice for us?" The tears began to well in eyes once more. "And what if it doesn't work? What if in the end Carlo holds both you and Vera in his control. I won't be able to survive that hurt. "

Elsa frowned, pulling her head high as she spoke. "I will get Vera back and the rest will be solved in time."

Irene went to argue, but the boat came to an abrupt halt. Both women were sent scrambling back down to the floor. Elsa landed on top of Irene with an uncomfortable thud. Her blonde head bruised into the woman's chest and her weight crashed onto her torso. Embarrassed, Elsa worked quickly to push them apart as the ship settled.

"Queen Elsa!" Someone shouted from above the bridge.

Panic set back in as Elsa's eyes widened. She looked quickly to Irene before both women scampered up the stairs to the main deck. Irene lost her footing against the floorboards as she slid into one of the sailors. He braced her arms, holding her upright. Elsa looked around. The surface of the ship was covered in a layer of snow. Thick ice piled against the mast and the sails and the air had grown exponentially colder.

Sir Talbot hurried from the captain's helm to her side. "Queen Elsa," He appeared distraught as he took her arm. "We cannot go on."

Elsa tensed as she stared at him. "Why?" She breathed, shaking her head in confusion.

He pointed out over the rails of the ship. "The sea has frozen solid, your grace."

Elsa followed his finger to find the waves stuck in their place. The frozen tundra bobbed and weaved with the stillness of a vengeful storm. And the ship, its hull, it became a fixture against the statues. Icy crests molded against the cabin, holding them captive.

Off in the visible distance the storm was at its strongest. A wall of snow and wind spiraled high above the heavens.

"She froze the sea." Elsa whispered in awe.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	18. The Rescue

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

I _rene wasn't sure if the evenings had grown colder or perhaps it was just her heart._

_It was summer in Norway and the sky stretched for miles with robin's egg blue as the day moved to close. A short distance across the meadow, Irene watched as a small girl played. She ducked in and out of the tall grass in hiding. When she fully disappeared, the head of a brown calf appeared. He trotted off quickly in his attempt to escape unseen. Behind brown eyes, the child turned. The flicking motion of the calf's tale caught her attention and she reached out the grab it. Irene flinched from her hiding place as the small cow whipped around to retaliate. His mouth lingered against the child's cheek. He dared forward. Out from his mouth dropped his dry pink tongue and he swiped it up across the girl's face._

_She giggled intoxicatingly. "Ku!" The child beamed and pushed him away._

_The sun was setting behind the stable, creating a halo around the child's dark brown head. To Irene she appeared angelic. It was as if the rays of light were latching on to the girl's arms, ready raise her high above the Nordic lands._

_"Vera!" Someone shouted out. A woman with light hair the color of strawberries stepped out from behind the barn. The child turned at the sound of her name being called. A smile creased over her chubby face. She bobbled over unsteady legs, hurrying towards the person. Vera lifted her arms high above her head, demanding to be picked up._

_Irene stepped out from behind the tree line. Her feet trekked heavy in her shoes as she approached. The woman, with the child in her arms, flashed their arrival an elated grin._

_"Look who is here!" She greeted, pointing towards Irene for Vera to follow. The familiar brunette was a mere few feet away. Her little heart soared as she clapped eagerly._

_Wiggling in her hold, Vera was placed on the ground. She teetered over to Irene ecstatically, wobbling against the grassy terrain. Vera tripped. Her toe connected with a rock and she stumbled forward._

_But Irene was there. She caught her arm and tugged the child into her hold. "Aunt Reen!" Vera cooed happily. She brought her hands around her aunt's neck, hugging her to her._

_Irene returned the embrace, but her expression remained passive. "Han-," She whispered, her face crestfallen._

_Hanne's head cocked in confusion as she stared at her friend. Her words were lost to the destruction plaguing her jaded expression. Hanne's gaze softened as a desperate thought came to mind. "Markus?" She questioned unbelievably._

_Irene could only nod. She turned to view Vera who was calm in her hold. The child looked between the adults with solemn eyes, but little understanding. "The butcher told the Queen about their conversation" She began sorrowfully. "Markus said that Vera looked like her mother and they knew that could not be you." Her arms tightened around the child. "They tortured him until he confessed." Irene was breathing heavy. "The queen has had him killed."_

_Panic grew over Hanne's face as Irene attempted to hand over Vera. "No!" She shouted, fumbling backwards. "You need to take her!"_

_Irene shook her head and stepped forward with the child outreached. "But-"_

_"No, Irene!" Hanne lectured again pulling her arms behind her back. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared sternly at her friend. "We always knew this could happen. We prepared for this. You need to take her and go!"_

_Her mouth tipped open as Vera shivered against her hip. "I-I can't!"_

_Hanne drew Irene into a tight hug and pressed her lips to the woman's cheek. "You must!" She pleaded, pulling apart. "They are going to come for me next! You know this! You need to take Vera and go!"_

_Vera attempted to squirm from Irene's hold. "Mum!" She called desperately, reaching out for Hanne._

_Hanne stepped forward and kissed the child's head. "You're going to be together now." She whispered tearfully, bringing her finger up to tap lightly against Vera's nose. "You're going to be a family." She turned back to Irene. Her face was now stern. "You need to go now, Irene. Before it's too late. Before they find her. Go like we planned." Hanne begged, forcefully shoving the woman against the chest. "To the inn-keeper, remember? You must go!"_

_Irene moved backwards in slow motion, keeping her eyes on her friend. "I'm sorry!" She cried, covering Vera's face into her chest. "I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_Hanne shook her head. "Do not apologize. You do not need to." She offered her a loving grin. "I would do it again in a heart beat." Hanne promised, drawing her self further away towards the stables. "Go, my friend. Take Vera and go!"_

_Quick on her heels, Irene spun. She hurried across the meadow and back down to the forest path. Her tears flowed freely as she drew her legs into a sprint. She was clutching to Vera, listening to her desperate cries in her ears._

_"Momma!" The girl blubbered with her arms outreached over Irene's shoulders. "Momma!"_

* * *

 

Irene looked out over the railing of the ship at the dark clouds gathering in the distance. It was just afternoon, but appeared dusk. The air was cold and her wool sweater was doing little to knock the chill. Vera was somewhere out there across the horizon. She was probably terrified. Did Carlo have her chained up? Had he hurt her? Irene wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers. She just wanted Vera back in her arms again. She had her faith in Elsa to find her, but it was the costs that worried her the most. What if Vera was to return without Elsa at her side? What if neither came back? Anxiety plagued her thoughts as she turned against the banister.

A few feet away, Elsa was at Sir Talbot's side, mulling over their plans. She appeared regal in her royal gown. Her hands were clasped in front of her waist and her head high as she talked to her confidant. Above all else, Elsa seemed confident. Perhaps surrendering to the King of the Southern Isles didn't frighten her. Or maybe she welcomed the idea.

The idea of Elsa with the despicable faceless image of King Carlo was enough to make Irene nauseas. Mixed with the unsteadying rocking of the ship, it was sure to happen. She looked up to find Sir Talbot leading the queen out of earshot and Irene dared closer to listen in.

"We will have to continue on foot." Sir Talbot explained. He took Elsa's arm and pulled her away from the group of collected guards. He took hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes with concern. "Or we can come up with another plan, Elsa. There has to be a better way."

Elsa shook her head and the man dropped his hold. "No, Douglas, the storm will only get worse the longer we wait." She clarified firmly. "I have to get to Vera. It's the only way to stop this winter."

His brow lowered as he pursed his lips. "Then I will assembled the men at once." He turned to leave, but was stilled by her touch. Elsa had a hand latched onto his sleeve, holding him at her side.

"I will go alone." She explained sternly. Elsa watched as Douglas's shoulders slumped.

He stepped forward with his hands splayed. "I cannot advise that."

"I'm not asking you too." Elsa smiled sweetly. "We both know I am the only one who can weather this storm. I will not subject my men to freeze to death."

"But it is too dangerous." Douglas pleaded. "And I do not trust that man."

Elsa smirked. "But do you not trust me to handle this appropriately?"

Douglas flashed her a quick glare. "You know I do, but I can't help but to worry for your safety."

Her poise returned as she touched Sir Talbot's arm. "I thank you for your concern, but this is something I must do." He directed his head into a nod before bowing respectfully.

"We will wait for your return, your majesty." He formally stepped back in with the other men as Elsa scanned her attention.

They watched her with curious, hesitant eyes. "I will go on foot." The queen collapsed her hands against her stomach. "The rest of you will remain here and be prepared for our return." Everyone kneeled at her command, except for Irene. She was stuck wide-eyed against her feet. Elsa stepped towards the woman cautiously. She took her forearm in her hand and drew her away from the others. "I'm going to get your daughter back." She whispered.

Irene shook her head. "Let me go with you." She begged sadly.

"You know you cannot survive this winter." Elsa sighed crossing her arms against her chest. "This is something I must to do on my own."

Irene struggled to hold back her tears, but the eyes of the men on her back kept them at bay. "But this is all my fault."

Elsa took her hand. She squeezed Irene's palm with reassurance before drawing her into an soft embrace. "You need to let me do this." Elsa's lips were at her ear. Her scent filled the brunette's nostrils with comforting allure. There was something so reassuring about the way the queen smelt, something floral. Paired with her confident words and the hug, Irene felt at ease. She had noticed the scensation the first time they'd hugged over two months ago. Had it really been that long? She'd wondered. And would this be the last time? "Let me do this for you."

Elsa broke Irene's worried thoughts as she pulled away. "I'm sorry." Irene caught her fingers between her own, staring up at her in pleading fashion. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

But it was happening again, she realized. Elsa was sacrificing herself for their safety. When would the tallies stop?

Elsa grinned in response. Her lips lifted over her teeth as her cheeks pillowed up under her eyes. Irene found it to be a heart-stopping image, one she'd never want to lose memory of. "You don't need to apologize. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. It's what families do."

She pulled from Irene's grasp and fled for the bow. Elsa could feel the fearful gazes watching her as she pulled herself up onto the railing. With tingling fingers she release a ray of frost. It descended from the deck and down to the icy waters. Elsa looked back over her shoulder one last time before leaping onto the surface below.

Her satin shoes clicked to the ice as she found her footing. With one steady breath she looked out into the growing storm and pushed forward.

* * *

 

When Anna went missing, she was usually up to something.

It was typically all in good fun, maybe a prank or a surprise, but at a time like this, it was bothersome.

Over an hour ago now, she had retreated to the castle. She'd pulled from Kristoff's hold as her sister and their ship disappeared and sprinted up the cobblestone path leading away from the fjord. And now she was in hiding somewhere amongst the wallpapered halls. Kristoff checked all her customary places; the library, her bedroom, the pantry. They all turned up barren.

Gerda and Kai were still recovering from their last search and rescue. So Kristoff thought it best to keep them out of it. As he trudged the floors, his mind echoed on a loop. Think like Anna, think like Anna. He urged himself on repeat.

Anna would be worried about her sister, fearful even. She'd be seeking comfort somewhere warm. But every room that held a fireplace, did not hold Anna. He'd verified them all.

Except one, he acknowledged in surprise.

Kristoff continue his decent down the west wing, his boots quiet against the floorboards. He'd never been this far down in the royal sleeping quarters, but that had only been because of who resided there. He found himself standing outside of a large white painted door. Rosemailing etched across the perimeter of the frame with assorted bright colors. Something told Kristoff to knock, but instead he drew forward. He placed his hand on the knob and released the dial.

The room greeted him in mild darkness. Embers in a fireplace were burning low. Elsa's bedroom was cast in looming shadows and a floral scent. From the light of the hearth he could see two legs drawn up over the foot frame of the bed. Anna lay back against the floor at the center of the room. Her head was lolled up towards the ceiling and her feet atop the mattress. She didn't move as Kristoff approached. He came to sit at her head with his legs crossed. And for a while, he seemed content to just be there in silence with her. Neither talked. They just breathed and thought about the things neither could be pulled to say. After quite sometime, Anna tipped her head to the side. Kristoff was looking down at her with apologetic eyes.

"So this is Elsa's room?" He shrugged, circling his gaze from carpet to ceiling. "It's nice." He coughed into his hand as he leaned back against the bedpost.

"It's nicer with the lights on." Anna explained softly, rolling to her feet. She crossed the floor to the gas lantern against the wall. She rotated the lever, bringing light to the enclosure before returning to sit at his side. They viewed the room with new eyes. From the purple walls to the dark mahogany bed set, it was all very Elsa.

"It's clean." Kristoff pursed his lips as he nodded.

Anna flashed him a quick glare. "Are you insinuating that mine is not?"

"Maybe," He teased, ribbing her playfully.

Anna pushed back briefly before letting her hands fall in her lap, defeated. "I'm worried that Elsa is going to do something heroic that will land her getting hurt… or worse…" She whispered truthfully.

"What?" Kristoff scoffed. "You mean like taking off to the Northern Mountain on her own or fighting off a pack of wolves to save two strangers?" Anna eyed him skeptically. "Elsa is who she is and I don't think there's anyone who can change that."

Anna dropped her lip into a pout. "Not even me?"

Kristoff shook his head. "Especially you." He watched as Anna's brow lowered in confusion. "Elsa acts heroically because of you." He explained, watching her face lighten. "She knows what it's like to love someone so much that you'd do anything for them. You are the one that taught her that, Anna."

She sighed, pulling her head to rest against her shoulder. "I hadn't thought about it that way."

"Well that's why I'm here." Kristoff boast, pulling himself to a masculine pose. "To offer my superior intellect."

A giggle escaped Anna's lips as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Is that so?" He nodded gleefully before taking her hand in his own. Her fingers were dainty in comparison to his. Her nails were polished and his were rough.

He admired her palm, small against his, before lifting her knuckles up to his lips. "Elsa is going to be okay." He promised her as he returned their hands back to his lap.

"You can't know that for sure." Anna spoke with a frown.

"Maybe not," He shrugged. "But I've got a pretty good feeling Elsa knows what she's doing."

Anna fell back against the bed frame, drawing her legs into her chest. "During the holidays, she gave us her blessing." She watched tentatively as Kristoff raised his wide eyes to hers. He wasn't running, so that was a good start. "I like that we're not rushing this, but I can't help but feel concerned for what would happen if Elsa didn't return."

Kristoff lowered his brows. "What do you mean?"

Pulling her shoulders in a shrug, she dropped his hand. "I mean, would I be able to marry you if Elsa wasn't at my side? Would I still want the same things today if I didn't have my sister?" She buried her face in her lap as she released a deep breath. "I lost my parent's and I believed there could be no worse feeling than that, but the thought of loosing Elsa…." She looked back up to Kristoff. "I don't think I could survive it."

Kristoff looped his arm around her shoulder, tugging Anna into his chest. "Don't think like that okay." He placed a kiss upon her hair and held her still. "She needs your supportive thoughts right now. The ones you think when she is next to you. Just because she's not here now, doesn't mean she's gone for good."

Anna's cheek relaxed against his shirt. She breathed in his earthy scent allowing it to calm her nerves. "I hope you're right."

* * *

 

The ground underneath Elsa's feet was strong and stable, but it craved to move like the seas. Each wave groaned under the pressure of its desire to curl. Each crest dried with liquid ready to spill. With hesitant movements, she broke out into a run across the Nordic sea. She dodged the hills and mounds of ice with precise blasts of magic. The wind whipped around her in an angry dance, pulling her hair from its long braid and challenging her view. Each time her foot planted into the ice, she bound up; bring herself to move faster and faster against the slippery surface.

She thought of herself and Anna, just over eight months ago, making a similar journey. Her sister, sick and afraid, risked, what could have been, the last few moments of her life to save her. And now Elsa was on her own, navigating a frozen sea on a voyage to rescue yet another life. It seemed to her that people with extraordinary abilities would always be the ones in need of saving from those who did not understand them. Her and Vera could have led very different lives. Elsa's parents could have cast her away at birth when they discovered her powers. They could have feared the curse and left her for dead like many other parents had with their peculiar children. Instead they'd vowed to help her understand her gift, just as Irene had done with Vera. They embraced the added challenge of child bearing, sacrificing parts of themselves to raise the happiest, most normal children they could. Of course, they each had their flaws, but they'd made the best of an unknown situation.

Now Elsa had been given the opportunity to help Vera dodge the many struggles that came with being different, as they were. She'd helped her to overcome isolation and taught her to feel her powers inside of her. The woman knew in her heart that this child had been brought to her for a reason; not only for her protection, but also to help Elsa learn more about herself. It was just as Grand Pabbie troll had predicted; the war, the storm, everything. And here Elsa was, once more, falling into the prophecies designed for her by some unknown force. The outcome last time had been more than she could have hoped for, but would she fair the same a second time around. Would this journey be her last?

Elsa clenched her fists as she still in her run. Her eyes closed in remembrance.

To learn love and control, there must be chaos.

It was just the drive Elsa needed to continue. She opened her eyes and scrambled into a sprint once more.

* * *

 

_Another sleepless night had dawned._

_Irene was awoken well before sunrise by the sounds of a child's cries. The feeble whimpers wavered around the walls from across the small room. Tonight they were in…Mandal… that was right. So much travel, so much change had the woman dazed. Her and Vera were navigating the Norwegian coastline. They worked and paid their way from kingdom to kingdom on their search for Arendelle. All to meet a woman they knew very little about. Was she wicked? Was she good? Irene didn't know. All she did was that they had to try._

_Tonight they were huddled into the storage shed outside of a young blacksmith's house. The walls were lined with forged swords and beacons, dangling ominously overhead. Vera had cringed at the thought of one falling and slicing her open in the middle of the night. Irene was left to reassure her that they were fashioned tight to the wall within their bracing. But against the moon light, the weapons seemed to shine, making them appear more menacing then they actually were._

_Irene shivered._

_Her hazel eyes grew wide. It was summer and she was cold._

_Quickly she tore from her makeshift bed of hay and rice bags and hurried to Vera's side. She was stuck in another one of her dreams. She turned from side to side as she fought off an invisible foe. Frost danced under the blankets and slithered to the floor beneath Irene's legs. She fought the urge to retreat and drew Vera into a cradle against her lap, rocking her slowly._

_"I'm here," She whispered softly, bringing the child's head up against her chest. "I'm here," Vera's sobs turned to soft moans as she relaxed in Irene's hold. Her little hands came to clutch at the hem of her aunt's skirt as she dragged herself in tighter against her. "What do you need?" Irene sang, pressing her lips into Vera's hair. "Do you want a story? Do you want to hear about your mom?"_

_Vera shook her head into Irene's arm. She inhaled the familiar scent of the cotton fabric and sighed. "No," She hummed. "I just needed you."_

* * *

 

Elsa neared the eye of the storm. Visibility had grown minimal. She navigated against the wind with an arm raised over her brow, looking hard across the sea. In the distance, she could discern the hull of the Southern Isles ship. It was frozen into solid form.

The pounding blizzard slowed her run as large flakes of snow and ice beat down against her face with vigor. She cast a platform, dredging from the sea floor and into the air. Carefully, she leapt, bounding up closer towards the ship. Landing after landing, she shot magic from her palms, making the final hundred feet towards her destination. Breathlessly, she hesitated. Elsa was level with the bridge of the boat. It had succumbed to Vera's winter in the most frightening of ways. Snow draped around every surface. The doorways were thick and jagged with icicles. The hardest part was yet to come.

Navigating this ship of horrors was hot on her mind.

King Carlo and King Felman were somewhere onboard with many of their armed men. The last time she'd gone toe to toe with another kingdom's guards, she hadn't faired so well. Elsa wondered if she had it in her heart to kill? She'd come so close last time that it frightened her. Mere centimeters separated her from the lifelong guilt of blood spent at her hands.

She also wondered if it really even mattered anymore? After what they'd done, they'd deserve whatever fate would come to them. If so much as one hair on Vera's head had been altered, there would be consequences.

Elsa jumped from her step, falling onto a bent knee upon the deserted frozen surface.

Looking up, her head swiveled against her neck as she surveyed her surroundings. No one approached at the sound of her arrival. Swords weren't drawn and shots weren't fired. With the coast clear, she rose back onto her feet. The fury of the storm caused her to squint. She searched for someway to retreat to the rooms below deck. With haste, Elsa dove for the ladder well, sliding against the icy railing and coming to land in a large stateroom.

What she saw in front of her stole what was left of her breath.

Men like statues were frozen in place. Fear displayed evidently across their frosty features. Half a dozen sculptures lined the entranceway like a morbid art museum. Some had swords drawn and others cowered, but the one thing they all had in common was the direction in which they were facing. Elsa furthered past them, sliding between their bodies, afraid that even touching them would cause them to shatter. Beyond the hall and into the storage barracks, icicles hung like lanterns against the wall. But there was something different here. Something calmer.

The snow stuck suspended in the thin air. There was no more wind or storm. Elsa's eyes widened. She was getting closer.

Elsa stepped around boxes of snow covered crates and frozen mounds of netting. She marched carefully across the ice until she discovered a small cocoon of frost. The igloo was tucked into the corner of the room. It was a barricade for protection. And though Elsa thought it impossible, the temperature grew colder the closer she stepped nearer to it.

She came to rest her hands against the enclosure. Elsa's eyes drifted close. She willed it to disappear using her own powers, groaning under the strain, but it stuck fast. "Vera," Elsa whispered against the shell of snow. The child didn't respond. Elsa sighed and dropped to her knees, hovering her lips against the surface. "Vera, it's Elsa. You need to let me in."

She rose to step back from the igloo, her hands collapsed patiently at her waist. As she waited and waited her anxiety grew. The silence was deafening. The cold was harsh.

_Something was not right._

But just as Elsa raised her hands to retaliate against the barricade, part of the wall gave way. It melted down to the floor, turning to a puddle at her feet. Elsa quickly slipped inside as it zippered back up behind her, sealing the surface once more. She ran a tentative hand against the seal, fascinated by the smooth texture.

"You are so powerful." She spoke, barely above a whisper. Elsa turned from the wall to find the small blonde child huddled with her back against the barricade. She had her knees drawn up in a hug and her head pressed down. Elsa crawled to her slowly. Her body maneuvered the narrow igloo in an uncomfortable slouch. With little hesitation, she dragged Vera into her arms and with affectionateness she'd never known, Elsa enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm here." She spoke in a hushed tone. "I'm here. Vera, you're safe now."

Vera's arms worked around the woman's waist, clinging to her securely. "Elsa," She moaned desperately. "You shouldn't be here!" Vera cried. Her face pressed into the soft fabric of the woman's royal gowns, burying her head in Elsa's lap. "These men plan to kill you." She whispered.

Elsa pressed her lips into the girl's soft hair. "Is that why you came here?" Her heart hurt against her chest as it struggled to beat. "To keep me safe?"

Vera nodded against the woman's waist. "They are bad men, Elsa. You need to leave. Why did you come for me?"

The child was crying now, soaking through Elsa's dress with her tears. She ran a comforting hand down Vera's back. "You don't need to worry about them." She soothed. "That is my responsibility as a queen."

"But you cannot marry that man!" Vera's words stilled to sobs. She drew back to place her little hands on Elsa's cheeks, pleading as she continued. "He will kill you and then you will never come back to us!" She let her head and hands fall in defeat.

Elsa tipped Vera's chin, using a finger as she brought their ice blue eyes together. "He cannot kill me, Vera. Just like you cannot hurt me." Her smile was sincere and it melted parts of the child's heart. "I will deal with the king after I've brought you back to Irene."

"No!" Vera shouted, pulling herself from the woman's arms. "I know what I saw." She cried. "You love each other. You cannot marry another man!"

Elsa fought the urge to reach back out. Vera appeared betrayed. She was angry in her stare. "Vera, it's a complicated situation. I have responsibilities to my kingdom and to my people."

The child growled in response. "What about your responsibilities to me? To Irene?" Vera rose to her feet with her tiny fists barred. "We can stop these guys together. We can kill them and then you can come home."

Very timidly, Elsa reached out and took Vera's hands in her own. "We won't be killing anyone." She explained softly, shaking her head. She ran her hands up the length child's arms and let them linger against her shoulders. "That is not the way we will handle people who do not understand us, people who fear us, Vera." Elsa cupped the girl's face, just under her jaw. "We will not be the monsters they fear we are."

"I understand." Vera nodded against the woman's hold. As she did the barricade around them melted. It dissipated into nothing, bringing them back to the morbid reality of the supply room.

"Now," Elsa whispered, pulling her hands back down to Vera's waist. "You will let these men go and allow me to deal with them."

"But-" She dropped her gaze. "But, you kissed Irene."

Elsa sighed and dragged the child back into her arms. "I did." She breathed against Vera's hair. "But I did not know you had been watching." She touched the girl's nose lighting with a pointed finger. "You were not meant to hear our words that night and you were not meant to be at that meeting today. It was not something you needed to worry about."

Vera shook her head. "But you were worried. I saw it. When the training wasn't fun anymore and you didn't want to play." She pulled back from Elsa. "I just want to keep you safe."

"I know you did." Elsa nodded. "But Irene trusted me to keep you safe." She tugged Vera to sit in her lap so she was looking down at her. "Do you not trust me?"

Vera surprised her by shaking her head. "I trust you Elsa, but you shouldn't trust them." She said pointing over the woman's shoulder. "He hurt me to bring me here after I'd already said I would come in your place."

"Any I love you for wanting to help me, Vera, but you scared us when we couldn't find you." She nodded their foreheads together. "You're too important to Irene and Anna and to me to sacrifice yourself on my accord." She placed a kiss on the girl's cheek. "Now we need to get you out of here."

Vera remained heavy in Elsa's lap. "Not until you promise me you won't come back here." She begged. "Promise me you won't marry that king."

Elsa knew she couldn't respond to the child with more lies. It was her muddled versions of the truth that had brought them here in the first place. "Vera, I need you to let me do my job. I need you to let me be a good queen to my people."

Vera's head cocked to the side. "You're going to stay here?"

She shook her head in retort. "I didn't say that." She whispered, pulling them to stand. Elsa lifted Vera to her hip, settling her there securely. "But I do have an idea." She continued. "And I'm going to need your help."

Vera's eyes began to glow as she nodded eagerly. Elsa carried her from the supply holding, her hands tight on the child's waist. She carefully danced over the ice, steady in her steps as they entered the stateroom. Vera looked around in horror. She was struck by fearful awe with what she had done.

"How did this happen?" Vera's hold increased around Elsa's neck.

She set Vera on her feet and moved daintily from statue to statue. She eyed each one skeptically before turning back to the girl. "Fear is a funny thing, Vera. It can make you do things you never thought yourself capable of."

"But they threw me down!" Vera panicked. "I never touched them!"

Elsa shook her head. "You didn't have to." She explained. "You froze the sea Vera and all of Arendelle."

Vera's mouth dropped. "But, But I didn't mean too…"

"I know you didn't." Elsa came to place a hand on the child's shoulder. "But you're more powerful than any of us could have ever imagined." Vera tipped her chin to the side, looking up at the queen. "Now, I need you to let these men go."

"No I can't. I-" Vera's eyes widened. "I don't know how."

"Sure you can." Elsa smiled. "I know you can." She squatted to the child's height. "Remember, feel your powers and watch them go."

Vera's eyes drifted closed.

* * *

 

-M. Lauren


	19. The Upper-hand

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Anna peered eagerly out windows of the great hall, facing the frozen fjords.

Clouds billowed over the royal grounds. The sky was dark and the sun was nowhere to be found. Closing her eyes, Anna imagined it to be setting just beyond the mountains. Arendelle had been enveloped in a blanket of snow and ice. The cold was blistering. It stung like knives sharp against the villager's skin. People shut themselves into their homes, huddled against the fireplace and animals cowered together in the stables.

The princess had believed it impossible for the storm to get any worse, but here it was cascading overhead, wreaking havoc against her home. Soon it would be night and its destruction impossible to see. Whatever hostilities were too come, they'd hunt under the dark shadows of the evening.

Her hand was pressed against the cool glass as she whispered prayers for her sister's safety on a loop. Her forehead rested next to her palm. Her eyes still transfixed on what should be the horizon. Anna had grown tired. A sigh escaped her lips. She wasn't sure what she was looking for out at sea, maybe the ship to return or better yet, the storm to still. But as the wind swirled and the snow continued to pile down to earth, she discovered that there was no comfort here, only darkness.

* * *

Irene was tucked into the corner of the captain's quarters. Her thighs were drawn up into her chest and chin rested against her knees. With unsteady beats, her heart echoed painfully against her ribs. Every fiber of her being cried out in anguish as she continued to shed violent tears. She ignored them as they pooled against her bodice and soaked through the fabric. The air around her was so cold the shirt froze to her trainer, but the pending doom distracted her from her discomfort as she willed the queens return behind closed eyes.

Sir Talbot had granted Irene the privacy of her own space while the rest of the men retreated to the hull to escape the growing storm. She'd spent the first hour since Elsa's departure staring out at the sea. She was out of sight with in a foot distance from the boat, but Irene was hopeful to see her return. Maybe change her mind even, but of course she never did. Her brown eyes squinted out into the wall of snow and wind, straining her brows, but the temperature only dropped further and the storm only increased. Sir Talbot had tugged her by the arm to the security of the enclosure and pulled a since fallen blanket over her shoulders. Now she was left with nothing but the looming darkness and the bane of her own muddled thoughts.

Wind pounded against the walls. It howled with vengeance and whistled as it zoomed past the windowpane. It acted as a fearful reminder of the unforgiving blizzard out at sea and the child who had created it. It was the same child who had stolen her heart five years prior. At the time of her birth, Vera looked up at Irene with glassy golden brown eyes. Her hair was tuft with dark curls. Of course those traits had been altered, but it didn't matter how she looked. All that mattered was that she was hers.

For two years, Irene neglected her role as a mother. She'd willingly given up her child to Hanne and it was an act she'd never regretted more. When she realized she was pregnant, Irene was furious. She kept it a secret for four long months until her belly began to expand. Her skirts got tighter and her breasts pillowed out over her small sized shirts. Irene remembered the tearful trip tiptoeing to Hanne's bedside under the cover of night. She sat against the mattress at the older woman's side. Her fears and her anxieties fell from her mouth, pulled by the force of her lies.

Together, they'd come up with the plan to derail the queen. Hanne would take the child and raise her until she was old enough to join them as a housemaid. She would bare the weight of motherhood and all the responsibilities that came with it. Irene believed it would be easy to hand Vera over. She'd hated the child that grew within her. She despised her existence and the way she was created.

Except, then the day came. Irene and Hanne were huddled into the stables, just the two of them. Vera was born amongst a pile of blood soaked hay. Her cries were deafening. They drilled a new fear in Irene that she never thought possible, but in that moment, her whole world changed. Vera was the most beautiful thing she'd ever come to see. She was more beautiful than the fjords, more beautiful than a sun set. She was everything. Vera tucked into Irene's chest, clutching her shirt like she would never let go and the woman relished in that feeling.

But of course, those moments came to an end. After a week of feigned illness, Irene returned to work and Hanne took over as the child's protector. Irene was made to distance herself from Vera as much as possible as to not draw attention. That hadn't meant she didn't sneak out on some evenings and hurry to the stable to cuddle her child back into her arms, but regrettably, those moments were far and few between. And in the end, Irene hated to admit it, but she felt relief running away with Vera against her hip that spring day. She left Hanne and Markus and her lies behind and finally had the one thing she'd wanted more than anything; her daughter.

It had come at quite an unforgiveable cost, sure, but all magic does.

And now Vera was lost. Her smile was just an image in Irene's head. Her laugh, merely a thought. The absence made Irene ache with inadequacy and the storm outside echoed her feelings.

Nothing would be right until her child was back in her arms.

* * *

Vera reeled in a deep breath. Elsa's hand was surprisingly warm against her shoulder. She could feel the encouragement tingling through her touch, willing her to do what she knew she must. She stared up at statues above her. They appeared menacing in their frozen form. The two kings had their faces pressed into a determined glare. They reached out with their swords toward the doorway she and Elsa had just entered from. Freeing them meant this nightmare would only continue. They were outnumbered. They didn't stand a chance against a room full of angry kings with guards. And if they lost, Elsa could be victim to their awful demands. If she freed the men from their icy restraints, she might never see the queen again. And in turn, Irene would never see Elsa again.

The pressure inside the child's chest continued to fuel the storm high above the ship.

"Can't we leave them like this?" Vera whispered, pulling from Elsa's hold as she turned to look up at her.

The woman shook her head as she dropped to her knees. Elsa directed their faces together as she took Vera's hands in her own. "The ice will thaw." She reminded her sympathetically. "If I don't deal with this now then they will only come back for me later."

Vera sighed and withdrew her gaze. "But there's so many of them." She explained as she acknowledged the room of frozen soldiers, swaying slightly as she spun.

The reality of their predicament caused Elsa to bite down on her bottom lip. "Do you think you could free Carlo and leave the rest restrained?"

Vera's shoulders rose up into a shrug. "I could try." She mumbled nervously. "But I've never tried anything like that before."

Elsa knew she was asking too much of the inexperienced child. If it were up to her, she'd carry Vera back to Arendelle kicking and screaming and then return to deal with the King of the Southern Isles on her own. Dropping her chin to her chest, Elsa knew better. If she were to cause Vera more stress, the storm would only continue. She needed her to end it herself. Elsa held no power here. The confines were of Vera's own creation. "Do your best." Elsa encouraged her as she returned to stand. "Like you always have. Watch the ice around him float away." Her hand replaced on Vera's shoulder. "I will protect you. I promise."

* * *

_The only sound was of the fallen leaves crunching under their tired feet. The forest was silent in eerie allure as the day drew to close. It would be nightfall soon. The nocturnal beasts would rise from their slumbers and the day creatures would return to their nests, but in the transition; the world was quiet._

_Vera trailed behind her aunt with her hood secured over her head. She peered out behind the cape with glowing blue eyes as they adjusted to the fading light. Irene was strict in her step. Her spine was pulled up straight and her shoulders back. She often appeared like this when she was determined. , Vera could only assume, her aunt's sudden demeanor change could be attributed to the nearing Kingdom of Arendelle. Just fourteen hours prior they were pointed in the direction of this path by a man who promised they'd reach the village before daybreak._

_Arendelle was Irene's last hope at managing Vera's growing powers. For three years she'd spent sleepless nights willing away the cold. She struggled with Vera's tantrums. She prayed and pulled against the child's storms. Six months ago, the whispers of the Ice Queen who froze her kingdom appeared like a lantern at the end of a very long and dark tunnel. Irene was drawn to it like a beacon; a moth to a flame._

_But Arendelle and the esteemed Ice Queen sparked fear in the young child; an anxiety of the unknown. She was hesitant to make her acquaintance. She wondered what the woman might be like; perhaps a new friend to greet, or worse yet, a monster like herself. What if this ice queen didn't want to share the world with another magical being? What if she was threatened by Vera and had them both killed?_

_The child shivered and looked up from her feet. Irene had moved a few paces ahead of her and Vera ran to catch up. "What if the Ice Queen is evil?" She asked, pulling into the woman's side._

_Irene's eyes rolled in her head. "I told you, I will scope it out. I'll talk to the villagers." She tucked Vera into her arms and pushed her forward. "We won't say anything until we know she can be trusted."_

_"But what if she's tricky?" Vera looked up to Irene, her eyes wide with anxiety. "What if she only acts nice but isn't?"_

_Irene tapped the child's nose with her finger. "Do you not trust me?"_

_Vera scoffed. "Of course I trust you. I just don't believe we can trust someone called the Ice Queen." She pulled her cloak tighter around her arms as they marched in compatible silence._

_"Anyway, It's too late to back out now." Irene scolded. "We've come too far to turn around."_

_"Yeah…" Vera hummed. "And it's not like we have anywhere to go back too."_

_Irene released a depressive sigh. This was a common argument the two shared these last few months. It was her dream to provide Vera with a place they could both call home, but the shaman and the curse that changed their lives forever had derailed their plans. "This will be our last journey, I promise. I'll find us a home."_

_The statement produced a smile against the child's lips. "With a bed?" She gleamed brightly._

_Irene giggled, swatting Vera's shoulder. "With a bed."_

_"And a fireplace?" She pressed forward, dancing ahead of her aunt now._

_"And a fireplace."_

_Vera was lighter in her step, crossing the trail playfully in long strides. She continued to list off the things she wanted in their home, the same things Irene heard every time they brought up somewhere to settle down. Toys, books, blankets, the child ranted, but over her words, something else echoed. Irene stilled in her step._

_When had it gotten so dark?_

_The child was persistent and uninterrupted. She was staggering down the trail, her voice bellowing amongst the trees. Vera's imagery distracted her as she talked and meandered further and further away. It wasn't until she felt the neglect of Irene's presence she turned back around._

_Her thoughts halted against her tongue as she looked at her aunt, frozen against her feet a few yards back. Her frightened face was glowing under the light of the full moon. Tentatively, Vera returned to her side._

_"Irene, what's wrong?" She whispered, reaching out to take her sleeve._

_"Shh…" She commanded, swatting the child's arm away. Irene craned her neck, reaching her ear up into the trees and listened intently._

_Something stirred._

_Branches snapped._

_A howl broke out through the evening air._

_"Wolves!" Vera shrieked. Her heart raced against her ribs as she wrapped herself tight around Irene's legs._

_Irene grew alarmed as pounding feet thundered towards them. "We have to run!" She pulled the child's hand into her own and made for the path._

_Vera didn't move. Her face was sketched with panic as she stared up at her aunt. "I'm afraid!"_

_Irene bent to place a quick kiss against Vera's forehead before pulling back. "I will protect you. I promise." Vera nodded tearfully. "Now run!"_

* * *

Vera lowered her brows and turned to focus sternly on the man in front of her. She felt the loving touch of her friend's hand on her shoulder and willed the ice away.

Vera's breath caught in her throat as flakes started to pull through the air. Frozen fractals danced to the ceilings like sparkles in the lantern light. She watched them flutter like fireflies, beautiful and unique. The more that floated away, the looser the hold on Carlo became. His angered face bore through the surface of his confinement. His pink complexion returned. Elsa watched carefully as their captive stretched and groaned, thankful to be released from his entrapment.

With a thud, he fell to his knees as the last of the snow melted away. The weight of the tight embrace caused him to collapse, but his hold on his sword never faltered. Very quickly, he scrambled to his feet. Not wasting a second, Elsa blasted ice around his ankles. She glued him to the wooden surface and shot an icicle into his weapon. The sword clattered to the ground, echoing against the ship walls. Carlo's attention filtered up as he stared at the queen with growing confusion.

"It's nice to see you again, your majesty." Elsa smiled, daring closer to him. "It seems you felt short on your word that you would not take anything that doesn't belong to you." She tucked Vera tight under her arm for protection.

King Carlo groaned within his restraints as his eyes darted around the room at his four guards and Prince Felman still fashioned to the floor. "I said," He drawled in a thick raspy tone. "I wouldn't take anything you could see." Carlo sneered and bucked his legs against the thickening ice.

"You don't seem to be in a position to be making jokes, Carlo." Elsa stepped back, pulling Vera under both arms. She settled her hands against the child's chest affectionately as she continued. "You made a mistake in thinking you could take on Arendelle and its Ice Queen. You doubted my power and you will not make that mistake again."

Carlo's laugh surprised her. His cheeks pulled up into an intoxicating smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I would have gotten away with it, if your daughter had a little control." The dark haired man glared at the child and Vera stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"My daughter…" Elsa breathed, trying to hide her widening eyes as she looked down at Vera's sheepish expression. Feigning indifference, Elsa returned her stern glare on Carlo. "My daughter, she's five." Elsa smirked. "I'm not sure what you were expecting from her, but she did exactly as I'd hoped she would." Vera's heart soared with Elsa's declaration. Her body warmed and a wide grin spread over her face.

"It doesn't matter." King Felman growled. He spit at Elsa's feet in disgust, barely missing Vera's toes. "I will come back for you, Elsa. I will get what I want. This isn't over."

"Oh I think it's over." Elsa transitioned her hands to the child's shoulders. "Don't you, Vera?"

She girl nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh."

Elsa stepped around Vera, eyeing the spit near her shoe with contempt. She came to loom just out of Carlo's reach. "You see, Carlo, we're just going to freeze the ship and all of you with it." She stated calmly. "The rest of your days will be spent at sea, like a frozen island only we have the power to release. Tourists will travel miles to see the evidence of what happens when you blackmail the Queen of Arendelle."

King Carlo scoffed. "You don't have it in you."

Elsa reeled back her hand. She discharged a sharp icicle, like a jagged dagger at the man's face. It suspended in the air a mere centimeter from his nose and his eyes widened. "You hurt and kidnapped someone I love very much, King Carlo, don't underestimate me."

"Alright, alright!" He shouted, as the ice grew closer towards his face. "You've caught me, now what do you want?" The dagger vanished in thin air.

"Nothing." Elsa smirked plainly. "I want nothing from you, Carlo. I want you to go back to your kingdom and leave me and my people alone. I want you to stay clear of our trade routes and remember this," She drew up onto her toes bringing her face in close to his. At the sight, he attempted to break the solid water around his hands, failing dismally. "If you fail to remember any of these demands, I will come to the Southern Isles. I will freeze your land. I will freeze your seas and you and all of your people with wither away like the rotten excuses for flesh that you are."

"Of course, Queen Elsa. As you command, but-" His smile returned. It caused a shiver to run up Elsa's spine. "You've neglected to notice one very important change in your situation." Something wasn't right. Elsa knew from the man's grin that something had happened. His confidence was returning. He appeared cocky like he had during the meeting when he gained the upper hand.

Something moved out of the corner of her eye. Elsa turned to find Felman thawing from his restraints. Liquid dripped down from his waist, exposing his arms and upper torso. Quickly, Elsa forced blasts from her hands, stilling the ice wall's decent and refashioning him to the floor. She layered his hands and his sword with thick frost. Elsa released a sigh of relief. He wasn't going anywhere.

"You bitch." Felman cursed as he tried to shake himself free from the sculpture.

Elsa returned her glance on Carlo, but her smug expression faltered. The king was still smiling. "You will let us go." Carlo demanded forcefully, his eyes twinkling in the lantern light. "Or my guards will end your daughter's life."

Alarm hitched her breath as Elsa spun on her heels. The love she admitted for the child and the deceleration that she was her daughter had surrendered the storm. Vera's heart had warmed and the guards were free. Vera had been pulled back into the chest of a masked man. His glove pressed hard over her mouth and his sword's edge was rough against the child's throat. The other three guards moved towards her with their weapons drawn.

Elsa remained frozen against her fear. "Vera," Her jaw dropped as she held the child's fearful gaze.

"Let us go and we will spare young Vera here." The words were spoken behind her with such vengeance she shivered in her step. She drew her hands up in a fighting stance, ready to retaliate. Carlo snickered. "Do you really want to see who can move quicker? My guard or your ice? Is that a risk you're really willing to take?"

In that moment, Elsa knew he was right. Her arms dropped to her side in defeat and her head hung so Vera could not see her shame. With her back to the kings, Elsa willed their restraints to thaw and waited anxiously for their release.

The cold blade of a knife graced her heaving chest as Carlo pressed himself against her. She could feel his hot breath against her ear as his other hand grasped possessively at her hip. His muscular torso dominantly covered every inch of her back. "Oh Elsa," He whispered to her, his lips brushing the skin of her neck. "Now what have we learned here today?"

Elsa stiffened in his hold. "You have me, Carlo. I'm yours, just let Vera go!" She begged and squirmed, wishing she could recoil from the man's uncomfortable touch.

His seize on her tightened as Felman crossed to stand in front of her, ready to attack with the other guards. "Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" He let the blade trail softly down her abdomen. It vibrated against the fabric of her bodice drawing goosebumps to her arms. "I have everything I've ever wanted right here in front of me; two magical weapons of my own."

"Please," She breathed, her blue eyes sparking with tears she refused to shed. "I surrender. You have me at your disposal. I will win your wars. I will gain back your land and I will marry you! Just let Vera go!"

"No!" Vera screamed as the glove fell from her face. The guard stumbled backwards, painful ice growing over his hand. He let out a scream as it danced up his arm and entrapped his chest in a tight hold. The other men ignore his struggle as two guards pointed their swords at the now unrestrained child.

The knife tucked into her stomach, threatening to press into her flesh and pulling Elsa's gaze downwards. "Tell your child to keep her cool or I'll kill her mommy right in front of her." Carlo scorched into her ear. But Elsa's words wouldn't come. Fear plagued her body with a chill that threatened to explode. Her heart beat loud with in her chest and the air in her lungs weighed like a heavy brick.

"This is more trouble than it's worth." Felman broke her thoughts as he stepped towards her. "Perhaps we kill them both and move on with our lives."

Carlo dropped the knife from Elsa's belly, but his hand on her hip remained. He cast Felman a stern glare. "You're a fool, you know that?" He leered angrily. "This is why your kingdom will never succeed. You're too soft and at the first sign of trouble, you run for help." He pulled away from the queen and bent to pull his sword from the ground. He drew it towards Felman aggressively, placing the tip against his chest. "You're either with me, or you're not."

Felman's eyes widened. "I'm with you, your majesty."

"Good." Carlo turned the blade, pointing it at Elsa. "Now what to do with you?"

* * *

 

_-M_


	20. The Distraction

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER TWENTY

_Think Elsa, Think._

The queen commanded herself. Her hands were stiff at her side, her lids were drawn and her eyes wide. A pounding ache sounded in her brain, proving impossible to collect herself over. She tried to ignore the protests as tingles of electricity spiked over her cold skin and she grew to feel as dark as the sky raging overhead.

_How had things come to take such an ugly turn? Is this what I had expected all along?_

She was going to get herself and Vera killed. She was going to let Irene down; Anna... Her whole kingdom would be let down.

The harder Elsa's brain worked, the faster her breathing became. Her chest entrapped the air moving violently in and out of her lungs. It sat like a heavy weight pulling her deeper into the surface of the floorboards. With a quick silent tap of her heels, she felt the solid flooring beneath her feet. It reminded her that she was still here. She still had a job to do.

Elsa's head raised. 

Two men were pointed, swords drawn towards Vera. Three men, including both kings, were positioned towards Elsa. The fourth guard cowered in the corner, succumbing to a violent icy demise. His screams subsided to the frost snaking its way across his lips.

Elsa's head whipped widely in each direction. She was looking for some semblance of leverage; some way to get Vera to safety. The fear on the child's face rang as red as a stormy morning sky. Her body shook and tensed as she begged with a silent pleading expression for Elsa to save her. Vera's evident distress only increased the queen's erratic breathing further. She closed her eyes and reeled in a deep breath, pulling into herself for careful reflection.

"Oh Elsa," Carlo's voice was drawn towards her ear. She felt the heat from his chest linger unpleasantly over her arm as he stepped towards her. "Are you trying to fight this?" He snickered, sending chills down her spine. "You can't fight this."

"You're a despicable human being." She spat angrily under her breath.

Elsa's cheek was met with a room echoing slap. Carlo took her chin roughly between two fingers and inched his face in close to hers. "Is that anyway to speak to your husband?"

Her hands balled into fists at her thighs. Elsa's lids drew open and willed herself to appear calm, despite the obvious growing tension. Carlo's breath was too hot against her pale cheek. "You have me Carlo, I have acknowledged that." She tossed coldly in his direction, unwilling to meet his gaze. "I will be at your disposal, but only  _after_  you let Vera go."

A grin separated the man's lips as he bore his teeth. "Sure," He floated towards the girl with a shrug. "I can let her go." Vera winced as the man's fingers combed through her blonde locks. "I'm sure she'll fare well in this storm on her own." He settled his hand atop her head and turned. "Guards," He commanded, pointing his sword at two of his men. "Let this girl go. Give her a good farewell and dump her over the hull."

Elsa's heart thumped in her chest. "Wait!" She ordered, panic swallowing her voice. The guards took Vera under each arm, ignoring the queen's protests. "Stop!" Carlo's hand raised and the men stilled.

"Do as the queen asks." He sneered. Carlo took a finger and brushed it down the length of Vera's nose. "She will be my wife, after all. Which, in turn, makes you my daughter."

Elsa gritted her teeth. She dared her glance back and forth between the men surrounding her. Her eyes finally settled on Vera and she calmed. "Vera," She whispered encouragingly. "Everything's going to be okay." She locked their blue eyes together as she continued. "Do you remember what you told Anna? About Dr. Frankenstein?" Fear overpowered the child's brain. She hesitated in her response with a fallen jaw. "About me and Irene?" Elsa reiterated with a nod as she splayed both palms at her side.

"I think so." Vera croaked, gripping her dress tight in her hands.

Carlo moved to stand between the queen and the child, breaking their stare. "Enough." He glared down at Vera with distaste.

"Good," Elsa nodded again, ignoring the man. A grin worked its way over her cheeks as she tipped her chin. "Now what about the lessons that weren't any fun?"

Vera perked up in her stance. "But I, but I never perfected it!" She stuttered fearfully.

"Stop playing mind games, Elsa." Carlo's brows lowered further as he drew the blade to rest against the child's neck. He looked over his shoulder at the queen menacingly. "I've had about enough out of you!"

In the time it took for him to spin back around, Vera had encased herself in a wall of ice. His gasp of surprise caused Felman to turn and Elsa seized her moment.

She blasted the man into the wall, freezing him to the wooden surface. He was warped into a painfully cold cocoon. Felman's screams went unnoticed as Elsa focused her attention on the two guards moving her way. With her arm outstretched straight from her breast, Elsa stepped towards them. Wearily, they extended their reach. Their swords shook in their hold as they locked into the face off. She smiled at them confidently. Two bright orbs grew center to the queen's hands, increasing teasingly in size. They both stilled. The guards eyed each other skeptically before dropping their weapons.

Before they could cower, Elsa ignited the blasts from her palms and sealed their hands like glue. A powerful gust of snow scattered them to the floor, trapping them in a web of ice. They hung on display like a spider's prey.

Frost scattered around the room. It tracked and cased every panel of wood walling with speed. Daring, like a maze, ice scattered dubiously through out the ship. Icicles darted out, like stalactites in a bat cave, enclosing the room with jagged points.

Elsa grinned. She turned, holding her fight and dipped her hips lower into her stance. Her fingers teased like claws as she sought her victim.

Now all that remained was Carlo.

The king's angered demeanor never faltered as he brought his sword towards Vera's icy casing. "You think you're smart, don't you? You and your distractions…." He snickered, bobbing his head sternly from side to side. "But can you really trust your daughter's wall is stronger than my blade?"

Carlo pressed down against the tip with force.

The snow gave way like a wave, allowing it to pass. Slowly, Carlo dug the weapon deeper and deeper until-

"Stop!" Elsa shouted and fired at his feet.

Prepared for the attack, Carlo leapt over the blast, his hand never leaving the sword. "You're getting sloppy, my dear." He chuckled as he bounced the blade in its hold. The metal twang vibrated their feet and echoed against the walls of ice. Carlo gleamed as he continued. "Let's play a game, you and I." The sword dipped in further under his weight, sliding into the casing with ease. "I'll slide my blade to the length of the handle and you shoot your little magic fingers at me and we'll see who wins."

"You're a monster, Carlo." Elsa glowered at him, her hands glowing with power. "You take from others at any cost. You're a coward and pathetic!"

Carlo snickered. "Pathetic?" His hand gripped tighter around the shaft. "What's pathetic is how you've misjudged me. Pathetic is how you thought you stood a chance at all." He tapped his rings against the metal handle before flashing the queen a dominating glare. "I make my own power. I make my own magic, Elsa. I don't need a curse or some birthright to get what I want."

Her feet glided against the rink of ice as she dared closer. "If you knew anything about magic, Carlo, you'd know there's great beauty in it." Elsa dropped her hands and straightened her spine. "But also, great danger."

Carlo's face tipped in confusion. "Wha-"

"Now Vera!" Elsa screamed. She spun in a quick circle, waving her palms from feet to head. A barricade of ice drew between her and Carlo, sealing her from his sight.

An explosion, akin to a bomb, sounded from beyond the stronghold. Elsa covered her ringing ears with her palms as the walls around her shook and rattled. A scream bellowed out and a terrible wind swirled into the ship. Icicles clattered the floor, scattering like glass, and breaking into thousands of sharp fractals. They pattered like violent rain during a summer monsoon. Pointed particles danced to the air and skipped like shrapnel from a blunderbuss. 

But as soon as it had begun, it ended.

All that remained was silence.

Elsa dropped her barrier in a single flick of her wrist. She raised from her huddle and surveyed her surroundings skeptically behind lowered eyes. A fog of dust clouded her vision. Beyond an arm's length distance she saw nothing. Snow hung suspended in midair and a deadly chill returned. 

"You really are a bitch, you know that?" Carlo's pained shouting broke the peace. Elsa turned to find the man fastened to the ground. He was covered in tiny red scratches. His sword impaled his shoulder and the tip embedded into the wooden floorboards. Blood seeped from the wound and skated along the frozen floor at his back. Carlo struggled against the weapon. He reached out to grasp the handle but recoiled with a groan.

Heels clicking against the ice as Elsa approached the king. She placed a single finger against the pommel and glared down at him menacingly. "Quite a predicament you've found yourself in, your majesty." She pressed down on the blade electing a painful ripping sound as the skin widened against the edge. "How do you plan to weasel your way out of this one?"

Blood pooled up in his mouth and dribbled out down onto his cheek. "Your ice will thaw." He spat. Tiny droplets of red spit coated his white tunic as he spoke. "And when it does, I will return."

Elsa lowered to her knees and hovered her hand over Carlo's neck. He reached out with his free hand to retaliate but was met with a powerful blast. His fingers coated with heavy ice and his hand fell to the floor with a dead-weight thud. "My powers aren't always tied to my emotions." She smirked. "I can will this room to remain as is for as long as I command." Elsa seized onto his neck. Frost seared into his skin and bruised under the contact. Carlo screamed and writhed under her hold. Her ice burned into him and crawled up onto his cheek. "Let this be a reminder of your betrayal of the Queen of Arendelle and a visual for all the people you've enslaved." Elsa reeled back her hand. A dark purple snowflake branded into his throat and over the side of his face. Elsa stood and leaned against the sword, spinning it slowly. Carlo paled. His green eyes rolled back into his skull as he was overcome with pain. "You blackmailed me. You stole from my kingdom and you kidnapped my child."

_Vera._

Elsa's eyes shot-up from her tortured victim. The child lay collapsed on the other side of the room. Her face covered in a mess of blonde hair and her arms lagged at her side, lifeless. Elsa's heart raced at the sight.

"I will never hear from you or your kingdom ever again! Mark my word, Carlo." With one final push she embedded the blade further into the floor and Carlo slipped into unconsciousness.

Quickly, she ran from the man's side. She slid against her knees, reaching out for Vera. Elsa carefully brushed the hair from the child's face and lifted her into her hold. She cradled Vera in her arms and rocked her slowly. "Vera," Elsa whispered encouragingly.

But the child didn't stir.

Her head fell uneasily against the woman's movements like a rag doll. Elsa grasped Vera's face in her hand and brought her up to her chest. "Vera," She called again, shaking her fearfully.

Vera's cheeks were uncharacteristically warm against her fingers. Elsa felt burned by the touch. She pressed her palm to Vera's chest and waited for the muscles to contract against her hand.

But there was nothing.

"No, no, no, no," Elsa cried painfully. She lowered the child onto her back, settling her against the floor. Her hands collapsed against Vera's ribs and she pressed down with all her weight. With timed, forceful compressions, Elsa worked the girl's heart. "Vera, please!" Elsa begged as straightened into her arms. She watched as Vera's head lolled against each thrust. 

"Vera, no!" Elsa brought their mouths together, pushing air into the child's lungs. She gasped defiantly for her own air, willing Vera back to life in her place. Elsa's hands returned to the child's chest. Ribs creaked and cracked under her weight. Tears violently streamed down onto the fabric of Vera's shirt as Elsa better positioned herself over her.  "I promised, Vera, please! You can't do this!"

Once more, Elsa leaned down. She tipped back her chin and filled the child's body with mouthfuls of cool air. Oxygen coursed from her lips and prayed into Vera like lightning from the clouds. Elsa returned. She raised back high onto her knees and stared down at Vera's dead face. "I won't leave you like this!" She screamed. Her fingers tied into knots and Elsa bruised her fists against Vera's sternum. "You have to come back!" She begged through her sobs. "For Irene,"  _compression_ "For Anna,"  _compression_ "For me,"

Elsa pressed down into Vera once more. Her muscles contracted with the weight of her upper body and she collapsed onto Vera's chest. Elsa's face crushed against the child's stomach. Her familiar scent of citrus and pine filled her nose making Elsa cry harder.

Shaking, she clawed her nails at the icy floor in defeat. She pushed against her forearms, praying for the strength to sit up and continue.

But as she pulled away, small hands danced around Elsa's neck.

She shivered at the contact.

Alarm reached Elsa's brain as she quickly directed her arms to hover herself back over the child.

Vera was looking up at her, her blue eyes wide with terror.

"Vera!" The girl's name fell from Elsa's lips like a prayer. Vera reeled in a deep breath on her own and lingered her hold on the woman's shoulders. Elsa pulled her into her lap, clutching her to her chest. Tears damped the child's tattered blonde locks as Elsa cried into her head. "Oh Vera," She sobbed. "You scared me!"

Vera's grasp was tight on the queen's bodice. Her face was buried into Elsa's neck. "What happened?" Vera mumbled, her lips tickling against the woman's skin.

Elsa lowered the girl in her arms and brushed the strands of hair from her eyes. "You left me!" Elsa explained, pulling Vera higher into her hold once more. "But only for a moment."

Her neck fell into the crook of Elsa's elbow as she shook her head. "I-I don't understand." Vera stuttered fearfully. Tears welled up in her own eyes as she traced Elsa's face for answers. "Did I die?" Elsa's only response was to pull Vera against her chest. She nodded their foreheads together as she held her close. "But you brought me back?" Vera whispered, her tiny hand's coming to rest against Elsa's cheeks.

"I brought you back." The queen promised. She pulled from the child's hold and pressed her lips against Vera's hairline. "You're safe now."

Elsa drew her legs out to the side and she came to stand unwaveringly with Vera in her arms. "But the blast…" The girl trailed off, searching Elsa's face once more.

"It was too much." Elsa explained tearfully. "I asked too much of you."

Vera frowned, her legs tightening around the woman's waist. "But did it work?"

Keeping the child carefully positioned away from Carlo, she nodded. "Everything's going to be okay." Their blue eyes locked. "You beat them!" With a hand to the back of her head, Elsa drew Vera into her neck, hiding her sight as she headed for the doorway.

"Wait!" King Carlo returned from his daze. He shook against his confines painfully as he yelled. "Let us out of these restraints!"

Elsa's hand on Vera's hair tightened. "You've asked too much of me, Carlo. This is how it ends for you." She spun and ascended the ladder, not sparing the man a second glance.

Her feet found the thawed flooring of the upper deck and she reeled in a deep breath of cold evening air. The storm outside of the ship had subsided and the seas had returned to their liquid state. All was as it should be in February in their Nordic lands. Elsa's hold on Vera relaxed as she dropped her arm.

Freed from the contact, the child pulled her face from hiding and looked up at the queen with concern. Vera raised a tentative hand up to rest against the dark purple bruise on Elsa's cheek. "I'm sorry I tried to help you." She whispered sorrowfully. Her fingers trailed delicately along the woman's face. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Elsa shook her head. "You don't need to apologize." She turned her lips to kiss the child's finger's softly as she splayed her hands wide on Vera's back.  "We're both okay and that's all that matters."

Vera hugged herself to Elsa's chest desperately, crushing the air from the woman's lungs. "I love you, Elsa."

The child's declaration caused more tears to spill from her blue eyes. "I love you too, Vera." She whispered into Vera's ear as she responded to the embrace.

Elsa kept her hands tight on the girl's back as she stepped out onto the bridge. Her gaze filtered out over the dark sea.

In the distance, a light flickered, bobbing up and down with the tide.

The Arendelle ship approached, easing Elsa's heart.

* * *

-M

* * *


	21. The Homecoming

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

_When had it gotten so dark?_

Irene sat with her back to the wall. Her head tipped up towards the window. There were no lights, no stars, just the occasional gust of arctic wind. She remained glued in her stiff position until something changed. Her bottom vibrated against the floorboards. Her body rocked in gentle waves. The movement caused her to jump to her feet and hurry to the doorway. Irene grasped for the handle as the enclosure was thrust open. On the other side stood Sir Talbot, looking perplexed.

"The storm, ma'am." He righted himself against the frame as the ship swayed. "Our waters have thawed, but-" Douglas took Irene's hand and lead her to the deck. "But, the storm continues."

Irene followed his finger over the side of the hull. She found the waves still bouldered amongst the sea. The air still held its deadly chill and their visibility continued to be impended by a wall of thick dark clouds. "We should go to them, right?"

Sir Talbot's mouth twitched as he considered the fearful brunette in front of him. Her hazel eyes were pleading for him to go to his majesty's aide, but his better judgement said otherwise. "We're not to engage, ma'am." He explained with a frown.

"I'm not asking you to." Irene's arms crossed against her breast as she lowered her brows to match the man's stare. "I'm asking if we should move in closer now that the sea has thawed? If we're needed and we can't even see the boat, what's to come of Queen Elsa?" Irene straightened her spine and tipped her chin. "We should at least be prepared."

For a moment, Douglas just stood there. He fought with his fingers tucked politely into his pockets as he turned his eyes to the bow. The waves creased at a dominating height. His better instincts were telling him it was better to keep moving. Staying stature and they'd surely get swallowed by the sea. "Alright," He nodded sternly. His hand came to rest on Irene's bicep and he directed her back to the Captain's quarters. "I will move in, but I ask you remain in hiding just in case anything is to happen." Irene protested with her weight against his hand. "Please," Sir Talbot's eyes softened. "If I can't see, I can't know what's on the other side of this storm. We can't risk anything happening to you as well."

Irene knew arguing was pointless. The sooner she was tucked into the small room, the sooner the man would get on way. She allowed herself to be guided beyond the archway, stilling at the center of the room. Her hands tucked anxiously against her thighs and her brown eyes widened as he gripped the door. "I will return if anything changes." Douglas promised before shutting her in.

Irene returned to her corner, dropping to her rear in defeat. Her legs tucked up against her chest and her chin settled atop her knees. She allowed her eyes to drift close. She knew sleeping was not an option, but the reality of her confinement was spared by her drawn lids.

_So, she waited._

* * *

Vera was practically dozing against Elsa's shoulder as the boat slowly navigated to their side. The sight alone was enough to make the queen want to drop to her knees in relief. Sir Talbot and the Captain stood atop the bridge, shouting wind swallowed orders at the crew. Her men hurried to grab the plank, but were stilled by the raised hand of their majesty. Elsa fashioned a bridge of ice with one shaky hand. She carried the child over the channel before halting at the center. Elsa spun in her step, facing the Southern Isle's ship. With lowered brows and a deep breath, she released her magical hold on the guards' below deck. Elsa nodded briefly to herself before turning to return to her people. She dropped onto the other side, still clutching at the child in her arms. With a sigh, Elsa jostled Vera slightly, rousing her from her daze.

Lifting her head, the girl smiled. Elsa lowered her to the deck, placing her on her feet, and toke their hands together. Vera offered the woman a brief squeeze before she turned to see Irene watching them from across the way.

Vera took off in a sprint. She dashed across the floor boards, watching as Irene fell to her knees. Strong arms pulled her in to a tight embrace as she settled against the her aunt's chest. Both girls' had their eyes drawn shut as they relished in the hug. Irene's hands combed over Vera's back, tracing down from her hair to the length of her spine possessively.

But Elsa hadn't moved. Her feet fixed against the floor as she watched the reunion. She fought back her own tears as Irene visibly sobbed into Vera's blonde hair. Elsa's heart beat painfully in her chest when the woman's eyes reopened. Irene offered her a small sad smile before mouthing,  _thank you,_ and returning to the embrace.

Elsa could only nod. She broke their stare by turning on her toes and heading for the bridge. Sir Talbot surprised her by pulling her into a polite hug. He clapped her back with his palm before pulling away. His face was sketched with a blend of concern and relief. "All is well?" He asked lowering his eyes to her.

The queen grew stern. "I did as required."

Douglas's lips tensed as he took the woman's shoulders in his hands. "I'm glad you came back to us."

"Me too." Elsa offered him a small smile as he dropped his hold. "I'm ready to return to Arendelle."

Sir Talbot and the captain straightened their spines, pulling a respectful fist over their abdomen. "As you command, your majesty." Before Douglas turned he flashed his queen a bright toothy grin and a playful wink. "Settle in, Queen Elsa. That storm dragged us out a good long way."

Fully intending on hiding for the duration of their trip, Elsa glided towards the ladder well, but before she could descend, her legs connected with a strong hold. She froze in her place. Elsa looked down to find two large blue eyes staring up at her. Vera tied her finger's around the woman's knees and squeezed her face into her thighs. Elsa went to return the hug when Vera suddenly retracted. She teared up and winced as pain ripped through her tiny core.

Vera stumbled backwards. Her heels caught the edge of the railing, leading below deck, and she began to fall. Quick to recover, Elsa grabbed the child by her arms and righted her against the floor. "Are you okay?" The woman inquired nervously, taking Vera's hips in her hands as she drew down to her knees.

Irene was suddenly at their side. She took Vera's hand in her own, looking cautious. "What's happened?"

The girl appeared tense. Her breathing was labored. "It hurts!" She croaked, pulling at the ties on her tunic.

"Come with me." Elsa frowned. She tugged Vera from Irene's hold and settled the child on her hip. She crossed the floor to the captain's helm, drawing back to door and allowing Irene to pass through. Elsa shut the enclosure behind them before placing Vera back on her feet. A dimly lit lantern perched center to a cluttered desk. Elsa lifted it into her hands and spun back the dial. A brighter light filled the small space in an instant.

Elsa returned to the child's side, avoiding Irene's concerned gaze. The queen's eyes whipped widely around the room as she searched for a semblance of anything comfortable. With no luck, she frowned.

"Here," Irene stepped forward. She draped the blanket she'd forgotten tucked around her shoulders, across the center of the floor.

Vera appeared grateful as she dropped slowly onto her rear. With every movement of her small body, she shuddered in pain. Her aunt stole the lantern from its resting place and hovered the light over the child's face. "What's this?" She questioned fearfully. Her finger lingered below a thin line abrasion at the base of Vera's neck.

Elsa moved her gaze into the light and sighed. "From Carlo's sword." She explained calmly, still avoiding the woman's eyes.

"I can't hardly feel that." Vera winced as she moved to lie back against the comforter.

"Careful!" Elsa yelled louder than intended. She grabbed hold of the child's arms and lowered her to the floor gently.

"What's going on?" Irene reached for Vera's hand, but was surprisingly batted away by the angered blonde. She reeled back hurt, clutching her fingers to her chest.

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered, not looking. "I need to see how bad it is?"

"How bad what is?" But Irene didn't need to wait for a verbal answer. The woman to her left pulled back the ties on the child's shirt and ripped down the center seam. Like a splattering of ink, a dark purple bruise ran from the center of Vera's chest and scattered out across the width of her rib cage. Where it was faded around the edges, it grew back in hue over her sternum. Irene rested her hand over her mouth in shock. "Did- Did Carlo do this to her?" She breathed, tangling her finger's in Vera's hair.

"No." Elsa trailed her fingers lightly over the bruise, feeling for inconsistencies. "I need you to go get Sir Talbot."

Irene crossed her arms over her chest. "Not until you tell me what happened!"

Tentatively, Elsa raised her eyes. She met the woman's fury with a certain sadness that stilled Irene's heart. "I did this."

Her mouth dropped. Her body stiffened. "What?"

"It was an accident!" Vera came to Elsa's defense. She tried to sit up, but was met by the protest of the queen's cool palm against her shoulder.

"Thank you, Vera, but why don't you let me explain." Elsa trailed her finger to the girl's nose, touching it lightly. Vera relaxed onto her back and eyed Irene skeptically. Her aunt was still baffled with growing anger. Elsa met the older woman's stare, biting down on her bottom lip as she thought. "Vera and I, we ran into some trouble." She began, dropping her hands into her lap. "I asked Vera to do something for me, something that we'd been practicing. I hadn't realized that under the weight of stress and fear and emotions, that it could go so poorly."

Irene shook her head. "I-I don't understand?"

Elsa looked away, her eyes settling on Vera's cautious face. She rested her fingers on the girl's knee before continuing. "Vera died,"

"She what?" Irene leapt to her feet in alarm.

"But only for a moment!" Elsa rose to her side, pleading with her hands in front of her.

Swaying on her heels, Irene stumbled backwards. Her shoulders connect with the wall and she grasped onto the wood paneling for support. "She died?"

"But I brought her back!" The queen explained as she returned to her knees beside Vera. "I wasn't sure I knew how to do it. I read it in a book once, but I had to try."

Irene collapsed to the floor in her spot. "I-I don't know what to say…" Her head lolled as she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"I'm going to get Sir Talbot." Elsa rose to her feet once more and headed for the exit. "Make sure she stays still."

Irene's gaze remained down until she heard to door click shut. Slowly, she slid to Vera's side. Her brown orbs were filled with a mixture of sadness and relief as she brushed her fingers over the child's face. "I'm okay," Vera smiled encouragingly. "I promise."

"I know," Irene sighed, pulling her thighs into her chest. "I was just so worried."

The grin faded from her face and Vera frowned. "I'm sorry I hid from you and I'm sorry I made things worse." She turned her head to the wall. "I'm always making things harder for you."

Irene relaxed onto her side, propping her head up onto her elbow. "Hey now," She whispered, drawing the child's chin to look at her. "I'm not upset with you." Irene promised, brushing the hair from the child's eyes. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Vera fought the tears caressing her bottom lids. "Elsa saved me, just like she promised you she would." Irene remained impassive as she considered the girl's words. "Please don't be angry with her. It's my fault she had to go there in the first place!"

The door opened before Irene could respond. She backed out of the way as Sir Talbot entered with Elsa on his toes. He swished his tailcoat over his rear and lowered to one knee at Vera's side. She covered her bare chest modestly, blushing under the heat of his gaze.

"May I see what we have going on here?" Douglas offered her a small grin. "I have daughters' of my own. I promise it's nothing I haven't seen before." Vera tipped her chin into a hesitant nod and withdrew her arms. His brow lowered as he reached out to tentatively trace his finger down the center of the dark purple bruise. "What a strong young lady we have here." Douglas's eyes sparkled as he winked at Vera. "No tears, no whining. You certainly are brave."

Vera looked over his shoulder to Elsa. "It does hurt though."

She came to rest on her knees at the man's side. Douglas met the queen's worried gaze and offered her a sly smirk. "You can relax, your majesty." He chuckled, playfully bumping their shoulders together. "You did a good thing. It appears to be a clean break. Just keep her still until we arrive back at port and we'll have the physician look it over, but she will be fine until then."

A stubborn breath of air released from Elsa's lungs. "Thank you, Douglas." Her lips twitched up into a genuine grin. "For everything, really, I couldn't do any of this without your guidance."

Sir Talbot waved a hand at her as he returned to his feet. "Think nothing of it." He shook his head and reached for the door handle. "Now I'll let you three rest and dare I say it-" Douglas gloated. "But get that girl some ice."

Elsa's laugh soaring through the room was the last thing he heard as he walked away.

"Are you going to freeze me now?" Vera giggled as Elsa scooted in close with her hands splayed in front of her.

"Only a little," The queen teased. She hovered her palms over the child's ribs and rained down a thin layer of frost. It collected over Vera's skin like a white sheet, barely translucent. Elsa pulled back, marveling at how the girl never flinched.

"Elsa," The child's head cocked to the side sadly. "Is Carlo going to come back for us?"

The woman's face grew stern. "No Vera," She promised softly and took the child's hand in her own. "We won't be seeing him again."

Her head rotated in the opposite direction. "Did my explosion put the sword in his arm?"

Elsa's mouth dropped. "How did yo-"

"I looked." Vera lips twitched uo sheepishly.

Under lowered brows, Elsa waggled a finger at the girl. "Cheeky," She cooed humorously.

"Will he die?" Vera inquired softly, watching Irene intently from off to the side.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't imagine he will, no, but I made it pretty difficult for him to ever travel at sea again."

A sigh of relief escaped her lungs. "So, no more delegations?" Vera's eyes widened hopefully.

Elsa grinned. "Not with the Southern Isles, no."

"And no more arranged marriages with scary kings?" The child lowered into a serious frown, feigning stern.

"No," Elsa laughed. "I will not be marrying any scary kings."

"Good." Vera nodded with her lips pursed.

Irene approached from behind, coming to relax against the wall at Vera's head. "I see you've turned her into a little delegate." Her smile was genuine as she settled her gaze on Elsa.

"What can I say?" Elsa hummed. "It seems I've been rubbing off on her." Vera reached out for the queen, drawing her closer. She teased the woman with two fingers and beckoned her down to her level. Elsa flashed her a playful frown before she obliged, waiting as Vera's tiny hand extended to cup her ear. Her lips drew up at a hushed whisper electing a small blush to rise the surface of Elsa's cheeks. "Perhaps," The woman responded quietly as she pulled away. "We can discuss that later and away from your nosey ears."

Vera pouted and dropped her hand. "Fine!" She sighed and relaxed back against her aunt's leg.

Irene cocked her head in confusion as Elsa refused to meet her stare. "Conspiring, aye?" She teased, causing the blonde to lift her head.

Elsa could only shrug bashfully in response.

Vera groaned from her lenient position. She scooted up to get more comfortable between Irene's thighs, cringing at the uncomfortable movement in her chest. "What's wrong?" Elsa eyed the girl with concern.

"What do you need?" Irene dropped her hand to the child's head.

"Nothing," Vera relaxed happily in her hold. "I just need you," She gazed up at Irene sleepily before turning to Elsa with an outreached hand. "The both of you."

Elsa settled her hand in Vera's as a small smile came to play on her lips.

* * *

The ship came into the harbor just after daybreak. Its heavy horn bellowed across the fjord and roused Vera from her deep sleep. Irene's legs were still warm under her head as she attempted to sit up. Irene came to her aide, lifting the child to her feet before coming to stand at her side. Very carefully, she directed Vera up to her chest. "Where's Elsa?" The girl yawned as she surveyed the empty room and settled her legs against the woman's hip.

"She left after you fell asleep." Irene touched her nose lightly. "She had somethings she needed to take care of with Sir Talbot." She carried Vera from the captain's quarters, cautious not to jostle her in anyway. Douglas, greeted them at the archway. He lead them across the deck and assisted them with departing the ship. By the crews hurried pace, it seemed everyone was thankful to be leaving the sea behind them.

"I'll take you to the physician." Sir Talbot explained as they met upon the loading dock. Villagers' had scurried to the shore, eager for their queen's return. They greeted them with loud cheers and faces stained with relieved smiles. Douglas parted the people with his arms, allowing the woman and child to pass.

Elsa watched from the bridge as Irene was lead out of sight. She inhaled a deep breath of fresh winter air and tucked her fists strictly at her side. Her feet found the platform with glee. She was impatient to meet solid ground. Her hands glided down the banister and she finally returned to shore. The villagers commended her on her bravery, clapping hands on her shoulders as she passed. Elsa mustered the biggest smile that she could. She harnessed their compliments and bid them a good day as she headed up the cobblestone path.

As she rounded the first turn, a frantic red head could be seen sprinting down the walk. A large blonde man followed a few feet behind her. Elsa surprised herself when she broke out into an equally as ecstatic run. Her heels dug into the cobblestones with force. Her heart raced in time with her own steps. She collapsed into Anna's hug at the center of town square and held her tight to her chest.

Elsa coated her disheveled red hair with fresh tears. "I'm so glad you're all right." Anna's hands grasped fiercely at her sister's waist. "We were so worried about you."

Kristoff wrapped his arms around both women's shoulders, relaxing his weight comfortably against his family. "Please don't leave me alone with her like that again." He whispered humorously.

Elsa giggled through her tears. "I promise."

As Kristoff drew back, so did Anna. She took her sister's cheeks between her palms and frowned. "You're crying!" She gasped.

Elsa whipped defiantly at her eyes. "So are you!"

"I'm allowed too!" She balked. "I was scared!" Anna took her sister's hands in her own and stilled her movements. "You should already know everything's okay." Anna raised her blue eyes to look over the woman's shoulder. "Unless they're not?" Her heart dropped when no one followed. "Where are Irene and Vera?"

Elsa squeezed her sister's fingers. "They're fine; they're with the physician." She promised, taking a step away from her sister's hold. "We'll talk more inside." Anna nodded in concern as she linked elbows with Elsa and lead her up the walk.

Kai and Gerda could be seen from the bridge, standing at the entry way to the castle. Gerda was dabbing her eyes with a very worn white handkerchief. Kai was at his wife's back, patiently waiting with a firm hand on the woman's shoulder. Elsa reached their grasp and Gerda tugged the queen into her arms.

"You foolish girl," She whispered sternly, combing her finger's over Elsa's braid. "You're giving me grey hairs!"

Elsa was released from her hold. "I'm sorry, Gerda."

The woman batted the handkerchief at her. "We're just glad you're home now." She tapped Elsa's chin and offered her a comforting smile. "How's the girl?" Gerda's voice lowered sensitively.

"Vera's fine." Elsa explained. Relief filled her heart as she was led through the foyer and into the grand hall. Her nostrils filled with the familiar scent of home and she sighed. "She's at the physician with Irene. We had a bit of an accident."

Anna's hand was hot on her back as she stepped into Elsa's side. "What kind of an accident?"

The queen looked between the collection of curious eyes. Each person begged for an answer. Elsa mouth dropped to respond, but no words came.

"Come child," Gerda swatted Anna away from her sister. She replaced her arm around Elsa's shoulder and directed her towards the dining hall. "Anna, you can pester her all you want after she's had a spot of tea."

"Tea sounds wonderful, thank you Gerda." Elsa was lead to her customary chair at the head of the table while Kai retrieved the kettle from over the fire.

He returned to her side with a steaming mug of black tea and a handful of biscuits. "Next time you go off on some heroic adventure…" Kai lectured. "Take this one with you." He swung an improper thumb at Anna who frowned in response. "She was a right pain in the arse while you were away."

"Heaven's Kai!" "Hey!" Gerda and Anna retorted in unison with equal fury.

Kai snickered and lingered a quick hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Well she was…" Elsa giggled and drew the china up to her eager lips.

"Well now that we know it'll be a full house here tonight, why don't I go get started on that stew." Gerda offered Elsa a small bow. "We're so glad you're home, Elsa"

"Thank, you." The queen smiled in response. "I'm happy to be home too."

Kai and Gerda exited to the kitchen, leaving Elsa alone with her sister and Kristoff. They came to sit beside her, watching as she silently sipped her tea. Elsa could sense them eyeing her every move; every sip, every twitch.

As she lifted a biscuit to her mouth and her brows lowered into a glare. "Okay, enough!" Elsa spat uncharacteristically with food in her mouth. She swallowed and whipped her chin. "You're both staring at me like you're ready to explode, so out with it!"

Anna and Kristoff turned to each other briefly, sharing a curious look. "Elsa, forgive me," Anna whispered softly. She settled her gaze back onto her sister and sighed. "If Vera's okay… and you're home…then why do you look so upset?"

Elsa's hands found the table, leveraging herself to the room. She stared down into her half-drunk cup as the tears forcefully returned. She wasn't sure how long she sat their crying or how much of the mug contained her tears, but Anna was suddenly at her side. Elsa was drawn into her sister's familiar embrace, hands gently caressing the back of her blonde head.

"Vera died." It finally fell from her mouth as Anna pulled back in shock. "She died and it was all my fault!"

Anna's eyes enlarged. Her chin dropped. "She's...but you said... she's d-dead?"

Elsa shook her head and pulled her thighs up into her chest. "She was dead… She's alive now... I brought her back, but it wouldn't have happened at all if I hadn't pushed her. If I hadn't encouraged her to do something I'd only done once myself." Her hands balled into fists. "And now, now I can't even imagine how angry Irene is with me. I let her down. I almost killed her daughter and I don't deserve these powers if I can't even teach someone how to use them properly!"

"Hey, hey, okay, hey, wow!" Anna stilled her sister's rant with a soothing caress up her arm. She settled her rear on the dining table facing Elsa and pressed her hands to the woman's shoulders. "That's a lot of information you just threw at us. Could we maybe back it up a bit?"

Elsa's breathing was labored as she looked up at Anna. Her hand clutched over her erratically pounding chest and she shivered. "Vera's okay…" She drawled.

"Yes, that much I gathered." Anna giggled. She leaned back to grab Elsa's tea from beside her and passed her sister the mug. Anna watched as Elsa coaxed the hot liquid down her throat in one swift slug. She accepted the now empty glass and set it on the table. "Now," Anna smiled softly, relaxing her gaze back on the woman in front of her. "If Vera's okay and you're both home safe, then why would Irene be upset?"

"Because I hurt her!" Elsa shouted ridiculously.

Anna wavered her hands calmly at her sister, encouraging her to take a deep breath. "It sounds like you saved her, Elsa." She smiled proudly. "Irene can't possibly be angry with you. If anything, she's probably grateful."

"No!" Elsa was shaking her head disconnectedly. "You don't understand! She died because of something I asked her to do!"

Anna grabbed for her sister's hands, ignoring her protests when she tried to pull away. "And why did you ask her to do it?"

Elsa's shoulders drew up into a shrug. Her tongue fought against her words. "I don't know," She breathed. "To escape, to fend of Carlo? He was winning and I couldn't let him keep Vera!"

"So, she died trying to save you?" Anna hummed, squeezing her sister's palms. "Listen," She continued softly. "I'm sure you'll find that you and Irene can put all of this behind you, because all that really matters in the end is you both came home safe."

Elsa's tears returned. She stole from her chair and wrapped her arms tight around Anna. "But you didn't see her face…" She was sobbing, clawing her way into her sister's neck. "She was so still and so warm and her heart wasn't beating and it-" Elsa's throat scratched against her words. "It was like when I lost you!"

"Shh," Anna whispered into Elsa's ear. Her hand moved gently up and down the woman's back in comforting strokes. "She's okay now and I'm right here." She soothed. "She's okay because you brought her back."

"I," Elsa clutched at her sister's back. "But I could have-"

"Elsa," Anna pried her sister off of her, taking her face in her hands. "You're just scared." She explained at a hush. "That's all this is. You're thinking about what could have been because you were afraid."

"Of course I was scared!" The blonde shouted, pulling away from her sister's hold. Elsa sauntered to the fireplace on unsteady feet. "If Vera had died, if I had to come home without her I'd…" Elsa rested her hand against the mantle as she doubled over. Tears streamed wildly from her eyes and her body shook with vehemence.

"Enough of this, Elsa." Anna was at her back. She grasped onto Elsa's bicep with both palms and shook her alert. "Stop beating yourself up about what could have been. Stop hurting yourself with these fears. Vera is alive. You brought her home. You kept your promises." Anna spun her sister to face her. With delicate fingers she brushed away Elsa's tears and smiled. "You're too smart a person to allow yourself to be plagued by things that didn't happen."

Elsa nodded, averting her eyes to the ceiling as she stilled her tears. "You're right," She breathed, brushing her hands against the fabric of her skirt. "I'm being ridiculous."

"No," Anna sung. "You're being my sister." She smiled and nudged her arm affectionately. "And my sister has a giant heart that she never used to let anyone see, but lately," She grinned. "It's grown more open." Anna took their hands between them, keeping their eyes locked. "It's okay to be afraid for those you love. It's okay to get upset about it, but remember, it's your love for Vera that had you facing that storm in the first place. You're brave, Elsa." She shook their hands as a reminder. "You're a hero, not a monster. That's why I protected you and why Vera did the same. We both know you're someone worth fighting for."

Her first real smile of the morning sprang to Elsa's lips. She dragged her sister back into a brief embrace before pulling away. "Thank you, Anna." She kissed the red head's cheek softly. "Thank you for loving me."

Anna shrugged modestly. "Thing nothing of it! Now-" She directed Elsa back into her seat, returning to fill her mug from the kettle. "Sit, eat, relax." She instructed eagerly. "Everything else can wait!" Elsa did as she was told. Her parched lips sipped enthusiastically at her tea and soothed her knotted stomach. After a moment Anna came back to their side. Kristoff's hand found her knee as she sat, and he squeezed it supportively.

Elsa tipped her biscuit in the tea, swirling it delicately. She drew the morsel up to her mouth and looked up to find her sister still staring back at her. Her stomach gargled in protest. "Now what?" Elsa frowned dropping the biscuit back to her plate in irritation.

The woman blushed. "Just one more  _tiny_ question." Anna promised, indicating with her fingers just how small it would be. Elsa's glare darkened. "Before, you mentioned a little  _something_ about Vera being someone's daughter…"

Her heart stopped. "I what?" Elsa shouted. She pulled up into her chair with her eyes wide. "No I didn't!"

"You kinda did…"

"Yeah, you kinda did…" Kristoff echoed with his gaze turned to the wall.

"No," Elsa shook her head, raising her hands in protest. "I couldn't have! I didn't! I-" She stilled. "You can't say anything!" Elsa pleaded, begging with her sympathetic stare. "Irene trusted me with her secret and I betrayed her. You can't say anything to either of them!" Her fist slammed down onto the table. "I'm just going to keep making mistakes, aren't I? When will I learn?"

"Elsa, Elsa," Anna placed her hand over her sister's amongst the wooden table. "We're not going to say anything, honest. Don't worry about it!"

Elsa looked back and forth between the two of them. "You promise?"

They nodded in unison. "We promise." Anna squeezed her hold. "Now relax and drink your tea. We can worry about everything else later."

Releasing a sigh, Elsa dropped her shoulders. "Okay, you're right. I just need to relax." She brought the mug up to her lips as she closed eyes. The warm liquid traveled over her tongue and down her throat with joy. It worked to relieve her anxieties. It calmed her heart. All was returning to normal.

When her eyes returned to the table, she found Anna and Kristoff staring at her once more. Elsa flashed them a dangerous glare and tightened her grip on her mug.

"It's just," Anna's mouth tipped as Kristoff's eyes widened. "Wow!"

"Yeah, wow…" He echoed.

Elsa, ready to retaliate, leaned forward irritably in her chair. Her lips parted. Angered words sat thick on her tongue. Her hands found the table, ready to stand, when the door to the dining hall swung open. Everyone turned at once. Anna and Kristoff looked surprised and Elsa was still fuming. Irene was standing in the archway with her hands clasped to Vera's shoulders.

Both girls tipped their heads in opposite directions, facing the confusion. "Are we interrupting something?" Irene blinked as she pulled her head upright.

"No, no, of course not!" "You guys? No! Never!" Anna and Kristoff balked.

"It's nothing!" Elsa swung her hands wilding, knocking her mug of tea to the floor. Hot liquid strewn over the table cloth and soaked the front of her lap.

Anna slapped a hand to her forehead. "You'll have to forgive Elsa." She stood to retrieve a towel from the tea cart. "She's higher strung than usual this morning." She draped the towel over her sister's shoulder, ignoring her growl in response. "Now let me see you!" Anna cooed coming to kneel in front of Vera. The child stepped foreword and fell into the woman's embrace. Anna locked her hands around Vera gently, causing her to release a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy you're home!" She let go of the girl and bopped her nose with a single finger. "And safe! Don't you scare us like that again. Do you understand?"

Vera blushed, shying her glance to the wall. "I understand…"

"Good," Anna whispered as she returned to her feet. "Now let's get you both some tea." Irene went to slide past her, but Anna caught her hand. "Not so fast!" She gleamed. Anna pulled the woman into a hug, crushing her tight between her arms. "I'm glad you're home too." She whispered.

Irene was released from her hold. She offered Anna a small appreciative smile, tucking a fallen curl behind her ear. "Thank you," She breathed. "I'm happy to be back too." Irene was tugged to the table and forced by her shoulders into her usual seat.

Vera struggled to climb up into the chair at her side. "Hey little lady," Kristoff beckoned the girl with a finger, eliciting a wide grin. "Why don't you come sit with me?"

She eagerly approached Kristoff's side. "Hey!" She shouted. "Check this out!" Vera dropped the ties on the vest she'd been dressed in at the physician's. She exposed her tightly bandaged chest to the room, spinning so everyone could see. "If I wear this forever, I'll look like a boy!" The child giggled madly.

"Vera..." Irene shighed, her head dropping into her hands.

Anna and Elsa laughed into their sleeves while Kristoff seemed to pale a little.

Anna dished out the tea and retrieved the biscuits before joining her family at the table. A smile sat present on her cheeks that refused to leave. "So, what happened?" Anna asked Vera excitedly. "Elsa told me you stopped King Carlo!"

"He's toast!" Vera sung happily as she munched on the food placed in front of her.

"Did you?" Anna stabbed her sister with her hand for emphasis. "You know…"

The queen rolled her eyes. "No, but he won't be bothering us anymore." Elsa nodded to Vera encouragingly. "Arendelle is free from the Southern Isles, as are we."

"Good." Anna bounced happily. "Because I'm ready for life to get back to normal."

"Normal?" Elsa snickered, her eyes twinkling at her sister. "Yeah, normal would be nice."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw for squishy moments.
> 
> Review and many cheers,
> 
> -M


	22. The Reunion

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Bowls of cabbage stew and bread lined the table in the dining hall. A fire was roaring in the hearth and the atmosphere was joyous in celebration. Elsa had stationed Vera at the head of the table. Irene and Anna sat at her side. She'd been propped up on two pillows, reining high over the table with little grace. The five-year-old slurped down another mouthful of broth. The warm liquid dribbled down onto her chin. Anna and Kristoff fought over a roll, kicking at each other's feet underneath the banquet. Irene was dabbing the mess off Vera's shirt, and Elsa, she smiled quietly to herself. The antics of her family had her heart feeling full. The five of them together for a meal had been a rarity up until this point, but the queen found herself hoping for more moments like this. She looked up from her spoon to find Irene eyeing her carefully. She shied away, having been caught, and carried her glance back to the child.

Vera suppressed a long yawn behind her hand. Her eyes batted in exhaustion.

"I think I know what time it is." Anna sung playfully, watching as the girl tucked into her shoulders.

"I'm not tired!" Vera protested, palms splayed to the table. "Besides, it's only, five, six, seven; seven o'clock!"

Anna giggled. "Very good. I see someone has been practicing!" Vera turned her grin as she failed to hide a second yawn in her arm. "You can tell time, but I can tell your sleepy!" The woman teased.

"Am not!" She shouted outrageously.

Irene placed a soothing hand against the child's knee. "What do you say we finish up here and get you tucked into bed?" She offered her a small tentative grin. "You've had a long weekend and even I could use some rest."

"And-" The red head lowered her eyes at Vera. "If you're up before everyone else tomorrow..." She dragged a pointed finger to the girl's chest. "No hiding."

Vera blushed. "I promise…" A sigh fell from her throat. She tipped her bowl against her lips and sucked down the remaining liquid in one swift gulp. "I'm done!" Vera announced, slamming the china back down to the wooden surface. Instead of scolding her, Irene rolled her eyes.

"I thought you weren't tired…" Elsa teased as she pushed her own plate to the center of the table.

Vera slowly clambered down from her seat. She took her aunt's hand in her own as she joined at her side. "I may have fibbed a little." She grinned and allowed herself to be tugged towards the door. Irene's finger tapped against her shoulder. Vera looked up to her knowing smirk. "Oh…" The girl giggled and spun to face the remaining adults. "Goodnight everyone!" She sang.

"Goodnight!" The three chorused together. Irene replaced her hold on Vera and directed her to the hall.

The girl stuck fast to the floor. She twirled in her step and hurried as fast as the bandages would allow; back to the queen's side. "Elsa," She whispered, her blue eyes large in pleading fashion. "Will you come too please?" Her bottom lip dropped into a pout.

Elsa whipped at her lips with a napkin. "Um, well…" She regarded Anna who met her with an endearing grin. Elsa turned to Irene and received a small shrug. Her attention filtered back to Vera. "Why not." She declared, placing the napkin on the tabletop. "Besides, who could say no to that?" She stood from her chair and allowed Vera to take her hand. The child led her from the room, a large smile present over her rosy cheeks.

Once in the hall, Vera barred the three of them together. They walked connected by their hands, up the stairs, and to the west wing. Irene came to their aide as they reached the guest bedroom. She cast open the door and held it wide for the child who was waddling against her chest dressings.

Vera pulled from Elsa's grasp and shuffled to the window. "Look no snow!" She beamed excitedly. Irene crossed to the bureau, retrieving Vera's nightgown. The five-year-old quickly came to stand in front of her, lifting her arms straight above her head. She was stripped from her day clothes and redressed in a worn white top. Kisses were peppered to her cheeks as Vera emerged from the hole in the lacey fabric. The playful surprise sent her into a fit of uncontained giggles. At hearing the joyous sound, Irene's heart calmed. She teased the girl with kisses until she felt fully soothed.

Irene directed her into bed. She pulled back the comforter and gently lying Vera against the mattress. The child drew her legs under the sheets before allowing her head to fall back on the pillows. Irene turned to find Elsa still standing in the doorway. She fidgeted uncomfortably with her hands, avoiding their glance.

"Are you coming?" Vera inquired humorously.

"Or were you planning on just standing there?" Irene added with a smirk. She clambered into the blankets and relaxed at Vera's side.

Elsa shrugged. She wandered slowly to the foot of the bed, appearing timid. "I wasn't sure what you needed from me." She whispered uncertainly. "I didn't want to get in the way of your routine."

"Well this is a new routine." Vera explained candidly. "So, come on!" She patted the free space on her left side and wiggled closer to Irene to make more room. Elsa hesitantly crossed to the window. She sat on the mattress's edge and faced the girls with her hands in her lap. The child frowned in response. "Lay down, please." Vera instructed. "That's what we do."

Elsa sheepishly blushed. She settled herself on her right side and propped up on an elbow before hesitantly raising her eyes to Vera and Irene. "Is this okay?"

"Of course." The child reached out and took Elsa's free hand. An endearing grin stretched across her face as she looked between both women. "Thank you for saving me, Elsa." She whispered, settling her head to better view the queen. Elsa squeezed her hand affectionately. "And, I'm sorry again for making you scared. I really hadn't meant to..." She pursed her lips to the side as she waited for the woman's reply.

Elsa appeared sad as she traced the girl's face with her wandering blue eyes. "I'm just sorry you got hurt." She explained as she traced a thumb over Vera's knuckles.

Irene's hand came to rest atop their combined ones, stalling Elsa's touch. "She's here now, and that's all that matters." Elsa met her relieved grin. "So if I haven't said it yet, thank you for bringing her back to me."

Elsa hesitated under the woman's hold. Her fingers didn't move. They didn't stoke or caress, but they seemed to vibrate over Elsa's skin with surprising electricity. "You-your welcome." She withdrew her hand to nonchalantly brush the hair from her face as she averted her gaze to the mattress.

"I'm glad you could come home with us, Elsa" Vera sang with a yawn. "I would have been sad if you had to stay with the bad men."

"And miss out on this?" The queen teased. Her ice blue eyes sparkled as flashed the child a bright grin. "I wouldn't think of it."

Vera yawned again, turning to muffle her mouth into the fabric of Irene's shirt. The woman drew lazy circles with her fingers across the soft skin of the five-year-old's arm. "Irene," Vera lulled as she turned her sleepy gaze to her aunt. A rosy blush danced out from her ears. "I know you like Elsa." She whispered and rested her hand on the woman's cheek. "I heard you both yelling the other night."

Panic set in against the woman's face. Her wide brown eyes met Elsa's, pleading for help. "Oh yeah…" Elsa hid her embarrassment by turning her attention to the wall. "I probably should have mentioned… Vera um, well Vera, she saw… well, everything."

"Ev-everything?" Irene tucked her jaw tight into her teeth. "I figured, overheard, perhaps, but-"

"Yeah…" Elsa nervously giggled into her shoulder. "But I told her, everything stays between us for, um… for now."

"Does your heart still hurt, Irene?" Vera broke the tension by grabbing her aunt's hand.

Irene shook her head. "No," She smiled before leaning down to kiss the child's forehead. "My heart is too happy you're home to hurt."

Satisfied with her answer, Vera settled back down into the woman's arms. Her breathing evened out into a steady rhythm as she closed in on unconsciousness. "Elsa," Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her gaze was averted as she started to drift. "You were right." Her little blue eyes blinked lazily, fighting to keep herself awake for a moment longer. "We're not monsters."

She rested her hand gently on the girl's abdomen. "No Vera," Elsa shook her head encouragingly. "We're not."

Vera's closed her eyes and breathed faintly. "I'm not afraid anymore."

Elsa's blue eyes met Irene's brown ones and she carried her lips into a smile. "Good," She traced her fingers gently over Vera's bandages. "Now you can teach the rest of us."

Vera increased her hold on Elsa's hand, allowing herself to float away with the night. Irene watched. She tucked herself possessively around the girl. Her nose pressed into Vera's blonde hair and her eyes fell shut. Elsa silently observed at their side. Irene relaxed into the mattress with gentle movements. She yawned and was finally forced to surrendered to her own slumber.

Elsa was at peace while the two girls beside her slept. If she questioned anything she'd done the last two days, it all made sense now. She'd pieced this broken family back together. She brought Vera to safety and she guaranteed her kingdom's survival for another season.

Elsa waited a short while, listening to Vera's soft snores fill the room. She admired how calm they both looked. Their chests rose and fell in unison. When her own eyelids grew heavy and her head lulled, Elsa decided it best to head back to her own room. Her muddled thoughts could wait until the following day. She'd steer clear of the questions and knowing looks from her sister and be lucky enough as is. Elsa quietly crept from the small bedroom and back down the dark hall to the east wing.

The castle was quiet now, but a welcoming silence it proved to be. All was as it should be in that great stone palace, nestled into the Arendelle fjords. It eased her heart to have everyone safe and together. The qualms with the Southern Isles were behind her. She entered into her bedroom with a sigh of relief.

After scrubbing her body clean in the basin and dressing in evening clothes, she slipped beneath her cotton sheets. Sleep, after two weeks of stress and anguish, would finally come easy to her. Elsa would ignore the turmoil and the possible consequences of her less than diplomatic actions. She would pay little mind to the fears instilled in her brain by King Carlo. She'd put her thoughts about Irene on hold and retire for a long and well-deserved rest. Elsa's head had all but touched the pillow, when her eyes closed and the events of the last two days fell away at last.

* * *

Though rest had been a welcomed embrace that cold Sunday evening, something roused the queen from her deep state. It was just after eleven o'clock. Her eyes parted open and she quietly surveyed the moonlit bedroom. With her head lax against the pillow, she listened for whatever had stirred her. Nothing moved in the shadows and all was silent. She had planned to rule it a fluke, maybe just a vivid dream, but then movement caught her eye. Off the side of the bed, a shadow loomed. Elsa shot up in alarm, pressing her back into the headboard. She raised her hands out in front of her and allowed power to ignite at her palms with vengeance.

"Elsa! Hey, it's okay!" A familiar voice soothed from the blanketing darkness. "It's just me."

The figured moved into the light emitting from the woman's hands and sat at her feet. Elsa held her attack. She waited for her vision to adjust and leaned forward for a better look. "Irene?" She questioned groggily. Her hands dropped to her lap. "What are you doing here? You should know better than to sneak up on someone with the ability to freeze you where you stand!"

Irene tucked her chin under her knees as she clutched herself to her legs. She offered Elsa a modest shrug. "I woke up to check on Vera and you were gone." She whispered. Her growing blush was thankfully hidden by the shadows of night. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Elsa rubbed at her eyes, willing alertness back to her brain. "I'm fine." She nodded supportively. "I figured it was inappropriate for me to stay after you'd both fallen asleep."

Irene dropped her gaze to the blankets. "I suppose that's true..."

The sadness in her tone was perplexing. Elsa cocked her head to consider Irene's rigid demeanor. Her shoulders slumped. Her back was stiff and arched uncomfortably. "Can I help you with something?" Elsa questioned after a moment, effectively pulling the woman from her distressed thoughts.

Irene eyed the woman uncertainly. Her heart beat loud in her chest. "I'm not sure." She spoke truthfully, pursing her lips with concern. "We haven't really had a chance to talk about what's happened."

Elsa fidgeted with the blankets covering her waist and balled them into her lap. "I, I imagine that's true." She ran her fingers through her loose blonde locks and released a lingering sigh. "So much has changed for you, and for all of us these last few days. I'm still wrapping my head around it myself."

"I didn't come here to harass you." Irene promised as she pulled her back straight. "I just didn't want you to go to sleep believing I might be upset with you regarding everything that happened with Vera on the ship yesterday."

Elsa felt a fraction of the weight fall from her shoulders as the woman finished her statement. "Irene, listen, I had no idea something like that could happen. I would have never asked Vera, or taught her how to do that, if I'd known I was putting her at risk."

Irene fought the urge to reach out and caress the woman's leg for reassurance. "I know that." She promised. "And even though I felt anger when you first told me, I don't think it was ever directed at you. Elsa, you brought Vera back to me, just as you said you would. You put her first and that means more to me than you will ever know." Her wide grin shined in the moonlight. "You saved her."

Elsa's brow lowered into a frown, feeling undeserving of Irene's praise. "I'm just sorry I hurt her." She stared. "And I'm sorry she got involved with this in the first place."

The woman shook her head. "I don't need your apologies. I still have my own amends to make." Irene leaned back onto her rear and tipped up her chin. Elsa was watching her intently from her rigid position against the headboard. Her hair was matted with tangles and her blue eyes were hazed with sleeplessness. "I just have to ask." Irene stammered quickly. "Are you upset with me for lying about my relationship with Vera?"

"No," Elsa's frown deepened. She felt a twinge of misplaced blame hit her stomach as she spoke. "Of course not! I understand why you did it and why it had to be done in the first place, but-" She softened, her hands reasoning at her side. "It is my hope that you will tell her the truth one day. I think she might be more understanding than you believe."

Irene turned to view the window and her hold on her thighs tightened. The world beyond the walls was dark. Only the moon shown through the thick glass. The evening light cascaded over Irene's defined cheekbones and tanned complexion causing Elsa's eyes to linger as she waited for her response. "I don't want Vera to resent me for keeping it a secret for all these years." Irene's hushed tone wavered uneasily. "I'm afraid she'll never look at me as a mother if I tell her the truth now."

Elsa reached out and tapped the woman's bare foot with a single finger. Successfully coaxed, Irene turned to finally meet her stare. "She already looks at you as a mother." Elsa's cheeks drew into a small knowing grin.

Irene raised into her shoulders in response. Sensing her discomfort, Elsa pulled back her hand. "It's the same way she has come to see you and Anna. Vera's just trying to piece together the family she's never had."

"Well," Elsa's voice turned playfully stern. "A great start to making sense of that puzzle would be telling her about what's happened and who you really are to her." She crossed her legs against the mattress and slid further into the light.

"I know I shouldn't ask you." Irene averted her attention once more. "But, would you maybe be there with me while I do it?" She brought her eyes tentatively back to Elsa. She appeared to be pleading with her dark brown orbs. "It might help make things a little easier for Vera to hear."

"If that's what you want, then of course." The queen nodded politely. "I would do that for you, and for Vera."

"Thanks…" Irene's sad whisper was swallowed by the night. Her gaze had fallen back to the mattress.

Elsa rested her hands on her knees, drumming her fingers anxiously. Irene was silent for a long minute. She toyed with the worn fabric of her sleeve. Her face fell somber and her forehead buried deep into her brow. She'd been taken hostage by another wave of concerning thoughts. "Is there something else?" Elsa tilted her head curiously to the side.

Painstakingly redirecting her attention, Irene turned back to face her. "I," She stilled. "We," Irene struggled to keep her eyes on Elsa as she stuttered. "Something's happened between us and, I just, I just have to know-"

"You want to know where my head is at." Elsa interrupted.

Irene nodded fearfully in response. "It's just, is everything going to be alright, between, well between us?"

Elsa's skin was scorching under the woman's committed stare. Her large brown eyes and fallen pout were almost begging for an answer. "I can't lie to you." Elsa began at a whisper. "I haven't let my thoughts go there yet today." An apprehensive sigh escaped her lips and she wondered if she was as small as she felt. "After everything that transpired with Carlo and with Vera, I haven't had the head space to deal with my feelings on top of it. I don't know what has happened here and I'm not sure I've come to terms with it enough to answer that question."

A dark glare surfaced on the woman's cheeks. "You came to my room two nights ago and you kissed me!" Her tone was cold. Irene pulled defiantly at the fringe on the day clothes she'd yet to change out of. "I'm just, I'm struggling to catch up here."

"And you kissed me on the boat!" Her bottom lip fell between her teeth and her brow creased in concern. "Can't we just call it even?" Elsa tried to lighten the mood with an uneasy giggle. Irene tensed further, and her expression hardened in response. "I suppose not..."

"Why did you do it, Elsa?" Irene whispered painfully with her hands clasped tight in her lap.

Elsa angled her gaze toward the wall, avoiding Irene's hot stare, before she raising into her shoulders. "I don't know." She confessed in full honesty. "You were angry. You were saying how miserable it was to be near me and I felt, maybe somehow, I'd been feeling the same way; conflicted by what is right and wrong, what I wanted and what I didn't. Worried about my role as a queen, and it just happened." Elsa carried her fearful eyes back to Irene's face. "I can't say I planned for it. Or that I was even certain I wanted it to happen, but some part of me must have, because it did!" She sighed. "Then the next thing I knew, I was running scared." Elsa hung her head. Her neck was stiff with conflict and her brain pounded away in her skull. "Why did you kiss me?" She inquired softly as she returned her attention to Irene.

"Because I wanted to." She stated without missing a beat. "And because you were talking about marrying another man to bring Vera to safety. You were giving up your freedom, your kingdom! All because of me… I couldn't think of any other way to show you just what that meant to me." Irene released her legs to copy Elsa's cross-legged stance against mattress. "You told me on our first walk you would never do that; that it wasn't in your plans to do the royal thing, marry some king, and follow tradition. And then, after all your confessions, you decided that Vera was enough of a person in your life to do the very opposite." Her heart beat violently against her ribs. Irene grew cross but maintained her sights on the woman across from her. "And I guess, I guess I was angry too. I was angry because I wasn't important enough to stop you from doing it, to find another way." Her demeanor softened. A small smile spilled onto her full lips. "So, I kissed you. I kissed you because I thought it might be the last time I could."

Elsa stiffened into her seated position. A cold sweat rose to her pale skin. Irene's expression was thick with endearment and Elsa was stilled in growing shock. "Irene, I, I'd always hoped that there would be another way. It was never my intention to marry Carlo. It was always my last resort to give that man what he wanted, but I needed you to know, that for Vera's sake, I would do it." Elsa straightened into her spine and her gaze grew stern. "I'd still do it. I said those things for you. I made those promises so you could understand how much I value the relationship you have with Vera. I wanted you to know I wouldn't make those sacrifices unless I had no other option, but I'd give my life to preserve what you both have." Her fingers tangled into her messy blonde locks as she soothed the length of her hair. "I may not have the words for this right now, but I need you to know that your happiness would have been reason enough to do it. No matter the outcome for me, because that is how you both fit in my heart."

Irene's hand came to cover the blush rising to her tan cheeks. She reveled in its warmth with a delicate caress. "You could never know how much that means to me."

Elsa laughed quietly. "My sister gave her life for me once. I know what it feels like to have someone put your safety above there's." She offered Irene a modest shrug. "If any harm had come to Vera, I would have never been able to forgive myself. If you had to resent me for years to come, that would be my greatest fear. Just as if Anna had died that day on the fjord, I'd be a shell of the person I am today." Elsa rested her back against the headboard. Her knees drew into her chest protectively and her blue eyes fashioned to Irene. "I would have married King Carlo so the two of you could carry on your life together."

"But don't you see," A mournful whimper left Irene's shock parted lips. "That would have killed me!" She breathed. "To watch you marry another person. Do you know the pain that would have caused me? That's not what I wanted!"

"I wasn't asking you to watch." Elsa teased with a slight shake of her head. "And I believe, given time, you would have moved on." Her arms crossed strictly over her shins. "Your main responsibility has always been to Vera. You put her above all else, and even though our friendship hasn't always made that a simple task, I know you would have done what was best for her."

"But you're what's best for Vera!" Irene perched up onto her knees. She inched closer to the woman across from her with her hands pleading at her side. "You may not see that now, but she has flourished since coming here! And I believe that has everything to do with what you and Anna have provided for her; not me." Her head was shaking in rejection at Elsa's assumptions.

"But you're forgetting one very important thing." Elsa noted, causing Irene to still. She brought her hands into her lap and Irene tilted her head in waiting. "It's your strength that made her flourish here. Vera is who she is today because of you and no one else."

Light returned to her cheeks. Elsa's sentiments cause Irene's heart to flutter amongst her chest. "You're sweet, but-"

Elsa shook her head. "No buts, just accept it." A soft laugh left her lips. The breathtaking sound had Irene smiling with sincerity. "Besides, there's plenty of time now for us to have more of our silly arguments."

Irene let her grin fade. Her shoulders slumped under the weight of her own thoughts. "But, that's how I've been..." Her voice was layered with grief. "I've been silly… just a silly girl, dreaming and pining over someone I know I mustn't."

"I, I'm not sure what you mean." Elsa stammered as her forehead wrinkled in unease.

"I just, I feel that Vera has grown so much since you took us in. She's stronger and happier and I've never felt more confused." Irene's disheartened eyes trailed to her lap as she continued. "I've been a burden in your home. I let my reckless thoughts hinder our relationship and then I dragged you down with me. I was captivated by the one person. The one woman, for heaven's sake! I knew I couldn't have!" Her tone raised into a despairing self-lecture. Her fists tighten hard against her thighs. "I did the responsible thing once. I kept my secrets. I hid Vera and I buried my feelings. I let people die in my place and I made sacrifices. So why here, could I not do the same?" Irene's brown eyes brimmed with fresh tears as she looked to Elsa. "Why couldn't I keep this a secret?" She freed a lingering sigh from her lungs and brushed away the stubborn tears. "I don't know…" She shrugged. "Perhaps our time together made it too difficult to do so. Or maybe in my heart I finally felt that life could be as lovely as I'd always wanted it to be. I thought, for the first time in forever, I might actually find some semblance of happiness." She laughed at herself and Elsa was surprised by the playful smirk that surfaced on Irene's lips. "I know it doesn't matter much right now, but eventually we have to get these things sorted out. I have to know that I'm not forcing myself down a path that I don't belong on."

Elsa's jaw fell slack. Her arms were tight around her knees. "Let's say," She whispered unsurely. "We did get our feelings sorted…" Her gaze fell to her hands as she anxiously twisted at her fingers. "What does that look like to you?"

Irene's brows rose in unease. "That's a loaded question..." She drawled out slowly. She massaged a hand into her forehead and willed more intellectual thoughts to breach her panic ridden brain. "I suppose, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet." She was met with Elsa's eyes.

"But, you said you had dreams." She lifted her hands in heightened confusion. "What do those look like to you?"

Irene's cheeks reddened under the heat of her memories. "We, we were just together." She painted a simple picture in her mind. "Like friends, but more than that. I awake and you're there. I go to sleep and you're at my side." Irene shivered, and the insecurities filtered from her limbs. She tucked her head onto her shoulder and continued. "It's all rather modest in comparison to how I felt during those moments, but I believe that's all it was. Just you and I, compatibly together." She shrugged and allowed her legs to straighten out in front of her. "And I know you have your concerns, as do I. And it's those concerns that makes this all the more difficult, but I know in my heart, those fears are just that; fear. They're things to be overcome, just like everything else in life. If you're worried about what people will think, I know they will get over it. If you're worried that it will hurt your role as a queen, I know that it won't. I have to believe that we're never given anything more than we can handle. Otherwise, what is life besides one long string of complications? Everything is meant to be overcome, Elsa. So that's what those dreams look like to me; just you and I, overcoming our fears."

Elsa smirked. She found her head shaking in amusement. "Now who is teaching who about fear?"

"I had a pretty great instructor." Irene giggled. "Two, if you count Vera." When she lifted her gaze, she found Elsa staring back at her. It was the first time that evening she appeared content. Her eyes were brighter, and she was more relaxed in her seated position. Her change in demeanor presented Irene with a new-found sense of confidence. She sat up higher on her legs and dared within Elsa's reach. She slid in at the woman's side, brushing their thighs together as she returned to her knees. Irene traced the woman's face with an inquisitive stare. Her hand lifted tentatively from her lap to hover over Elsa's soft cheek. "This bruise." She breathed as the tip of each finger skimmed across the woman's freckled skin. "What happened?"

Elsa visibly stiffened at the surprising contact. "I, I lost my temper."

Her jaw dropped in playful disbelief. "You?" Irene feigned at a whisper.

"Laugh all you want, but you'd be surprised to know that reaction was sparingly used before I met you."

Irene's touch traced from bruise to chin, lightly skimming the length of Elsa's face. She shuddered and drew her legs protectively into her chest. "Do you not trust me?" A sly grin surfaced as she gently cupped her palm to Elsa's cheek. A thumb danced over her quivering bottom lip before swiping tenderly back in the opposite direction. Elsa fearfully shook her head. Her eyes widened as Irene's attentive lips stalled just over hers. "I'd like to kiss you." Her words were vibrating against Elsa's mouth with overwhelming electricity.

Her gaze was strict. Irene was watching for any indication of doubt as she shielded the deep purple bruise with a feathering caress. Her lips brushed at the sensitive skin. They lingered across Elsa's cheek and trailed slowly down to her jaw. Irene drew back after each delicate kiss she placed to her pale complexion. Her insides churned seeing Elsa's eyes darken with warmth. She was trembling from the soft butterfly-wing kisses gliding across her face. By the time Irene stopped to hover over the woman's lips, they were less than a hair's width apart. Elsa could feel the return of the static like sensation filtering across her nose.  _Was this the spark and fire Shakespeare had written about?_  "Do you want to kiss me?" Elsa must have been noticeably lost to her senses. When she looked up, it was impossible for her to see anything beyond Irene's frighteningly large brown eyes. She was so close, still her whisper had echoed in her ears like it had crossed a great distance.

Elsa's heart throbbed against her ribs; fully battered with emotions. She'd forgotten how to breathe. Her lungs were heavy. Her chest was strained, but she still found herself tipping into a shy yet willing nod. "Yes," She shuddered. Elsa fought with a desperate inhale before allowing her eyes to flutter shut in anticipation. Irene smiled and closed the distance.

Their lips met in a timid kiss. With a warm hand to Elsa's cheek, Irene locked into the embrace. She held them there, not moving, not coaxing. She was patient with her affections until Elsa relaxed fully into her hold. With the full weight of her face in her hand, Irene tipped her head to rest against her shoulder. While uncomfortable, it was position she didn't mind. She would hold Elsa there all day, waiting and nondemanding. Irene only hoped she hadn't pushed Elsa into something she wasn't ready for.

A sigh of relief broke from the kiss when Elsa finally discovered the courage to respond. The lightheadedness had subsided. Elsa pushed forward off the headboard, sealing their lips with a firmer hold. Her legs straightened against the mattress and slid down the length of the bed. The heat cascading over her face from Irene's supporting hand caused Elsa to subconsciously turn into the center of the bed. She rotated onto her side. With a steady grip on her shoulder, she directed Irene to follow her down. Their heads collapsed against a shared pillow. Lips moved lightly together. Irene's hand left Elsa's cheek and teasingly floated down the length of the woman's neck, arm, and rib cage. Her fingers settled against Elsa's hip. They secured around the thin waist line and Irene tugged their bodies flush together. Elsa broke the kiss with an audible gasp. Her eyes went wide. Her stomach flipped. The intense energy building at their connected abdomens made her head spin with heightened awareness. Irene was staring back at her. She appeared just as surprised. The bright moon silhouetted every frantic inhale she struggled to reel in. Her chest pressed into Elsa's; as if a magnetic force kept them bound together.

"Does this feel concerning to you?" She breathed. Her hand prodded the woman's side with a comforting squeeze.

"Truthfully," Elsa whispered. Her gaze fixated on the woman's lips. "I am having a hard time collecting my thoughts right now." Irene flashed her a quick, humorous smirk and brought their lips in close once more. They brushed together softly. She teased the swelling skin in a subtle but brief exchange.

Elsa's eyelids drifted close and she rolled into their embrace in a desperate search to continue. Her body was eager. It had a mind of its own. The intense reaction had frightened her, but it was willingly out of her control now. She was suddenly starved to kiss, to touch, to melt against Irene. Elsa's neck craned uncomfortably. She moved with confidence, pleading for the energy, that startling static, to return. She was strained to the point of confusion. Her spine had stretched its length. Her lips, having only met air, scorned against her teeth.

Elsa reopened her eyes to find Irene looking down at her, propped up high on an elbow. "That's not fair." Elsa's brazen actions gave life to a dark blush that cascaded across her cheeks.

"Aye," Irene giggled. "But you don't look very concerned."

She drew her right shoulder into a shrug. "I guess I don't feel concerned." Elsa rationalized quietly. "A little, maybe, but I feel this might just be the easy part."

Irene's hand flexed uncomfortably against Elsa's hip. "It wouldn't be easy if you didn't feel the same as I do." She clarified. A certain sadness hit in her tone as her expression fell somber. "If you didn't want to kiss me then your body would be telling you otherwise."

A frown pulled at Elsa's lips. Venomous bile stung her throat. "Have you been with anyone else since…" She paused and was punched with another wave of revulsion. "Since everything that happened to you at the Ander's castle?" The sound of her nervous gulp echoed in her ears.

Irene shook her head calmly in response. "No," She whispered.

Elsa traced the woman's face with her eyes. She was searching for a painful reaction she couldn't find. "And you don't mind, you know, kissing me, after you've been with someone, um, unwillingly?"

Her head shook again. "No," Irene promised and her complexion visibly brightened. "Like I said, it feels different when you want to."

The relaxed pitch of her words eased Elsa's heart. She raised a flirtatious brow towards the woman in feigned defiance. "So, what you're saying is, my body wants to?"

"All I  _am_  saying is," Irene flashed her a playful glare. "You must like me enough to want to kiss me." She tapped a gentle finger against Elsa's nose and removed the hand from her hip. Irene smiled humorously when the woman shivered at the loss of contact. She rolled to her back and draped an arm over her eyes before drawing in a deep breath. Her lips were tipped into a pout. She frowned under the strain of whatever thoughts were plaguing her brain. It was a surprising reaction from someone who'd just gotten exactly what she'd asked for.

Elsa watched her for a long minute. Irene had turned sour with unease. She lay there, not moving, barely breathing, and worst of all, silent. When Elsa couldn't wait any longer, she sighed. "What's wrong?" Her voice pleaded at a whisper. She inched her body closer to Irene's and hesitated before taking her hand in her own. "Did I do something wrong?"

Irene laughed softly. She withdrew her arm and relaxed it against her stomach. "No," She assured, lacing their fingers together. "You did everything just fine." Her head rolled to the side to view the curious blonde. She was waiting for her to say more behind her raring blue eyes. "But that just might be part of the problem."

With a frown, Elsa gawked. "Really?" Her hand tensed in Irene's hold. "Because I thought that was part of your intentions here; kissing me until my concerns don't matter." Her fire returned. She was gleaming with unexpected provocativeness.

Irene greeted Elsa's playful smirk with a surprising look of her own. "It may have been better in the long run if you'd just rejected me." She pouted childishly.

"You had to know that wasn't going to happen." Elsa rolled her eyes and squeezed Irene's palm.

"You're right." Sadness engulfed her youthful spark. "And at the end of the day, that would have hurt me more, but-" Irene sighed. The look and feel of Elsa's dainty fingers in her own held her captive. "Now we're kissing," She pried gently at the woman's nail. "And I'm invested." Her touch trailed the length of Elsa's hand. "If we continue like this, my feelings will only grow stronger and I'm afraid that's when you'll start to pull away again." Irene slowly dragged her eyes up to meet Elsa's.

She was begging for reassurance with that sad look of hers. The intensity chilled Elsa to the bone. Her pointed chin was quivering with a voice that refused to speak. "You, you're kind of putting me on the spot here." Elsa ducked her head further into her pillow. The light satin covered her face and she willed the bed to swallow her whole; if only to free her from Irene's unwavering stare.

"Elsa, you just, you have to understand." She rotated back onto her side, keeping their hands connected. "I can't cope with the thought of being rejected after we've only just begun." Her tone was quiet, but her eyes forgiving. "I don't want to pressure you into dealing with this any faster than you think you can. It's important that you feel comfortable with me, but-" A painful flutter against her chest impeded Irene's words. "But, my fear is this; that you will never grow more accepting of us. That this will remain only as these rare nights, behind closed doors. Simply being intimate for the sole purpose of having a distraction from whatever else you have going on. How am I to know how it will be with us, in the halls or at dinners? Will you speak to me, ignore me, maybe? You can hardly face me one moment and then the next I'm wondering why I ever questioned it in the first place."

Elsa pulled quickly from Irene's hold. A less than subtle glare crossed her delicate features and she clasped her wounded hand against her chest. "So, forgive me, but now you're upset because I enjoyed kissing you?" She shook her head in protest. "Two days ago it was because I'd ignored you. Today, it's because I showed you affection. Irene," Elsa clicked her tongue to her teeth. "I can't keep up with you here. Have you set me up to do nothing right?"

"No," With wide eyes, the woman visibly panicked. "No, of course not!" Irene assured as she reeled in a deep breath. "But Elsa, you have to understand; this is the first time you've been able to say that out loud. What am I supposed to think?"

"What?" Elsa's fixed stare increased. "That I enjoy kissing you?" A defiant laugh passed through her teeth. "I wasn't aware that needed to be vocalized right from the start!" With a groan, Elsa collapsed back on the mattress. Her eyes wandered the high ceilings distastefully. Anger and harsh words overwhelmed her thoughts and fueled the fire in her chest. Elsa fought back her lids. She took a static moment to control the growing storm lingering just under her skin. "You're right, okay!" A frustrated growl broke the silence. "I don't want to move fast. I want to take this as slow as you'll allow me too. I'm not ready to tell my sister. I'm not ready to tell Vera. I'm not even sure I'm ready to admit it to myself yet, but with time-" She tipped her check to rest against the pillow, bringing their eyes together. "With time, I should be."

Irene drew up onto her knees. She considered the woman beside her with a sorrowful look. Elsa was afraid. Her creased brows and pleading eyes worked to soften Irene's concerns. "I'm being pushy, I know." The blush that rose to her cheeks announced a burning mixture of embarrassment and dread. "I'm ten steps ahead and you've only just started to become comfortable with this. I don't know what I was thinking. I just, " Irene stole Elsa's hand back to her lap. "I've had this idea in my head for months now; haunting every move and every conversation between us. Me, like you? A woman? I couldn't possibly! And at first, that's all it was, a curse on my mind, something to fear. But then, it changed. I don't know. I started to enjoy those daydreams! I welcomed them, and I never for a moment thought they'd come to be. I didn't plan to act on them. I never meant to stir the metaphorical pot, but we're here now and I'm just working to convince myself it's real."

Elsa surprised herself by raising to sit across from Irene. She appeared shy and hesitant as she held an unsteady gaze. "Growing up in isolation, I've always been a private person. That's not going to change overnight." Irene coaxed her to continue by squeezing her hand. "Just under a year ago, my future was set. I became queen. I had powers I never learned to control. I had no relationship with my sister; no relationships at all." She explained with a long sigh. "And my heart, Anna's always been the biggest part of it. I never imagined I'd have the capacity or opportunity to bring anyone else in. But you and Vera, you've already worked wonders on my heart. I'm a different person today because of all of you." She offered Irene a modest shrug. "So, with some patience and a little trust, I can give this more of the attention it deserves." Her head came to rest against her shoulder as she observed Irene carefully. "I just, I need more time with it. You need to be with me on this! If you're fighting me every day, it'll only be harder for me to understand, but I can promise you this." She stalled, straightening her stare. "My hesitancy is not rejection."

"I can do that." Irene offered her a small smile. "It was silly of me to react the way I did. You deserve patience and understanding. I know it and I'll honor that." She brought Elsa's hand up to her face. "I promise, I'll do whatever you need."

Elsa's finger's instinctively caressed Irene's cheek. The soft skin beneath her touch ignited that exhilarating electric heat. It was the same sensation she'd been so eager to experience again just minutes ago. "You're already doing it." She beamed.

Irene mimicked Elsa's expression. Her teeth set in a wide elated grin. The woman's fingers faintly stoked against her cheek and Irene found herself leaning into her touch. "So, may I still do this?" She questioned, bringing a hand around to the small of Elsa's back.

Goosebumps traveled up the women's spine at the contact through her thin nightgown. "Yes," Elsa whispered breathlessly.

"And this?" Irene directed them back to the mattress, drawing the length of their bodies together. Elsa didn't respond as she watched Irene behind tentative eyes. Her brown curls splayed out across the pillow as she brought their faces in close. Irene's mouth lingered above hers. A smile turned onto her cheeks upon witnessing Elsa restrain herself from leaning forward. "And what about this?" She smirked and kissed Elsa's lips lightly before pulling away.

"Hmm," Elsa hummed. Her blue eyes were darker than Irene had ever remembered seeing before. "Well, if my body says it's okay, then it must be _."_ Her jaw dropped in flirtatious mockery.

"Oh, you're a funny one, huh?" Irene deadpanned. She pressed her hand harder against the woman's back in protest.

"I know." She flashed her an admirable smile. "You just leave so many opportunities for me to mess with you. Who am I to ignore them?"

"Always picking on my faults." Irene sulked sarcastically. "I see what I've gotten myself into."

"Uh huh," Elsa tipped into a small nod. She hooked a single finger under the woman's chin and drew her in close once more. Suspended in thin air, Elsa hesitated before Irene's waiting lips. With a rapid blink, she shook from her fears. "I never meant to hurt your heart." She whispered softly and blushed. "I just, I thought you needed you to know."

Irene grinned, meeting the woman's blue eyes. "I know you didn't." Her lips touched Elsa's briefly. "There's nothing to forgive."

"I know it probably doesn't mean much now, but I would never intentionally cause you harm. I care about you."

Elsa's eyes, still frightful, also held something else. Irene read them curiously, finding a hint of regret, unbreakable promises, and above all else, love. "That means everything now." She could tell that the woman was not convinced, but she had other objectives on her mind.

"Irene, I-" The words leaving her tongue gave way to a surprising squeak Elsa had never heard herself make before. Irene had taken her bottom lip softly between her teeth.

"Elsa," Their noses brushed. "Stop talking." Irene felt Elsa smile against her lips. There were no silent debates, no panic or fear; not this time around. Irene hadn't needed to coax or entice the woman to relax.

Elsa closed her eyes. She leaned into the kiss, encouraged by the arm tightening around her waist. They were as flush together as their bodies would allow. Toes to head. Elsa savored the consoling warmth of their embrace. A fervent hold. Irene shivered against her as Elsa's fingers desperately clenched at the hem of her jewel neck collar. She dragged them closer still.

It was one simple touch after another. Both women were timid in their kissing; working to gain some self-assurance. Irene's knee nudged between Elsa's thighs and she wrapped their legs together. Her hand drifted up from her back with a slowness that surged chills. Elsa writhed as the tickling sensation ignited under her nightdress. Irene's fingers were woven into her hair. She worshiped each loose strand before leaving her palm firmly against the back of her blonde head. She clung to Elsa, pouring all she had into every long kiss forced between necessary breaths.

Their lips were fused but open. Shared air filled Elsa's lungs. Her heart beat rhythmically in her chest, but then stilled. A gentle graze against her mouth and Elsa felt her lips instinctively part. The tilt of Irene's tongue cautiously touched hers; just once, before it was gone. Elsa's body responded as curiously as it did surprised. She was swarmed with a sense of bravery. Her teeth pried at Irene's bottom lip and her hands white knuckled the hold on her cotton shirt. Elsa made a second confident request to taste her. Feeling the feather soft caress against her lipe, Irene responded to the woman's intentions. There was a muffled gasp that drifted up between them. Though neither knew who'd made the sound. Elsa fought the panic that dared her to pull away. Behind wide blue eyes, she submitted and basked in that exciting electricity streaming through her body again.

Elsa found herself being pushed onto her back. Irene's arms braced themselves at her side. She settled their hips together and returned to brush their lips at ease. With no need for urgency, their kissing was paced and composed. Elsa was thankful that; the comfortable rhythm they had created. Both hesitant in their approach, they were learning and gentle. Irene's lips were soft on her own. She let their noses touch and her cheeks brush. Irene kissed with such tenderness that Elsa felt her heart rate slow from its panicked state. Lips lulled against her own; like a serenade, gentle and sweet. And Elsa was warm; almost too warm. The heat of their bodies cocooned between them, blanketing them in a slip of serenity. Elsa withdrew her arms from under the woman's weight. She lifted them over Irene's head and settled them around her neck. The brunette sighed. She tasted again, wanting to be closer to the woman below her.

Elsa's hands combed at the mountain of soft curls as she brought her attention back to Irene's eager kissing. Her fingers traced her shoulders and ran the length of her tan arms. And for as warm as she was, Elsa was surprised to find Irene so cold. A thin layer of frost had collected against the fabric of her shirt. The material began to soak and stretch against the impact of the thickening snow. Elsa placed her hands-on Irene's cheeks. She unwillingly pushed their mouths apart and lured Irene's gaze down to her face.

"This better not be your way of getting rid of me…" Irene teased at a breathless whisper. "I'm still entirely blissed out here." She returned her lips to Elsa's for a quick but dominating kiss. When she leaned in for a second, Irene was met with the lush skin of Elsa's cheek.

She frowned and Elsa turned to look up to her, full of concern. "I don't want you to catch a cold." The queen blushed, her blue eyes weary.

"A cold?" Irene cocked her head and lowered down onto her forearms. "What do you mean?"

Elsa's hands left Irene's cheeks to dance along her shoulder blades. She revealed a bit of snow pinched between two fingertips before dispersing it away with a flick. "A cold." Elsa lowered her brows into a humorous glare.

"I see." Irene giggled. "It seems that's just something I'll have to get used to." She rested her forehead against Elsa's. Brown curly hair curtained their faces.

Elsa grinned up at her. "I supposed it is." She sighed, frozen under the nearing gaze of Irene's darkening hazel eyes. Elsa tipped her lips up to meet Irene's, brushing them softly together once more.

* * *

It was just before daybreak when Irene's eyes opened in a panic. She was tucked into an unfamiliar bed, embraced by sheets that were far too soft to be her own. There was a weight against her legs. It pined her to the mattress and held her still. When clarity returned, Irene carried her gaze up to the peacefully dreaming blonde lingering her head against their shared pillow. Elsa was close, so close; too close even. She was near enough to memorize every detail of her face if Irene had so desired. And she did. She'd remember the lips that were slightly parted from shallow, easy breaths. The loose platinum hair, that had tousled during her slumber, and most important of all; the dark freckles lining Elsa's rosy cheeks that cascaded down to her bare shoulder. The nightgown had given way as she slept. Irene was struck with the desire to worship each visible beauty mark with her sweeting lips, but she wouldn't. Elsa was at peace and the sight calmed Irene's heart in her chest.

Their gentle kissing had turned to sleeping just after one in the morning. Their conversations grew delirious. Their embrace laxed. Neither could be certain when they started to drift because when one did, they'd tempt the other with feathered lips, stirring them awake once more.

Irene had woken with Elsa's delicate fingers wedged under her tanned cheek. Her own arm had outstretched and fallen from the woman's waist. A bare leg draped over Irene's skirt and she found it electrifyingly possessive. For someone who struggled so openly with her emotions, Elsa had surrendered unexpectedly quick, to showing affection. Not that Irene was complaining, of course. Both fought with hesitancies. Both had their concerns, but Elsa had been correct regarding one matter; this had been the easy part. Knowing what you want, and then taking it. After a brief but equal need for precautions, letting them go proved to be well worth the gamble. Their sleeping embrace defended that much.

Irene's heart said stay there. She was content to be like this for a long while. Her body was warm and happy, but her mind whispered of the consequences. She traced her eyes over the beautiful blonde. Adoration filled her whole. The energy she felt from waking to this as a reality was nothing like the sensations elicited during her dreams. It was better than could be imagined.

Very painstakingly, Irene turned her lips to the fingers hidden under her cheek. She kissed them softly before begrudgingly sitting up and sliding out from under Elsa's hold. Once her feet planted to the floor, Irene hurried out of the room and quickly out of sight.

Her own guest bedroom provided a different kind of relief. Tucking into bed beside the sleeping child, she clasped a hand to Vera's waist. Irene considered her appreciatively, loving that she was home and safe. She watched Vera doze, all while listening to the sound of her own overactive heart. A large smile came to life over Irene's cheeks and she happily returned to sleep.

* * *

But what she'd missed during her exhilarating escapade back to her room, was the burly mountain man who'd seen Irene's escape. His hand scratched against his hair as he stood hidden on the staircase leading back down to the main floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I hate me too. We're 100% in agreement. If you follow my tumblr, then you already know, but I had my first dose of writer's loss. The whole ending of this story had been redrafted. As I began making updates, I made the decision to completely change directions. That resulted in a total rewrite. Unfortunately, during a transition to a new laptop, I've been without a document editor. I'd uploaded everything into FF instead. So, here in lies my biggest author regret to date. Don't let your session time out while you're in doc manager. Especially if you haven't pressed save in a long while. I lost 7,500 words, with absolutely no way to recover them. (Believe me, I tried every avenue…)
> 
> So now this chapter is VERY different from the first draft and a little different than the second, but hopefully just as good. I apologize (so much, in fact) for the uncharacteristic delay between chapters. I added an additional few thousand words to make up for it :)
> 
> BUT PLEASE, still take the time to review and let me hear your thoughts. I could really use a pick me up.
> 
> -More drama returns this week with chapter twenty three…what curveballs, oh the curveballs, will I throw at this new couple next? Stay tuned.
> 
> -M


	23. The Complaint

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Lips brushed. Hands danced. Fingers tied into soft hair as they combed and pulled with persuasion. Hidden into the far corner of the library, Irene trapped Elsa against the shelves. A misaligned book dug into her spine, yet she gave no indication of discomfort. The pain went unnoticed as lips traveled the span of her neck. Elsa trembled. Her chin tipped, and her throat stretched. Each kiss surged like lightening. Under Irene's touch, her skin set ablaze. It felt humorous that the Ice Queen was too heated for her own title these days. With a hand to the back of her head, Elsa held Irene in place. Giggles quivered against her skin as an arm freed from her waist. Elsa's disheartened sigh weakened to a gasp as the lips persisted up to her jaw. Irene's fingers clamped around her hips. She nosed the woman's ear and reattached their lips for the hundredth time that afternoon.

Three weeks of stealing affection made for many moments alone. They were sporadic at best, but becoming an increasing necessity.

Elsa was caught up in salvaging trade deals. Her kingdom was not yet on track. Then there was the drafting of an official contract for the Southern Isles that had yet to be attended to. Her mind, as of late, had been less than attentive.

Carlo had been forced to step down. His heavy frozen hand and lacerated face jeopardized his role as King. There were no longer decrees of war or voyages by ship in his future. A brother, Nicoli, rose to the throne in Carlo's place. Arendelle established an informal pact to stay out of each other's affairs and Nicoli had been all too eager to agree. Queen Elsa preferred it that way. She was longing to put their quarrels behind them.

But despite the growing list of responsibilities, Elsa found herself distracted. Her brain was utterly and completely captivated by a certain curly haired brunette. Ten minutes into a meeting, her mind would wander. She'd sit facing Sir Talbot across the table, listening to him intently, and then her eyes would glaze. Her thoughts transported. A certain heat ignited somewhere in her chest and Elsa was a victim to her new desires once again. She was left fighting to recall how it had been before. When she was denying her feelings, when Irene confirmed hers, had she been this absorbed? Preoccupied, maybe, but surely not this bad.

A delegation cut short, and instead of getting ahead on her 'to do' like she typically did, Elsa would hurry to find Irene. All these sacrifices for a few short moments together. Every encounter, she vowed to curb her impulses. They could arrange a schedule or establish some rules, but those thoughts continued to fall to the wayside. At the sound of her heels padding against the tile floors, she knew exactly where she was headed.

And Irene held equal blame, or so Elsa told herself. Their greetings had become progressively more electric. Both were often left breathless. The fervor in each tryst failed to diminish. Constant energy, continual warmth, and how did Irene always know what to do with her hands? Elsa responded easily to her advances, inexperience be dammed. One look, a single touch, and she found herself reacting. Irene must have stashed a diary somewhere in the library. She remembered each interaction without exception. Irene learned kissing neck Elsa's neck was sure make her shutter, and that biting her bottom lip would elicit a breathless gasp. It came as no surprise to either of them that each joining seemed to push the limits a little further. Neither were disheartened by a little experimentation, but both had their boundaries.

A hand crept under the loosening fabric of Elsa's bodice. Fingers gently grazed at a small patch of bare skin. It scared Irene at how drastically her desires had grown. More contact, more warmth, she was a far cry from stable now. For someone so battered by intimacy, Elsa made short work of dropping Irene's guard. Both had fought with their barriers, but surrendered to that electric heat. It dulled thoughts; stained brains. She was swept away by two deep pools of blue iris.

Irene allowed her hidden fingers to drift as she clamped down on the woman's ribs. Her other hand trailed along Elsa's neck. Her thumb pressed into her jaw. Elsa turned her head for easier access, smiling when soft lips floated across her neck once more. A subtle moan escaped her throat. Irene's knees twitched in response. She nibbled at the earlobe stationed in her lips ascent and dared her concealed hand to travel higher. Elsa shivered. A single finger pinched under the wiring of her brassier. When it didn't stop there, Elsa gasped. Her palms sweltered under hot fabric. The sudden interruption directed her focus back to her own actions. Elsa's hand on Irene's head had wandered. It was as if her limbs had developed a mind of their own. Both women stood chest to chest, held in place by Elsa's grasp on the waistband of Irene's skirt.

She quickly retracted her hands. Elsa placed them firm against Irene's shoulders and pushed her away with force. "Okay, enough!" She breathed.

Irene dropped her forehead to Elsa's shoulder in an attempt to regain what little control she had left. "I'm sorry…" She cringed. "I guess I got a little carried away." Irene pulled back to stand, amused to find Elsa appearing equally as embarrassed.

A steady blush had risen to her cheeks. "You and me both…" She giggled and ran an unsteady hand through her hair.

Irene's mouth dropped to respond at the same time the door to the library was thrown open. Elsa stiffened. Her eyes went wide. Irene turned her back on the entrance way as she skated further away. She nonchalantly fiddled with a discarded book as Vera came into full view.

"What were you guys doing?" She sang knowingly. Elsa was still leaned up against the bookshelf. Her hair fell in tangles from her braid. She respected Vera's innocence, but thought this too close a predicament for even her to ignore. "Did Irene braid your hair today?" She questioned mockingly. Her eye brow teased up at its point.

"I sure did." Irene smiled as she created space from Elsa. "Don't you think I did a great job?"

Vera giggled behind her hand. "I told you before, you can't braid, Aunt Irene."

She waggled her fingers at the child; daring near enough to tickle. "Well, come over here then and let me practice on you!" Vera jumped. She spun on her heels and left the library at a sprint. Irene stifled her laughter as she turned back to Elsa. Her fingers weaved her hair back into its standard braid. Irene danced to her side with a pout. "Aw, I thought it looked better before…" She teased at a whisper. Elsa set down her hair, exposing the full length of her neck. The smooth skin couldn't be ignored. Irene brushed her lips against the surface in a long caress.

Elsa shot her a glare. "We almost got caught again!" She growled and shrugged the woman off of her.

"Ya, by the kid who had already caught us…" Irene rolled her eyes.

"Almost three times now!" Elsa emphasized with wild hands. "I'm just saying, it could have been Anna!"

"I didn't see you fighting me on it!" Irene crossed her arms. "Besides, I was in here working. You were the one who came to find me!"

Elsa huffed and fixed her top. She fumbled with the latches in blatant frustration. With a sigh, Irene placed a chaste kiss to her cheek. She offered Elsa's forearm a quick squeeze and left the library at a leisurely pace.

Elsa refused to watch her go. She stared into the glass of the window, checking her reflection. With a frown, she met her eyes briefly. How she went from wanting to take things slow to stealing kisses in the library, she'd never know. Maybe Irene had powers of her own. Perhaps she was using them to tempt her into being so careless, but Elsa knew that was not true. As often as they'd been having this argument lately, it had been typically Elsa who caved. A groan escaped her lips. She shook her hair into place and turned away from her reflection.

With her shoulders pulled back, Elsa left the library and marched the short distance back to the throne room.

* * *

_One Week Prior:_

_Irene placed her fingers over Elsa's lips. "I thought you said this couldn't be a nightly occurrence…" The brunette was met with a cold glare. "What?" She giggled. "You were worried someone was going to catch on and-"_

_Elsa muffled the words with a searing kiss, having nudged Irene's hand out of the way with her chin. "Are we," - "doing this," - "right now?" She lulled between embraces. "Besides," Elsa pulled back a hair to look down at the woman entrapped between her arms. "You came to my room."_

_Irene growled in response. "Only because you wanted me too!" Elsa went to speak but was quickly turned onto her back. A puff of surprise left her lungs. Irene was now looking down on her. She was resting lightly between her thighs, staring so hard it stilled her breath. "Also," Irene stole a kiss. "You gave me a look." She glared at the woman in her hold._

_Elsa's eyes rolled in their sockets. "I don't have a look." She bat, with a smug shake of the head._

_Irene's lips, soft like feathers, traced along the underside of her jaw. Elsa shivered in response. "You most certainly do, have a look." She mumbled against her skin._

" _And what is this look I supposedly have?" Elsa trembled, breathless from the gentle kisses._

" _That envious one you shot me from across the dining table." Irene rose onto her forearms. Her gleam was wicked as she teased Elsa behind dark slated eyes. "That low stare that practically screams, 'You're in over your head, Irene'."_

_Daring onto her elbows, Elsa leaned in with her lips forward. She waited until Irene eagerly descended before turning onto her side. Irene whimpered as she fell, collapsing against the mattress with a thud. "I have no such look." Elsa grumbled and tucked her hands protectively under her head._

" _Aye, but you do." Irene watched her feign wounded. She snaked an arm around Elsa's waist and dragged them flush together. "I've seen it, and I know, you know exactly what you're doing."_

_Soft lips danced on her pale skin. Goosebumps rose to the surface. Her body was responding against her will. And there was that uncomfortable feeling again, growing at the base of her stomach. The unusual sensation that proved something inside her threatened to burst. Affectionate kisses were placed to the back of her shoulder and Elsa sighed. "Maybe you're right." Irene's lips stilled as she spoke. "I have a look." Elsa rolled to face her, eyes full of regret. "I'm going to get us both_ _caught."_

_Irene shuddered as the tips of Elsa's fingers came to rest high on her chest. She fidgeted with the buttons along her white cotton collar, keeping her attention carefully averted. "I think it's unlikely that anyone will barge in at these late hours, but if it makes you feel better, I can always start turning you down."_

_A small giggle escaped Elsa's lips. "Now, that's highly unlikely." She flashed her a knowing smirk._

_Irene shrugged. "I'd be willing to give it a try, if it makes this easier for you." Elsa met her gaze, appearing anxious. Irene's heart ached at the sight. "Besides," She gleamed teasingly. "Unlike you, I can actually keep my cool. I've been practicing for months. You're the one going around flashing those 'kiss me, Irene' eyes and cornering me in the library."_

_Elsa's jaw dropped at the accusation but was met with a humorous grin. She softened instantly. "Cheeky…" She sang and returned the radiant expression. Irene turned to her back, pulling Elsa with her. Elsa's head relaxed onto her chest. She draped an arm over her waist and held Irene still._

" _Like I have said before, I'll do whatever you need." Irene promised._

_A hand flexed on her hip and lips fluttered against her hairline. "I sometimes wish this could be different than it is." Elsa murmured before covering her face into the soft fabric of the woman's shirt._

" _What d'you mean?" Irene whispered._

_The hold on her back tightened as Elsa shrugged into the embrace. "My status, the responsibilities, all of it…" She curled into Irene's neck, sighing deeply. "I love being the queen and a leader to my people, but perhaps if I was more common, no one would care what relationships I establish and with whom."_

" _But you're not a commoner." Her nose filtered into Elsa's blonde hair. "You're royalty. You have a responsibility to your kingdom and what you say is law. That should be cause enough to ease your concerns."_

_She turned in Irene's arms, resting her chin against her chest. Elsa waited to speak until two brown eyes were staring back at her. "It doesn't change the fact that a- whatever this is between two women- it just isn't done; not publicly anyway. What if it makes people angry? What if they make threats? I can't subject Vera or my sister to whatever implications this could cause."_

_Irene lowered her brows. They'd been tiptoeing around these insecurities for a week. After the short high of finally coming together began to fade, she saw something in Elsa shift. Her responsibilities to her people, her rein, and her roll, they all started weighing heavy on her heart. She was more formal in the halls. Her attire had grown more elegant. Sure, Irene wasn't being ignored like in times past, but Elsa's was almost too cordial. She missed their silly arguments and their fights. Irene had never intended to replace an enjoyable part of their friendship with intimacy._

_She pushed herself to sit back against the pillows, dragging Elsa with her. Irene adjusted so they were facing. "In here, out there," She motioned with a thumb toward the window. "It all holds the same value. People think two women can never be like a man and wife, and I'm not saying that's what I'm hoping for. I want that compatibility, a genuine friendship, all the things we discussed before. If that's not acceptable in the public's eye, then oh well. But I won't for a minute believe that someone else's opinions are better than what we have here." She placed a hand on Elsa's knee. "Besides, we all have our secrets."_

_Elsa's head shook as she dropped her gaze. "We know better than anyone that our secrets always have a way of coming to light. Whether we want them too or not."_

_Irene nodded and stood up from the bed. "Okay," She voiced calmly._

_Elsa watched her head for the door with her shoulders pulled back tight. Quickly, she spun against the mattress. "Wait!" She called in a panic. "Where are you going?"_

_Irene turned to her with her arms crossed over her chest. "I figured I'd get out of your hair." She shrugged as Elsa stood. "I mean if we're going to call this whole thing off I might as well head back to my room and try to get some sleep."_

" _Irene, stop," Elsa stepped closer with her hands raised. "I'm not shutting you out. You don't have to be like this!"_

_The brunette was frowning now. "Like what?" She hummed. "Tired of the same arguments? Fed up with ironing out a plan? I'm willing to take the gamble, but if you're not then I don't really see anything else worth discussing here!"_

_Elsa's eyes reined blue with emotion. She stilled at the center of her bedroom looking sad. "Please," She begged at a whisper. "I didn't mean to spin this out of control. I've had the same concerns since we started this, and our conversation just hit a little close to home." Irene's shoulders released, and Elsa dared within arm's reach. "I know you were just teasing me, but you were right. I established boundaries to keep you and Vera and my sister safe from any repercussions of this and then I was the one who let them fold." She sighed. "I've been foolish."_

_For a long moment, Irene just stared. She trailed her eyes over the woman standing a mere foot from her. Elsa, with her blonde hair unkempt and her shirt untucked from the pleaded skirt. These moments of informality had once been rare, but were now becoming a frequent sight. Irene was just getting used to them. It was too soon to sacrafice them up to the 'could bes' and 'what ifs'. If loving Elsa was wrong than she didn't want to be right._

" _I'll do some research." Irene stepped forward and took the woman's hands. "The material exists, I just have to see what I can find." Elsa was looking at her now with her head cocked in sincerity. "We'll come up with a plan." She promised._

_Elsa walked backwards, pulling Irene towards the bed. She dropped her hold and crawled onto the mattress. Patting the space next to her, Elsa beckoned the woman to follow. Irene obliged. She relaxed onto her side and perched up on an elbow. "For now, we don't stress about it." Elsa's tone was serious, but her eyes were soft. "We'll continue as we have been, keeping it to ourselves; nice and slow."_

_Irene nodded politely. "There's no need to drag anyone else into this." She agreed with a small grin. "We're friends after all, first and foremost."_

_Elsa's eyes lowered casually. "Friends?" She smirked._

_The laugh that left Irene's lips stirred the queen's heart. Her dark curly hair tickled her arms as she leaned forward and kissed her softly. Irene held them together for a long moment until she pulled back with a grin. "Friends." She beamed._

_Elsa hooked her hand behind the woman's neck and pulled her to her. Their lips caressed for a brief second as the door was thrown open._

" _Elsa?" A small voice called out into the darkness. The two women locked into a panicked stare._

_Vera was standing in the archway, rubbing her tired eyes._

" _Vera!" Irene quickly tore away from Elsa. "What are you doing out of bed?"_

_The child sauntered to their side. Confusion plastered to her face. "Irene?" She yawned. "Why are you in here?"_

_Irene lifted Vera into her arms and placed her in her lap. She held her cheeks delicately between two hands and smiled. "Elsa and I were just talking." Irene whispered calmly. "Now, why are you out of bed?"_

_Vera pulled from her aunt's grasp and reached for Elsa. The woman hid her growing fear and happily accepted the child's sleepy hug. "I had a bad dream." She shivered in remembrance. "I woke up and you were gone." Vera tucked onto her side against Elsa, her back pressing into the woman's chest. "I couldn't find you anywhere, so I came to check on Elsa myself."_

" _Check on me?" Elsa breathed, bringing an arm around the girl's waist. "Why would you need to cheek on me?"_

_Vera shrugged into the mattress watching Irene lay down to face her. "To make sure you were alright..."_

_Irene frowned. She brushed Vera's forehead with gentle fingers and sighed. "Vera, were you having bad dreams about Elsa?" She asked quietly._

_Vera nodded and turned to her back. Elsa was peering down at her, sadness coating her blue eyes. "You don't need to worry about me." She promised with a small grin. "I'm right here."_

_The child reached for her aunt's hand and held it delicately in her grasp. "I have dreams where we're back on the boat, only Elsa doesn't get to come home." She answered truthfully. "And it's all my fault because I ruined everything."_

" _You ruined nothing." Elsa replied without missing a beat. She tapped Vera's nose with a finger and smiled. "You're not at fault for anything that happened that day."_

" _Yes," Irene agreed, placing a warm hand on Vera's stomach. "Elsa is right where she should be; at home with her sister and us, safe and sound." Vera nodded with a second dramatic yawn. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"_

_The child shrugged and looked up at Elsa. "Can I stay with you two?" She begged with wide eyes._

_Elsa didn't seem to know what to say. The implications of them both staying in her room weighed too heavy on her mind. "I'll tell you what," Irene interrupted her thoughts. "Elsa and I had just finished speaking and I was about to head back to our room. Why don't you come with me?"_

" _Okay," Vera frowned, but allowed herself to be pulled from the bed. "Goodnight, Elsa." She whispered._

" _Goodnight," Elsa responded watching as Irene ushered the child from her room. She looked back over her shoulder and flashed Elsa a wicked smirk before closing the door._

* * *

The air in the courtyard was chilly, but the sky shown with the sun's warm rays. Vera hurried down the cobblestone path, skipping delightfully across the snow. The road cutting through the village was familiar now. The faces, recognized and the markets, well-known. Stella reached out and handed Vera a yellow daisy as she crossed the bridge. The woman stood in waiting each time the child passed her stall. Vera would curtsy in reply than lift the flower stem to rest elegantly on her ear. It was a game they'd played everyday since her kidnapping. Vera was thankful for the attention and twirled in a dramatic circle for show.

She continued her prance to the stable gate.

Leaping over the fence, she landed amongst the hay covered ground. "They were doing it again!" She announced, finding Anna and Kristoff standing beside Sven in the manger. Vera frowned. The princess's cheeks gleamed with fresh tears. "What's wrong?" She whispered sadly and came to pull at the woman's sleeve.

"Nothing!" Anna beamed. "I'm just happy to see you!" She shook the tears from her eyes before nonchalantly hiding her hands behind her back. "Now, who was doing what again?"

Vera seemed to accept Anna's change in tone. She eagerly leaned toward them with a cupped hand around her mouth. "You know who and you know her… kissing..." She beamed and righted herself.

"I'm not sure I know who you're talking about, Vera…" Anna feigned perplexed.

"Elsa and Irene!" She twirled. "They're in love!"

Kristoff crossed his arms and raised brows at the child. "How do you know about that?"

"Please," Vera giggled, flinging herself into a pile of hay. Her legs crossed properly, and she flashed him a smug look. "I've known for weeks now…"

"Oh?" Anna crouched down at Vera's side. "You have, have you?" The girl nodded and Anna teased her with a waggling finger. "And why haven't you said anything to us until now?"

Vera shrugged. "Because they asked me to keep it a secret…" Her blue eyes flashed from guilty to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. "But now, I caught them again and I just can't keep it to myself anymore!" She threw the straw into the air, beaming as it rained down on her head. "I'm too happy!"

Anna leapt into the air, punching Kristoff in the arm. "You were right!"

"Ow!" He groaned and rubbed his sleeve with an open hand. "I told you that!"

Yielding, Anna raised her arms. "Well, I take it back now. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She sat herself next to Vera, eyeing her carefully. "So, what do you mean you've known for weeks? When did you catch them? What did they say? What were they doing? Wait," She paused. "I don't know if I want that answer…"

"Woah, woah, woah." Vera batted her hands. "Slow down!" She tipped her lips towards Anna's ear and dropped her voice into a whisper. "I saw them kissing the night before the bad man came…"

"In front of you?" Anna gasped, looking up to Kristoff in surprise.

"I was asleep." She explained. "Well, kind of..." Vera giggled and leaned back into the hay with her hands behind her head. "They were yelling and I woke up. Irene said that Elsa hurt her heart and she was crying. Then she kissed her!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Anna stalled her with a raised palm. "Irene kissed Elsa?"

Vera shook her head. Her eyes widened with enthusiasm. "Elsa kissed Irene."

"Well I'll be…" Anna sang. She relaxed into the hay pile and mimicked Vera's stance. "I guess you were right after all;" Anna tipped her head to view the girl. "Frankenstein… them and their distractions…"

"I maybe small, but you shouldn't doubt me." Vera mocked and flashed Anna a humorous glare.

"Never again." Anna promised, tickling the girl's side with her fingers. "Now can you keep a secret for us?"

Vera rolled to her side, nodding impatiently.

* * *

Today's court had been consumed by villager complaints. The fishery was running slow. Two more homes had lost roofs due to heavy snow and neighbors turned on neighbors during a drunken escapade the night before. And as the Queen, it was Elsa's job to decide how to deal with these matters. The happier her people were, the happier she could be. It proved to be a painstaking responsibility most days, but despite all that, it finally felt as though life was returning to normal in Arendelle.

Elsa sat against the throne. Her head high and her hands folded politely in her lap. The afternoon was winding down at last. Her shoulders waited eagerly to relax against her sides. Her neck threatened to tip. The light beyond the windows filtered in across the floor, lighting a path directly to the steps under her feet. The end of the day was near.

"Your majesty," Sir Talbot entered from the archway. His fist clenched against his green waist coat. "I know it has been a long day, but you have one last subject who wishes to speak with you."

"I'll see to it." Elsa nodded respectfully. "You may see them in, Sir Talbot."

But Douglas didn't move. He hesitated against his feet. His chin quivered with words he fought to speak. "I-I suppose it's important for me to mention that this next request concerns a more…personal matter." He uncharacteristically drawled and Elsa furred her brow in response. Sir Talbot raised his sympathetic eyes to her as she nodded in acceptance.

Douglas left the room. His feet echoed away from the hall. Elsa released a deep breath and tightened into her back, feeling blindsided.

He returned a short minute later with Sable, the retired blacksmith, at his side. Sable was a long-time resident of Arendelle. He had greyed and wrinkled in his old age, but he appeared just as kind now as he did when Elsa was a child. He'd worked for five years as his father's apprentice before taking over his stall. For an additional twenty years, Sable provided the weaponry for the royal guard. He was their biggest and most treasured supplier. After his hands could no longer keep up with the work, his son took over their family shop. Sable came to stand at her feet. His hands lowered and he dropped to a knee respectfully. "Queen Elsa," He rose. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me today. It is always a pleasure to see you looking so well."

Elsa bowed her head. "The pleasure is all mine," She offered him a refined grin. "Now how may I assist you?"

"Your majesty," Sable began as he straightened into his stance. "I've been directed by the housing committee to speak with you today. As a life time resident of Arendelle and a friend of the royal families, I felt this matter would best be delivered by me." Elsa eyed him cautiously as Sable continued. "Your people are concerned, your majesty, by the arrival of the two guests you've invited in to your home." Elsa felt her heart flutter but remained expressionless. "We understand this request has personal ramifications and we are in no way seeking blame for what has transpired. But, it has come to our attention that the youngest girl, known as Vera, possesses powers similar to your own..." Sable kept his gaze on the queen as he hid his hands behind his back. "Queen Elsa, the people of Arendelle were generous to embrace you after learning of your abilities. We looked to you as the daughter of a great king; trained and compassionate. You've proved to be in control of your magic and we will admit, there is a certain level of comfort in being led by a queen who is feared by all other kingdoms."

He paused and swayed uncomfortably between both legs. "You may speak freely here, Sable," Elsa encouraged and pulled her arms to rest against the throne.

"Very well," He nodded, casting his eyes to her feet. "Your people are concerned that this young girl does not wield the same control of her powers that you do. We are worried that any added complications with the weather will result in permanent damage to Arendelle. As you know, this winter has proved to be a difficult one. We were already struggling with our crops and livestock. Our trades have been limited. And this was all prior to the destruction caused by Vera's storm. Your people have lost homes, roofs, supplies. Our school was condemned, shops collapsed... Queen Elsa, we cannot afford, as a community, to have any further disruptions to our way of life."

Elsa breathed. She felt her powers flowing through her, just under the surface of her skin. She drew her head into a calm nod before speaking. "Sable, I thank you for voicing the concerns of my people. It is an honorable action for you to make." She rose to her feet, standing above him. "I'd like to ask you, how would you want to see this matter addressed?"

Sable's eyes widened. "Your grace, I feel it is up to you to make those decisions."

"I'm asking for your opinion." Elsa's hands clenched at her waist as she eyed him strictly.

The man faltered for a minute. His gaze wavered around the room as he considered his thoughts. "Your majesty, these visitors are not from Arendelle. They've traveled here from another land. Their unexpected arrival has caused many complications, the fire in the stables, the storm, the attack from the Southern Isles. Your people would ask that you honor your kingdom above your concern for two outsiders."

The queen nodded politely as she stepped into a slow pace amongst the stairs. "I feel it is necessary to ask, but do you remember my father's position on immigration, Sable?" His cheeks tinted in rememberable but neglected to respond. "Nordic blood is Nordic blood." Elsa answered for him. "Stella, before opening her flower stall here, came from Oslo. Her brother, Grant, a year later. Mariek, the butcher, hails from Fevik. Jerauld, my guard captain, from Helsinki…" She uncharacteristically frowned, but held her pace. "Your argument, Sable, that I must put my people first, falls short of our diversity as a kingdom."

He stepped forward, reasoning with extended hands. "But, her powers, Queen Elsa-"

"Are the same powers I had at her age." Elsa stilled in her step and faced him "When people immigrate to Arendelle, we accept them where they are. We do not dwell on their faults or their mistakes." She leveled. "And Vera's control, her powers, are not to be of concern to anyone but me. She is my responsibility as my  _ward_."

He bowed in alarm, lowering himself to a knee. "My apologies, your highness. I was not made aware of your relationship to the child."

"Apologies are not necessary, Sable." Elsa whispered curtly. "I'd ask that you return to those with concerns and express that they have been heard. Vera will not be a hindrance to Arendelle. She is learning at the hand of the queen to control her powers."

"Of course, Queen Elsa. Right away." He rose, looking flustered. "Thank you for your time."

As he crossed the hall and left her sight, Elsa released a sigh. Sir Talbot waited little time to filter in to her side.

"I hadn't realized you were assuming a role as the girl's guardian." Douglas hummed in concern.

Elsa dropped her eyes to avoid Douglas's knowing stare. "I-it had not been my intention," She frowned. Her lie stung like venom against her tongue.

Sir Talbot sighed before facing her. He tapped a finger to Elsa's hand and forced her to raise her glance. "I don't have to tell you that what you just did was wrong." Elsa winced. "But I do have to ask that you fix this." Douglas crossed his hands in an uncomfortable knot behind his back. "You cannot command your people to acknowledge Vera as a ward of this court, as she is not yet royalty."

"I understand," Elsa bowed her head in shame. "I had a momentary lapse in judgement. I let my emotions cloud my thoughts." With anxious hands, she wrung her fingers together. "I will find a way to fix this." She promised. Sir Talbot shot her a strict nod and went to depart. Very quickly, Elsa reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "How do I fix this?" She whispered fearfully.

Sir Talbot turned to his queen. Her eyes were wide. Her forehead creased. Over the last few weeks he'd come to find Queen Elsa to be a passionate leader and an even more fervent friend. But she had her flaws, just like everyone else. With a sigh, he came to sit at the steps by her feet. Elsa dropped to his side, giving Douglas her full attention. "You can make it so." He explained with a shrug. "Take in the girl as your ward and the rest goes on as expected or-" Douglas placed a warm hand against the queen's knee. "You confess to your people of your dishonesty and embrace the consequences."

Elsa shook her head. "But what will become of Irene and Vera if I do that?" She frowned. "What will happen to me?"

"Well," Douglas leaned back into the stairs. "Your people will more than likely overlook your lie, seeing as there were emotional implications from their request, and your life as queen will go on as it always has, but-" He tipped her chin with a finger. "They will more than likely request that Irene and Vera return to where they've come from as consolation."

Elsa turned her head to view the length of the room. She was no longer able to hold Douglas's stare as her brain was plagued with thoughts. "I will do what needs to be done." She announced to him. Elsa rose to her feet and her arms crossed against her chest. "Are we done for the day?"

Sir Talbot had barley tipped his head into a nod when the Queen began her quick march for the hall.

* * *

The 'family' dinners the castle had become accustomed to was wavered by the empty seat at the head of the table.

Anna had gone in search of Elsa when Gerda called them to meal. The other side of the bedroom door greeted her with silence and Anna found herself sighing before walking away.

So the four occupants remaining were forced to sit around the banquet and ignore the queen's absence. Only Vera appeared unbothered. She stretched in her seat and down her milk with childish slurps. The others, however, were far less entertained by their food. They watched each other skeptically as they sipped their plain broth and cabbage. Their eyes danced chair to chair when they thought no one watching. Anna hesitated her glace on the brunette across from her as she brought the spoon up to her lips. Irene caught her. She lifted her head from her bowl and glared in response.

They'd been playing this back and forth since they'd sat down. Irene assumed Anna was passive aggressively blaming her for some event that explained Elsa's absence. She did her best to keep her attention on her soup, pretending she didn't feel the eyes on the top of her head.

Upon catching Anna a sixth time, Irene could hold back no longer. She angrily dropped her spoon to the table. "Okay, enough!" Irene scolded the princess as she sat back into her seat with folded arms. "I don't know where she is either!"

"You didn't um, have a fight or anything?" She hummed, directing her eyes towards Kristoff. The burly mountain man peered into his bowl like a crystal ball. He'd do anything to avoid being dragged into the women's dramatics.

"No!" Irene gawked. "Well kind off..." She cringed. "But it was all in good spirits! There's definitely something else going on and it has nothing to do with me!" Irene's hands raised in surrender. Anna seemed to take her word for it as she turned back to her soup. Vera turned to Elsa's chair with a pout. She sighed dramatically and pushed back her bowl. "Vera…" Irene whispered sternly. "Eat your food."

The child did as she was told, bowing to her dish in contempt.

Anna teased Vera into a silly conversation about one of the new books they'd been reading. The mindless chatter seemed to distract them from the absent queen as they sat around the table in compatible conversation.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm not sure what I'm more emotional about right now, the fact that there's only one more chapter and the epilogue, or that I desperately wish I had a way to drag this on forever._

_Review, please!_

_Cheers,_

_M._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm not sure what I'm more emotional about right now, the fact that there's only one more chapter and the epilogue, or that I desperately wish I had a way to drag this on forever.
> 
> Review, please!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> M.


	24. The Ward

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Despite the evident tension around her, Vera felt at ease. The air around her was cold and calm. Stars twinkled overhead in the clear night sky and Sven was at her side, crunching on a carrot. Her fingers ran soothingly through his thick grey hair and she hummed. Kristoff lay across the stable in a pile of fresh hay, listening to the child converse with his longest running companion. She didn't seem to mind that Sven was more interested in his snack than in what she had to say. Vera simply kept on chatting. She told the reindeer all about her lessons with Anna and the chocolate tart Ms. Gerda had snuck her. Kristoff repressed his laughter, unwilling to deter the child from sharing stories about her day. It was obvious to him that the child's capacity for love soared high above her unfortunate creation.

The latch lifted from the gate and both Kristoff and Vera turned their heads at the sound. Genuine grins painted their faces as Anna stepped into the clearing.

"Any luck?" Kristoff was the first to speak.

Anna shook her head before coming to sit at his side. "No, but she's in there alright. The food Gerda sent up was untouched, but her tea was gone."

He listened to her sigh as she tucked into his chest. "She'll come around." Kristoff promised. "She always does."

"These days, anyway." Her shoulders pulled into a shrug. "I'm waiting for the moment things go back to the way they used to a year ago." She admitted. "I told Irene to check on her when she was done helping Gerda with the dishes. Maybe she can coax her out of it."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Really?" He balked. "I'm not sure what surprises me more; you, letting someone else take the reins with your sister or Gerda, allowing someone to help in the kitchen."

Anna giggled. "You should have seen her trying to shoo Irene away from the sink with a dish towel. She must have won though because Gerda stomped through the hall looking as angry as she did the day I soaked her aprons' in chlorine." Kristoff's arm tightened around her waist as they laughed.

With his free hand, he motioned for Vera to join them. He watched as she crossed the stable with her head down. Her caution quickly faded when Anna pulled Vera into her hold. She was settled onto their legs and crushed into a tight snuggle. Her head relaxed into the crease between the adults while she waited for Anna to continue.

Their embrace was warm. It made it easy to enjoy the crisp scent of winter around them.

"You see, the thing about my sister is," Anna finally began. "I used to have this desire to save her; to show her that life is not as scary as she's come to believe. I wanted her live as I do, like each day is a big beautiful gift ready for the taking, but Elsa and I are different. She's eloquent and brilliant and everything my father wanted her to be. I can't help but to think about who she'd be today if my parents hadn't feared her powers." She turned her head to Kristoff. "So, once I learned about those, I didn't want to save her anymore. I just wanted to help her learn to be comfortable with herself, exactly the way she is. I thought at one point, I could do it on my own, but what good would that have done her? And once Irene and Vera came to stay with us, I realized I'd been wrong. If Irene can break through the barrier during the times I can't, what does it matter why? The success is the door was opened at all."

Kristoff kissed her head. "That's very insightful of you, my lady."

She flashed him a quick smirk. "Put your charm away, pal, there's a child between us."

Vera peered up at them, looking innocent. "I think I'm going to go back and sit with Sven…" She teased and made a move to leave.

Anna held her still. "Not a chance, Mini E. You're ours for the night. I told your aunt we'd make sure you were safely tucked into bed and stayed there." She lowered her eyes.

A giggle escaped Vera's lips and she dropped back into their hold.

* * *

 

Her fist hesitated over the door.

Three weeks ago, Irene had never been invited into this room. With the careful reminder ringing in her ears that the Western Wing was off limits to guests, she'd only stood in this spot during times of necessity. Yet as of late, the queen's bedroom had acted as a safe haven of sorts. Away from the eyes of others, they'd been free to express their feelings. She'd been free to come and go as she pleased, but this evening it felt different. Irene had never put herself in a position to sway Elsa before. When she had a need for seclusion, the castle agreed, it was best to give Elsa her space.

No one poked or prodded.

Aside from Anna, of course, who seemed to get away with it more often than not. But the queen always came around on her own terms, and that was a fact Irene had yet to test.

Standing there with her arm extended, her palms pooled with sweat. Her heart raced. Irene felt as if she'd violated some semblance of the woman's trust. For regardless of whatever relationship status they had, she knew Elsa dealt with things in her own way. She'd known that since the day Irene had first met her.

But now, it also caused great anger. How could you be intimate with someone, break down barriers together, and not being ready to share your feats? Why let your dark moments persist when there's someone who loves you and would be willing to unburden the pain?

So, Irene knocked.

The echo was enough to still her heart, but it was too late. The deed had already been done. Irene's hand lowered to her side and she waited. With no expectations, it came as little surprise when there was no reply. Irene fought with the idea it was better to leave and say she made an effort. Call it a night and walk away, but her persistent feet remained fashioned to the floor. She tried a second time, receiving the same results. By the third attempt, irritation boiled so deep in her chest, her fist connected with the door in a deafening blow.

The final minute was long, too long.

Irene presumed she'd done enough to warrant some type of reaction, but there was nothing. No sounds or approaching feet. She was alone in the silent hall, waiting for someone who would never come.

Faster than it takes to blink, Irene pushed in the door.

The response to her actions were swift and filled with rage. "I did not give permission for you to come in!" Elsa rose from her chair by the window with her hands balled at her side.

"I know, but that statement holds little value now. I'm already in." Irene surprised her by shutting the door and daring into the center of the room. Her hands propped against her hips as she lowered her eyes. "You were missed at dinner and your family was concerned. I've come to check on you."

Her arms folded over her chest. "You do not need to trouble yourself with my whereabouts, Irene." Elsa looked to the mountains. "That's not your responsibility."

"Yes, it is." Came her breathless reply. "It is my responsibility because I care about you. Vera cares about you, and because Anna loves you enough to let me try. You forget the world stops turning for the rest of us when you lock yourself away."

She rested her head against the cool glass of the window. "I really don't have it in me to do this right now, Irene." Elsa sighed. "I need you to give me some space."

Irene's hands tucked in at her side. "No." She leveled, surprising even herself.

"No?" Elsa's blue eyes snapped to the room. "You must have misunderstood me then. I'm asking you to leave!"

Irene's arms clasped to her chest. "I heard what you said and I'm saying no. No, I will not leave. You are being stubborn and whether you realize it or not, I'm doing this for you!"

She turned to face her. "I think you're forgetting your place here." Elsa glowered, deep lines creasing into her forehead.

"Up until this afternoon, my place was beside you!" Irene's voice raised. "There hasn't been a single thing I wouldn't do to make your life easier; to make you happier. So, I'm staying. I'm staying until you give up and decide to talk to me."

Elsa's head shook in her hands. "Goddammit! I am so foolish!" She crossed the floor. "I knew this was going to happen! I knew you would push me until I broke! It is so like you to do that!" Her fists fought against Irene's chest. "You don't get to do this! You don't get to come in here and tell me that I'm being stubborn or demand things just because your lips have touched mine!" Her arms crossed. "If I need space, I will have it! If I want to be alone, then that's how it will be. This is my room and my life with a bigger picture that you're just a small part of!" Elsa breathed. "God, you are so persistent and irritating! You're always in my business and pushing my buttons. You never take no for an answer and-"

Irene's laugher broke past her hand.

"Are you laughing at me?" She shook her head, but the giggles continued. "What is wrong with you? You can't just come in here and force me to be compliant and then laugh when I get angry!" She dragged a hand through her hair. "I don't know what I was thinking. This was never going to work! You're incorrigible and downright frustrating! You're always driving me insane! You never listen to me, and I must be mad to have started this at all in the first place!"

A small tip at the corner of her mouth, and Irene smirked. "Are you quite finished?"

Elsa's glare hardened in reply. "Yes." She scorned and followed her feet to close the distance. Spinning Irene towards the center of the room, she kissed her impatiently. With her lips, she demanded them together again and again. Elsa's hands gripped at the woman's shoulders as she backed her towards the bed.

With a gasp, Irene's legs knocked into the frame and Elsa responded by quickly pushing her down. She had the woman splayed against the mattress. Her legs straddled Irene's narrow hips and she tasted their tongues together.

Usually the more docile of the two, Elsa was in full control tonight. She held Irene fastened to the bed by a dominate hand to the neck as she bruised their lips together. Their foreheads knocked. Noses fought.

Any attempt to reel this in was quickly thrown aside.

Irene ran her hands soothingly over Elsa's back, only to be shrugged off. She persisted with soft kisses, attempting to slow the woman down, but it seemed to only ignite her further. Elsa brawled back with her lips. Her hands pulled at the collar of Irene's shirt, popping a single button, and then second. She demanded every inch of her, if only to draw her nearer. If it hadn't been timid Elsa claiming her with brazen intensity, Irene may have actually been afraid.

With her teeth, Elsa bit and sucked at the soft skin of the woman's lip until Irene recoiled back. She grasped her hands against Elsa's arms and supplied her with a forceful shove.

Elsa sat back on Irene's thighs appearing bemused.

"Okay, ouch!" She rolled, dumping Elsa off of her. Irene kneeled at the center of the bed and placed a finger to her lip. She drew back to see a spot blood. "Elsa," She breathed. "What's going on in your head right now?"

She ignored the woman's concern. "I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa growled. Her ice blue eyes slipped into a glare. "I thought this is what you wanted!"

Irene's legs pulled into her chest. "No, of course not." She shrugged. "How could you think that?" Irene set her chin against her knees and sighed. "It's not the same if you're not yourself. You can't use me as a distraction from whatever it is you're not telling me!" Elsa was silent. Her eyes cast downward to the mattress. After a moment, Irene relaxed and drew herself into Elsa's side. "Tell me. What's going on?"

As the tears surfaced in the woman's eyes, Irene's heart stilled. "I hadn't meant to hurt you." Elsa cried and wiped desperately at her cheeks. "I lost myself… I could never, I would never- I didn't know what I was doing..."

"Really?" Irene teased. "You could have fooled me, because you were fully in control back there…"

Elsa laughed through her tears and watched Irene fix the shirt over her exposed brassier. "Only you," She sighed. "Only you could find the humor in this."

She smirked. "It's a gift."

Elsa met Irene's compassionate grin as she moved to face her. "I made a mistake today." She whispered. "Different, than what I've just done; a painful one."

Irene leaned forward to take her hand, but it was swiftly pulled away. "What did you do?" She whispered, trying to hide her hurt.

Their eyes locked and Elsa was defeated by her tears. Her jaw shook, and the words escaped her lips. "I lied!" Elsa finally admitted.

Irene's head tilted to the side. "It's okay. You don't have to feel ashamed around me... People lie all the time. It's hardly an epidemic... Though I can't understand how that would be cause for all these tears unless…" Irene stilled. "Unless they get caught." Elsa nodded in agreement before dropping her gaze. "Who did you lie too?"

She pursed her lips tight to her teeth. "That's not important."

"Then what is?" Irene whispered.

"The decision I have to make to fix it."

Irene watched as the woman stood and stalked to the window. Elsa's blue gowned back was strategically drawn toward her. "What did you lie about?"

Elsa was silent for a long moment. Her shoulders pulled straight as she looked out at her Kingdom. The shops and stone houses twinkled like stars in the night sky. "I lied about my relationship with someone to protect them from my people." She placed her hand against the cool glass and frowned. "The villagers have grown concerned with how I've handled a personal matter."

Irene crawled along the bed to sit on the edge closest to the queen. "Regarding what?"

"I can't say." Elsa's voice was barely audible as she continued to hold her posture and her hand balled into a fist against the glass.

"Why not?" She whispered. "You know you can talk to me about anything. Your secrets are always safe with me."

Elsa frowned. "Not this one, Irene. You have to trust me." The hand left dangling at her side joined against the glass near her blonde head. "I'm sorry."

"You can't tell me because it's me you lied about, isn't it?" Irene heard her voice waver under the realization. She crossed her arms over her heart for protection. Elsa shook her head as her tears continued to flow. Down onto the fabric of her dress, they soaked through the lace fabric.

Her anguish was alarming to Irene. For as many times as she'd seen Elsa emotional, this border lined inconsolable. Irene's heart thudded deep in her chest as her eyes widened. "Vera?" She whispered, and Elsa dropped to her knees. Her forehead collapsed into her hands as her cried worsened. Tentatively, Irene stood. She crossed the floor and placed a warm hand against the back of the woman's head. Her fingers idly caressed each strand of soft hair until she could wait no longer. "Tell me." She encouraged, molding the hand against Elsa's dampened cheek.

Elsa sat back on her heels and turned to look up at Irene. Her eyes were wide with fear. "I don't want you to hate me for what I've done."

"You're already done it." Irene sighed. "I can't tell you how I'll feel until after you tell me what is wrong."

Elsa turned from the woman's touch as she stood from the floor. She took Irene's hand and directed her toward the bed. They sat beside each other in silence. Elsa's hands clasped tight in her lap. She could feel Irene watching her as she ran her thumb over each of her nails. "The villagers are worried that Vera doesn't have the same control that I do with my powers." Elsa whispered and stilled her hands. "They're worried she'll destroy their land and their lively hood." She brought her eyes to watch Irene carefully. "They've asked me to deport you from Arendelle."

"But you haven't." Irene shook her head in confusion. "So then what did you lie about?"

"Irene I-" The woman frowned in response to her pandering and Elsa sighed. "I told them that Vera was mine." She breathed. "Legally." Irene didn't respond as her mouth tipped open. She stared at Elsa feeling lost somewhere between angry and perplexed. "I forced my court to acknowledge Vera as royalty and now I have to fix what I've done."

"But she's not yours." Irene turned away and stood to distance herself from Elsa. "She's mine! And she's not royalty!" She spun back with a pointed finger extended at Elsa. "She's nothing to you!"

"Well that's not true." Elsa frowned. "You and Vera are just as much family to me as everyone else in this castle."

"Then what has to be done!" Her features crossed as she looked down at the woman below her. "Do we have to leave? Should I pack our things? Should I wake Vera and tell her we must go?" Elsa shrugged and stood to take the woman's hands, but was met with a vengeful push. Irene had batted her away forcefully. "No!" She yelled. "What has to be done!?"

Elsa dragged her arms around her protectively, working her hands up and down the laced fabric of her sleeves. "I can tell the court I lied." She bit her lip. "I can tell them that Vera is not my ward and the people will most likely request that I force you to leave. Or-" She paused, her heart echoing in her ears. She looked up to find Irene staring back at her. She was waiting for a response behind angry slated eyes. "Or, you can let me write in Vera as my ward and you can both stay here as our family."

"But then Vera is yours?" Irene probed heatedly. She stepped a foot back toward the door.

Elsa shook her head in alarm. "No!" She promised. "No, not technically! Sometimes wards are assigned to royal families as a matter of trade or as a duty." Her arms fell to her side and she directed her palms up in pleading fashion. "It wouldn't have to change anything between us! Everything would stay the same! It would just mean that you live here now!"

"Elsa, no!" Irene growled. "You were the one who wanted to take things slow! You were the one who needed to keep our relationship between us, and now you're asking me if you can take in my child? My child who doesn't even know I am her mother!" Her face grew red with fury as she balled her hands into fists at her side. "And what if something were to happen between us? What if we decided that this wasn't going to work, and I want to leave? What would happen then? Would I be forced to leave Vera here as your possession? Would you keep her here and damn me to live on my own? Everything I've done for the last five and a half years has been for her! You think five months as a house guest gives you some semblance of a claim on her!?"

"No!" Elsa sobbed. "No, of course not! Do you really think that little of me? I would never come between the two of you! I could write her off just as easily as I put her in!"

"Well," Irene scoffed. "Hearing that makes it so much easier for me to agree…." She rolled her eyes as she turned for the door. "What were you thinking, Elsa?"

"It was an honest mistake!" She begged, taking a step toward Irene. "I was angry at them for asking me to make you leave! I was angry that they couldn't see Vera the way that any of us do. I didn't want a home without you both in it and so I lied! Elsa's voice rose with distress. "And yes, it was a mistake, but a mistake I would make again just to ensure that you could stay here in Arendelle with me!"

"But why, Elsa?" Irene scolded. "Why do you want that? Why do you need us here with you? What is so great about this secret we share that you feel you should do this? You say nothing would change, but that's just another lie! This would change everything! We could never be as we have been because you would have claimed us! Own us! Are you so desperate to have Vera to yourself that you'd bargain our rare moments alone, to subject me to a life with my daughter as someone else's property once more?"

"No of course not!" Elsa brushed off her tears. "Irene, please, listen, I-"

"Our plan was to leave in the spring!" She fought back. "We were leaving! Why did you think that would change?"

"I thought-" Elsa dropped her gaze down to her hands. Ice raged to the surface. "I thought, I thought you might reconsider after… well after everything you said and-"

"Why?" She laughed. "Because I said I loved you?" Irene shook her head. "Elsa, we've had moments worthy of love, sure, but this is draining! I'm in here right now after a fight over a damn door! And I put that stuff aside because you make me weak. One look and I'm full; my heart, my soul. But we have these endless back and fourths and it's always a guessing game as to how you'll react! Will you cast me aside or will you throw me down on your bed?" Irene growled. "So, did you think because I said I love you that I would stay?"

"No!" Elsa stepped closer. "Of course not!" She grabbed Irene's hands with a shake. "I want you to stay because I love you!" Both their eyes widened. Irene stiffened in her spot. They regarded each other in silence for a long moment, just staring. "I'm wasn't sure I could say it..." Elsa finally explained at a whisper. Her fingers trembled and grasped desperately for Irene's. "But I thought if I could help you understand. I didn't lie to trap you here! I didn't say those things to take Vera from you. After everything we've been through, you should know that! I did it because, since you've come into our home, you've become family to all of us! And I've grown to love you both for exactly who you are! Vera is goofy and brilliant and incredibly intuitive. And Irene, you're generous and tenacious and beautiful and, I can't picture my life without you both in it anymore!"

After a long moment, Irene turned to face her. Her own eyes now brimmed with tears. "You love me?" She questioned softly.

Elsa nodded. "I do." She breathed and offered her a tearful grin. "And I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner. But the idea of you both being banished from the kingdom, I realized, I couldn't sit by and let it happen. I was becoming comfortable with the idea of us and, I know it was a selfish thing to do, but I never meant any harm by it! I swear to you! I just wanted you both here with me; with all of us! I'm too stubborn to let this be the end, and if anything happens between us, and I have faith that it won't, then, you take your daughter and go. No questions asked. I'll make it so. Just please, let me do this so you can stay!"

Irene's lips were against Elsa's in less time than it took to blink. Her hands drifted to the back of the woman's head as she held them together gently. She ignored the protest of her injury as she kissed Elsa passionately, backing her slowly towards the bed. Elsa lay against the mattress and pulled Irene down to her by the torn shirt collar hanging loose around her neck. Irene settled herself between Elsa's legs, relaxing the weight of their hips together.

But then she stiffened. Irene pulled back with her eyes flickering between the eager blue ones staring up at her. "I love you too." She whispered, and a brilliant grin came to life on her tanned cheeks. Still smiling, she reattached their lips.

Elsa responded willingly. She tucked her calves loosely around the woman's legs, tangling their limbs together. Irene's lips were like feathers against her jaw as she teased at the sensitive skin. With a soft hum, Elsa allowed her head to loll back for easier access, provoking Irene with the span of her long neck. With a wicked smirk, the brunette accepted the offering. She kissed slowly along the length before stopping at Elsa's collar bone. Irene brushed her nose against the spot, relishing in the warmth radiating against her face. The sweet familiar scent of Elsa's skin soothing and tantalizing her further.

Elsa tentatively drew her hands out from the tangles of brown curls. Her fingers danced around Irene's ribs and settled on her bare back.

Irene shivered. Elsa's touch was like lighting. It felt like she was being touched for the first time, the way her heart raced, and the goosebumps that rose to the surface. Irene pulled up onto her hands to find the fabric of her sleeves pooled against her forearms.

Elsa froze with her eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't-"

"No, no, it's alright!" Despite her growing blush, Irene smiled. "You just surprised me, is all!"

"It was an accident, really! I shouldn't have! I would never-" And then Irene surprised her by leaning back and pulling off her shirt.

"It's fine, Elsa." She promised and leaned down to place a swift kiss to her cheek. "It's okay."

Elsa was paler than usual as she molded into the mattress. Her eyes were stuck wide and her chest ached with each beat of her heart. "I didn't mean to- I wasn't trying to force you, I-"

"It's just a shirt, Elsa, and based on your actions today in the library I should be more worried about your hands near my skirt."

Irene was smirking, but Elsa's chin had hit her chest. She ignored the woman's laughter as she hit her playfully with the back of an extended hand. "Oh, like you're one to talk!" Elsa frowned. "You've been at it to undress me for two days now!"

"Which is why I'm not upset you went savage on my shirt!" Irene sneered and covered Elsa's body with her own. "Besides, I happen to think you were rather attractive when you were being all dominating and eager…"

"Is that so?" Elsa's brow quirked up at its point.

"Mm hmm," Irene nodded and lowered her lips to meet the rose diped ones below her.

They'd barely touch when, "Gah!" Someone shouted. "My eyes!"

Elsa's neck jerked to the side. Her sister was standing in the doorway, ducking behind an open hand. "It's not what it looks like!" She shouted and dumped Irene off of her. Elsa reeled back against the headboard and tucked her knees against her chest. Irene landed on the floor with a thud.

Anna giggled. "Um, uh, yeah... It does."

"Ouch," Irene groaned, coming to stand as she rubbed her bottom.

Elsa frowned. Her cheeks burned red. "I know you've heard of knocking!" She scolded.

"I did…" Anna sung, coming into the center of the room after closing the door behind her. "When no one responded, I figured you were alone and still ignoring everyone."

"Something like that…" Irene baited, avoiding both women's death stares. She pulled the discarded shirt over her head and covered the tear with her arms.

Anna pretended not to notice. "Now look." She said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "I've had something very important to tell you all day, but you've been…preoccupied." Anna laughed again. "Now can I please share my news?"

"Wait," Elsa stilled her sister with a raised hand. "You're not at all bothered or surprised by this?" She motioned between Irene and herself with a slight tilt of her head.

Anna shrugged. "Surprised on what I walked in on, sure." She smiled. "But bothered or surprised by what's been going on?" Her head shook comedically. "Oh Elsa, we've all know about this for a while now!"

"You've what?" She gawked, her blue eyes wide with panic.

"Well, Kristoff saw Irene leaving your bedroom a few weeks ago and Vera pretty much won't shut up about you two, um, kissing. So yeah… surprised kinda happened without you." She ran a tentative hand through her hair. "Now can I please tell you my good news?"

"But Anna," Elsa continued. Her hand tightened against the fabric covering her chest. "You knew, and you didn't say anything?"

"Would you have rathered I did?" Anna watched as Elsa shrugged in response. "You got all bent out of shape when I mentioned just the idea of this. It really didn't feel like my place to come and congratulate you. I knew you'd say something when you were ready."

"But, she's a woman..." Elsa's voice lowered to a whisper, but the laughter that echoed around her proved that her thoughts were spoken aloud.

"I am?" Irene balked and pulled idly at her shirt. "You could have fooled me."

Elsa cast her a glare.

"I'll tell you what I told Vera," Anna smiled and placed a hand on her sister's foot. "Having love for another person is a wonderful thing. And I don't think that should change just because of semantics regarding who or what they fall for." Elsa could only nod as she held her sisters gaze. "Now," Anna breathed. "Can I please tell you something?"

Elsa smirked. "Sure, Anna, go ahead."

She held her left hand out to Elsa. "Kristoff and I are engaged!" Anna exclaimed.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This was the final chapter before the epilogue. I've written a series of one shots related to this universe I will upload after I publish the epilogue on Tuesday. I wasn't ready to give up my girls yet. 


	25. The Revelation

Fear, the Enemy

-M. Lauren 

* * *

  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  _(Surprise, not the epilogue..)_

_Tick-tock-tick-tock_

The grandfather clock in the hall set the tempo in which Vera's eyes moved over her paper. Below her, on a sheet of tattered parchment, was an assortment of drawings. Little squares, buttons, and bobbies, circled in clouds and ready to be counted. With the butt of her quill dug between her teeth, she sighed. Vera was good with numbers. Counting came easy to her. Where most children her age saw singles, she saw pairs and trios. In her mind, buttons collected into dozens. Squares noted partners; there were five and ten in total.

But her brain was lost for the day. The mundane comfort of arithmetic didn't compare to the warm breeze circling in from the open window. It tantalized her skin and beckoned her nearer. If she listened hard enough, she could hear the other children dancing beyond the walls in the snow-thawing courtyard. She wondered what games they might be playing, and if they'd accept her if she asked to join?

The longer she stayed in Arendelle, the more she considered what it might be like to make friends her own age.

"Vera," Came the woman's frustrated tone. A polished finger tapped against the sheet nearest to a collection of circles. It dragged Vera's attention back to her work with a waggling tip.

She looked up to see Anna staring back at her with knowing eyes. "If I finish this, can I please go outside?"

Shrugging in response, Anna smiled. "Sure, we can go for a walk and visit Sven if you'd like?"

An unsuppressed groan fell from her lips as she dug the tip of the quill into the sheet of paper. "Fine..." Vera drawled, and began to write out her numbers.

"Is there something else you would like to do?" Anna questioned. She pulled her hand back into her lap and cocked her head in waiting.

"No," The child deadpanned, and that was the truth. There really wasn't anything else she could think to do. If she told Anna she wanted to play with the other children, she would let her. But fear would keep Vera grounded. She'd watch from a far as the others played, and she would never once, dare from her hiding place. What if she hurt them? What if they didn't like her? And worse yet, what if they were afraid of her? Vera sighed. "A walk sounds nice."

Anna was silent. She seemed to believe the child's words as she waited for Vera to finish her lesson.

* * *

 

Above their heads, a storm of sorts was brewing.

Hidden behind a closed door, Elsa stood by the archway with her arms crossed over her chest. She was angry. The evident lines creased into her brow were proof of that. She watched Irene behind lowered eyes, fighting the scowl pulling up at her thin lips. It was clear her patience was wearing thin.

"With everything else that we have going on this week, Irene, it has to be today." She wasn't sure how many times she'd said it in the last half hour, but the repetition of their conversation had begun driving her mad.

Irene simply stood there in response, a heavy burden of distress layered over her cheeks. She was picking at her broken thumbnail. Feeling the knick against her skin, she remained distracted. The mild irritation kept her eyes peeled downward, carefully avoiding the wrath of the angered blonde standing a mere few feet across from her.

"You're ignoring me now..." Elsa hummed and dared to step closer. "I thought we talked about this..."

"We did!" Irene hadn't meant to yell. Behind closed eyes, she reeled in a deep breath and tried again. "I'm sorry! I'm just- I'm nervous."

"And that's understandable," Elsa agreed, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "But I can't write Vera into this contract until I get her permission, and I can't get her permission until you let me ask her, and I will not ask her until-"

"I tell her that she's my daughter, I know." Irene groaned and looked up to Elsa. "But that's easier said then done."

She skimmed her knuckles briefly over Irene's cheek before dropping her hand. "You're not making it any easier on yourself by standing here and dwelling on it." Elsa lowered her eyes playfully. "Besides, I do not believe this will be as ugly as you expect. Vera might be surprised, sure, but hopefully with the knowledge that you'll be living here now, she'll come to see this as a good thing."

"Of course you can say that," Irene pulled from the woman's side. She stalked over to the guest bed and began readjusting the sheets. "You get to be the savior in this instance. You're the big hero who has taught Vera to use her powers and then gives her a home on top of it. I'm just the wicked mother who has lied to her for half a decade and caused nothing but confusion." She punched angrily at the pillows before righting them against the headboard.

"Okay, enough of this!" Elsa coached. "I promised I would be there for you while you did this, but you're testing my patience now." She dragged an unsteady hand through her lose bangs and sighed. "If I don't get this signed before tonight, and then I put Vera on display in front of the village-" She went cross. "I will not subject my people to my dishonesty again, Irene."

"I know, I know..." She promised in defeat. "I just- I need a minute."

"You have five," Elsa whispered. "And then you will meet me down stairs."

Irene wanted to scold her for making demands. She wanted to yell and scream and chastise her for treating her like a member of her court, but when she looked up, Elsa was gone. The echo of the closing door was all that remained as Irene folded onto her side against the mattress.

Greeted by giggles, Elsa's heart warmed.

She descended the stairs to the great hall and was beckoned by a bout of laughter casing in from the open library door. It drew her in, like a youthful magnet. Moments like this, surrounded by unknown joy, were what made this new life worth all the heartache. Elsa leaned against the door frame, watching the pair of ladies work compatibly side by side. With their backs to the exit, they were ignorant of her arrival.

Anna was draped over Vera's shoulder; a dark ink pen in hand. She was checking the child's work, though by the amusement on Vera's face, Elsa would have thought they were playing a game. Every time Anna touched the tip of the utensil to the parchment, Vera batted it away with the flick of her finger.

"Stop your fidgeting-" She glared playfully. "Or I am going to start doing this to you while you work." Anna teased and hurriedly marked up the assignment.

Vera let Anna believe her antics were put to rest. She sat back quietly in her chair, watching as the pen scratched over the sheet of paper. Anna relaxed and counted out the work. With a laugh, Vera stole the quill from her hand and checked off the remaining equations.

"Done, done, and all correct!" She beamed. "And now we go outside!" She snatched the paper into her hands as she stood up in the chair, proudly displaying her work in front of her.

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that?" Anna lowered her eyes and replaced the paper on the table. "Soon you'll be tutoring me."

Vera giggled. "It looks like you need it. Your buttons look like funny eye-balls."

"Hey!" Anna mocked and swatted the child with a slight of her hand. "I worked hard on those!"

"It took you longer to draw the buttons then it did for me to count them." Vera's tongue slipped passed her lips as she teased Anna with a goofy face.

"Who's the teacher in here anyway?" Elsa scolded playfully as she made her presence known.

Both ladies turned to the doorway. Identical grins creased their faces as they spotted their visitor. "I am!" Vera shouted, and jumped down from her chair. "Anna can't draw buttons!"

"So I've heard," Elsa giggled, watching as Vera ducked in hiding behind her waist.

Anna's arms folded. "Just you wait, Mini E. I'll get you back tomorrow with an even harder arithmetic lesson."

The child's moan had both adults laughing.

"Careful now, V." Elsa tapped the child's nose with a pointed finger. "You don't want to get on Anna's bad side. She'll be starting you on times tables and long division."

Vera's head cocked to the side. "Long div-what?" She balked with wide eyes.

"Exactly," Anna lectured as she took the girl's hand. "Now, shall we?" She extended her free arm towards the door.

Vera straightened up against her toes as she beamed. "Yes, please!" She exclaimed and turned to Elsa. "Will you come with us?"

"Actually," Elsa cringed and bit down onto her lip. "I was hoping I might be able to steal you away for a few minutes." She lowered down to the child's height and directed her from Anna's hold. "I promise you can go back to your fun as soon as we're done."

Anna visibly stiffened. "Right now?" She inquired with a worry filled expression.

Elsa nodded up at her in response, hiding her nerves behind a strict set jaw.

"Did something happen?" Vera whispered as she took a step back away from the women.

"No, of course not." The woman promised and reached out to take the child's hand. "Irene and I would just like to speak to you for a minute."

"Irene?" The child gulped and froze into her feet.

"She'll be down in just a minute."

Dropping Elsa's hand, Vera stepped out of reach. "Did I do something wrong?" She inquired again.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Anna took the child under her arm, smiling down at her when she looked up.

"Quite the opposite, really." Elsa continued. "I promise, there's no need for fear. We just want to talk to you."

"Okay," Vera nodded and molded into Anna's leg. She pressed her check into the woman's thigh before facing Elsa once more.

Standing, Elsa replaced the child's hand in her own before exchanging a quick nervous glance with her younger sister. She lead Vera from the hall and out to first floor balcony.

* * *

 

_A thundering heart beat echoed beyond the small study nook._

_Elsa was stationed at her desk, with her hands clasped tight against the wood grained surface. Anna sat across from her, carefully avoiding the woman's glance. She ironed out the creases in her skirt between pinched fingers and fought the silence working its way deep into her bones._

_"I know you're probably confused." Her whisper finally cut through the tension._

_Anna shook her head. "Confused, no." She considered. "But, maybe concerned is a better word." Looking up, Anna found Elsa watching her behind worried blue eyes. She'd tucked her arms around her waist in a protective hug._

_"Tell me what you're thinking." Elsa begged, sucking down nervously on her lip._

_"Elsa, I-" Anna stilled and scratched at her head. "There's just a lot for me to think about right now." She explained as she wiped her palms against the hem of her pale blouse. "Does this have anything to do with your, um, relationship with Irene?"_

_The response was simple, no, but the reasoning behind it was far more complicated. "That's hard for me to say." Elsa tried as she rest her chin against her open hand._

_"Elsa, don't get me wrong; I'm happy to have you do this, but did you really think it through?"_

_Deep in her chest, a groan barreled to the surface. "If I'd been thinking at all, I wouldn't have created this mess." Elsa frowned. "But it's too late now. I have to fix my mistake."_

_Anna rose from her seat and came to sit on the desk in front of her sister. "Are you sure you are ready for this responsibility? I mean legally, we'll be Vera's family and as her ward, she'll be your child. Are you really ready to be a mother?"_

_Elsa shook her head. "I don't really see it that way." She began. "Irene is Vera's mother. This arrangement won't change that. I'll just be written in as her secondary guardian-"_

_"But are you sure Vera will understand it that way?" Anna hummed with a raised brow. "You might be setting her up to believe this is something more than a way to end a conflict with our people, and is it even appropriate for her to take on that burden?"_

_A wash of green coloring filtered over Elsa's pale skin. "Christ, you're right!" Anna looked taken back by her sister's slip of grace. Elsa massaged the tips of her fingers into her forehead and sighed. "This isn't right!" She moaned. "Vera's endured enough confusion for this lifetime. We can't tell her that her mother has been standing beside her for years and then force her in as my ward. She won't understand!"_

_Her head fell to the desk and she shielded herself with her limp arms. "You can always ask for her permission." Anna decided after a long moment. She ran a soothing hand over Elsa's back and played with the loose fringe of her blonde hairs. "If you ask her for permission to be your ward, it might not be as confusing. If you leave out the bits about the villagers, maybe tell her about your relationship with Irene, she might not feel so blindsided."_

_"But then I really would be promising more." Elsa slide her cheek to look up at Anna. "And if she knows about Irene and I, she might see me as another mother. No-" She shook her head. "She's too young to handle all that. To ask her to keep it a secret, to ask her to lie about our relationship; that's too much to request. And right after she's found out about Irene? No. That's not fair."_

_Anna shrugged. "Vera already knows enough, don't you think?" She tapped her finger against the back of Elsa's hand and pursed her lips. "Do you believe it better for her to make assumptions and continue to confuse her with your 'behind closed doors' relationship?"_

_Straightening into her seat, Elsa dropped her eyes. "I'm not ready to talk about that." She growled._

_"You may not be ready, but this really isn't about you." Anna's arms crossed against her chest. "I mean, it is, but it isn't. I understand what you want your role in Vera's life to be, and I understand why you want to do it, but in order to protect her, you also have to be willing to tell her the truth. It's not fair to use her as a pawn to keep them in Arendelle if you're not going to explain to her why you want them to stay. And more importantly, if you want her to be your ward, then it has to be for the right reasons. If it's what you want, and it's what Irene wants, and you both truly believe this is for the greater good, then you have to let it be her decision. You have to let her chose her own role in our lives. You also have to be prepared to deal with any thoughts about it that she may have. If she thinks you as another mother, then you have to be ready to act like it."_

_Elsa blinked madly in response._

_"I'm sorry, but you asked for my opinion." Anna squeezed a hand to her sister's shoulder. "If you want my help in working through this, then I'm glad to help, but this is ultimately your decision."_

* * *

 

With Anna's words from three weeks prior still ringing loud in her ears, Elsa looked down at the child standing below her. Vera had her hands bared tight around the railings as she looked out at the fjords.

The ice had begun to thaw. With Arendelle teetering on the edge of Spring, slush replaced snow and the chill in the air tampered off into a rising heat. April welcomed the birds from their nests as life burst into bloom around them.

Having been caught staring, Vera looked to Elsa with concern. "We're just waiting for Irene." She assured the child with a small grin.

Vera nodded in response and quietly turned away to admire the growing green world beyond the stone walls. "Did you have any friends when you were my age? You know," Vera whispered. "Besides Anna?"

Elsa shrugged as she came to rest with both arms against the banister. "I suppose I didn't," She explained with a frown. "But I like to think I have lots of friends now."

Vera tapped her finger against the railing. "I don't have a sister," Her voice was strict with detest. "And I don't know anyone my own age." She looked back up at Elsa and sighed. "Do you think Irene would let me make a friend?"

"Sure," Elsa nodded as she lowered to her knees. "I think she would love for you to make some friends."

But Vera wasn't satisfied. She contemplated the woman beside her as she bit into her inner cheeks. "Would you teach me?" She asked at a breath.

Elsa watched the child's complexion darken before she dropped her face in hiding. "You want to learn how to make friends?" She smiled and took Vera's hand.

"No," Her head shook as she continued to look down. "Will you teach me not to hurt them?"

Her mouth tipped in awe as the door behind them creaked open. Irene was at her back, but Vera still held her attention. Her small hands dared to slip from her own and Elsa increased her hold. "I can do that," She promised her. "But why don't we revisit this conversation later." Elsa took the child's chin between her fingers and directed their eyes together. Vera nodded before pulling away.

She redirected her gaze to her aunt, who stood uncomfortably in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Vera questioned, resting an ear to her shoulder with unease.

Irene didn't respond. Instead she came to sit amongst the slate steps as she dropped her head into her hands. Elsa stood and placed a hand to Vera's shoulder. She directed her over to the forlorn woman and sat at her side. Vera stood at their front with her blue eyes darting between them. Seeing their concern, her heart began to race.

"Something is wrong!" She expressed fearfully. "You told me everything was okay!" Vera cast a lowered glare in Elsa's direction.

Anger boiled deep as the child tried to back away. She made a move to step around them, but Irene reached out and caught her hand, holding her still. "No wait," She called and took Vera into her arms. Irene tightened the fearful girl into a hug with her nose pressed deep into her blonde hair.

Elsa watched on as the woman flashed her a pleading stare. She clung desperately to Vera, afraid to take the next step. "Vera," Elsa began, and Irene's brown eyes doubled in size. Vera, released from the hold, moved back to stand between them. "Vera, what do you remember about your mother?"

Her forehead scrunched. "My mother?" She whispered and shook her head. "What about my mother?"

"What do you remember about her?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Her shoulders pulled into a shrug. "I only remember the things about her that Irene has told me."

Elsa held a hand to Vera's cheek. "What did she tell you?"

The child appeared lost as she looked to her shoes. "That she gave her life to keep me safe, and that she couldn't keep me." Vera looked up to Irene. Sadness swallowed her features with a wave of white. "She gave me to you because she knew you would protect me."

Crouching forward, Elsa rested against her knees in front of Vera. "Listen," The corner of lips quirked up into a small smile. "Vera, there's a few things we have to discuss with you, and I'm afraid some of them may come as quite a shock." She took there hands together and sighed. "I wish we didn't have to unload so much on you, V, but we must always be honest with each other, right?"

"Is this about more kissing?" Her cheeks pillowed up under her blue eyes as she grinned. "Because I already know all about that..."

Irene blushed as Elsa broke into laughter. "Not quite, but it's a part of it." Irene shook her head and pulled Vera into her lap. "Vera, this is going to be very hard for me to tell you." She pushed the hair from Vera's face and allowed her hands to settle at her waist. "I wish I had done this sooner, little one. It's not easy to tell someone you love that you've been lying to them."

Her eyes widened. "Lying to me?" A gasp fell from Vera's tongue. "Is this about Arendelle? Do we have to leave now?"

"No," Irene promised. "This is about your mother. I've been lying to you about your mother."

"I-I don't understand." Vera blinked. "Isn't my mother dead?"

"No." Irene shook her head. "She's very much alive."

Vera tried to stand, but was held fast to her aunt's lap. "She's alive?" Her heart rate climbed. "Did you take me from her? Did you kidnap me?"

Irene watched as Vera scrambled from her hold. "No," She whispered and reached for the child's hands. Vera looked down at them skeptically before she surrendered. "You were given back to your mother. You've known her for a long time now."

Vera's arms wrapped tight around her body. "Is Elsa my mother?" She breathed. "Is that why I have powers?" From side to side, the child swayed uneasy on her feet.

"No, Vera," Elsa shook her head. "I'm not your mother."

"Then I don't understand!" Her hands dropped to her side. "Who is my mother? Why did you lie to me about my mother?"

Irene stood from the step. "Vera, I-" She dragged her fingers through her long hair. "Oh god, why can't I say it?" Turning to Elsa, Irene panicked. "Why can't I say it?"

Irene grasped at her chest as her breathing went shallow. "Vera," Elsa held her hands out to the child and lifted her to her hip. "She needs to know." She faced Irene, coaxing the tips of her fingers against the woman's cheek.

Irene nodded. She filled her lungs with air and took Vera's chin in her hand. "Vera, you've known your mother for a long time because-" She stilled.

"Because, you're my mother." Vera went rigid in Elsa's arms. Her mouth dropped and her brows shot up into her forehead.

They waited a long moment. Tears surfaced in Irene's eyes as she dropped her chin. "Yes." She cried. "Yes Vera, I am your mother."

The child's head shook. She turned to Elsa as her own tears dripped to her cheeks. "I thought," Her eyes closed. "I wished maybe you could be. I-" She wiped deftly at her cheeks before returning to face Irene. "You're my mother?"

Irene could only nod.

In a breath, Vera had leapt from Elsa's arms. She clung to Irene's neck and buried her face into the woman's brown hair. The two cried, tears shielded by their embrace. It was desperate, and beautiful, and Elsa felt the build up of her own emotions threatening to spill over her eye lids.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vera pulled back from the hold. "Why did you keep this from me?"

Irene brushed her palm soothingly over the child's face. "I couldn't." She began. "I couldn't tell you for a long time, because it wasn't safe for you to know. You were never meant to be mine. It was my secret; a secret I needed to keep to prevent other's from finding out the truth. But everything is okay now... I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant for it to be this way. But we're safe now, in Arendelle, and we don't have to have secrets anymore."

Vera's eyes lightened. "Then we can have everything we wanted?" Her head tilt to the side. "We can have our home, and stay together; we'll never have to run away again?"

Irene turned to Elsa with a tearful grin. "No, my love. We can stay here."

"And at the castle, if you'd like?" Elsa added, and that statement had Vera perplexed. She pulled back further to face her with her brows tucked tight over her eyes. "The both of you, of course. Anna and I would love to have both of you stay here, in our home, with us. You'd be our family too."

"But, I don't understand..." Vera took hold of her mother's neck. "If we're safe now, if everyone knows about my powers, than why can't we have the things you promised me?"

Irene frowned. "Like what, Vera?"

"The fireplace, and the toys, and the books; all the things you said we could have in a house of our own..." She shook her head.

"You can have all of those things here, Vera" Elsa explained as she moved closer into Irene's side.

"But I don't want those things here anymore!" Vera wriggled from her mother's arms and dropped to the ground. "I want our home; our cottage! I want that with you!" She said pointing at Irene.

"Vera, we thought you would be happy about this?" She questioned as she bent to her knees. "You love Elsa, and you love spending time with Anna and Kristoff." Irene tugged at the child's skirt, but she fought back.

"No!" Vera shouted, and crossed her arms. "You don't want to do this for me! You're doing this for you!"

Elsa kneeled beside Irene. "I want to do this for both of you, Vera. I promise you that."

She shook her head as she pressed her back into the railing, standing fully from their reach. "No, this is about you; you and your kissing!" Vera defended angrily. "You promised me a home I would never have to leave! What happens when we have to leave here too? What happens when I mess everything up again?" Quick to her toes, Vera darted around them and back through the balcony doors. Her footsteps echoed across the hallway and out of earshot.

Irene appeared taken back. Her jaw was slack as she stared in the direction Vera had gone. "Well, that didn't go quite as expected." Elsa broke the woman's gaze. She stood and offered Irene her hand, waggling her fingers in waiting.

Contemplating it only for a moment, she took it. Irene allowed herself to be pulled back to her feet before facing Elsa. "I should go talk to her."

Elsa shrugged, slighting her cheek up to its corner. "She may need a minute to cool down before you start this back up again." She offered as a pout pulled at her lips. "And if she doesn't feel at home here, like this arrangement isn't permanent, we should probably do something to convince her otherwise."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Irene whispered, and turned her eyes to the floor. "I shouldn't have forced all this information on her at once. I should have known better."

Squeezing her palm, Elsa sighed. "It needed to be done." She promised. "It probably would have been better for me to lead with the whole guardianship debacle I guess. That way she wouldn't be concerned I'd have you both leave." Irene was silent. She didn't respond as she pulled her hand away from Elsa and clasped it against her chest. Elsa ran her worried eyes over the woman's perplexed state. She could tell Irene was working something out in her mind; something she was afraid to say out loud. With her brows furrowed, and jaw set strict, Elsa knew Irene was working towards disappointment. "You're thinking about leaving, aren't you?" Elsa couldn't stop the anger from surfacing in her tone. Her hands balled into fists at her side and she took a step back.

Irene hesitantly raised her gaze. The brown eyes, usually alive and bright on her face, were swarmed with sadness. "I don't know what else to do." She admitted mournfully.

"What else to do?" Elsa scoffed. "We haven't even tried anything yet! If you'd just let me, I can give her anything she wants. I can make this right! We gave her too much information to process at once. We can make this better after she calms down. You need to let me try!"

Irene was shaking her head. "Elsa, no." Her eyes dampened. "Vera was right. I made those promises to her years ago. I can't back down on them now that she knows the truth! I owe her that much."

"But," Elsa stilled, a frown pulling at her lips. "But what about this? What about us? Why did we spend so much wasted time arguing about the future if we weren't going to have one?"

She was looking at her shoes again. Irene kicked her toe against the crease between slates as tears streamed down onto her chest. "I'm sorry, Elsa." She turned her back on the woman. "I really am..."

Elsa watched her go. Her brown curly hair cascaded over her hunched shoulders as she stalked from the balcony and out of sight. Elsa was left with the sound of blood pooling against her ears. The resonance of nature muffled into nothing as she was swallowed by a darkening tunnel. Her vision faded. Her arms went limp. This was a different kind of hurt; one she'd never before experienced. It was just as disabling as the loss of her parents. It was just as heart wrenching as the memory of her sister walking away from the ice castle. This pain was disorienting. There was no untimely death, or fear for safety. She couldn't mourn this loss like any other. Instead, Elsa felt inadequate. She had all the tools to fix this, but knew she never could. She should support Irene in her decision to make things right with Vera, but instead she was plagued by selfishness. The immensity of her own feelings had her overwhelmed with grief, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

 

"A little late for work. Isn't it?" Came the sister's comedic voice.

The humor in her voice subsided as Anna stepped into the Throne Room. Elsa sat against the iron chair with her thighs tucked against her chest. Her arms were woven around her knees and her head buried into the hold. She visibly tensed at the sound of her sister's entrance, but she did not dare to look up.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" She was whispering. Her feet clacked against the tiles as she hesitantly approached. "Did something happen with Vera?"

The plague of emotions wreaking havoc across her face would be evident the moment she lifted her chin. The strain, her swollen eyes, Elsa feared letting her sister see her this way. A soft hand rested against her shoulder, and Elsa sighed. With a deep breath, she sat back to face Anna.

Anna appeared taken back. She withdrew her hand and clasped it against her chest. "What's happened?" She watched her sister fight with her words as her head began to shake. "Elsa, please!" She tried again.

"She was so angry!" She finally blurted. A fresh trail of tears cascaded down Elsa's cheeks as she held her sister's eyes.

"Who, Irene?"

Elsa couldn't blame Anna for her confusion, but hearing the woman's name sent a dull ache racing through her exhausted chest. "No, Vera..."

Sitting against the arm rest of the throne, Anna placed her hand on Elsa's knee. "What's happened with Vera?"

She shrugged. "You should have seen her, Anna." Elsa described. "She was thrilled to find out Irene was her mother, but then that changed everything. I thought she would be ecstatic to call Arendelle home. It's all she's talking about for months, but she was furious! She wanted her own home, the one Irene always promised they'd have. She was so angry at us for even suggesting they stay here!"

"And what about Irene?" Anna inquired. "What did she say?"

She froze against the throne. Her eyes dropped to her sister's hand and she fought the sadness threatening to spill over her face once more. "She's doing what she thinks is best for Vera." Elsa whispered. "And I guess I can't blame her for that..." After pulling in a deep breath, she returned her gaze to Anna. Elsa placed her fingers over her sister's touch as her lip quivered anxiously. "Irene and Vera are leaving Arendelle."

"What?" Anna dropped her hand. She stumbled over her feet as she slipped down to the second step. "What do you mean they're leaving Arendelle?"

Elsa stood from the throne with her hands raised at her side. "What other choice does she have?" She questioned more to herself than to Anna as she began a steady pace along the platform. "Vera doesn't want to be here. She thinks I would make them leave! And Irene doesn't want me to get involved. What can I do?"

"Well, maybe there's something I can do?" Anna debated as she stepped into her sister's path. "Maybe I can talk to Vera?"

"Anna, no." Elsa was shaking her head. "We need to let Irene work out what's best for her daughter on her own. We can't get involved. Vera already thought that we were conspiring to have her stay here so we could be together. If we say anything it will only make matters worse!"

Anna's cheeks flared red with anger. "Well, we have to do something!" She battled. "Why are you so quick to let them leave? Why don't you show them they're worth the fight? Do you really not care enough to try?"

"Of course I care!" Elsa faced Anna with her arms crossed against her chest. "Can't you tell that this is killing me? I'd love to storm in there right now and tell Vera this is what we want; that I'd do anything to make her happy! But this isn't my place! This isn't your place! Irene has every right to make whatever decision she sees fit for her daughter!"

"But she was going to be yours too!" Anna raised a pointed finger to her sister's chest. "Wasn't that the plan? Weren't you going to let Vera decide what place she'd have in your life?"

"This  _was_ her decision, Anna!" Elsa was crying again. "She doesn't want to be here!" She brushed the stubborn tears from her cheeks and hurried down the steps to the center of the hall.

"Where are you going?" Anna called, anger still spilling over her words.

"I need a minute!" Elsa shouted back as she headed for the exit. "Just give me a minute!"

Each step Elsa drove into her heels, screamed with fury. She was stomping her way across the great hall with blood boiling up to her neck. She could feel the bite of the frost pricking at her finger tips. The familiar cold entrapped her body. She was bordering outraged as she teetered on an emotionally unbalanced ledge. Elsa marched to the stairs leading down to the cellar. She rounded the dark banister and connected with the corner wall.

"Ow,"

_Only it wasn't a wall._

Elsa waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She squinted as she felt around the floor with an open hand for whomever she bumped into. Her fingers met a small arm against the dirt surface, and she frowned. "Vera?" She whispered.

"Yes, it's me..." The child breathed and pushed herself back onto her feet.

"Vera," Elsa shook her head as she reached to take the child's hand. "What are you doing down here?"

Vera tentatively looked back over her shoulder and Elsa followed in suite. Every inch of the dimly lit cellar was coated in ice. Snow dripped from boxes. Icicles suspended from the ceiling. Vera appeared shy as she kicked her toes against the frozen floor.

"I see," Elsa couldn't help but smile. "It seems you and I had the same idea."

Vera shrugged. "I'm sorry..." She pouted. "I didn't mean to mess up any of your stuff. I just- you come down here when you're upset, and I didn't know where else to go."

"Hey, listen to me," Elsa lowered to her knees in front of the girl. She brushed the tangled hair from Vera's face and locked her hands soothingly around her forearms. "You can always come down here if you need somewhere safe to let it go, but you should never feel afraid or embarrassed. You know you can always talk to me." Vera didn't respond. Instead she dropped her eyes to her feet as she played idly with her fingers. "Where's Irene?" Elsa asked as she pried softly at Vera's chin.

She looked up to her and shrugged. "I don't know." Vera whispered truthfully. "I came down here to hide."

Elsa brushed a finger down Vera's nose. "Why are we hiding?" She asked with a slight of her head. "I know you were feeling pretty upset after our talk." The child was silent once more. She was looking at Elsa with such intensity, it had the woman holding her breath. "Vera, we didn't mean hurt your feelings or make you feel like what you wanted didn't matter." She promised. Elsa let her hands slide down to Vera's hands. "We kinda threw a lot at you, huh? That probably wasn't very fair, but we thought you would be excited about staying here now."

Her shoulders pulled into her ears. "I don't know." Vera frowned. "I thought I would be too, but it just scares me."

Elsa didn't understand. She shook her head and pulled Vera to sit against her thigh. "What scares you, Vera?"

She was avoiding eye contact once more. Vera peered down into her lap and sighed. "If I messed up before, we would just leave and go some place new, but what would happen if we lived here and I did something wrong? Where would we go then? I don't want to be the reason that you and Irene don't love each other anymore, but at least if it's just the two of us I can't do anything wrong..."

Elsa's jaw tipped as she stared down at the child. "You're worried I would still ask you to leave?"

"Maybe," She whispered and raised her eyes to Elsa. "Or maybe Irene would make us leave so I don't cause anymore problems. I try sometimes, but I still make a mess of things, and I don't want her to have to make that choice for us, so we should just go now."

Elsa's hold on Vera's waist tightened. "You want to go before you have a slip up with your powers again?"

Vera nodded sadly. "Or before I ruin your relationship with Irene."

"I see," Elsa frowned and pushed Vera's hair behind her shoulders. "Now Vera, whether you choose to stay here or not, that decision is completely up to you. Irene and I don't want to influence you in anyway. We both want you to be happy first and foremost, but-" She stilled with a smile. "But I'd like to show you something, if you'll let me?" Vera hesitated in her lap. She dared to look away as Elsa lowered her gaze. "I promise you, it's nothing scary this time. It's just something to show you how much you mean to me."

Vera looked curious, skeptical even, but finally she nodded. She allowed Elsa to pull her from her lap as she stood. Vera accepted the woman's hand and followed her back up the stairs to the grand hall. Elsa was headed for the second floor. With her heart racing in her ears, Vera stilled against her shoes. Her eyes wandered to look frighteningly up at the landing.

"Are we going to see Irene?" She whispered and tugged against the woman's hold. Elsa stopped to look down at her.

"Irene-" She paused and grinned. "Your mother is just as much a part of this as you are, Vera. I would like her to be there too when I show you." The girl sucked down at her bottom lip cautiously. "No more surprises, Vera. I promise you." After a long moment, Vera nodded confidently. "Good," Elsa smiled. "Now come with me." She lowered her hands to Vera who accepted them graciously. She was settled onto Elsa's hip as they ascended the stairs.

They'd barely rounded the banister when they heard sharp familiar heels echoing along the corridor.

"Vera! Thank goodness!" It was Irene. Her voice was coated with relief as she hurried towards them. "I checked all the rooms and- where did you go?" She pleaded as reached their side. She placed her warm hands over the child's cheeks and sighed happily.

"I ran into her in the cellar." Elsa explained softly.

"It's true!" Vera agreed. "She knocked me on my butt!"

Irene ignored them as she shook her head. "What were you doing down there? And why did you follow?" She'd spun back to Elsa with a raised and accusingly pointed finger.

Vera blushed and turned her head into Elsa's shoulder. "She was just blowing off some steam, so to speak." She placed a comforting hand to Vera's back. "And I knocked her over when I was going down there to do the same."

"Oh," Irene was satisfied with the answer, but still seemed flustered. "And now where were you going?"

"To find you." Elsa stated simply, keeping her eye strict on the anxious brunette beside her. "Vera and I were talking and-"

Irene frowned. "I thought you were going to let me talk to her?"

Elsa reasoned with an open palm. "You still can." She promised. "I'm sure Vera would like to hear what you have to say, but I'd like to show her something first, if that's okay with you?"

The woman wasn't convinced. Her glare darkened across her face. "It's really not your place."

"And I know that." Elsa reeled in a deep breath and felt Vera squirm against her hip. She flashed the girl a reassuring smile before returning to face Irene. "But this is ultimately Vera's decision, remember, and I would like her to see what I have to show her."

She ground her teeth together as anger washed over. Elsa's eyes though, they were kind and encouraging. Irene let the rage dissipate, and she nodded for the woman to continue. Elsa grinned, extending a hand out for Irene to take.

And of course, she took it willingly.

Elsa directed the pair down the East hall to her study where she place Vera back on her feet. She tentatively looked between them before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Leaving them standing there awkwardly in the archway, Elsa moved to stand behind her desk. She disappeared to her knees as she dug around the drawers for something unseen.

"Vera, you said before that you were afraid that staying here meant that it wouldn't be permanent; that I could ask you to leave at any time and you'd have to find somewhere else to live." Elsa was a mop of blonde hair peeking out from behind the desk. She looked up only once to make sure Vera was paying attention. When she saw the child's blue eyes staring back at her, she continued. "You said you were afraid if you lost control of your powers it would hurt my relationship with Irene and she would feel forced to make you go, is that correct?"

Irene didn't wait for the child to respond. "Is that true?" She balked, taking a hold of Vera's shoulder in a supportive grasp.

Vera shrugged sadly. "That's how it's always been..."

"Well," Elsa stood from the ground holding two pieces of thick parchment. "What if I could prove to you that I would never let that happen; that I would never force you to leave if something happened with your powers. Would that change your mind?"

Vera's brows lowered in confusion. "Something, like what?" She questioned, and watched as Elsa walked towards her.

She handed Vera the document, knowing fully well that the language was far too complicated for her to understand. "Do you know what differs family from friendship?" She asked, and Vera shook her head. "With friends, something bad can happen and you can make the decision to walk away. You and Irene had a lot of friends on the road, I'm sure, but when something happened with your powers, you had to leave. Irene was doing that to keep you safe, but it would have been different if you'd had a family. You see, your family always has your back. They will support you through the hard times no matter what. So when a family faces a problem, they all have to work together to fix it. There's no running away or having to find a new place to live, you just have to deal with it together as a group. Does that make sense?"

Vera tucked her shoulders into her ears. "Kinda,"

Elsa lowered to the child's height and took her hands in her own. "So, let's say something happens with your powers tomorrow. Maybe you get upset because Anna's being too difficult on you during your lessons and you freeze the whole library. What do you think happens?"

Vera looked up to Irene who motioned for her to answer. "I don't know." She whispered. "Are all the books ruined?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, all of them. We'll never read a single one of those books again."

She grimaced and let her hands slide from Elsa's. "I don't know. What happens?"

Shrugging, Elsa stood to lean back on her desk with her fingers splayed against the wood grained surface. "That's up to you, Vera." She started. "You and Irene could leave tonight and it would have never happened. The two of you can find your cottage and live together happy and safe somewhere else. Or-" She tapped her chin. "Or we can risk a few tattered books and broken walls here as a family. We would replace the ones we liked, and would get rid of a few we didn't in the process. The point is, we deal with any issues that come up together, as a team."

She crossed the floor once more and pulled the parchment from Vera's hands. Elsa held it out for the two women to see as she scanned their faces. "This here, is a contract of sorts, but maybe more so of an agreement in this case. Do you know what an agreement is?" Vera blinked in response. "An agreement means you like what it says." Elsa laughed. "Would you like me to explain it to you?" The child nodded and stepped in closer to see.

"This paper says that Vera of Apta would be a royal ward of the House of Arendelle." Vera's brows raised in surprise. "It says that she would be under the protection of her mother, Irene of Apta, and her guardian in good-standing, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She would be entitled to all royal services, meaning funds and resources, and that she would be protected from any outside legislations, like mean ole Carlos in the Southern Isles." Elsa teased and tipped Vera's chin up to meet her eyes. "If you signed this Vera, that would mean that we're all a family now, and family doesn't turn their back on each other. I couldn't make you leave if something happened with your powers, and you wouldn't have to run away to be safe. We would fix all of our problems like a family does, together. I promise you, it's as easy as that. Now, how does that sound to you?"

Vera let her eyes slide away from Elsa's. She turned to Irene and reached for her hand. "I would stay here forever?" She questioned at a whisper. "Together?"

Irene nodded and lowered to her knees. "We would both stay here now. There'd be no more running or lying." She promised. "This would be our home now, and Elsa and Anna would be our family."

"But it is up to you, Vera." Elsa added, rising back to her feet. "We want this to be what you want, not what you think we want. Nothing would make me happier than to be your guardian and help you train your powers forever, but I would be even happier knowing that you and Irene got your cottage and your fireplace and all of your toys, if that was what you really wanted."

She stepped back and let her blue eyes wander between both adults. They were watching her intently, but not pressuring her to respond. Vera lowered her gaze to the document. She thought of all the reasons she would be happier elsewhere. She would get to know Irene as her mother, without the complications of having a larger family. She might even get to help pick out the house that they would live in. But as she searched her brain for what she desired more, she knew in her heart what her answer would be. "Well, there is a fireplace here..." She noted after a moment.

Elsa watched as a cheeky grin pulled at Vera's lips. "A few, yes" She teased.

"And I do already have a few toys, but I wouldn't complain if I got more..."

Irene rolled her eyes. "No, I'm sure you wouldn't." She placed her hand on Vera's back, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"More toys, got it." Elsa agreed. "Is there anything else I can do to help you make your decision?"

"Well," Vera sang as she wandered into the room while carefully avoiding their eyes. "You know, I kind of always wanted a cat..."

"A cat?" Irene laughed. "You're mad, my dear. You've never once mentioned having a cat!"

Vera shrugged. "What?" She beamed. "Elsa was offering."

Elsa shook her head and dropped her arm around the child's shoulders. "A cat, huh?" She lifted a fountain pen from the holder on her desk and held it between two fingers. "That might have to be something Anna helps you track down, but I can get on board with a cat." Elsa smiled, lowering the pen to Vera's face. "So what do you say, Vera? Do you want to be a part of this family?"

Her hand was hesitant as she reached up to take it. She spared only a moment, looking back and forth between the document and Irene.

"Yes!" She beamed, and took the pen in her grasp.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I did something I said I wasn't going to do. This is no longer the epilogue. After much deliberation and editing, I broke the epilogue into two parts. (This being one of them.) Now, you have one final updating coming your way shortly. I realized I never had an Elsa/Irene moment in these last few scenes that was 'drama-free, and adding it in here didn't make much sense to me. It will be a relatively quick read, so don't get too excited! BUT I did write a few one shots following my finale. Those will be added on a03 under my FtE works, or on here as a one shot.
> 
> Thank you, as always, for your continued support and respect. I love you all so very much and I am so thankful to have had this journey with y'all.
> 
> A/N#2: Additionally, if you're interested in an M rated one shot (Yes... sex...) My friend Kate is looking to write one for Irene/Elsa. She's finally gotten me to, begrudgingly, agree. If this is something you'd like to see, shoot me a PM or leave a comment. I, personally, will not be changing the ratings for this series at this time. So, if you'd like to see it- I'll post it on the feartheenemy tumblr, as well as it being available on Kate's FF account. Again, leave a comment or message, and I'll make sure you get a heads up if she makes it happen. One time deal folks, my legs been pulled enough.


	26. Epilouge

 

* * *

EPILOUGE

* * *

The courtyard was lined with lanterns.

Candles and garland dawned the light posts and archways. Folk music paraded into the evening air from the corner band. They were dressed in their best robes and their seasonally-appropriate clogs. Couples circled the cobblestones, swaying in time with the tunes.

It was a celebration, and the whole village was in attendance.

Children ran through the square, chasing one another as they went. An assortment of food was on display, provided by Gerda and the other village women.

There was delicacies; Lapskaus and Fish stew, open face sandwiches and Krumkaker. Due to the generosity of everyone in town, bellies gorged for the first time since the start of the winter season. They were gathered to celebrate the arrival of Spring, as well as the engagement of Princess Anna to Kristoff, Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer.

The atmosphere was light and spirits were high. It was an excellent change of pace from the recent months of cold and pending war. The guests in attendance were joyous and relieved.

Their only sense of confusion resolved to the location of the royal family.

They danced around the square. They perused the buffet. For over an hour they waited, with no sign of the Queen or the princess. Even the husband to be and their two new house guests were missing in action. Regardless, they were content to celebrate without them for a while longer. It was, after all, a mark on their success as a community to have survived another Scandinavian winter.

* * *

Vera had tucked away into the stable with Sven at her side. He was munching mindlessly at his carrot. Her head was perched against his belly while she balanced a book on her knees. Occasionally, he would turn over and lick her cheek. Vera would giggle, kiss him back, and then settle back into her story.

_They were becoming quite a pair._

"Vera," A woman called to her from the entryway. She lifted her head, surprised to find the room baron. With a huff, Vera stood and crossed the stable.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Come here!"

She followed the voice to the paddock out front. The sun greeted her with its warm glow, heating her skin and sending a rush of energy down to her feet. Standing there, all in a row, right in front of her; her family. They were wearing brilliant smiles that had her feeling skeptical. It wasn't the expression that had her uneasy, it was the knowing look in their eyes that made her believe they were up to something.

And something, they were.

Kristoff beamed before stepping aside. As he did, Vera dropped to her knees.

"There's someone who would like to meet you, Vera." He explained with a hum.

Elsa and Anna approached the girl. They lowered to her side, pulling Vera into a tight hug. She began to cry. Vera buried her face into their sleeves and shielded her tears from their sight.

"Don't you want to meet her?" It was Irene. Vera could tell from the way the familiar whisper echoed in her ears.

"Is she for me?" Her head lifted, but only by a hair.

Elsa nodded happily in reply.

"We know you said you wanted a cat, but Kristoff here told us that what you had really had been wanting, was a reindeer friend for Sven."

After a long moment, Vera pulled from their embrace. She struggled to rise to her wobbly feet before crossing to meet her new friend.

Svenja was a baby. Her fur was long and puffed. She had a dark snout and a poorly-tied ribbon tied around her wide neck.

"Where did she come from?" Vera asked, and she tentatively reached out to stroke the deer's nose.

Kristoff came to kneel at her side. "One of the village boys found her wandering the woods on her own. We couldn't find her family, so we thought you might like it if she became a part of ours?"

Vera could only nod. She pressed her face into Svenja's fur and released a happy sigh. "I love her." She cooed.

"Well, she is going to require a lot of hard work." Irene explained. "Do you think you're up for it?"

"Am I ever!" The child beamed. Vera leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around Kristoff in a strong hold. "Thank you!"

"It's not me you should be thanking. We all had to agree on it."

Vera giggled. She looked around at the women surrounding her. They were smiling back with glee. Vera brought her short arms around their waists, and pulled them into a tight hug. Naturally, they tucked her into the center of their circle and squeeze her fully in reply.

Vera beamed up at them.

She'd always wanted for something simple. She thought she might be happy in a tiny cottage home, with Irene there for company. But now she couldn't imagine her life any other way. Not only did she have Irene, her mother and best friend but she had Anna, and Elsa... Kristoff and Sven.

She had all of the castle staff, and now she had a Svenja too.

Coming to Arendelle was the best decision they had ever made.

* * *

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming today."

Elsa stood on her balcony looking down at the villagers. She had her wine goblet extended at her hip, and she was wearing her formal robes.

Despite all that had transpired over the last few months, her people looked up at her with respect. Forgotten were the trials of food shortage and trade. Behind them were the storms and winter chill.

Together, they had survived the season.

And for that alone, Elsa was filled with pride.

"As we enter into another Spring, I am happy to report that Arendelle has pulled through the Winter in good standing. Over the holidays, we secured twelve new partners in trade. We created a lasting alliance with our sister kingdom, Kristiansand, and our contract termination with the Southern Isles has us negotiating new agreements with those smaller villages who have won their war and gained an independent standing. Our community is thriving, and that is all thanks to you, my people."

She raised her glass, and the villagers responded in suit. Elsa's sip was dainty. She kept her eyes curled as the glass came to rest against the banister.

"We are also here to celebrate the engagement of my beloved sister, to her partner, Kristoff Bjorman."

Anna and Kristoff grinned up at her from the center of the courtyard. Elsa felt her heart swell.

"I am happy to announce that their nuptials will take place over the summer, where everyone in the village will be invited to attend."

There was a whispered chorus of gratitude amongst the people as they were one again reminded of the royal families generosity.

"And finally, I would like to publicize the new construction taking place beyond the royal grounds. I am aware there has been talk about why we have cleared the trees, but I would like to clear up any rumors here and now. Arendelle is building a new school house, fully funded by our winter profits. There will be enough space for all of the children in the kingdom to learn, as well as an opportunity for women in search of work. The success of Arendelle is fully reliant on the education of our next generation, and I believe that it is time we make that a priority."

"I'd also like to appoint my sister as the head of construction. She will be in charge of the school house, as well as an educator, if that is what she would like to do."

Anna's jaw dropped. Her eyes winded in surprise. "I-I would love that!" She beamed. "Thank you, Elsa."

"So, here's to you, Princess Anna." Elsa raised her glass once more. "I am confident that you will honor Arendelle well, and I am eager to see what you create for our community."

"To Spring!" Elsa finally cheered.

"To Spring." The courtyard echoed.

The music resurfaced. The dancing began again, and warmth was restored to the Kingdom of Arendelle.

* * *

It was close to midnight when a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

Elsa looked up from the book perched between her thighs. Before she could reply, a wave of brown curls entered through the archway. Irene spun in and closed the door behind her.

She turned, pushing the loose strands of hair behind her ears. It was a mannerism that Elsa found endearing. A smile sprang to Irene's lips when she saw the woman watching her intently from the center of the bed. Elsa was wearing her coy smirk. Her blue eyes were bright and shinning with adoration, and Irene felt her heart swell under their gaze.

"What are you reading?" Irene questioned as she approached. Elsa was dressed down, now; in a white lace nightdress with a simple satin cord tied around her waist. Irene pulled the book from Elsa's lap. Her eyes rolled as she turned it over to its cover.

"Jane Austen," She noted sarcastically. "Again?"

Irene watched Elsa shrug. Her eyes lowered and her lips pursed into a comedic grin. "I wasn't so much reading as I was skimming the pages while I waited for you."

"Waiting for me, huh?" Irene teased. She set the book against Elsa's nightstand and sat at the edge of the bed. "Are you that impatient?"

Irene's hand came to rest softly on Elsa's knee."Impatient?" Elsa considered as she scratched her chin. "No, not impatient. I am more so hopeful and happy to see you."

Irene couldn't stop the tooth baring grin that pulled apart her lips. "You're happy?" She questioned with a slight of her head.

"Very," Elsa nodded.

She reached under her pillow, and she felt Irene lean forward eagerly to watch. Elsa withdrew the second bit of parchment she'd pulled from her desk earlier that day. Irene's eyes rose to her skeptically. Elsa responded by extending the document in her hold.

"What's this?" Irene dared not reach forward.

Elsa's eyes rolled, and she lifted the parchment to Irene's face. The woman took it hesitantly into her hands. She glanced over the document heading, and her frown deepened.

"I-I don't understand..." Irene stammered. "Did you draft this?"

Elsa waited until Irene had locked her eyes on her own. "I did," She whispered anxiously. "Think of it as your own royal contract."

Irene's gaze fell back down to the parchment. "The Castle of Arendelle: A Personal-Regal Occupancy Agreement?" She shook her head. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

Taking the paper from Irene, Elsa bit her lip.

"Not quite," She began. Elsa replaced the document in her nightstand drawer. "It will require some minor edits, but it was the best I could do under the circumstances."

Elsa slid down the headboard and patted the free space beside her. Irene, very slowly, crawled up onto her knees. She crossed her legs and drew up her head to face Elsa.

"Essentially, Ive contracted you into the Royal House of Arendelle, as our confidant. It protects you from any rulings or disagreements towards your name, and it will grant you full custody of Vera, should anything happen to me." Looking down at her lap, Elsa blushed. "I may have also added in a section on sanctity and royal relations for good measure..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," Elsa acknowledged her with soft blue eyes. "That while I cannot marry out of royal blood, I am free to remain an independent ruler. It protects my family, and anyone else living here, from courtships or sentencing regarding relationships or kinships of any kind. And while we cannot publicly flaunt an intimate relationship as two women, it will safeguard us from any conjecture or speculations someone could come to conclude."

"So, what you're saying is, you found the loophole?" Irene failed to hold back the goofy lopsided grin that pulled at her cheeks.

"I found the loophole." Elsa nodded.

While Irene's smile held true, she couldn't help but notice the nerves still overpowering the woman across from her; the fidgeting hand, the weight settled over Elsa's pale forehead- "Is there something else?"

As she pulled the pin from her bun, Elsa sighed. Her hair fell in elegant waves down to her shoulders and lightly framed her face.

"It's not perfect," Elsa continued. "And there's still the matter of confidentiality within the castle walls; it doesn't fix everything, but I did my best."

Irene relaxed onto her side. She pulled a pillow under her arched arm, and looked up at Elsa with confident eyes. "I get it," Irene whispered. She placed a hand over Elsa's hip. "Slow is still okay for me, too."

With a cheeky grin, Elsa turned and slid down to face her. "How'd you know?"

Irene reached out and traced her finger down the bridge of Elsa's nose. "The lines, the stress; you were thinking hard."

Shrugging, Elsa let her own hand wander. Her soft touch trailed along the length of Irene's arm, and she laced their fingers together.

"I think gaging the situation as we go is our best bet." Elsa squeezed Irene's hand. "While I have faith in Gerda and Kai to keep quiet and be supportive, there are others here now that I have not known quite as long. And then there's Vera of course-"

Irene couldn't help but frown. "What about Vera?"

Elsa contemplated Irene silently. She relaxed onto her back and let her eyes wander the ceiling. Her arms hugged around her waist as she continued. "We promised her no more secrets, and now we will have to ask her to keep ours."

Irene's weight disappeared from her side. Refusing to look, for a moment Elsa believed she might be leaving. But then, Irene was back. She came to settle above her, with her legs straddling Elsa's hips. Irene sat back on the woman's thighs.

Her curly hair was wild against her cheeks, but she was smiling. "Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?"

Elsa's brows lowered over her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you're stubborn and irritating?" Irene watched Elsa squint up at her with feigned frustration.

"I believe you have said something similar once or twice before..." She teased, and Elsa scoffed in reply.

Irene drew her weight down onto her forearms. She hovered, with her face suspended over Elsa's, leaving ample space to make her feel comfortable. Still, Elsa appeared almost frightened. Her blue eyes were wide and pillow-flared blonde hair had her looking young.

"You don't need to worry about Vera." Irene promised her softly. "I have already talked to her."

When Elsa didn't reply, Irene drew her lips down to the woman's jaw. Feather like, she kissed from chin to ear. Irene nibbled against her brow. She was quickly working her way across her checks, teasingly close to Elsa's lips, but then she was gone again.

Irene fell back onto her side and replaced her hand on Elsa's stomach.

"What did you say to her?" Elsa finally asked. Her chin slid to her shoulder, and she watched Irene think.

"Vera is too young to understand the logistics of a relationship. Outside of Anna and Kristoff's, and even Kai and Gerda, she hasn't been around many. And while she's caught us being affectionate maybe once or twice-" Irene giggled, but Elsa did not respond in kind. "-Vera doesn't believe we're anything more than friendly. In her eyes, we are her family, nothing more, and nothing less. There's nothing else to explain, other then that. But as for the kissing-" Irene tapped Elsa's nose. "I told her that it's not polite talk, and that it needs to stay between us from now on."

"And you think that'll be enough?" Elsa nervously questioned.

Laughing, Irene shook her head. "Certainly not, but I've asked Anna to give her the low down on 'royal confidentiality' during their lessons tomorrow."

Elsa finally relaxed. "Smart thinking." She breathed.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Irene winked. "I have my moments."

They were silent for a time, and Irene was content to watch Elsa stew. After a minute, she rotated back towards her, appearing lighter now and much more at ease. Taking the leap, Irene drew herself close. Her hand settled at Elsa's back and she squeezed.

"Thank you for doing this." Irene whispered. "It means everything to me."

"Well," Elsa started. She crossed an arm over Irene's. "I couldn't add Vera into our family without finding some way to include you as well." She grinned. "Also, my conversation with Anna the other day had me thinking... I wasn't sure what type of relationship I was promising to Vera by having her sign that contract, but then I realized that it really doesn't matter."

"Really?" Irene's eyebrow quirked up at its point.

"Yes, really..." Elsa teased. "Relationships grow, correct? That's how they work. At one time, I had no relationship with my sister, but now I rely on her for almost everything. And you used to infuriate me, but now-" She stilled with a smirk. "Well, now you still infuriate me, but that's beside the point."

Irene pushed her playfully with a feigned glare and Elsa softened.

"What I am trying to convey, is this- I didn't want you both to leave because we are still in the beginning stages of our relationships. I want to see where this, between us, will lead, and I want to watch Vera grow into her powers, and into herself. I was afraid that signing Vera into that contract might confuse her, or give her an unrealistic expectation of what my role in her life was supposed to be, but roles change. They change with time, they change day to day. If I was willing to let my role in Vera's life change by signing that contract, I have to be willing to do the same with you. I couldn't find a way to cut through all of our obstacles, but I can at least make the promise to face them  _with you_  as they come. I can promise to let my role in your life grow and change with time, in the best way I know possible."

"With contracts and formal proceedings?" Irene leered humorously.

"Exactly," Elsa nodded with a grin. "-For  _my_  family, and their protection."

"That's quite thought out, your majesty." Irene leaned with her face in close to Elsa's. Their lips lingered a mere hair's width apart.

"I thought so," Elsa breathed. Her blue eyes locked onto Irene's brown. "Now kiss me." She demanded.

And Irene obliged.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN- That's all she wrote.
> 
> Or was it?


End file.
